Being There
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is another scene I always wanted to change in the canon story. Set In New Moon after Jacob and Bella's trip to the cinema. Bella offers Jake a ride home and gets more than she bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This story is based in New Moon just after Jacob and Bella's night out at the cinema...**_

Bella climbed out of the Rabbit and turned to say goodnight to Jake; he surprised her by reaching across the passenger seat and taking her hand. His skin was hot on hers and she looked at him in alarm. She could see the beads of sweat across his brow.

"Jake, you're burning up. I know that you said you'd be fine driving home, but I'm worried. Please let me take you back. Leave your car here and I'll drive you back in the truck. You can always collect the Rabbit another day." Bella suggested in concern.

Jacob considered her offer for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Okay, maybe you're right. I do feel a bit strange. Anyway it will give me the perfect excuse to come back tomorrow and see you again." He gave her a weak grin.

"You're unbelievable," Bella replied ruefully. She watched as Jacob climbed out of his car and locked the doors. He was so tall now that the Rabbit seemed way too small for his large frame.

She dug in her coat pocket for the keys to the truck and shoved them in the lock, opening the doors. Jacob opened the passenger door and slid across the bench seat, she followed suit; slamming the heavy door of the Chevy after her. "Are you okay, Jake?" Bella checked again. He was leaning back on the seat, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jacob opened one eye as he felt her touch his forehead briefly. His smooth skin felt like it was on fire.

"The quicker I get you home and safely tucked up in bed the better," Bella started the truck's engine and the loud rumbling sound startled her.

"I need to tune that," Jacob mumbled as she backed out onto the road and headed toward La Push.

Neither of them spoke much on the journey to La Push. Jacob slid further down in his seat and wrapped his arms around his mid-section. Bella kept shooting worried glances at him as she put her foot on the gas and willed the slow truck to go faster. The night sky was awash with stars and for once there was no cloud cover. The road seemed endless to Bella as she continued forward; desperate to get to Jacob's house.

"Bells, I feel kinda strange," he moaned as they reached the outskirts of the reservation. He was still clutching his stomach and his black silky hair was caked to his scalp with sweat.

"Oh god, Jake. Perhaps I should turn round and take you to the hospital. You look so feverish," Bella bit her bottom lip with trepidation as she pushed the gas pedal right to the floor. The ancient Chevy whined in protest.

"No, Bells, just get me home," Jacob gasped out.

"Okay," Bella reached across with her free hand and took hold of his. He gripped onto her fingers and shifted closer to her as if seeking comfort. This was usually his role and Bella felt odd being the one in charge.

Five minutes later the headlights of the truck illuminated the red painted house that belonged to Jacob and his father Billy. Bella parked clumsily, switching off the engine and scooting out of the truck and round to the passenger side. Jacob climbed out slowly, one hand outstretched toward Bella. She took his hand and made him put his free arm across her shoulders so she could guide him to the front door.

"Keys, Jake?" She asked him. He moaned and clutched at his stomach again. She stared at him anxiously. "Is your dad at home?"

"No," he blurted out. "He's at a tribal meeting. Keys are in my coat pocket."

Bella helped him lean against the wooden frame of the house while she searched his pockets for the keys. She sighed with relief when her shaking fingers felt the cool metal. "I've got them, Jake." She told him unnecessarily. Fumbling badly she placed them in the lock and shoved open the front door.

Jacob slowly followed her inside and immediately made his way to the couch, flopping onto it and leaning his head back, eyes closed. Bella snapped on all the lights so she could see what she was doing. She quickly went into the kitchen and got a wash cloth; squeezing it out so that it was damp. Not knowing what else to do she lay it across his forehead to try and bring down the fever.

"Jake do you have any meds here?"

"No. I hardly ever get sick like this. The only meds we have belong to dad," he mumbled.

Bella sat beside him and laid her hand on his arm. To her surprise he shifted closer and lay his head on her shoulder. "Shit my head is pounding." He admitted.

"Oh Jake," Bella stroked his damp hair away from his hot forehead. "I'm so worried about you."

Jacob opened his eyes and she gasped in surprise. There was a black ring around his pupils. He saw her staring at him and he frowned. "What is it?" He demanded testily.

"Your eyes, Jake. They look different," she told him. "I think we should get you to the hospital."

Jacob felt irritation boiling up in him. He pulled away from her and staggered to his feet. She tried to catch hold of him but he batted her hands away. "I want to see."

He strode slowly toward the mirror in the hall and had a good look at his reflection and what he saw frightened him. Bells was right, his pupils were dilated and there was an odd black ring encircling them. He touched his skin with his hand and flinched as he realised just how hot his skin was. His long hair fell in damp tendrils around his face.

"Bella," he cried out. "Help me."

Bella was by his side in an instant. "Come on Jake. Let me drive you to the hospital."

Jacob gazed at her, his face full of panic. Bella flung her arms around him unthinkingly, all she wanted to do was soothe his fears. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his hot body. Having her next to him made his panic lessen. "I don't understand what's happening to me." He whispered brokenly.

"Let's get you back in the truck," Bella pulled out of his embrace and went toward the front door. As soon as he felt her move away, the heat returned full force and Jacob dropped to his knees, his hands flying to his head.

"Bella," he screamed out as he rolled onto his back; his body convulsing madly. Heat was licking up and down his spine.

"No no no, Jake hold on, please," Bella begged him. "I'm going to ring for an ambulance."

Jacob's voice had been stolen from him, he reached out for her as she ran down the hallway toward the living room. Heat stole his vision too and the last image he had was of Bella turning to look back at him; her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. With an agonising crack he felt every bone contort in his body before the pain made him pass out.

XXXXXX

The next thing that Jacob was aware of was voices in his head.

"_Sam, I can hear Jake..."_

Was that Embry?

"_Where the hell is he?" _

That was definitely Sam's voice.

"_I can't pinpoint his location..."_

That was Embry again.

Jacob suddenly felt a cool hand touch his body. He stared down at Bella; she was stroking his fur...FUR? And talking in a soothing tone as if he was a frightened animal. He had no idea what was happening to him, he shut his eyes and pictured himself holding Bella in his arms. He wanted out of this nightmare. The voices in his head suddenly vanished and to his immense relief he felt Bella shivering against his body. He was holding onto her for dear life. Whatever delusion he had been suffering with must have passed. Jacob opened his eyes in relief and smiled at Bella; she was blushing like crazy and he had no idea why, until he saw her eyes flick down. He followed where she was looking and he suddenly realised why her face was beet red. He was totally and utterly naked.

XXXXXX

They lay facing each other on Jacob's small bed not talking. After a tense moment of embarrassment Bella had dashed into his room and shoved some jeans at him. "Put them on," she had said hastily, being careful to avert her eyes.

After that they had retreated to his room, worried in case Billy suddenly came back and demanded why great chunks of the walls were gouged out and the mirror smashed. Neither of them felt able to voice what had just happened. It seemed so surreal and downright bizarre. In the end they laid down on Jacob's bed and stared at each other in silence. Time passed slowly and the red blush covering Bella's face began to fade to her normal shade of pale. The fever that had consumed Jacob seemed to have disappeared as quick as it had arrived. He was still hot but comfortably so.

It was Bella who finally found the will to speak. "Jake?"

"Yeah," he looked at her anxiously.

"Your hair..." her voice tailed off as she reached out a trembling hand and stroked it back from his face.

"My hair? What's wrong with it?" His own hand wandered up and touched it gingerly.

"Some if got torn out when you..." Bella fumbled around trying to find the right words to explain what had happened. "When you changed. I think I need to cut it to tidy it up, you know before your dad comes back. We don't want him to worry."

Jacob nodded dumbly. He followed Bella as she climbed off of the bed and out into the hallway. They stopped and stared around at the damage. "I'm gonna have to tidy that up," Jacob mumbled; not sure how to hide the gouges in the wall.

Bella took his hand and tugged on it. "Don't worry, I'll help. Let's sort your hair first."

Jacob turned and gazed at her sadly. "Why are you even still here? Aren't you freaked out by what happened? I turned into a...into a..." he couldn't say it out loud.

Bella shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "You weren't scary Jake. You looked kinda cute standing there. I mean it was a shock and everything but I wasn't frightened at all. I knew it was you; there's no mistaking those big brown eyes of yours."

Jacob returned her smile; she seemed so different from earlier, more self assured and in control. Maybe having to take charge had pierced her melancholy. "Thank you," he said simply. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Bella's eyes dropped from his, he could see the tell tale blush creeping along her cheeks. She was so adorable. "Come on," was all she said.

He followed her willingly into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath while Bella went to retrieve some scissors. One quick glance into the bathroom mirror told him all he needed to know about his hair. She would need to hack it all off to make it look decent. He hadn't cut his hair since his mom had died, it was a job she used to do, cutting his hair and when she was gone he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch it. If it had to be cut he was glad it was Bella who was doing it.

She came back a moment later and stood by his side, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ready?" She checked.

Jacob nodded wordlessly. Bella stroked his shoulder, the smooth skin feeling hot under her hand. She tried to stop her eyes from wandering over Jacob's flawless body, the last thing he needed to see was her ogling him. Forcing her eyes back to his head, she took some soft strands of his silky hair and began to cut them. It took her a while but she finally managed to even up his hair. It was still fairly long at the back, just brushing his shoulders and his fringe fell across his eyes, but she was happy with the results.

"What do you think?" She asked him nervously.

Jacob studied his reflection in the mirror, he swept the fringe out of his eyes and grinned. "I like it, thanks honey." The endearment just slipped from his lips making them both flush with embarrassment.

"We better get started trying to clear up the hallway," Bella mumbled beginning to leave the room.

"What if it happens again?" Jacob suddenly asked, anxiety written all over his face.

Bella gazed at him sympathetically and once again she found herself flinging her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her and they clung to each other, seeking comfort. "If it happens again we'll just deal with it." Bella told him firmly, making his heart beat faster with happiness.

"I love you Bells," the words popped out before Jacob had even realised he had spoken them. He felt Bella become still in his arms. "Bells?" he said hesitantly, pulling away slightly to look down at her.

"I... err...we better clear up," Bella stammered. She pulled out of his arms and fled the room. Jacob stared after her sadly, cursing his slip up in his head.

XXXXXX

The atmosphere was tense between them as they stood side by side in the hallway, wondering how to hide the damage. Bella traced her fingers along the wall, feeling the grooves with her fingers. "I'm out of ideas, Jake. Maybe you could lie and say to Billy that you had a little party that got out of hand while he was out." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jacob shook his head. "He won't believe that." He said tiredly. "I'm in deep shit. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go with the truth."

Bella's eyes widened. "That you turned into a horse sized wolf? Jake you can't tell him that. I know the party idea was lame but it's better than saying that."

Jacob felt his anger and despair rising again. Heat licked up his spine and he hit out at the wall, leaving a big hole behind. Bella glared at him. "Well that was helpful, NOT."

"What does one more hole matter?" Jacob yelled at her, his arms started to vibrate as he spoke.

Bella took a deep breath and grabbed hold of one of his hands. He stopped shaking when she touched him. "Calm down, that's what set you off last time, you got really grouchy and then poof I had a cute wolf standing before me." She gave him a half simile.

Jacob looked at her dumbfounded. "You think my anger sets it off."

"Yes," Bella agreed. "So unless we're somewhere outside away from prying eyes, try not to get too riled up okay."

Jacob gathered her up in his arms again. She was too freaking cool for words. "You are so awesome, do you know that?" He whispered into her hair.

"Air, Jake," Bella gasped out. He quickly released her and gave her one of his sunny grins. She couldn't help but return it. They stood there for a moment just gazing at each other, the smiles slipping from their faces as the tension began to ramp up between them again.

Jacob gently took Bella's hand and pulled her close to him; she could feel the heat radiating from his body and it was doing all sorts of funny things to her insides. She glanced at him from under her long eyelashes as he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up toward him.

"Bella..." he murmured, his long fingers stroking her cheek.

She swallowed nervously as she looked into his eyes. He began to incline his head closer to hers when a loud rapping on the door made them pull apart.

"Jake, it's Embry. Jake are you in there?"

Jacob cursed his friend under his breath. "Wait right there, honey." He told Bella. She nodded as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Jacob opened the front door and Embry followed by Sam Uley strode purposefully into the house.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jacob demanded, glaring at Sam.

Sam Uley crossed his arms, not reacting at all to his rude greeting. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Jacob said heatedly. His frame began to shake again as he squared up to Sam. "Get out."

"Calm down, bro," Embry interjected.

Jacob whipped around and glared at his friend. "No I won't. Why have you been hanging around with him anyway." He yelled.

Bella quickly came to Jacob's side and took his hand. "Please, Jake. Listen to Embry, remember what we said." She reminded him meaningfully.

He calmed down at her touch and took a few deep breaths. "Okay."

Sam and Embry were looking at Bella in astonishment. She half hid behind Jacob as she felt nervous under their intense scrutiny.

Sam finally pulled his eyes away from her. "We need to talk," he said again; hiding behind his normal stoic expression.

Jacob reluctantly agreed and led the way into the living room.

_**A/N-I always wanted to change that scene in canon. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for all the lovely reviews on this story so far. Here is the next chapter! Sorry about not updating anything, been rather unwell the past few days! I will try and update the next chapter of 'Blast from the Past' soon.**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Jacob perched on the edge of the couch, his hands resting on his knees. Embry took the armchair, but Sam remained standing; arms crossed, wearing his usual stoic expression. Bella went to sit next to Jacob but Sam glared at her.

"You need to leave, this is a tribal matter," he said sternly.

Jacob jumped up from his seat. He marched toward Sam and got right in his face. "Either she stays or you leave." He yelled at him.

A tic along the side of Sam's jaw was the only sign that he was pissed off by Jacob's attitude. He glanced sideways at Embry and stepped back. "Talk to him," he muttered irritably.

Embry gave Jacob a nervous smile. "Hey Jake. Look I know it seems kinda rude, but seriously there are just some things that need to be kept private." He then turned to Bella and gave her an apologetic smile. "You understand Bella, right? It's nothing against you."

Bella fidgeted nervously. She stared at Jacob who was beginning to get riled up again. She was worried that he would involuntarily change again if he got too mad. "Err that's up to Jake, Embry. I'm sorry. Like he said it's his house and he needs...I mean wants me to stay."

Jacob turned and gave her a happy grin, his anger dissipating at her words. He went over to her side and took hold of her hand. "Thanks honey."

"Honey?" Sam threw his arms up in the air. "What are you dating this girl? I haven't got time to mess about with you Jake. I know what happened to you very recently. Now stop making this hard and send her home so we can talk."

Embry was staring at Jacob and Bella in surprise. "Wow I have missed a lot. So you two are like a couple now?"

Bella began to fidget again, she hated being under the spotlight; especially when it looked like Sam Uley was about to combust on the spot. "We're friends," she mumbled.

Jacob seemed annoyed at her admission. He didn't say anything but the hurt look written all over his face said it all. He returned his attention back to Sam. "Look stop talking in riddles. I heard your voice in my head, is that part of this freaky transition thing? I wouldn't worry, Bells knows, she was here when I...changed." He winced when he said it out loud.

"She was here?" Embry's mouth dropped open as he stared at Bella.

Sam regarded her with some surprise. "You were in this house when he phased?" He couldn't seem to take it in.

Bella nodded, trying to hide behind Jacob. Sam intimidated her a bit and she hated being the centre of attention.

"So there you go," Jacob interjected hurriedly, rubbing the back of Bella's hand comfortingly. "She knows and lucky for me she didn't run out of this house screaming."

Sam's posture changed. His shoulders relaxed and he finally sat down. "Well this does change things." He mused.

"Will you please explain to me exactly why this has happened to me and why I could hear both of you in my head?" Jacob questioned them.

Embry sat back in his chair and gave his friend a reassuring grin. "Well dude sit down and chill because it's quite a story."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Embry's nonchalant attitude. He pulled Bella over to the couch and made her sit beside him. "Well I'm listening." He said looking directly at Sam.

Sam sat forward in his chair. "You remember your dad's stories about the spirit wolves, the tribes protectors. Well Jake that is exactly what you are..." he began.

XXXXXX

After Sam had finished his long winded explanation about the spirit wolves and told Jacob that his dad knew all about it, all hell broke loose. Jacob was so angry that his dad had known what was going to happen to him and that he knew all this time why Embry had suddenly decided to become part of Sam Uley's supposed cult. This time he couldn't contain himself, with one quick glance at Bella he tore out of the house. He just made it out in time before bursting out of his clothes for the second time that day. His four paws pounded on the ground, tearing up the earth as his wolf instinctively headed for the trees.

Bella ran out of the house after him, calling out his name. "Jake, come back."

Sam and Embry followed her outside. "It's best that he runs his anger off. I'll follow him and make sure he is okay." Sam said to Bella, giving her a half smile.

"Just bring him back. I'm worried about him," Bella begged him.

"Don't worry. Jake will be fine. It's just that he's new to this, he will get the hang of it soon." Sam began to run toward the trees until he disappeared within the covering forest.

Bella sighed and turned to go back into the house. Embry followed after her and they sat across from each other in awkward silence for a moment. Bella stared at the floor while Embry looked around the room, neither one knowing how to start the conversation. Bella had only met Embry on a few occasions before he had begun to hang around Sam and his 'pack' as he referred to them.

"So how have you been?" Embry finally broke the silence.

Bella's pale skin flushed red with embarrassment. "Okay. How about you?" She winced at the lame question. She knew how he had been.

Embry couldn't control the grin that lit up his face. For a brief moment he reminded her of Jacob. "Wow this is an amazing conversation we're having here," he laughed.

Bella returned his smile and she began to relax. "Yeah, sorry." She apologised. "So when did you first_ phase_, it that what you call it?"

Embry's expression darkened. "Do you mind if we don't talk about that."

Bella flushed red again. "Of course, sorry..."

"It's okay Bella it was just traumatic that's all. I try not to think about it. Jake was lucky really that he wasn't alone." Embry gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was so strange to see him change like that," Bella admitted. She hooked her hair behind her ear to get it out of her eyes. "The funny thing was I wasn't at all scared though. I mean my best friend had just morphed into this huge wolf and all I wanted to do was stroke his fur."

Embry gave her an odd look. "So you were drawn to him then?"

Bella shrugged. "Not drawn to him as such. I knew Jake was still in control, I could tell by those big brown eyes of his. I just wanted to comfort him because he was so panicked."

"Oh well, lucky for him that you were there," Embry glanced back at the damage in the hallway. "Billy will be pissed at all the damage though."

Bella frowned. "Billy should have told Jake what was going to happen to him. Why would you keep something as life changing as that from your own son?"

Embry sighed. "What was he supposed to say, Bella. _Hey son just to give you the heads up but you're gonna be changing into a ball of fur very soon." _He gave a pretty good imitation of Billy's voice. "I don't think Jake would have believed him, do you?"

"I suppose not," Bella agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as they waited for Jacob and Sam to return. Bella eventually got up and offered to make something to eat. This was where she got her first lesson about the eating habits of the wolf pack. She handed Embry a sandwich and a drink. He thanked her quickly before shoving most of the sandwich in his mouth and gulping it down.

"Wow you're hungry. Haven't you eaten at all today?" She asked in surprise as Embry popped open the can of soda and drank it's contents without pausing for breath.

"Yeah, of course. That's one thing you're going to have to get used to Bella, we eat a lot. Fuel is our food, something to do with our metabolism. Changing back and forth takes a lot of energy." He held out his plate and gave her a big smile. "Is there more where that came from?"

Bella had to laugh at his audacity. She snatched the plate from him and went back to make up another sandwich.

XXXXXX

As Embry began to devour his second sandwich, Jake and Sam finally returned. Bella had already retrieved some more of Jacob's clothes and left them outside the front door, she knew he would need them. As soon as he saw her Jake pulled her into one of his bear hugs. "Sorry. My temper got the better of me. Have you been alright?"

Bella gave him a relieved smile; glad to have him back. "Yeah, Embry has been telling me all about the wolf packs big appetites."

"Huh?" Jacob's own stomach rumbled at this point and Bella and Embry cracked up laughing. He wasn't amused. "I haven't eaten much today." He grouched.

"Now that you're part of the pack you will find that your appetites increased tenfold," Embry joked. Jacob just rolled his eyes, it was good to have his friend back. He had missed him.

"Very funny Call. If I remember right you never needed that excuse to raid our fridge." Jacob walked over to Embry and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Embry winced. "Careful Jake, you're much stronger now. Watch it."

"Oops, sorry," Jacob apologised, not sorry at all.

Sam stood up and pushed his way between them. "As happy as I am to see you two reunited we have serious matters to discuss." He said sarcastically.

Embry grinned. "Oh yeah Sam's favourite topic, the damn patrol schedules."

"Schedules?" Jacob looked confused.

"Yes Black schedules. Now you've finally phased you can take some of the burden off the rest of us." Sam interjected.

"Oh you mean Thail and Lahote," Jacob's mouth turned down. "Will I really have to share head space with Paul?"

Embry's grin widened. "Hell yeah. You will have a front row seat to all of Paul's depraved thoughts. You know Bella was the star of one or two of those." He quipped.

Bella let out a small gasp and Jacob growled. "Not funny Em." He muttered darkly. "If I ever catch him even looking her way I'll..."

"Will you two quit," Sam complained. "Lucky for you Paul prefers the more feisty type." He gave Bella a small smile, her face was beet red with embarrassment.

"Like Leah?" Embry raised his eyebrows.

Sam glared at him. "I TOLD YOU BOTH TO QUIT. Now no more talking," there was an odd timbre to his voice as he spoke. Bella was shocked to see both Embry and Jake suddenly looking chastened. What was going on?

"That's better," Sam said with satisfaction. "Now about the patrol schedules. Jake you will pair up with me for a few days just until you get the hang of it."Bella watched in astonishment as Jacob nodded obediently. It seemed as if Sam's order had definitely worked. He stayed submissively silent.

"As for you Embry, after your little dig at Leah you can run two shifts straight, alright?" Embry too did not protest but agreed without complaint.

Bella stood to one side and watched all their interactions carefully. Why were Jake and Embry obeying Sam without a word? She began to get a little annoyed on their behalf; especially poor Embry. His remark about Leah had only been in jest. It was unusual for Bella to actually feel such emotions, after locking them away for months since Edward had abandoned her, it was kind of freeing to be able to just feel. Even if it was anger! She had felt different ever since Jacob had fallen ill. Squaring her small shoulders and flipping her long hair away from her face she marched over to Sam and poked him in the chest. He stared down at her in surprise.

"You have no right to order Jake and Embry about. I thought the pack would have been more like a team. Who appointed you as leader?" She demanded.

Jacob and Embry gave each other shocked smiles. Jacob especially couldn't believe that his Bells of all people would try and stand up to Sam Uley. He was forbidden to speak by Sam's Alpha order, so all he could do was watch her proudly.

Sam took a moment to issue a retort. Was this really the same fragile, withdrawn girl he had rescued from the woods? He crossed his arms and just glared at her. "The pack is a team, but they need a leader. That job has fallen to me. I am the Alpha and as such it gives me certain privileges to keep idiots like these from over stepping the mark."

Bella huffed in irritation. She whirled around and faced Jacob. "Are you just going to stand there and take that?" She demanded.

Jacob tried to answer but his throat closed up and the words wouldn't come. He glanced over at Sam who was wearing a smirk. Instead Jacob gave her a resigned smile and pulled her to him for a hug.

"Jake," she protested, avoiding his arms. "Why won't you answer me?"

Sam began to laugh; something he hadn't done in a long time. Seeing Jacob trying to communicate with a frustrated Bella was amusing. He finally felt a smidgeon of sympathy for the latest addition to his pack and he revoked the Alpha command. "You can speak now."

Jacob's voice came back in a rush. "Thank god for that. Sorry Bells but what Sam says goes. If he issues an Alpha command we have to obey." He babbled to a confused Bella.

"Alpha command?" Bella mumbled. This wolf thing was very tricky indeed.

"There's a lot that Jake has to learn," Sam interjected. "But time is short and we will need to leave soon so I can to begin showing you the ropes."

"Already? I haven't even eaten yet?" Jacob whined. His stomach grumbled again making them all jump. "Hey Bells do you have any of those tasty sandwiches I saw this douche stuffing in when I first got back."

Bella gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry Jake. Embry was very hungry and I ended up using all the bread."

Jacob glared over at his friend. "You greedy..."

"Jake," Bella warned as his arms began to tremble. "Calm down."

Embry tried to hide his laughter. "Sorry dude. First come, first served." He patted his full stomach to rub it in further.

Jacob lunged at him, but Embry avoided him easily. Sam was getting irritated with their antics. "Enough." He scolded them like children.

"I'll get you Call," Jacob promised him. "Watch your back."

"I''ll be waiting," Embry grinned devilishly at him, annoying Jacob further.

"How about I try and rustle up something else? I'm sure I can put together something," Bella suggested.

Immediately Jacob's expression changed. This time when he pulled her in for a hug, she let him. "Thanks honey." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

The sound of a truck pulling up outside made them all look toward the door. "Your dad's back, Jake." Embry said with a grin.

Jacob's eyes wandered over to the mess in the hallway. He hadn't cleared any of it up. "I'm screwed." He sighed as he heard Harry's voice bidding Billy goodbye. He could hear the persistent squeak of the wheels of his father's wheelchair. It seemed to go on forever until the door opened and Billy finally entered the house.

There was a gasp and a few seconds of silence before. "Jake what the hell have you done to the house?" Billy roared.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for all the lovely reviews. You all rock! Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Billy rolled his chair through the debris in the hallway until he reached the living room. He was startled to see not only Jacob, but Bella, Sam and Embry as well. When he looked at Sam, a subtle change came over him. "Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously.

Sam just shrugged. "I'll let Jake explain. Come on Embry let's give them some space."

Embry gave Jacob a sly grin and hugged Bella quickly as he passed, making Jacob shoot him a dark look. "See you later."

Bella blushed red as she watched Sam and Embry leave. Sam turned quickly and told Jacob to be ready later for his first shift. This made things even clearer for Billy; whose face now registered surprise. He glanced uneasily at his son who looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well dad have you something to say?" Jacob asked.

Billy coughed nervously. He glanced at Bella than back at Jacob. "What do you mean?"

"Dad cut the crap, you know why the hall is all messed up." Jacob glared at him making Billy flinch.

"You know son maybe this would be better discussed when Bella has gone home," Billy suggested, giving her a nervous smile.

"She knows dad. Bells was here when I..." he clenched his teeth, he hated saying the word phase, but that was the term the others were using. "Phased."

A gasp left Billy's mouth as he stared dumbfounded at Bella. She shrank back behind Jacob again hating the intense scrutiny, it had been bad enough when the others had stared at her. "You saw?" Billy finally found his voice.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Billy rolled his chair forward and gazed up at her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled tentatively at him.

Billy let out a relieved sigh. "I can't believe it. Jake I know that you must have a lot of questions but..."

Jacob cut him off. "Sam told me all about my new role. What I want to know is why you didn't warn me. Your supposed to be my father." His anger began to increase and Bella had to grab hold of his hand to calm him again. He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her shoulder matching his breathing to hers. The hot feeling that was running up his spine faded away and he felt calm again.

Billy watched their interactions closely. He saw Bella stroke his son's back and whisper soothing words to him. He had never seen anything like this before, the very fact that she had witnessed his son change and was still by his side, showed an inner strength that was very rare. He could see that she obviously cared for his son. At first he had wondered whether she was just using Jacob to make herself feel better, but Billy could now see just how close the two of them had become. He waited silently for them to pull apart.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said eventually. "I have to reign in my anger. Sam warned me that it would take time to control myself."

Billy looked sadly at him. "No I'm sorry. Everything you have said is true. I can understand why you are angry at me, but Jake would it have made your life easier knowing that this was going to happen to you. I wanted you to be spared the worry and fear of when it could occur. Maybe I was wrong but would you have believed me anyway?"

Jacob frowned. "No probably not."

Bella looked between them, she felt in the way. Jacob and his dad really needed some space to talk things through privately. "I think I may head home now Jake," she told him. "It's getting kinda late and my dad will be wondering where I am."

Jacob's face fell. "Do you have to? I really need you here." He begged her.

"No Jake, you and Billy need to really talk and Sam told you he would be back. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Billy," she began to leave the house, Jacob trailing behind her.

When they reached the old Chevy he pulled the door open for her and helped her in. As he closed the door he looked up at her pleadingly. "Promise me that all this hasn't affected us, Bells. Promise me that I will see you tomorrow."

Bella reached out of the opened window and caught his hand. "If it makes you feel better then I promise. Don't worry Jake. I have to go."

Jacob reluctantly let go of her hand and stepped back as the loud engine rumbled to life and she began to drive away. He didn't move until the the tail lights of the Chevy disappeared into the distance.

XXXXXX

"_That's better Jake. Now try and beat me..." _Sam's wolf took off at high speed.

Jacob followed the black wolf as it twisted and turned through the trees in a graceful dance. He had found it hard to keep up with Sam at first, but with practice he was becoming more adept at controlling his wolf form.

"_I'm just behind you now, Sam..."_ he put on another burst of speed and overtook his leader, making it to the forest's edge first.

"_See I told you it would get better..."_ Sam stood beside him, his huge chest heaving with each rapid breath he took. Jacob was astounded by how much his senses had sharpened, especially his sight, smell and hearing.

His senses had been overwhelmed at first when he had phased again after Sam collected him for his first patrol. The sounds and smells of the wildlife had been a shock to the system and he had trouble getting used to his new form. Sam had been endlessly patient with him as he made mistake after mistake, but eventually Jacob became accustomed to using his new body and his agility and speed were improving at a rapid rate.

"_Paul will take over from us soon..."_ Sam's voice rang through his head; another thing he had to get used to. It was the way they all communicated when they were in their wolf forms. The only downside to this was that the others could hear every thought and private fantasy he had stored in his head. Sam had told him it took skill and a lot of time before he would learn to keep his most private thoughts hidden.

"_I'm glad I feel washed out..."_ Jacob hung his head and took deep breaths. He caught a glimpse of his russet toned leg and let out a whine. It was all still too surreal.

"_It will get easier, Jake. You have done well for your first shift..." _Sam's wolf shook it's massive fur coat as he began to head back toward La Push.

"_Thanks..."_ Jacob followed Sam back slowly, every muscle in his body aching.

XXXXXX

Bella had arrived home to find Charlie sitting in the living room watching the flat screen. He greeted her with a tired smile. She had headed to the kitchen and made up a quick meal and they had eaten it in companionable silence before she bid him goodnight and retired to bed. For once she fell into a restful sleep; her dreams filled with a russet coloured wolf and a little boy and girl with hair as black as Jacob's.

School was an unwelcome chore the next day. She ate breakfast alone as Charlie had already left for work. Bella made sure that she had all the books she needed for the day and then left in the truck to take the short drive to Fork's high. The car park was filled with teenagers, chatting in groups waiting for the bell to go. She parked the Chevy in her usual spot and jumped down from the cab onto the hard concrete. As usual she ended up stumbling and she fell right into Mike Newton who was headed her way as soon as he saw her truck pull in.

"You don't need to fall at my feet every time you see me, Bella," he quipped as he steadied her with his hands.

Bella sighed as she stepped back from him and brushed herself down. "You wish," she muttered irritably.

"In a foul mood again, Bella," Jessica's loud voice made her wince.

"It's school why would I be in a good mood," Bella grouched.

Jessica rolled her eyes and chewed on her gum as she studied Bella closely. "I could give you a makeover if you want. You wore those jeans twice the other week."

"She looks fine to me," Mike interjected, linking his arm with Bella.

"You would say that," Jessica snapped. "Well Bella, fancy looking more like a girl for a change?"

Bella stared at Jessica's bright yellow shirt teamed with a tight fitting skirt. She was wobbling about in heels, similar to the type that her arch nemesis Lauren wore. Jessica had been hanging around with Lauren a lot lately and was copying her style. "I'll stick to my jeans, thanks Jess." She said dismissively as she pulled her arm away from Mike.

"Whatever," Jessica sneered. She spun round and wobbled her way over to the entrance of the school, winking at a group of boy's who whistled at her.

"I like the way you look, Bella," Mike gave her one of his adoring puppy dog smiles and she groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day. She headed into class, Mike trailing after her all the way.

XXXXXX

Just as Bella predicted the day dragged by. At lunch she shared a table with Angela and Mike. They were chatting easily when they were joined by Jessica and Lauren. The latter dumped her tray next to Bella's and made herself comfortable in the seat next to her. "Jess told me you need a makeover Swan." Lauren sneered. "Although I don't think anything would make your pale skin show some life."

Bella gritted her teeth,she heard Angela gasp at Lauren's bitchy comment and Mike choked on his sandwich. "Well at least I don't look like an extra from the Walking Dead, Lauren. Is that a skirt you're wearing or a belt? Everyone's been having bets all day whether you just forgot to get dressed today." The words flew out of Bella's mouth before she realised. It was not like her at all to retaliate.

Lauren's mouth fell open in shock as sniggers rapidly spread around the cafeteria, Bella had spoken quite loudly. "You bitch, Swan. I knew that butter wouldn't melt mask you wear was all an act." She snapped.

"Well at least I'm wearing something," Bella took a bite of her lunch and gave Lauren a sweet smile.

Lauren glared at Bella with pure hatred, she pushed her long blonde hair out of her face as she moved in for the kill. "Now we all know why Edward Cullen left you, he must have seen the real you and bailed as fast as he could," she spat nastily.

Bella didn't even realise what she was doing, her hand shot out and she slapped Lauren hard across the cheek making her head tilt back with the force of the blow. Lauren's screams echoed around the room as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared over at them.

"You'll be suspended for this," Lauren yelled at Bella, her hand covering her reddened cheek.

Bella sat at the table stunned, shocked at what she had just done.

XXXXXX

Charlie drove Bella home in the Cruiser. He had been called down to the school by the principal and informed that his daughter was on a two day suspension for giving another girl a black eye. He had been stunned to say the least. Bella had remained mute as her punishment was read out to her and she followed her dad to the car, feeling mortified.

"Why did you do it, Bells?" Charlie asked after a while. "This is not like you."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I lost control I guess. I shouldn't have let her bait me like that."

Charlie glanced at her briefly. He gave her a half smile. "If she provoked you then she probably deserved it."

Bella looked back at him in surprise. "You're not mad?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. Did I ever tell you about the time I was suspended from school for brawling?" He turned his attention back to the road ahead.

"No, what happened?" Bella asked curiously, seeing a whole new side to her dad.

"Well Billy dropped by my school, he was playing hookey and came to meet up with me so I could join him. Unfortunately I got caught climbing over the fence by William Sumner; he was the school goody goody. He began to taunt me saying that he was going to tell on me so I hit him. Gave him a huge black eye." Charlie smiled at the memory. "Well worth the suspension."

Bella sank lower in her seat. "Wow," was all she could think of to say. The day was certainly full of surprises.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Billy ended up coming over for dinner. Bella spent the afternoon in the kitchen making a roast dinner. It kept her occupied as she mulled over what had made her lash out at Lauren like that. It had been as soon as she mentioned Edward's name. Bella waited for the usual gaping hole to open up in her chest when she thought about him; but she felt nothing. She could breathe okay and there was none of the hurt and despair that usually hit her when she wallowed in her memories of him. How strange that her melancholy had disappeared overnight.

Everything was prepared when Jacob and his dad arrived. As soon as Charlie opened the front door Jacob pushed past Charlie and engulfed Bella in a bear hug. He lifted her right off the floor and the breath flew from her body as he squeezed her tightly.

"Jake," she puffed out. "Need air."

He released her at once. "Sorry Bells," he apologised quickly. "Don't know my own strength."

Bella smiled at him and took his hand. "I'm glad you're here," she confessed. "I missed you."

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's lips. "You did? I missed you too."

Charlie coughed behind them, interrupting their little moment. He looked between them thoughtfully. "Dinner ready yet, kiddo?" He asked.

Bella blushed and nodded. She saw Billy smirking at them both. "It's already served up in the kitchen." She said hurriedly as she led the way to the table, Jacob holding on tightly to her hand.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the awesome reviews once again. I appreciate your feed back so much. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Billy and Charlie got a lot of amusement by teasing Jacob about his huge appetite. He tucked into his roast dinner eagerly and was finished long before the others. Bella filled his plate up again with the leftovers and he managed to polish off hers as well when she only ate half of her portion. Embry had been right, he had mused to himself, his hunger had increased exponentially since he phased and now he always felt half empty.

After dinner the two men retreated to the living room with some beer and made themselves comfortable in front of the flat screen. They hunted down a sports show and watched it in contentment; chatting idly. Bella and Jacob sat at the kitchen table after they had cleared away the dishes and Bella pulled out her homework which the principal had given her as punishment for her suspension.

Jacob sat down beside her and eyed the huge text books she was arranging on the table. "You've only been back a day, Bells. Have they piled all this on you already?"

Bella sighed irritably. "I've been suspended for a couple of days and I was given extra work to do as punishment." She stated bluntly.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked, completely stunned.

"Do you remember me mentioning a girl in my year called Lauren?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

"Well we had a bit of an altercation at lunch and I accidentally on purpose gave her a black eye." She said in a rush.

A grin crossed Jacob's lips as he stared at her in wonder. "You gave her a black eye. Wow Bells what did she do for you to lose it like that?"

Bella's face darkened. "She mentioned something about Ed..." she flinched as she stumbled over his name. "She was just out of order that's all."

Jacob felt his good mood vanish at the mention of the leech who had cruelly abandoned Bella in the middle of the forest. After he had found out from Sam exactly what the Cullen's were it had been hard for him to understand exactly why Bella had allowed herself to be involved with them. She knew perfectly well what they were but had still gone ahead and dated Edward Cullen. He watched her as she picked up her pen and began to write furiously on her notepad. Jacob could see how upset she was.

"Bells, stop. This can all wait," he said gently, reaching out and catching hold of her hand.

Bella stopped writing and gazed at him sadly. "There's so much to do. I have to get started."

"Not right now. Let's go for a walk," Jacob wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled her out of her seat and she reluctantly followed him out of the house after they told their dad's where they were going.

They walked hand in hand along the side walk; not going in any particular direction. It was a quiet night, the sky overcast. There were few people about so they had the area pretty much to themselves. Jacob occasionally glanced down at Bella, she seemed deep in thought and he wondered how to broach the subject of Edward. He felt that she really needed to let some things out now that he knew what the Cullen's truly were. She must feel burdened keeping it all to herself.

As they approached the diner Jacob stopped Bella, he took both of her hands in his own and made her look up at him. "Bells, I haven't really said anything to you about Cullen. Now that I know what he and his family are I think we should talk about it." He massaged the skin of her hands with his warm fingers and accidentally brushed along the scar that looked like a bite mark across her wrist. The chill seeping from that small area burned his fingers and he stared at her in horror as it finally occurred to him what the scar signified.

"He bit you?" A sudden rush of anger made his body shake and Bella immediately pulled him away from the diner and over to the other side of the road, near the forest's edge.

"Jake, please. It wasn't Ed...he didn't bite me. I was attacked by another." Bella confessed hastily.

Jacob forced himself to calm down, he caught hold of Bella's wrist again and stared at it. "Who did this? I will hunt them down and fucking kill them." He seethed.

Bella took her arm away, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had never heard Jacob swear like that before. "I was bitten by a nomad vampire called James. Remember when I had that accident and broke my leg?"

He nodded slowly, his anger seeping away as he realised how upset she was. "Go on," he said more gently.

She wiped at her cheek and sighed. "There were three of them, just nomad travellers. We encountered them when the Cullen's took me along to watch them play baseball."

"Baseball?" Jacob felt stupefied.

"Yes, they liked to play occasionally. Anyway they took us by surprise and it didn't go well. They saw that I was human and it sparked off a hunt by the one called James. It was something he enjoyed doing, chasing down his prey. He tracked me down in my mom's home town and lured me into a trap by telling me he had my mom held hostage. I went there and he attacked me, he broke my leg and bit me. Edward and the others arrived at this point and Carlisle made Edward suck the venom out of my bloodstream. Luckily he was successful." Her voice caught in her throat as she finished her hurried explanation. She had been managing to block out the memory of that fateful night quite successfully for a while, but Jacob's questions had brought it all back.

"Oh honey," Jacob wrapped Bella tight in his arms and she began to sob against his chest in earnest. It was the first time she had ever really confronted what had happened to her. Edward and the others refused to speak about it afterwards, preferring to mollycoddle her instead.

"Don't hate me Jake, please," Bella sobbed.

"Hush Bells. None of what happened to you was your fault. It is all the doing of that leech and his family. He should never have allowed you to be in that situation." Jacob tried to keep his tone even, there was a lot more he would like to have said about the leech, but Bella was too fragile to hear that.

Bella buried herself closer to him and continued to cry. Jacob said no more and just held her until she wore herself out and then they headed back to the house.

XXXXXX

Bella lay on her back in her bed. She was having difficulty sleeping. She had so much on her mind. Her talk with Jacob had brought everything to do with Edward and the Cullen's to the forefront of her mind again. It had been hard dealing with everything alone. She had no one to confide in or tell the truth to and she attributed this as one of the reasons she had completely shut down after Edward abandoned her. Maybe if she had someone else who had known about the Cullen's she wouldn't have reacted so badly to their loss.

After a while she tore her thoughts away from Edward and his family and instead Bella's mind drifted to Jacob. He had been a huge support to her when she had opened up to him about James. Considering the path his own life had taken he had been remarkably mature at handling the fact that she had been bitten by a vampire. He had been nothing but supportive and Bella knew that she was lucky to have him.

She pondered at the way her life had changed in the last few days. Once again she had been drawn back into the path of the supernatural. She had thought that part of her life was over, but now with Jacob's transformation she had been pulled back in. It was different with Jacob though; he was still very much as he always was. She didn't have to be careful around him, unlike Edward. She recalled the many times that Edward had to draw back from her for her own safety. Her blood had called to him and she began to finally realise just what a huge risk she had been taking hanging around him day after day. Her naivety appalled her. He had told her himself he was dangerous but she had shoved his warnings to the back of her mind. Her life had never been in danger until she had met him.

"It was a good thing that you left, Edward. I think that is perhaps one of the most selfless things you ever did. Thank you for leaving," Bella said the words aloud; finally admitting to herself that her life was a better place now that Edward wasn't in it.

With this revelation in mind Bella eventually found sleep.

XXXXXX

Jacob spent the night on another patrol. This time he had been paired up with Paul and he wasn't happy about it at all. Having to hear Lahote's thoughts in his head was getting on his last nerve. He was once again picturing his latest hook up in graphic detail and Jacob had enough. He already had to endure Paul's taunting about Bella and the two of them had already come to blows twice.

"_I'm outta here,"_ Jacob began to lope away from Paul.

"_You can't just run off, Black. We still have twenty minutes until the end of the shift,"_ Paul sneered.

"_I'm sure you can cope,"_ Jacob continued on his way back toward La Push.

"_Sam will punish you for bailing,"_ Paul kept pace with him, continuing to push his buttons.

"_Don't care. Just stop following me Lahote and fuck off,"_ Jacob increased his pace but Paul stuck right by his side.

"_You really think you're better than the rest of us don't you?" _

"_Don't be an ass..."_

"_Just because you're the chief's son it doesn't make you something special,"_ Paul was determined to get another rise out of Jacob.

Jacob growled deep in his chest. He was having a hard time not turning around and attacking Paul again, but he knew that was what Paul wanted. He seemed to enjoy riling people up and getting under their skin. So Jacob continued to ignore him and kept heading back toward home. The lack of response infuriated Paul and he was determined to push Jacob's buttons. There was one sure fire way of doing that.

"_You know that leech lover you hang around with isn't such a bad looker. I don't usually go for the pale, skinny type but sometimes it's good to try something different..." _

That did it, before he finished the sentence, Jacob attacked him and Paul was thrown off balance as Jacob used all his strength to bowl him over. They began to scrap with each other, inflicting superficial wounds which quickly healed as soon as they appeared. The fight only broke up when Sam arrived to take over the shift and he issued an Alpha command for them to stop. Jacob left quickly informing Sam that he was never going to patrol with Lahote again.

XXXXXX

Jacob didn't head straight home, instead he found himself in Forks. He was still riled up about Paul's comments and he wandered aimlessly trying to calm himself down. The thought of Lahote or anyone making a move on his Bells angered him beyond reason. This was a unusual feeling for Jacob, he was usually able to control his emotions but this tendency toward anger seemed to be a side effect of becoming a spirit wolf.

He ended up near her house. He stared up at her bedroom window from the confines of the forest, his keen eyesight clearly seeing that her bedroom window was half open. He phased back into his human form and pulled on the shorts attached to his leg. Making no sound he emerged from the tree cover and crept over toward the house, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign that he had been spotted. It took him mere seconds to reach the tree which grew outside Bella's bedroom window.

Jacob stared up at her window and bit his lip, wondering what the hell he was thinking coming over in the middle of the night. He should just head home but he really needed to just see her. She always made him feel so much better. He considered throwing a stone at her window to attract her attention but decided against it. He would probably end up smashing the glass and causing all sorts of trouble. The best way was just to climb up and try and attract her attention that way.

He gracefully leapt up the tree and skilfully ascended from branch to branch until he was level with Bella's window. He peered in and saw that she was asleep. Her long hair was spread around her like a fan; one arm was flung over her eyes and her legs tangled in the duvet. She looked so cute lying there. Jacob wondered whether to just leave, but he was here now.

"Bella," he hissed as loudly as he dared. He reached out and tapped on the window pane.

He saw her shift around restlessly in her bed. He knocked on the window again and called her name a second time. This time she stirred. Her head shot up and she stared wildly around the room.

"Bells," he called again. She turned her head in his direction and stared at him in shock. "Can I come in?"

Bella slipped from her bed and headed to the window, she opened it further so he could enter more easily. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been heard by Charlie. He was risking a lot by coming here like this.

"Why are you here, Jake? What's wrong?" Bella tried to stifle a yawn.

"Had a bad night that's all. Just needed you Bella," Jacob admitted in a low voice.

She saw how dejected he seemed. Without thinking Bella took his hand and led him toward her bed, pushing on him gently until he sat down. She yawned again, making him do the same as tiredness crept up on him. Bella crawled on the bed and lay down with her back to him. He looked at her uncertain what to do.

"Just lay down,Jake. It's late and I'm tired. I can see you are too. We'll talk later." She mumbled, her eyes already closing.

Jacob didn't protest. He quickly lay down on his back next to her, their bodies touching slightly. Bella shifted back until she was spooned into his side. "Night, Jake."

Jacob couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips as he closed his own eyes. "Night Bells." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Being There**

Disclaimer:all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki **_

**Part Five**

Bella woke to a pounding on the door. She heard her father telling her that breakfast was on the table. She groaned as a loud thump made her sit upright in her bed; her long hair flowing in a tangle around her shoulders.

"Are you aright in there, kiddo?" Charlie's voice sounded concerned.

Bella rubbed at her eyes and stared down at the floor where Jacob lay in a heap. Her father's loud knocking had startled him and he had accidentally rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He was sitting up and rubbing at the back of his head where he had hit it.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked again. He began to turn the handle on the door.

Bella stared at Jacob in alarm. Quick as a flash he dived under her bed to hide, but his body was too long and his legs poked out of the bottom. However there was nothing more they could do as Charlie finally entered the room; a worried frown on his face.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on? What was all that noise?" He came over and sat down next to Bella making the bed dip, it hit Jacob on the head and he had to stifle a yelp. Bella quickly faked a coughing fit to hide the noise.

"Are you ill?" Charlie put his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot."

Bella tried her best to look contrite. "I'm okay dad, really. Just laid in a bit too long." She gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe I should stay at home today. I could bring some paperwork back and keep an eye on you." Charlie suggested.

Bella fumbled around trying to think of a good reason why he should just go in but she was so flustered that her brain froze. Charlie took her silence as confirmation that she wanted him at home. He patted her on the shoulder. "I'll call up Mac and he can send over some of the files. If they need me to attend anything they can always call me. It tends to be a slow day on a Tuesday anyway."

Bella just nodded dumbly as her father rose from the bed and left the room calling over his shoulder that her breakfast was waiting for her on the table. When the door shut Jacob slid from under the bed. He had managed to pull his long legs right under when Charlie entered by curling up into a ball, but he had a red mark on his forehead where the mattress had dipped down when Charlie had sat on the bed. He joined Bella on the bed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"That was close," he whispered.

"I can't believe I slept in." Bella scolded herself. "I always wake up before my dad."

"Chill Bells, we had a close call but Charlie didn't catch me." Jacob was feeling quite proud of himself at their narrow escape.

"That's great, Jake but we have a problem." Bella folded her arms and gazed at him in irritation.

"What?" Jacob was confused.

"My dad is not going into work now, so how are we going to sneak you out of the house without him knowing about it?"

Jacob groaned. "I didn't think of that."

XXXXXX

Bella sat opposite her dad and slowly ate her scrambled eggs. Her dad watched her closely, still thinking she was coming down with a cold. She spooned the food into her mouth and made a great show of chewing her food. This eventually seemed to satisfy her father as he took up the paper and began to read. She was glad that he was no longer focused on her. Jacob was still up in her room; she swore she could hear his stomach rumbling from upstairs. She would have to somehow at least sneak him up some food.

"Dad?"

Charlie looked over the paper at his daughter distractedly. "Yes, kiddo."

"I feel fine now. I must have just been hungry. You can still go into work," Bella suggested hopefully.

Charlie shook his head. "No, no. It's all arranged now. Anyway I thought it would be good to spend the day together. We hardly ever have the chance. In fact now you are feeling better I thought we could head out to Cooper's lake and do some fishing."

"Fishing?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, you used to love it as a kid," a wistful smile crossed Charlie's face as he recalled Bella as a child.

"I did?" Bella couldn't remember actually enjoying fishing. It was something that her dad and Billy would do when she came to visit, she had just gone along with it to keep the peace.

"Definitely." Charlie stated adamantly. "You and Jake had your own little fishing rods and you would sit with me and Billy while we showed you the ropes."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip trying to recall the idyllic memory that her dad was painting. She kept coming up blank. She didn't want to spoil her dad's obvious happy memories so she pretended and agreed with him. "Yeah, those were great times." She mumbled.

"That's great, kiddo. I'll get the fishing gear together and we'll head there after lunch." He gave her a beaming smile as he folded his paper and rose from the table. "I'm off to have a shower."

Bella gave him a small smile as he left and then sat back in her chair and sighed. It was going to be another long day.

XXXXXXX

Jacob took the plate of toast off of Bella and began to devour it hungrily. She watched in fascination as he hardly paused for breath as he swallowed it down, she was sure he didn't even taste it.

"Is that going to be enough or do you need more?" She asked him.

Jacob just grinned at her as he polished off the last piece of toast. "For now."

"I take it you heard what my dad said about taking me fishing." Bella grouched, it was hard for her to get used to his keen hearing.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I don't remember enjoying fishing, we used to get bored and run off to make mud pies. Our dads would get annoyed because we complained we wanted to go home."

"That's what I remember too but my dad insisted I loved it." Bella frowned.

"I think that's called looking at the past through rose coloured spectacles or something like that," Jacob stretched his arms above his head to get the kinks out of his shoulders. Bella had to force herself not to stare at his bulging biceps. He really was hot; she began to fan herself down as she felt her face heat up.

"You alright, Bells?" Jacob asked her curiously. "You've gone all red."

"I'm fine, just need a shower," Bella huffed, rising from the bed. "It looks like you will have to wait until we go for our fishing trip before you can safely leave."

Jacob lay back down on her bed and made himself comfortable. "I'll be fine. It'll give me a chance to catch up on my sleep."

A thought suddenly occurred to Bella, she let out a small gasp. "School Jake. I'm on suspension but you're not."

"Shit," Jacob groaned as he flung an arm across his eyes. "I'm screwed."

XXXXXX

Bella glanced up at her bedroom window as her dad loaded the fishing gear into the back of the cruiser. She briefly saw Jacob peering out of the window and she gave him a quick wave. The slamming of the car door made her jump.

"Ready kiddo?" Charlie checked with her as he buckled up his seat belt.

"Yeah ready," Bella mustered up a reluctant smile as Charlie started the engine and they pulled out of the drive.

XXXXXX

Jacob entered his house to find his dad waiting for him. "Where have you been? I have had the school on the phone telling me you never bothered to turn up. I got so worried that something had happened to you that I called Sam. He told me you were fine." Billy snapped.

Jacob threw himself down on the couch. "Look dad I'm sorry. I would have called if I could but I was stuck."

"Stuck where?" Billy rolled his chair over to face his son.

"Don't get mad okay. I went over to Bells' last night and ended up crashing at hers. We overslept and I had to avoid Charlie, he decided to stay at home and take Bells fishing for the day. I had to wait until they left." Jacob leaned back and closed his eyes.

Billy snorted with laughter. "Why would the chief take Bella fishing, she hated it when she was younger."

Jacob opened one eye. "Not according to Charlie. He waxed lyrical about how much she loved it when she was small. Did we have fishing rods when we were younger?"

"Yeah, I made them for you and Bella but you both got bored after five minutes and created such a fuss we had to take you home." Billy scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "Poor Charlie he keeps trying to think up ways to connect with Bella. He has been so concerned about her since that leech left her. It's good to see her looking so much better."

Jacob let out a big yawn, he was still feeling the after effects of his long patrol shift. "Go to bed son. You've missed most of the day at school now anyway."

"Okay," Jacob nodded tiredly and headed for his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

XXXXXX

Bella sat by the lake with her dad; fishing rod in hand. Cooper's lake was beautiful in the late afternoon light. When the clouds passed and let the faint sun shine through, the lake would shimmer sending rainbow sparkles across the surface of the water. She found herself enjoying the peace and tranquillity. Charlie showed her how to bait her fishing line and throw it out into the centre of the lake, she made herself comfortable on the fold out camping chair that he had brought and they sat back and relaxed.

They didn't catch much fish. There was one moment of excitement when Bella's line went taut and she pulled back on it tugging it completely out of the water to find an old shoe attached to the end. Charlie had grumbled about fly tippers leaving rubbish. He took the shoe off the hook and they added more bait. In the end it was only Charlie who managed to catch anything at all. As they packed up to return home, Bella had to concede that she had enjoyed the rare moment of relaxation and she could see why her father and Billy would go fishing to relax and get away from life's stresses for a few hours.

Charlie loaded everything into the cruiser and then got into the driver's side. Bella was already buckled in. "Did you enjoy that, kiddo?" He asked her as he switched on the engine.

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah, it was nice. Especially spending the day with you."

Charlie beamed at her. He began to drive away down the dirt track and back toward Forks. As the cruiser disappeared into the distance, a shadowy female figure stepped out of the tree cover. Her pale skin glowed in the faint rays of the sun; her lustrous red hair blowing gently in the light breeze.

XXXXXX

Jacob ate his dinner quickly and went to join Embry on another patrol shift. He would be glad when the shifts switched around and he didn't have to be up half the night. He left the house and ran toward the trees, undressing quickly as he got amongst the trees. Jacob tied his shorts to the strap wound around his leg and quickly phased. As soon as his four paws hit the turf he shot off to find Embry.

"_Anything been happening?"_

"_Come over here Jake. I think I've found a trail. It smells like the red head that we've been chasing. She hasn't been around the last week or so but this is a fresh scent."_ Embry's nose was to the ground as he followed the circular route the cold one had taken.

Jacob took only moments to join his friend. This was the first time he had the chance to actually track a vampire. The others had warned him about the rank smell they left behind but it still didn't prepare him for how potent it really was. He tried to dampen down the nausea as the sickly sweet stench burned his nostrils. He copied Embry's movements as the two wolves followed the trail for quite a distance. It left La Push and wound around different areas of Forks, it eventually ended up on the outskirts of Coopers Lake.

Jacob's fur stood on end as he realised that Bella and her dad had been in exactly the same area at the same time as the red headed vampire. He could still detect the faint scent of Bella even though she had left the area hours ago. Embry saw his reaction and looked at him curiously.

"_What is it?"_

"_Bells and her dad were here at the same time as the vamp. It feels too much like coincidence to me Em,"_ Jacob told him worriedly.

"_Go check on her Jake. I can tell you're worried. I'll continue to follow the trail, although it's very faint. Jared and Paul will be taking over soon anyway."_ Embry offered.

"_Thanks Em," _Jacob took off at high speed for Bella's house; his huge paws tearing up great clods of earth as he ran.

XXXXXX

He reached the Swan's house within fifteen minutes. He phased back into his human form and slipped his shorts on. Just like the previous night he ascended the tree outside Bella's window. Almost as if she expected that he would make another late night visit she had left it wide open. When he climbed into her room he found that she was fast asleep, wrapped tightly in her duvet to keep out the chill from the open window. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief to find her safe and well in bed.

Bella twisted around in her sleep and lazily opened one eye. She gave him a half smile when she saw him standing there. "Knew you might come." She murmured, pulling the duvet open so that he could lie beside her.

Jacob put his arm over her and she shifted back into him like the night before. "Night, Jake." She whispered before drifting back to sleep.

"Night Bells," Jacob said softly. He lay awake for a while, gazing at her worriedly as he pondered why the red head had been in the same place as Bella and whether she was once again in danger.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Six**

Bella's alarm went off at six am. She reached over and turned it off. Glancing behind her she saw that Jacob was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful lying there, his black hair sticking up in spikes and long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Bella shifted around so that she was facing him so that she could study him more closely. She loved the colour of his skin and envied his high cheek bones. He was so handsome. She remembered her slip up when they had ridden the motorbikes and she had fallen off. She had called him _'sort of beautiful' _but he was so much more than that.

It wasn't just his good looks and amazing body that made Jacob such a special person, it was who he was on the inside. He had been fiercely loyal to her throughout her dark phase; brightened every day with his sunny grin and easy going demeanour. He was like her sun, he made her feel warm and most of all alive. Bella smiled as she thought all this through and she found herself reaching out to stroke the soft skin along his cheek. Her light touch awakened him and his eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a lazy smile.

"Morning," he rolled fully onto his back and stretched each limb individually. Bella was mesmerized by the play of his muscles under his skin.

"Morning," Bella said breathlessly as she tore her eyes away from him. Seeing him like that was having a strange effect on her. She quickly scrambled out of bed. "I'll sneak down and get you something quick to eat before you go."

Jacob watched her flee the room with a frown on his face. What was up with her? He lay back down and put his hands behind his head as he recalled last night's patrol. He shuddered at the thought that the red headed leech that they had been tracking had been in the same vicinity as Bella. He sighed, he really needed to talk to her about it, but they didn't have enough time right now. He couldn't miss another day of school and Charlie would be up soon.

XXXXXX

Bella sat at the kitchen table and pulled out her text books. This was her last day of suspension and she really needed to make a dent in the extra work the principal had piled on her. She put it all in order and decided to do the hardest part first. Picking up her pen and tucking her long hair behind her ears she concentrated as hard as she could and set to work.

Two hours passed before she finally had enough. She flung her pen down and massaged her aching wrist. She had managed to plough through half the work and it pleased her that she had made a significant dent in the pile. Bella stretched her arms above her head and it was only when she stood up from the table that it hit her how eerily quiet the house seemed. She felt cold prickles run down her back and when she glanced at her arms she realised that she had goose pimples all along them.

Bella shook herself; she was just imagining things. She decided to make up a snack. Opening the cupboards she pulled out a loaf of bread and made up a ham sandwich. She boiled the kettle to make a coffee. The sound of it boiling was loud in the quiet room and the same cold prickles went down her back.

"Get it together, Bella," she scolded herself. She poured the boiling water into a mug and made up the drink.

She settled back down and immersed herself in her assignments. More time passed and Bella forgot about the eerie feeling from earlier. She completed the last of her tasks and sat back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. Glancing at the kitchen clock Bella realised it was three thirty. The day had bypassed her and she hadn't even noticed. Gathering up her text books she shoved them in her bag and dumped it in the corner of the room. She decided to have a quick shower and then start dinner.

XXXXXX

Jacob fell asleep at his desk during tribal studies. He had tried to keep his eyes open but the teachers voice droning on about the past made him fall into a stupor. Mr Wildman was not known for his interesting lectures. Jacob felt that his dad would have made a much better teacher, his rich husky voice always drew his listeners in when he told the tribal legends at one of the many bonfires that were thrown on First beach. His head rested on his books as he snoozed and it wasn't until the teacher whacked the side of his desk that he sat bolt upright in shock.

"Keeping you awake are we Jacob?" Mr Wildman sneered.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair and looked at his teacher through bleary eyes. "Had a long night looking after my dad. Sorry sir," he said by way of explanation.

Mr Wildman's expression softened, everyone knew that Billy suffered from severe diabetes and needed a lot of care. "Okay then, Jake. Just try and concentrate."

Jacob just nodded. He hated using his dad's illness as an excuse but what other choice did he have. The late night patrols were exhausting and having to function all day with little sleep was beginning to wear on him. There was only another few nights on patrol and then the rotation shift would change and he would be able to actually spend the whole night in bed. He sat back in his chair and zoned out again as Mr Wildman continued to drone on. Within another ten minutes Jacob was again asleep at his desk.

XXXXXX

"Hey Jake," Embry caught up with him as he was leaving the school grounds. He was going to head home quickly, check on his dad and then go over to Bella's for a couple of hours. He had been missing her like crazy. Since he had phased they hardly got much time together.

"Hi Em," Jacob replied distractedly as he juggled his school books under one arm.

"Sam and the others have been tracking the red head for most of the day," Embry revealed. "She seems to be circumnavigating La Push now and concentrating on Forks. Have you managed to ask Bella about it yet?"

"No, I went over last night but fell asleep again," Jacob told him.

A smirk crossed Embry's face. "It's becoming a bit of a habit these sleepovers."

Jacob jabbed him on the shoulder playfully. "Ha ha, very funny."

Embry laughed before his expression turned serious again. "You should talk to her though,Jake. I mean she may know something that could help us."

"Yeah, I'm heading out there after I've checked on dad." Jacob stopped speaking as he caught sight of Quil in the distance. Embry looked over in that direction too and they both winced as their friend shot them a glare before stalking off.

"I wish we could tell him what's going on" Jacob said regretfully. "He thinks I've just abandoned him and joined the dark side."

"I know, but Sam won't budge, until Quil phases we have to keep our distance. It's for his own safety." Embry sighed.

"I just hope he forgives us when he eventually does," Jacob watched Quil kick at some stones and then run off until he disappeared out of view.

XXXXXX

Jacob checked in with his dad, Billy had been invited over to the Clearwaters for dinner to discuss some tribal issues. Harry would be picking him up so there was no need for Jacob to drive his dad over there. Now that he knew his dad would be occupied for the evening it made him feel a lot better about heading over to Bella's. He quickly changed into some fresh clothes and bid his dad goodbye.

Jacob was going to drive over in the Rabbit, he hadn't had much chance to use his car since the fateful night when he had first phased. It would be a good opportunity to give the car a good run. When he switched on the engine it turned over a couple of times before coming to life and he knew that it needed a good service again. Pulling out of the drive he headed for Forks.

XXXXXX

Bella heard the phone ringing just as she was checking on the lasagne she had made. She hurried out to the hall to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey kiddo," Charlie sounded tired.

"Hi dad, everything okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry Bells, I won't be home for dinner. A big case has come up and I'm needed here. I probably won't be back until very late." Charlie said regretfully.

"Oh okay. What's happened? Has there been an accident or something?" Bella enquired curiously.

Charlie sighed. "Or something is more like it. Do you remember them hikers I told you about a few weeks ago that went missing?"

"Yeah," Bella felt a chill run through her body.

"Well their bodies have been found. It seems they died in unusual circumstances. We're not sure yet. I am heading up the investigation." He told her.

"Dad, please be careful." Bella pleaded with him.

"Always am." Charlie promised. "Just stay inside kiddo, okay."

"Okay dad, see you when you get home."

"Bye Bells," Charlie ended the call.

Bella put the phone down and sighed irritably, she would have to put some of the lasagne aside for her dad when he finally got home. She wandered back into the kitchen and looked out of the window. The sky outside was overcast and the tall trees cast shadows across the lawn at the back of the house. Something caught Bella's eye; she was sure that she had seen a flash of red. She strained her eyes as she continued to look out of the window, staring out toward the trees. There seemed to be a shadowy silhouette standing under the leafy branches. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she caught another glimpse of red as the shadowy figure moved slightly.

Backing away from the window Bella ran from the kitchen and out into the hallway. Something about the mysterious figure seemed familiar and it frightened her as she was transported back to the terrifying nightmare of the night James attacked her. She remembered the woman that had been one of James' companions. She had called herself Victoria and her most distinguishing feature had been her long, flowing red hair.

Bella knew she was in trouble. She needed to get out of the house and to a place of safety. Pulling her coat on haphazardly, she grabbed the keys to her Chevy and fled the house. As she stumbled down the steps she glanced up to see Jacob pulling into the driveway. He parked the Rabbit and grinned at her. She hurried over to him, her breath coming in short pants as panic set in.

Jacob opened the door of the Rabbit and his expression changed, the grin fell from his face as a familiar scent stung his nostrils. The red headed leech was close and by the alarmed look on Bella's face she knew it too. "Get in," he ordered her as she drew near. Bella hurriedly opened the passenger door and slipped inside the car.

Immediately Jacob switched the engine back on and floored the accelerator causing the wheels to spin. He reversed out of the drive and headed back toward La Push.

XXXXXX

They didn't speak until they were safely back at the Blacks house. Bella was curled up in the passenger seat, her legs drawn up, hugging her knees to her chest. She was trying to get her breathing under control. Jacob was also battling to stay calm. His innate instinct was to phase and chase down the leech, but he had to get Bella to a place of safety. He switched off the engine and turned to face Bella. Her usually pale complexion was stark white; her beautiful brown eyes showed fear. He quickly reached across and gathered her in his arms, she sank against him gratefully, clutching onto his t-shirt as if he was the only solid thing in her world.

"I smelt the vampire Bells and by the way you shot out of your house I guess that you've seen something. Can you tell me about it?" Jacob asked Bella when she had finally calmed down.

She buried her head in his chest so she could hide her face from him. "I was looking out of the kitchen window and I saw her."

"Her?" Jacob stroked the back of her head soothingly.

"She goes by the name of Victoria, she is the mate of the vampire that bit me." Bella confessed. "I was so shocked to see her again. She must be after some sort of revenge on Edward for killing James, but of course he is no longer here."

"So she comes after you instead..." Jacob closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the thought of Bella being in danger making him angry. "Does this Victoria have red hair?"

"Yes, it's her most distinguishing feature," Bella pulled out of his embrace and stared at him. "Is she the vampire you have been tracking?"

"Yes, she has been scouting the area for a while." Jacob continued to stroke Bella's hair as he spoke. "It's going to be okay, Bells. At least now we know why she has been hanging around the area." He didn't tell her just how close the leech had been to her and Charlie the day before. She was scared enough as it was.

"I don't want you getting involved Jake. She's dangerous. What if you get hurt?" Bella pleaded with him.

Jacob just smiled. He took her face between his hands and gazed into her eyes. "I won't get hurt, Bells. This is what I do, and I have the whole pack for back up. There are five of us and one of her. She doesn't stand a chance."

"Jake, please. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Bella cried out. "I need you."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying," Jacob placed a finger over her lips as she began to protest again. "You know I love you, Bells. I will protect you."

"Thank you, Jake." Tears spilled out of Bella's eyes at his declaration. It wasn't the first time he had confessed his love for her. She dropped her eyes from his intense gaze and buried herself back in his arms, feeling like it was the safest place in the world for her to be.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it.**_

**Part Seven**

The living room of the Black's house was crowded as all the pack gathered there to hear what Jacob had to say. With Bella sitting huddled into his side he told his pack brothers what had happened and who the red head really was and what her intentions were. As predicted it was Paul who kicked off when he heard this piece of news.

"Typical, so it's the leech lover who has brought trouble back here again. We get rid of the Cullen's and she attracts more." He sneered.

Jacob was on his feet immediately and confronted Paul. His fists were clenched and his arms shaking. He wanted to punch Lahote so badly. Sam gave an irritated sigh and ordered them both to back off. Jacob reluctantly returned to Bella's side and hugged her. He shot a dark look at Paul; their confrontation may be delayed but he would pay Lahote back for that comment.

"Kicking off is not helping anyone, Paul." Sam glared at him. He then turned to Jacob. "And as for you keep your temper in check."

Jacob didn't answer, he felt Bella pull away from him as she stood up unsteadily on her feet. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she whispered; her voice shaky. "I didn't realise Victoria would be back."

Embry gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Bella. It's what we do." He said, echoing Jacob's words from earlier.

"Yeah," Jared gave her a half smile. Hearing their words of encouragement made her feel a lot better. It seemed it was only Paul that was mad at her, but then maybe that was just the way he was.

"Thank you," she said simply before sitting back down next to Jacob. He immediately cuddled her back into his side.

"They're right," Sam interjected, taking over the conversation. "Actually it helps us to know why she has been so intent on hanging around the area. It gives us a better chance of catching her."

"See I told you, Bells," Jacob grinned at her and she found herself smiling back at him as she finally relaxed.

"If it's Bella she is after than we obviously need to keep a watch over her." Sam said as he began pacing the room. "She should be safe while she is in school, I doubt the leech would go in a crowded high school, but we will need to make sure there is always someone to take her and pick her up."

"Well I'll be with her," Jacob interjected.

Sam gave him a stern look. "It's impossible for you to be with her twenty four seven. No I will draw up a rota to make sure her house is being watched while she is inside."

"I can't ask you to do that," Bella protested, guilt weighing heavily on her. "You can't all give up your lives like that."

"Bells, stop stressing. We need to keep you safe and this is the only way." Jacob stroked her hair back from her face gently.

"Do we have to watch this PDA?" Paul said in disgust.

Embry and Jared laughed at him. "Aww is Paulie getting jealous cos he's not getting any." Embry teased him.

Paul growled. "Like you would know. I've never seen you with anyone."

Embry just laughed again, Paul's insults never bothered him. Sam was getting irritated with the pointless banter. "Paul, Jared I want you to go over to Bella's house and make sure the red head has gone. Embry and I will check the borders." He instructed.

The others began to disperse. Embry and Jared shouted their goodbyes while Paul ignored them completely. Before Sam left he told Bella to stay in La Push with Jacob until they let her know it was safe to return home again. She agreed quickly, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

XXXXXX

To keep Bella's mind off of Victoria and the danger she was in, Jacob told her he needed to fine tune the Rabbit's engine. Bella followed him into the garage and sat down in her usual spot on the old upturned crate. Jacob brought two warm soda's with him and they spent a relaxed couple of hours working on the car. Bella would hand him any tools that he asked for (invariably passing him the wrong ones) and he kept up a running commentary of what he was doing to the car's engine.

It was just the tonic that Bella needed. Being surrounded by the familiar walls of the garage, watching Jacob work on his car made her panic ease. There was nothing she could physically do about the Victoria situation, falling apart would not help anyone. So she forced herself to push her fears to the back of her mind as she concentrated on Jacob's soothing voice as he explained the inner workings of the Rabbits engine.

XXXXXX

When they got back to the house they found that Billy had returned. He greeted Bella with some surprise. "Hello, I didn't know you were coming over today, Bella."

Jacob put his arm over Bella's shoulders comfortingly. "Something happened today dad that shook Bells up. Can she stay here the night? Charlie is dealing with the missing hikers still and won't be back until really late."

Billy frowned as he saw a panicked look cross Bella's face. "What happened?"

"We found out why the red headed leech has been hanging around, she is after Bells." Jacob told him bluntly.

Billy's eyes widened in horror. "Why?"

Bella hung her head as she let Jacob do all the talking. "She is seeking revenge because Cullen killed her mate. He was the one who came after Bella that time she ended up in hospital."

"Oh Bella," Billy said sadly. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, Jake and the others have been amazing." She caught Jacob's hand in her own and squeezed it gently in gratitude.

"They will protect you, Bella, don't worry. Of course you can stay. I'll go and phone your dad to let him know." Billy smiled at her kindly.

"Thanks Billy," Bella said gratefully as he left the room to go and make the call.

Jacob led Bella over to the couch and they both sat down. She immediately nestled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Jake."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer into his side. "No worries honey. I'd do anything for you."

She looked up at his handsome face. He always made her feel so protected. Placing a hand on his chest she raised her head and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I want to tell you something, Jake."

"What's that, Bells?" He gazed at her curiously. He could see she was struggling with what she wanted to say. Her expressive brown eyes were luminous in the dim light and he was captivated by her.

Bella knew what she wanted to say; but she was finding it hard to find the right words. The last time she opened up her heart to someone she had been abandoned. She knew Jacob was nothing like Edward, but the fear remained. She continued to look up at him pleadingly, trying to say with her eyes what was in her heart.

Jacob reached out tentatively and touched her cheek. He could still feel the imprint of her soft lips on his own skin. His fingers wandered over her cheek, ghosting over her skin. Bella let out a gentle exhalation as she closed her eyes and just relaxed as he continued to explore her face with his fingers. She felt them trace circles under her eyes and head down the bridge of her nose. When they reached her mouth her lips parted and Jacob held his breath as he followed the pattern of her uneven pout.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispered huskily.

The tone of his voice made Bella's eyes snap open. He was looking at her intently, a serious expression on his face as he studied her carefully. "Jacob I..."

"Well your old man said that was fine Bella," Billy re-entered the room, making Jacob and Bella pull apart.

"That's great, Billy. Thank you," Bella murmured; her cheeks tinged with red.

Jacob gave his dad an irritated glance. He was sure he was making some sort of breakthrough with Bella and his dad had ruined it. Billy seemed unaware of his intrusion. He gave the two teenagers a big smile and offered to make some dinner. Bella protested at once and told him that she would make something in return for letting her stay. Billy had no problems with that. He thanked her and settled in front of the television. Jacob gave a heavy sigh and sat back on the couch, watching Bella discreetly as she floated about the kitchen rustling up a meal.

XXXXXX

The evening passed pleasantly. They all settled in front of the television after dinner and watched old comedy re-runs of Billy's favourite show. Jacob and Bella sat on the couch with her curled into his side and his arm around her shoulders. It felt like they were a proper couple to him. Even though Bella kept insisting that they were just _'best friends' _he knew that normal friends were not so touchy feely with each other. He loved having her so close but he wanted more, he yearned for her to return his affections fully. Earlier he had seen something in her eyes that had given him faint hope that she was coming to that realisation herself. The look in her beautiful brown eyes as she gazed at him and stumbled over her words made him certain that Bella had been on the verge of telling him something important.

Occasionally they would glance at each other and share secret smiles and as the night wore on they drew closer together so there was not an inch of space between them. Sam called at the house at one point to give Jacob an update on what had been happening. He was pleased to hear that Bella would be staying in La Push for the night as it made his job a lot simpler. He told Jacob to stay with her and they would talk again in the morning. He then bid everyone good night and left.

As midnight drew near Billy finally called it a night. He gave Bella a quick hug and told her not to worry. She gave him a grateful smile and watched him manoeuvre his wheelchair out of the room.

"Well I suppose I better head off to bed too," she said awkwardly.

Jacob helped her up and kept hold of her hand as the tension began to ramp up between them again. "I'll be sleeping on the couch. You're in my room."

Bella's face fell. "No, Jake I can't do that. I'll sleep out here."

"Don't be silly, Bells. I'll be fine," Jacob assured her. He reached out and hooked her hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek.

Bella glanced at the small couch and then back at Jacob's tall frame. His feet would be hanging clear off the end. There was no way that was going to be in any way comfortable. "We've shared a bed before," she said nervously, biting her bottom lip, "we can do so here, can't we?"

Jacob's heart began to thump loudly in his chest at her words. He was sure she must be able to hear it. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Are you sure?"

Bella smiled tentatively. "Yeah, I'm sure." She tugged on his hand and began to lead the way to his room.

XXXXXX

Jacob's room was fairly small, the bed took up most of the space. He went in and picked up some stray clothes and screwed them up and chucked them into a corner. "Sorry about the mess."

"No worries," Bella's cheeks tinged red and she couldn't look at him directly. "Have you got an old t-shirt or something I can use to sleep in?"

"Err yeah," Jacob tore his eyes away from her and fumbled around in his wardrobe until he found one. He handed it to her and she took it from him, a shy smile playing about her lips.

"I'll just go and...you know change in the bathroom," Bella said when Jacob didn't make a move to leave the room.

"Oh, okay," he stepped out of her way and watched as she left the room. He let out a long held breath when he was alone. He felt so awkward, what the hell was wrong? It was just Bells, they never usually acted like this around each other.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and hunted around for some clean sweats to wear in bed. He couldn't find any. Billy usually waited until they were down to their last clothes before he bothered with the laundry. In the end he decided to just wear his boxers, they would be comfortable enough. He pulled back the covers on his bed and fell back on it, putting his hands behind his head as he waited for Bella to return.

Bella too had been berating herself for feeling so nervous. She had undressed slowly in the bathroom and carefully folded up her clothes. She lifted Jacob's t-shirt up and shook it out. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the star wars logo printed across the front. It was definitely one of his pre-phase shirts. She yanked it on over her head and it fell down just past her waist. She tried tugging it down, but it refused to go past her hips. This meant that her legs would be on display. "Damn," she muttered as she examined her pale skin.

There was not a lot else she could do about the situation. Wearing her jeans in bed would be uncomfortable. Anyway it was only Jacob, there was no need to be nervous; that's what she told herself as she finally left the bathroom and went back into his room. As soon as she entered her composure was completely thrown, her eyes widened as she took in all of Jacob's perfection as he lounged across the bed. She wasn't blind, she had seen him half undressed most days. He hardly ever wore a t-shirt on his top half since he phased, but when they were surrounded by others she could keep her thoughts pure. However now they were alone, about to share a bed, neither of them with much on. Bella shook herself, 'Get a grip,' she said in her head.

Jacob saw the play of emotions on her face and he watched her curiously. He was having as much trouble as she was. Bella always wore jeans, he had never had the privilege of seeing her shapely legs on display and he was having trouble controlling himself. He quickly pulled the covers up to hide his bottom half. "You alright, Bells?" He asked, his voice a notch higher then usual.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled. "Are you? Your voice sounds a little strange."

Jacob cleared his throat. "That better?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she kept yanking on the bottom of her t-shirt to try and cover more of her legs; she could see that Jacob kept staring at them.

"Are you coming to bed, Bells or are you going to hover in the doorway all night?" He teased.

"Of course. Move over then," Bella slowly approached the bed as Jacob made room for her.

She carefully manoeuvred her body and turned so that she was lying on the very edge, their bodies barely touching. She could feel the supernatural heat pouring off of him and she longed to just shift closer and bury herself in his arms. But she could sense the change in the air between them and she was worried about what to do. Jacob was wedged right against his bedroom wall and was extremely uncomfortable. They stayed like that for several minutes; the sound of their breathing loud in the silent room.

It was Jacob who broke first. "This is ridiculous, Bells. Why are we acting like this?"

His voice startled her and she shifted back right into his crotch. A gasp flew from her mouth as she felt how turned on he was. Quickly rolling away from him she sat up and ran a hand through her hair nervously. Jacob felt embarrassed but decided there was not a lot he could do to hide it now. She knew how he felt about her, what did she expect? As he always did he confronted the issue head on.

"Look you know I'm attracted to you, Bells. I can't exactly hide it and I've been totally honest with you. I also know that you don't feel the same way but I..."

Bella's head whipped round and she stared at him. "I never said I didn't feel the same way." Her brown eyes looked luminous in the dim light from the bedside lamp.

Jacob felt stunned. It took him a moment to respond. "You do?"

Bella groaned and put her hands over her face to hide it from him. "Yes. That was what I was trying to tell you earlier when Billy interrupted us." She confessed.

A sunny grin lit up Jacob's face. He sat up too and pulled her hands away from her face. "You like me too?" He checked.

Bella had to laugh at his elated expression. "Yes, Jake. I like you too. I just feel so nervous. I have no idea why." She shrugged.

Jacob touched her face with his warm fingers and laughed too. "Me too. I haven't known how to act all evening. This is just too weird."

"I know," Bella smiled gently at him. "This is a big thing for me, Jake. I need to take things slowly. Do you think you can be patient with me?"

"Of course I can. I love you, Bells." He continued to stroke her face softly and she gave a happy sigh. "Come on honey, let's go to sleep. I promise I'll go at your pace."

"Thank you," Bella turned around and lay back down so he was spooned behind her. He put one arm across her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Night, Bells," he said, kissing the back of her head.

"Night, Jake," Bella closed her eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate the support! Nikki :)**_

_**Please note there is a lemony scene at the beginning of this chapter. If you don't like reading then skip the first part. **_

_**On with the story...**_

**Part Eight**

Bella woke to find herself tangled up in Jacob's arms. During the night her t-shirt had ridden up and his hand had slipped down so his fingers were splayed across her stomach. Their legs were entwined and his other arm was placed under her head so that she had been using his bicep as a pillow. She carefully pushed her sweaty hair out of her face; lying next to his supernatural warmth all night had coated her skin in a sheen of perspiration. Not that she minded, it had been the best nights sleep of her life. She lay still for a while listening to the sound of his breathing; one glance at his alarm clock showed her it was still very early, just past five am.

The sun was poking through the clouds and shone through the parting in the bedroom curtains creating a ray of light. Bella became fascinated with the dust motes she saw shining in the weak light. It felt so peaceful just lying there in his embrace, as if nothing could ever touch her. Victoria and real life seemed far away as she revelled in the quiet calm.

After another fifteen minutes passed Jacob shifted around behind her, he was finally stirring. She turned her head to look at him and watched as his eyelids fluttered open. He gave her a lazy smile when he caught her looking. "Hey you," he whispered.

"Hey, yourself. Sleep well?" She arched one eyebrow at him playfully.

"Yeah. How about you?" He asked in return, still not yet fully awake.

"Very well actually," Bella turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him full on.

"I'm glad," Jacob grinned at her as they just stared at each other for a while.

"I suppose we need to get up," she said reluctantly.

"No, still too early," he gave a fake yawn and tried to stretch, that's when he realised just how entwined they were. He yanked his hand back from her stomach and smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, how did that get there?"

Bella giggled. She took his hand and placed it back again. Instantly her skin was infused with warmth. Jacob stared at her in surprise. "I like the way you make me feel when you touch me." She confessed.

"Really?" Jacob leaned up on one elbow and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "What if I touched you some more?" He tried to inject humour into the question, but the intention behind it was serious.

Bella nodded. "Yeah..." she choked out as his hand left her stomach and began to wander further under the t-shirt. His fingers trailed across her abdomen and stopped just beneath her bra line.

"How does that feel?" His dark eyes gazed at her intently. Bella felt like she was drowning in the dark pools.

"I like it," she managed to whisper.

"Uh huh," Jacob slipped his hand around to her back and caressed her delicate skin with his fingers; again she felt warmth shoot through her and it made her whole body relax.

Their faces unconsciously drew nearer to each other until their lips were millimetres apart. Bella could feel Jacob's breath ghosting over her skin as he hesitated. He was obviously waiting for some sort of signal from her. Could she? What would happen if she just shut her mind down and let her body dictate her actions for once? All these thoughts were fleeting as Bella shoved aside any misgivings that they were moving too fast. Her words from the night before about taking things slow flew out of her mind. Taking the initiative she gave Jacob what he had been longing for his whole life. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

XXXXXX

Things got heated pretty fast after that. As soon as he felt her lips touch his, Jacob tangled his hand in the back of her hair and flipped them over so that he was leaning above her. Bella's lips parted under his and he explored her sweet mouth with his tongue, eliciting soft moans from her. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. Her body lifted up off the mattress as she pressed her torso to his. Jacob continued to kiss her as he massaged his way down her back until he reached her ass. He gripped it firmly, anchoring her to him and their mouths parted as they drew in shaky breaths.

"Bells, I love you," Jacob murmured as he felt her small fingers exploring the muscles along his broad shoulders and down his back. She scratched her fingernails lightly along his skin and he dropped his head to her neck, kissing along the sensitive skin of her throat. She let out another soft moan and Jacob nearly came undone.

They rolled around on the bed, continuing to explore each others bodies. Bella's t-shirt rode higher and higher up her body until in a fit of boldness she yanked it over her head, letting Jacob see all of her for the first time. His eyes devoured her hungrily as he began to kiss down her neck again until he reached her bra, Bella writhed under him, the sensation of his lips and tongue on her skin driving her crazy in a good way.

Everything was getting out of control as they lost themselves in each other. Jacob managed to unhook her bra and with a quick glance to check she was okay, he took one breast in his hand and massaged it gently. All her life Bella thought she would be nervous at another seeing her so exposed, but Jacob's touches had relaxed her so that she was pliant in his arms. Her fingers gripped his hair as he kissed each breast, using his lips and tongue to push her over the edge once again.

XXXXXX

Neither of them had intended to take things so far. They were so caught up in their passion that all thoughts about being careful left their minds as they let their lust control them. All too soon they were completely naked in Jacob's bed, their underwear lost somewhere in the room. They continued to kiss, only occasionally coming up for air. Jacob kept whispering how much he loved her and Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him impossibly closer so that their bodies rubbed against each other's, creating a pleasurable friction.

No words needed to be spoken. Jacob and Bella knew each other so well with just a look. When he entered her for the first time she had expected it to hurt, but he had made her body so relaxed that all she felt was a sharp sting and then he was moving inside her. She gripped him tighter with her thighs as he thrust slowly at first until the burning ache inside her was satisfied.

They both moaned softly in unison as he spilled inside her and he rolled so that he was lying on his back and she was draped across him. Her long hair tickled his skin as she stared at him in wonder They both took heaving breaths to calm themselves as the import of what they had done began to sink in.

"Bells, I love you so much," Jacob said, his voice husky with emotion. "I can't believe that actually just happened." He smiled at her lovingly.

Bella cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked his skin with her thumb. "Me either." She bit her lip as worry creased her forehead.

Jacob froze. "Bells, please tell me you don't regret what we just did?"

When she saw the distraught look on his face she leaned down and kissed him gently in reassurance. "No of course not. It was perfect, you were perfect." She gave him a tentative smile.

Jacob could still tell that she was fretting about something. "What is it then?"

"Oh, Jake. This is all my fault. I should have been more responsible." Bella confessed. "It just all felt so amazing, it's the first time that I've just let myself go."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," Jacob said reassuringly. "I never thought it would happen so fast but I'm glad it did. I've never felt so happy in my life."

"Jake, I'm not on the pill. We never used protection," Bella finally revealed. "What if I got pregnant?"

It finally sank in why Bella was so worried. Jacob clutched her to him and hugged her tight. "This is both of our responsibility, not just yours, Bells. If you are then we will cope because we're strong like that. I love you and you are my future anyway."

"Jake, you're only sixteen..." Bella mumbled.

"Look, Bells we're thinking too far ahead. You might not actually be pregnant. Just relax okay. What just happened between us is a wonderful thing. Stop stressing. I'm happy, please be too." He pleaded with her.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to dismiss her fears. She gave him a tentative smile. "Okay," she promised.

Jacob gave her a sunny grin. "That's my girl," he said as he leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips.

XXXXXX

They finally emerged from Jacob's room, fully dressed at seven o'clock. Jacob left to help his dad get ready for the day while Bella headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast. As always she needed to be innovative as there was not much to choose from in the Black's kitchen. She made a note to stock up for them when she had a chance. She sighed as she realised that she was once again due back in school now that her brief suspension was over. So much had happened in a short time that she felt older then her eighteen years.

XXXXXX

Jacob dropped her off at Fork's high. It would make him late for his own classes but that couldn't be helped. He chattered happily the whole way there as he drove. Bella was preoccupied and didn't say much as they travelled. He put it down to tiredness. He parked the Rabbit at the entrance to the car park and turned off the engine.

"I won't be able to pick you up, Bells. I have to patrol straight after school. Sam will send someone to meet you. I expect it will be Embry. I promise to come to yours as soon as I'm done, okay." He leaned across and kissed her softly on the mouth. She reciprocated briefly before pulling away.

"Be safe, Jake," she begged him.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." He watched as Bella opened the car door and gave him a small wave before heading into the school building. A frown crossed his face as he noticed the Newton kid immediately attaching himself to Bella's side like a limpet. He didn't like that at all. He vowed to have a quiet word with Newton. Bella was his and he needed to back off.

He waited until she disappeared into the building and then drove slowly back home; his head full of what had happened between them earlier that morning.

XXXXXX

Bella's day went by very slowly. All morning she kept getting knowing looks from Jessica. Thankfully Lauren was off school with a sickness bug so she was spared her death glares. Mike kept following her around from class to class, and no matter how much she tried to put him off, he never got the message. She was glad when the lunch bell sounded and she headed off to the canteen. Jessica caught her up as she was queuing for her lunch.

"You look different," Jessica said by way of greeting.

"No, I look the same," Bella said dismissively.

Jessica just laughed. "An experienced girl can tell these things." She tapped the side of her nose knowingly. "Was it that hot boy I saw dropping you off earlier?"

Bella's pale skin flushed red giving Jessica all the answer she needed. "I don't know what you mean, Jess."

"Yes you do. What was he like? I bet he was a dream," Jessica gazed at her intently, hungry for information.

Bella moved along the line and began to fill her plate with food. "It's none of your business, Jess." She snapped.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Miss Prissy Pants. I'm only asking."

"Of course you were. So you could go back and report to Lauren," Bella was getting increasingly angry.

Jessica let out a derisive snort. "Why would I tell that skank anything?"

"I thought you were friends?" Bella was puzzled. Now that she looked at Jessica closely she had abandoned her dressy clothes and was back in her usual uniform of jeans and t-shirt.

"Not since she told the whole school about my hook up with Eric," Jessica complained. "As if I wanted that getting out."

"Oh," Bella was stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"Mind if I sit with you today?" For once Jessica looked contrite.

Bella nodded. "Why not? As long as you keep Mike away from me."

Jessica gave her a genuine smile for the first time. "Done." The two girls collected the rest of their lunch and sat down.

XXXXXX

It was Embry who picked her up after school. Jacob had lent him the Rabbit. He gave her a sweet smile in greeting. "Good day?"

Bella slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up. "Not too bad considering. Thanks for this, Embry."

"No problem," once she was settled he pulled easily out of the car park and headed for her house.

She noticed he kept giving her amused glances and she sank lower in her seat as she realised that he probably knew about what had happened between her and Jake. They were best friends after all. "You know don't you?" She said eventually.

"Yeah," Embry gave her a teasing smirk. "Don't worry Jake never told me. I could just tell."

"How?" Bella was confused. "A girl at my school guessed too."

Embry didn't have the heart to tell Bella that the pack mind was not the most secretive place to be. Jacob had done his best to shield his thoughts but his friend was so happy that it was obvious anyway. "He was just overly cheerful," he said instead.

He pulled into the drive of the Swan house and waited for Bella to get out. As she thanked him and was just about to shut the door he stopped her. "Bella, I'm not being nosy but Jake is my best friend, well brother really. Please don't hurt him. He really loves you."

Bella flinched at his words. "I would never hurt him, Embry."

He gave her a relieved smile. "Good. I'll park up and then phase. I'm on the first part of Bella watch until lover boy gets here."

His words made Bella smile. She waved at him as he pulled out of the drive and parked the car further down the street. Turning swiftly she went into the house, worry weighing heavy on her mind.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I am working on the next chapter for 'Blast from the Past' and hope to update that story soon. Thanks for your support.**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Jacob was feeling very tired by the time he reached Bella's house. His shift had seemed endless,he had been paired with Paul; one of Sam's attempts for them to get along. It had not gone well. In the end they had separated, each scouting a particular corner of La Push. There had been no sign of the red head at all. She seemed to be keeping a low profile for now. He caught up with Embry who reported it had been very quiet with no unusual activity. Jacob thanked him and watched as his friend left to head for home.

It was now ten o'clock at night, Jacob was exhausted and hungry. It had been a long day for him trying to concentrate at school when his mind was constantly on Bella. He kept picturing the way she looked when he had made love to her. She was so beautiful and he was impatient to be with her again. Having to go straight on patrol, with Paul of all people, had been the last straw. Now he had to wait until Charlie had gone to bed before climbing through Bella's window to see her. He hoped she would still be awake.

He settled down on his belly and rested his wolf's head on his front paws as he kept a watch over the house. The sounds of the night wildlife going about their business sounded loud to his ears. He had crept as close to Bella's house as he dared without being detected. It gave him a better chance to hear when Charlie headed for bed. Time seemed to pass slowly and it was gone midnight before he was certain that Bella's dad was asleep. He phased quickly, pulling on the shorts attached to his leg and moved silently toward the tree that grew outside Bella's window.

Jacob climbed up easily, now familiar with the best route to the top. She had left her window half open in anticipation of his arrival and he quickly yanked it open and slipped inside. Bella was asleep on her bed, her bedside lamp was still lit and she had a book lying on her chest. She must have been reading before falling asleep. He hated the thought of disturbing her but he needed to speak to her. Sitting on the bed he reached out and stroked her hair back from her face. This was enough to make her stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey, I wondered when you would get here. I tried to stay awake," she sat up and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, securing it with an elastic band.

"Sorry I took so long. Your dad stayed up quite late," Jacob lay down beside her on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Bella nestled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"He's been working on the missing hiker cases. Apparently the explanation for their deaths was an animal attack, they couldn't explain it any other way." Bella told him.

"Yeah right, animal attack. If only they knew," he muttered sarcastically.

"Did you see any sign of Victoria?" Bella enquired, a note of fear in her voice.

"No, nothing. She's gone into hiding. Maybe she has decided to give up." Jacob reassured her. "Don't worry, Bells. We're on top of things."

Bella raised her head so she could look into his eyes. There were dark circles underscoring them due to lack of sleep. She traced them with her fingers. "How long can you all keep this up, Jake. You look so tired. Have you eaten?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't had time."He admitted.

"Jake, let me go down and make you something. Stay there," Bella slipped off the bed and headed out of the room.

Jacob watched her go with tired eyes, as soon as she had mentioned food his stomach rumbled. He waited impatiently for her return. She eventually did so, carrying a picnic hamper. She had raided the cupboards and made up all sorts of tasty snacks. He rummaged through the contents and smiled happily. Taking Bella by surprise he leaned across and gave her a passionate kiss leaving her breathless. He laughed softly at her reaction before tucking into the food.

They ended up falling asleep at two in the morning. Jacob had tried to keep awake but his overwhelming exhaustion had made his eyes close. Bella gazed at him fondly before lying next to him and joining him in sleep.

XXXXXX

She was woken by the feel of Jacob's lips kissing along the soft skin of her cheek; one hand was caressing her stomach as the heat from his touch sent pleasant tingles through her body. Bella's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Jacob's happy grin. "Morning beautiful." He kissed her on the mouth slowly, savouring the taste of her.

Bella was left panting when he ended the kiss and he laughed in amusement. She swatted him on the chest with her hand as she sat up. "Morning to you too."

Jacob rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs, getting the cramp out of them. He was feeling totally relaxed, but one glance at the bedside clock told him he needed to leave and head home. Jared was due to take over and watch the house before accompanying Bella to school. He had wanted that pleasure, but being late for classes again was not an option. He watched Bella as she got out of bed and tried to yank a brush through her sleep tousled hair.

"Having trouble?" He asked.

Bella pulled at a particularly snarled bit of hair. "Don't I always. It takes forever to sort this mess out every day." She complained.

"Come here, Bells," Jacob held out his arms.

Bella climbed back on the bed and gazed at him. "What?"

"Turn around," he said, sitting up. "Let me sort out your hair."

Bella did as he asked. She sat between his legs and handed him the brush. Jacob loved Bella's hair, it was so thick and silky. He was used to dealing with long hair because he used to wear his own that way. He parted her hair into sections and then gently used the brush to comb out the tangles until she was left with smooth shining waves. The motion of the brush gliding through her hair was relaxing and Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When Jacob was finished he began to plait her hair into one long braid then tied it off at the end with the elastic band.

"All done," he declared triumphantly.

Bella went over to the wardrobe mirror and examined his handiwork in delight. The braid had been intricately plaited and he had left a few strands to frame her face. "This is amazing. Thank you, Jake. You deserve a reward."

His face lit up. "Really what did you have in mind?"

Bella ran over to the bed and landed on top of him. She straddled him and leaned down capturing his lips with hers. Her hands found his and she laced their fingers together as she kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth with her tongue and then peppering little kisses all over his face. She eventually pulled back and giggled as she saw that he was a bit breathless like she had been earlier. They smiled at each other goofily before her alarm clock sounded the warning that their time was up.

XXXXXX

Jared accompanied Bella to school in her Chevy and then left to head for the forest so that he could phase. He told her that Paul would be the one to meet her after school. She grimaced at that thought. She knew Lahote didn't like her and felt uncomfortable having to spend even a small amount of time in his company; but her current circumstances meant that she had no choice. She headed into school with a heavy heart, groaning when she heard Mike Newton calling out to her.

The first lesson was biology, she slid into the seat beside Angela before Mike had a chance to and she breathed a sigh of relief when he was forced to partner Eric. "Are you okay, Bella? You seem a bit anxious?" Angela asked her shyly.

Bella forced a smile. "It's just Mike. He really just doesn't get the message."

Angela pushed her glasses up her nose as she glanced back at Mike who was staring over at Bella adoringly. "Have you told him outright? Jess mentioned that you had a boyfriend. I am so glad after everything you went through with Edward."

Bella flinched at the mention of Edward's name. She hadn't thought about him in days, but Angela's reference to him brought him back to the forefront of her mind. Trust Jessica to spread gossip about her and Jacob. "I haven't just yet."

Angela gazed at her curiously. "What is his name?"

"Jacob Black, he's from the res. You met him once remember on First beach."

Angela smiled. "The boy with the happy smile. Yeah I remember."

Bella had to smile. "Yeah he still has the sunny smile but he has changed from the boy you remember. He is now over six and half foot tall and very well built."

Angela flushed red. "Yes, Jess was very focused on the description of his bodily attributes. I think she is rather envious."

Bella could believe that. Before she could say more the teacher stormed into the room and called for their attention.

XXXXXX

The rest of the day passed equally as slowly. Bella hid in the library at lunch to avoid Mike and congratulated herself as she managed to keep out of his way right until the end of the day. They didn't cross paths again until she was headed over to her truck. Her stomach dropped as she saw a bored looking Paul lounging against the side, eyeing up the female students as they passed. As she approached him cautiously she heard Mike call out to her.

"Bella, hey wait up," she turned and saw him running toward her.

"Look Mike I can't hang around I need to get back," She told him as he finally reached her, totally out of breath.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask if you felt like hanging out tonight. There are some great new releases in the cinema." He asked her eagerly when he had recovered his breath.

Bella sighed irritably. "Can't sorry. I have to stay in and do homework."

Mike's face was crestfallen until another idea occurred to him. "I could come over and we could study together." He suggested hopefully.

Bella's hands clenched into fists. She was finding it hard to be polite. "Can't. Sorry I have to go."

Mike was just about to open his mouth to protest when Paul's voice thundered across the parking lot. "Come on Swan. I haven't got all day."

All eyes turned onto her as she flushed a dull red. Mike's jaw dropped as he saw Paul standing by Bella's parked truck. He was glaring at her intimidatingly. "Who is that?" He whispered.

"Just a family friend. He wanted a ride home. See ya," Bella quickly stumbled her way over to the Chevy and opened the door, diving into the driver's seat. Paul slowly climbed in the other side and stared straight ahead.

"Did you have to yell out like that?" Bella asked irritably. "That was embarrassing."

Paul yawned rudely and didn't glance her way. "Let's get this over with darlin' I have better places to be."

Bella gritted her teeth and turned on the loud engine. She ignored him as she drove back home, taking her cue from him and staring straight ahead making no conversation. He really was the most obnoxious person she had ever met. She was glad when she reached home and pulled into the drive. There was a deathly silence when she switched the engine off.

Paul made no move to leave the truck and she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his presence. "Don't you need to go?" Bella asked him eventually.

Paul turned his head to glare at her dismissively. "Are you using, Jake?" He asked her bluntly.

Bella was shocked. Where the hell was this coming from? "No. What business is it of yours?" She snapped.

"Well seeing as we're all putting our lives on the line to protect your skinny ass it kind of makes it my business. The boy is an idiot but he is still my pack brother. I won't have some paleface using him. Do I make myself clear?" He shifted around in his seat and narrowed his eyes at her.

Bella couldn't believe his audacity. A surge of anger rippled through her and she reached out to slap him; he caught her hand before it connected with his smug face. "I wouldn't advise that, not if you don't want to break your hand, sweetheart. It's good to see you have some fire in your belly." He gave her an appraising grin.

"Get out," Bella seethed. She slipped out of the driver's side and slammed the door.

Paul laughed at her and slowly climbed out of the truck. "Remember what I said." Was all he said as he winked at her and headed for the trees, disappearing out of sight.

XXXXXX

Jacob fell asleep during his calculus class. He was sent to the office and received a whole week of lunchtime detentions as punishment. He wasn't the only one, he bypassed Embry who had just been in the principals office before him. He had received a similar punishment.

"This is crazy dude," Embry complained. "I'm sick of this. I can't patrol, not sleep and attend class all day with no break. I'm thinking of leaving."

"To do what? Would your mom allow it?" Jacob asked in amazement.

"You know my mom, she's so out of it most days she wouldn't even know," Embry muttered sarcastically. "No, I looked into it. There is a home schooling programme you can do online. It means I can work at my own pace and still graduate."

"Sounds like a good idea, Em. But you don't have access to a computer. Neither do I." Jacob sighed.

"They provide you with one as part of the deal," Embry advised. "Come over to the library and I'll show you the website. I think it's our best option."

Jacob nodded. "Okay, then I can pitch the idea to dad. I'm sure he would go for it." He followed Embry in the direction of the school library.

XXXXXX

Bella groaned when there was a knock on the door. She had been trying to finish up her homework. She knew it couldn't be Jacob as he was still on patrol. She wouldn't get to see him until very late. It was now a routine that he came up to her room when he finished and stay over to the early morning. She closed her textbooks and slowly walked out to answer the door. She was surprised to see Mike standing there with his school books under his arm.

"Hey Bella, I thought I would pop over. I hope you don't mind. I'm struggling a bit on the biology questions and I know how good you are that subject so I wondered whether you would mind giving me a few pointers." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Mike I told you I was busy," she replied irritably.

"Oh, okay. It was just a thought." His shoulders sagged and he gave her his sad puppy dog look.

Bella rolled her eyes at his performance. She took pity on him and opened the door wider. "Only for an hour, Mike then you have to leave."

His face lit up at her invitation. He quickly stepped past her and entered the house, his keen eyes taking in everything. Bella knew she had let him walk all over her but felt too tired to send him on his way. The quicker she helped him the faster he would leave. She reluctantly shut the door and followed him into the kitchen.

Paul watched the boy enter Bella's house with his keen eyesight. A smirk spread across his face, Jacob would be very upset to see her inviting another male into the house. He couldn't wait to tell Black 'I told you so.' He phased back into his wolf form and waited impatiently for Jacob to arrive.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Jacob made his way to Bella's house eagerly, dying to see her. He had managed to persuade Jared to start his shift an hour earlier so that he could actually spend a bit more time with Bella without falling asleep through tiredness. He would be taking over from Paul who had been assigned to guard her house until he arrived. Jacob could tell that Lahote was phased but he was being particularly quiet. Normally he would take any opportunity to wind Jacob up but he was holding back for some reason. Maybe he had become bored with throwing pointless jibes at him.

He eventually neared Bella's house and saw Paul hidden within the trees. The large silver grey wolf was standing immobile, waiting for him to come into view. Jacob could sense tension in the air. Maybe Lahote was planning some sort of idiotic trick after all. He approached him cautiously, preparing himself for whatever Paul was going to throw at him.

"_Any sign of the red head?"_

"_No,"_ Paul's tone was sarcastic. _"But your leech lover has a visitor."_

Jacob growled at him. _"Who?"_

"_A male. She seemed very eager to see him as well. Looks as if she might have been just using you after all." _Paul leapt to one side as Jacob launched himself through the air and landed right on top of him.

There was a mad scramble as the two wolves began to fight. Even though Paul had been phased for longer, Jacob was much stronger. He found it much easier to switch between forms and was swifter in his movements than Lahote.

"_Don't take your temper out on me,"_ Paul snarled. _"I'm only telling you what I saw."_

Jacob did not bother to respond. He managed to get a good hold of the scruff of fur around Paul's neck and shook his pack brother back and forth before releasing his hold and taking off for Bella's house.

XXXXXX

Bella looked discreetly at her watch again. An hour had long since passed and she still couldn't get Mike to leave. She cursed the fact that her dad was on another late shift. If he was at home Mike would have been forced to leave ages ago. They hadn't done much studying; it was obvious he had used his ignorance about biology to get her to invite him in. She had been avoiding all his attempts to flirt with her and agree to go out on a date. She had bluntly told him she was already seeing someone, but when he heard it was Jacob, the boy who had accompanied them to the cinema not long ago he had laughed. He thought she was joking and dismissed Jacob as any sort of rival. The boy was only sixteen.

Instead he had bored her to death as he described his prowess on the football field. She had never heard such in depth prose about how many ways there were to play the game. In fact after listening to Mike drone on she was sure she could ace an exam on the subject. She didn't want to be rude but Mike's stubborn pigheadedness was wearing on her nerves. She tried looking blatantly at her watch, he took no notice of the subtle hint. She then began to yawn constantly and say how tired she was feeling. He ignored that obvious hint too. Bella knew she was just going to have to be blunt. Jacob would arrive soon and she didn't want Newton there when he did.

In the end it was taken out of her hands; a loud knock on the door interrupted Mike's ramblings and Bella gratefully fled the room to answer the door. She was shocked to see an irate Jacob standing on her doorstep. His chest was heaving as he took deep breathes to calm himself.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

Bella felt confused. Why was he acting like this? "Mike is in the kitchen. He invited himself over to study and I have been trying to get rid of him for the last hour."

Jacob's whole demeanour changed. His shoulders relaxed and his breathing became even. "Mike Newton? That douche from the cinema. I thought I recognised his scent."

"What's going on, Jake?" Bella asked him suspiciously.

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. He didn't want to admit that he had let Lahote get under his skin. When Paul had told him that another male was sniffing around his Bella, it had sparked off a surge of jealousy. If he had taken the time to think things through he would probably have recognised that it was just Newton. Bella was always complaining that he was pestering her for a date when she was at school. It seemed that he had stepped his pursuit of her up a gear.

"Why did you let him in, Bells? I know how much he annoys you."

Bella sighed. "Because I am stupid. He said he needed help with his biology assignment and like an idiot I believed him." She whispered.

"Haven't you told him about me?" Jacob asked, letting a hint of annoyance creep into his voice. "Surely that would get him to back off."

Bella put her hands on her hips. "Don't get testy with me. Yes I told him, but this is Mike we're talking about. He thinks you're too young and he's still in with a chance."

"Let me deal with him." Jacob grinned at the thought of teaching Newton a lesson.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'll be subtle, don't worry." Jacob leaned down and kissed her passionately on the mouth before pulling away, leaving her breathless. He gave her an endearing grin before slipping past her and joining Mike in the kitchen.

Mike had his back to the door so didn't see who entered. He thought it was Bella until a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed.

"What the hell?" Mike babbled as he twisted his head around and stared up at Jacob. "What I...you're that guy."

Jacob let go of his shoulder and slapped Mike on the back instead, making him cough. "Yeah that's me. Bella's guy as in BOYFRIEND. Now she has been very polite in putting up with your crap but your attempts at flirting with her are beginning to get old. If I see you sniffing around her anymore,"he flexed one of his biceps and mimicked punching something. "I might have to teach you a lesson. Are we clear?"

Mike stood up so quickly that his chair fell back with a crash. His head only came to Jacob's shoulder and he gulped as he took in just how well built Bella's boyfriend really was. "Yes, yes I get the message." He mumbled. He gathered his books together and fled the house, tripping over his own feet as he scrambled down the outside steps.

Bella watched him flee the house and tried not to laugh. Jacob came up to her and flung his arm over her shoulder territorially. "I think I made my point," he said with a grin.

Bella gave him a rueful smile. "Yeah, I think you did."

XXXXXX

After Bella made Jacob something to eat they retreated to her room in case Charlie arrived home unexpectedly. They lay back on her bed and held each other close as they shared news about their day. Jacob told her about his conversation with Embry.

"It's the best solution, Bells," he played with her fingers as he spoke. "This way I get to have a decent night's sleep and schedule my school work around my patrol shifts, but if I work extra hard I could graduate the same time as you."

"Wow, you've really thought all this through," Bella rolled onto her stomach and stared up at him.

"Yeah. I want to be able to plan a future, Bells. One day this will all be over and I don't want to find myself with no qualifications and in a dead end job. This way I can support us better." He smiled at her lovingly.

Bella returned his smile weakly. She hadn't given much thought to her future at all. With Victoria still lurking about she was fearful she wouldn't even have one. Jacob seemed to have it all worked out. To distract him from saying anymore about the future, Bella climbed into his lap and straddled him. She could feel his erection pressed between her legs and she smiled as his eyes darkened with lust. Jacob slipped his hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her head forward so he could kiss her. A soft sigh escaped Bella's lips as she savoured the taste of him. She loved kissing Jacob, his heat and the feel of his strong arms and body wrapped around hers made all her fears vanish.

They gave into their passion once again but this time they were prepared. Jacob pulled out a condom from the pockets of his shorts while Bella showed him the packet she had hidden in her draw. They both laughed as he rolled them over so she was lying beneath him and he began to send her hormones into overdrive as he kissed his way down her neck and the valley between her breasts; teasing her skin with his tongue.

Bella's breaths came in short pants as he continued to caress and massage her sensitised skin with his skill full fingers. Jacob had learned what she liked and he used this knowledge to send her wild. Bella returned the favour by running her hands over his body, exploring each and every groove of his impressive physique. She made him roll onto his back and she straddled him again, leaning forward so that her long hair; now freed from it's braid, teased his skin as she used her mouth and tongue to kiss her way all over his muscled chest and abs.

They were still young and learning about each other. It didn't take long before Jacob had flipped them over again so that he was above her. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he entered her and began to move slowly; easing the ache that had been building up inside. They made love gently at first until they couldn't take the slow pace anymore and their movements became frenzied as they headed for their release.

"I love you," Jacob gasped as they both fell over the edge. Bella gripped him tighter in her arms as she hid her face in his neck.

XXXXXX

Morning came around faster than either of them expected. Jacob left her house reluctantly telling her he would be back in time to accompany her to school. Bella gave him a sad smile as he slipped out through her window and jumped easily down to the ground. She let out a long held breath when he landed safely. He waved up at her before disappearing within the trees.

After showering Bella got dressed and headed down the stairs to make breakfast for herself and Charlie. When her dad finally emerged into the kitchen, his tired eyes lit up as he surveyed the cooked breakfast she had prepared. "This is great, kiddo, thanks." He said pulling out a chair.

Bella smiled as she took the seat opposite him. "How was work?"

"So so," Charlie buttered his roll and put a bacon slice inside as he spoke. "We had a report come in about a missing college student."

Bella felt the food in her mouth turn to ashes. "Who has gone missing?"

"His name is Riley Biers, he was a promising student who attended Oregon University. He was visiting his parents but never made it back. No one has seen him since." Charlie sighed as he took a bite of his roll. "I know his parents they're good people. He was their only child. They're devastated. I would be exactly the same if you went missing. I would never give up looking, never." He stated adamantly.

A wave of guilt washed over Bella as she remembered just how close he had come to losing her forever. If James had succeeded in his mad plan to kill her then Charlie would be the one grieving. She reached out and took hold of his hand in a rare show of affection. "Thank you dad." She said softly.

Charlie patted her hand. "You mean the world to me, Bells. You know I love you very much."

"I love you too, dad," Bella got up from her chair and hugged him so that he couldn't see the tears spilling out of her eyes.

XXXXXX

Jacob was waiting for Bella by her truck when she left the house. She was so glad to see him again that she ran the short distance between them and threw herself into his arms. He laughed at her enthusiastic greeting. "Good to see you too, honey." He kissed her softly.

It was the last day of school for the week and Bella was glad. She waved goodbye to Jacob reluctantly as he headed for the trees. He was going over to Jared's so he could use his computer to apply for the on-line school programme. Billy had been enthusiastic about the idea and was now pushing for all the pack members who were struggling with school to follow the same route.

The bell sounded and she headed inside. For once Mike Newton avoided her and she had a peaceful journey to her first lesson of the day which was swimming. Bella was not a good swimmer; she was too uncoordinated at the best of times. She persevered and finally the lesson ended without her managing to half drown herself. She was in the changing rooms drying off when Jessica approached her.

"I hear your boyfriend threatened Mike," she said as she lounged against the wall.

Bella rolled her eyes as she began to get dressed. "Jake hardly threatened him. What else has he been saying?"

A sly smile crossed Jessica's face. "He reckons he gave your boyfriend a black eye. Is that true?"

Bella's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious? That's a lie, Jake is..."

Jessica burst out laughing. "You're so easy to wind up. I was joking."

"Ha ha," Bella muttered sarcastically.

"I came here to give you this, actually. It was dropped in at the office." Jessica handed a brown envelope to Bella.

"Who dropped it off?" Bella held the envelope in her hand and studied it curiously.

"How would I know? The school secretary told me to pass it to you. See you later," Jessica sloped off having done as she was asked.

The changing room was nearly empty now as Bella finished getting dressed and sat down on one of the benches and ripped open the envelope. A white piece of A4 paper fell out onto the wet floor and she cursed as she saw the red ink on the paper beginning to run. Picking it up she scanned the page quickly. Bella felt her whole world turning upside down as her hand began to tremble. Written in red ink were the words;

_'I am here and I am watching. I will have my revenge. Never relax and always watch your back. I am coming for you._

_V'_

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I love hearing your thoughts, it keeps me motivated. Onto the next chapter...**_

**Part Eleven**

Bella slipped into the school office and approached the school secretary. Mrs, Featherstone had her half moon glasses perched on the end of her nose as she typed. Bella cleared her throat nervously to get her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs, Featherstone took her glasses off and began to clean them as she looked at Bella curiously.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me who delivered this letter to the office. You asked Jessica Stanley to pass it to me earlier," Bella asked anxiously.

"Is there no name on the correspondence?" Mrs, Featherstone put her glasses back and raised her eyebrows at Bella.

"No." Bella informed her.

"A young man dropped it off my dear. Dark blonde hair, average looking, very pale skin. I'm sure I recognise his face from somewhere," Mrs, Featherstone pursed her lips as she tried to recall where she had seen the boy before. He reminded her very much of the young man who had been reported missing, Riley Biers. But of course that was impossible. This boy had vivid blue eyes; although she had thought at the time they looked like coloured contacts. Young people were always trying to change the way they looked.

"I don't know anyone with that description," Bella admitted.

"Was it some kind of love letter, my dear?" Mrs, Featherstone loved a bit of gossip.

Bella blushed. "No. Thanks anyway, Mrs Featherstone. Have a good afternoon." She fled the office before the woman could ask any more probing questions.

Embry was waiting for her when she left school, she was a bundle of nerves as she scanned the parking lot and hurried across the turf to where he was leaning against the truck. His brow furrowed as he took in her panicked reaction. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my house," she said hurriedly, unlocking the driver's door as she did so.

Embry climbed up into the passengers side as she started the engine. He could see her hands trembling as she gripped the steering wheel for dear life. "Hey, Bella why don't you let me drive?"

Bella relinquished control over to Embry. Her body was refusing to cooperate with her, she couldn't stop shaking. She closed her eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward her house.

XXXXXX

She showed him the letter when they were safely inside the house. He scanned the contents quickly and took in a deep breath. "How the hell did she get in your school?"

"I asked the secretary and she said a boy dropped it off. She only gave a vague description. It's not someone I recognise." Bella sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

Embry sat down beside her and put a comforting arm across her shoulders. "It's going to be fine, Bella. I need to phase and let the others know. Jake will come here as soon as he is aware. One of us will need to head over to the school and see if we can pick up a scent. Will you be alright for a moment?"

Bella summoned what little composure she had and gave him a forced smile. "I'll be fine."

Embry wasn't fooled but he had no choice but to leave temporarily to phase. He gave her a quick hug and then left the house. When he was gone Bella's mask slipped completely. She curled up into a ball in her chair and began to cry.

XXXXXX

The front door crashed open as Jacob raced into the house. He had abandoned his patrol as soon as he heard Embry's thoughts. It hadn't taken him long to reach the Swan house. He cursed the fact that he hadn't been the one to meet her after school. He thanked Embry for looking out for Bella before heading inside. Jacob found her huddled in her seat in the kitchen. Her face was red and tear stained; as soon as she saw him she threw herself into his arms.

"I was so scared, Jake," she sobbed on his shoulder. "I thought I would be safe at school."

Jacob hugged her tight to his chest; his arms wrapped around her. "I'm here now, honey," he whispered soothingly. He rocked her gently for a while until she calmed down.

"Can I see the letter, Bells?" He asked eventually.

Bella wiped at her eyes and pulled the letter out of her school bag. She handed it to him wordlessly. Jacob studied it carefully; there was definitely a whiff of leech stink coming off of the paper. Whoever had delivered it had not been human. It made his blood run cold. Like everyone he had thought she would be safe at school because of the sheer number of others there. But it seemed that the red head was stepping up her game plan. It worried him that she also seemed to have an accomplice. They had assumed she was alone.

Jacob didn't tell Bella any of this, she was freaked out enough as it was. He put the letter away and led her into the living room. He sat on the couch and held out his arms. Bella gratefully sank into his embrace and curled up on his lap. With his warm arms holding her together she finally sought relief in sleep.

XXXXXX

Charlie came home unexpectedly. He entered the house and was shocked to see Jacob sprawled on his couch with his daughter curled up in his lap. Bella had woken up when she heard the front door slam shut. She stared at her dad groggily as he glared at Jacob.

"What's going on?" Charlie thundered.

Bella flinched at her father's tone. She scrambled off of Jacob's lap and stood unsteadily on her feet. Jacob stood up too and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Nothing is going on, Charlie." He said calmly.

"That's not what it looks like to me?" Charlie blustered.

"Dad, please just stop. We weren't doing anything." Bella pleaded. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again and she wiped them away angrily.

Charlie was alarmed to see her crying. He hurried over and gave her an awkward hug. "What's wrong, kiddo? Is it that Lauren girl again?"

Bella nodded having no other excuse to give her dad about why she was so upset. "Jake was just comforting me, dad." She hoped he wouldn't hear the tremor in her voice as she lied.

"I see. I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion." He apologised. Jacob just shrugged having nothing else to add.

Bella pulled out of his arms and finished wiping her eyes. "It's the weekend now so I won't have to worry until Monday. Why are you back so early from work?"

Charlie sat down on his recliner. "I've had meetings with Riley's parents today. He has been sighted in Forks, near your school apparently. The only problem is the boy the witness saw had really vivid blue eyes. Riley has brown eyes, but he could have been wearing contacts. The witness thought so anyway."

Bella went cold, she glanced back at Jacob and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. They now knew who the messenger was. They listened quietly as Charlie gave them a few more details before he told them he had to leave again. He had only come home to collect some paperwork. "I'll be home a bit earlier tonight, Bells. We can actually have dinner together for once."

"I'd like that," Bella said softly. "Can Jake stay for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. Invite your dad too, Jake. We'll make a night of it. I've got to go. See you later." He gave Bella another quick hug before leaving the house.

XXXXXX

Sam and the other pack members arrived at the house not long after Charlie left. They all bundled into the living room, taking up most of the space. Bella offered to make them some drinks and a few snacks. She needed something to distract her while they had their impromptu meeting.

"Embry snuck over to the school and scouted around. The male was definitely a vampire from the smell. He tracked it as far as the forest's edge but then his scent petered out." Sam told Jacob.

"This means that the red head has help," Paul surmised. "Great, how many more are going to pop out of the woodwork?"

"I know who the male vampire is," Jacob confessed. The other's stared at him in surprise.

"Has Bella remembered something?" Sam demanded. "Embry told me she didn't know who it was."

"She didn't know. It was something Charlie said. He was here briefly just before you all arrived. You've all seen the posters of that missing kid called Riley Biers around town, well someone witnessed seeing him at Fork's high today. They said the only difference was the colour of his eyes." Jacob looked around at his stunned pack brother's.

"You mean he went into the school with red eyes?" Jared said without thinking.

Jacob shook his head. "As if. No the witness said he had really vivid blue eyes but they thought he may have been wearing contacts."

Sam let out a long exhalation. "Well it makes sense. It seems that the red head has made herself a friend. I'm worried that she may try to create more."

"What do we do?" Embry asked. "This is getting more serious. We need to bring her down now."

"The problem being that we have no idea where she is," Paul interjected sarcastically. "Feel free to come up with a proper suggestion, Call."

Embry pushed away from the wall where he had been leaning. Normally Paul's jibes didn't bother him but today he didn't feel like putting up with it. He stalked over to Paul and glared down at him. "Why don't you just shut your filthy mouth. Where's your suggestions then? All you do is spew out a load of sarcastic comments and upset everyone. I for one am sick of it."

"Em back off," Sam warned him.

"No Sam he is getting on my last nerve," Embry's limbs began to shake.

"Go run off some steam, Em." Sam ordered him. "I'll deal with Lahote."

Embry nodded and quickly left the house. Paul watched him go with a smirk. "Not one of you has any self control."

Jacob was just about to retort when Sam gave him a warning glare. He fell silent. Sam then turned his attention to Paul. "Everything that Embry said was true. Pull your head in, Paul. I am sick of you causing division within the pack. We have enough to deal with. Now go and sort your shit out before I make you run a double patrol shift." He ordered.

Paul couldn't go against a direct Alpha command. He sloped off silently, giving Jacob a vicious glare as he passed. Bella chose that moment to return, she carried a tray piled high with food and was shocked to see the room half empty. "Where are the other's?"

Jacob took the tray off of her and put it carefully on the small side table. "Em and Paul have just gone off to run a quick patrol." He lied smoothly.

Bella looked at him for a moment. She had heard raised voices; she guessed that Jacob was trying to sugar coat the situation for her. "If you say so. Maybe you could save some of the food for them when they get back." She said eventually.

"Will do honey," Jacob gave her a fond smile.

Jared had already helped himself to one of the cakes she had made the night before. He bit into it and let out a blissful moan. "Wow Bella this is awesome."

Jacob and Sam glanced at each other and burst out laughing at his words. He ignored them and picked up another cake and crammed it into his mouth whole. "You definitely should go into business and sell these. You'd make a fortune." He said with his mouth full.

Bella turned beet red with embarrassment. Jacob flung his arm across her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "He's right you know, Bells. You're an excellent cook." He took one of the cakes and bit into it. A smile crossed his face as he chewed.

Sam tried one too. He nodded his agreement as he slapped Jared's hand away as he reached for the last one. "You've had enough Thail."

"I've got more in the kitchen," Bella revealed with a small smile. Three eager faces looked her way making her laugh and lightening her mood. "I'll go get them."

Embry returned not long after this and he too praised Bella's cooking skills. No more was spoken about the danger facing them all as they spent a pleasant hour just talking and sharing banter. When all the food had been eaten, Bella cleared everything away and retreated back to the kitchen to wash up the dishes.

"How has she been holding up?" Sam asked Jacob when she was out of earshot.

"Not great." Jacob admitted. "Bells can be strong, but getting that letter has really spooked her. I can't let her go to school unprotected now. The red head could try and pull the same trick."

Sam sat down in Charlie's recliner; a contemplative expression on his face. "Someone needs to be with her. Either that or she has to pull out of the school. It's impossible to guard her near there properly. There is nowhere for us to conceal ourselves without being spotted."

Bella came back into the room, having heard the tail end of the conversation. She took a seat next to Jacob and leaned into his side when he put his arm around her. "I'll have to go sick." She suggested.

"You can't keep that up forever," Sam said regretfully.

"Well it will work in the short term. There is no way I can convince my dad to let me change schools and no one can exactly come with me." Bella sighed.

"It's the only solution for now," Sam agreed. "We need to step up our efforts to catch the red head." He stood up and turned to Embry. "Come on and show me the trail her accomplice left behind, maybe he went a different way or something."

"Okay. I did a thorough search though." Embry shrugged his shoulders. "There's no harm in you double checking."

"Jake you stay with Bella. I'll catch up with you later. Jared you can take over with Paul in about four hours." Sam stood up preparing to leave. "Don't worry, Bella we'll get her."

Bella gave them all a grateful smile. She could never repay them for what they were doing on her behalf. "Thank you."

"Just make us some more of those cakes," Jared quipped.

"Will do," Bella promised. They bid her and Jacob goodbye before leaving.

When they were alone, Bella found solace in Jacob's arms. "I'm glad that Sam let you stay with me." She confessed.

Jacob stroked her hair back from her forehead. "He knows that I would have kicked off if he hadn't."

"I'm so grateful for what you're all doing. I'll never be able to repay any of you." She whispered, guilt weighing heavy on her heart.

"I told you Bells, this is what we do. Stop fretting," Jacob reassured her. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to distract her. It worked, within moments they were in the middle of a heated make out session.

Jacob was just about to suggest that they head upstairs when a loud howl made them rise to their feet. Bella clutched Jacob's hand in fear as he listened intently to the sound of his pack brother's call.

"What's happening, Jake? Is it Victoria?" Bella asked tremulously.

He shook his head, a frown marring his forehead. "No."

"What then?" Bella questioned, becoming increasingly anxious.

Jacob sighed. "Someone else has phased."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter. Your wonderful feed back keeps me motivated. **_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve**

Jacob and Bella stood on the back porch of the house and stared out into the surrounding forest. A unison of howls crescendoed through the air. Bella glanced at Jacob; she could see the muscles along his arms rippling as if he was fighting the urge to phase and join his brothers. She touched his arm gently. "If you need to go, I'll be fine." She told him.

"No," Jacob said adamantly. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he kept his eyes on the trees.

More tense moments passed before to their surprise they saw movement. "Stay here," Jake ordered Bella as he ran down the back steps and across the lawn. He disappeared into the trees.

Bella strained her eyes to see what was happening. She could hear the faint sound of voices and what sounded like a female sobbing. She sat down on the steps and waited impatiently for Jacob to return. The minutes felt like hours before he finally emerged from the trees, but he wasn't alone. A gasp left Bella's lips as she saw Sam following behind Jacob, in his arms he was carrying a girl. As they all drew nearer she recognised Leah Clearwater. She was semi naked, only a pair of cut off sweats covering her body. She was weeping; her head buried in Sam's shoulder as he carried her gently toward the house, a distraught expression on his face.

Jacob reached Bella first. He took her hand and pulled her into the house, his face was grim. "Leah phased, Bells."

"She...but how?" Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know, there has never been anything about a female phasing before." Jacob seemed as stunned as Bella felt.

Bella decided to take charge. Poor Leah needed some clothes, the ones she must have been wearing when she phased would have been shredded. "Jake, I'm going to run upstairs and get Leah some of my clothes. Get Sam to take her up to my room."

"Okay," Jacob left to tell Sam.

XXXXXX

Leah lay on Bella's bed, her body shaking badly. Bella had ordered Jacob and Sam to leave so that Leah could have some privacy. Jacob had to haul Sam out of the room as he refused to go. Bella quickly rummaged through her clothes and handed them to Leah. She took them silently and struggled to put them on as her whole body was shuddering; her skin coated in perspiration.

"Let me help," Bella offered. She knelt beside Leah and pulled the shirt over her head and assisted her with the sweat pants. The sweats were too short in the leg but at least they covered her.

The two girls sat across from each other silently for a while, neither speaking. Leah's eyes were glassy as she took deep breaths; the sweat pooling on her brow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked eventually when Leah's breathing calmed down.

"My dad," Leah wiped at her eyes and seemed shocked when her hand came away wet with tears.

"Your dad?" Bella questioned.

Leah's eyes came into focus and she looked at Bella desperately. "I was arguing with my dad. I had been feeling hot all day and thought I was coming down with a temperature. He only came to my room to check I was okay but I yelled at him. I don't know what happened...I turned into this thing right in front of him...he he..." she stopped talking as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

Bella shifted closer to her and put her arms around the shaking girl. She winced as Leah's hot skin burned hers, but she held on trying to offer what little comfort she could.

XXXXXX

"I need to go up there," Sam insisted as he heard Leah crying again.

"No," Jacob stood in his way to stop him. "Let Bells handle it for the moment. The last thing Lee needs is you charging up there."

"She needs me. Bella can't handle or even begin to understand what Lee has been through." Sam was on the verge of issuing an Alpha command on Jacob to get him to move.

"Bells was there when I phased remember. She was amazing Sam. I don't know how I would have coped without her. She calmed me down and made it all so much easier then it would have been." Jacob's words made Sam pause and he retreated to the couch, his head in his hands.

"I just want to be there for her," he mumbled in despair.

Jacob sat in Charlie's recliner. "But you can't, Sam. You and Leah have a bad history; you're with Emily now."

"It's all such a mess. Lee doesn't deserve this, not after what I put her through." Jacob was shocked to see his Alpha's normally stoic façade crumble.

"None of us deserve this but we have to deal." Jacob sighed and glanced back up toward the stairwell. He could hear the door to Bella's room opening and the sound of them preparing to come down the stairs. Sam stood up quickly and made as if to run straight to Leah but Jacob put a warning hand on his chest stopping him.

The two girls finally entered the room. Bella came first with Leah following behind. "I'm going to run Leah home, she wants to check how her dad is. He got quite a shock and she's worried."

"Lee we need to talk about what happened," Sam pushed past Jacob and went over to her.

Leah shrank back from him. "Bella explained some of it. I have had enough for one day. I need to see my dad."

"But Lee Lee," he protested.

"Do not call me that," Leah yelled at him. Her body began to shake again. Bella quickly put her arms around Leah and held on. This seemed to calm her as the shaking stopped and her breathing became easier.

Jacob watched all this with interest. Bella had done the same thing to him when he had first phased. He had more control now so she didn't need to calm him so much but it seemed that she had a knack for it. He didn't think Sam had noticed, his leader was still too distraught over the fact that his former lover had phased. He decided to take charge again.

"Sam, I'll go back with the girls. Why don't you check up on the others? They must be wondering what's going on," he suggested.

Sam shot Leah a tortured look before agreeing. "I'll see you again soon, Lee." He promised.

Leah did not respond, she hung her head and looked away. Sam ran a hand through his short hair and gave her one last sad glance before leaving the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella dropped Leah off at her house. Her father, Harry Clearwater, was waiting outside. As soon as he saw her get out of Bella's truck he ran over to her and engulfed his daughter in a tight hug. "Oh my little girl," he mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Leah collapsed in his arms and began to sob. "I'm sorry dad. I nearly hurt you."

"Hush now sweetheart," he whispered. "None of this is your fault. Come inside and we'll talk." He looked over at Bella and Jacob. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"That's okay. I'll see you again soon, Leah," Bella called out to her.

Leah pulled away from her dad briefly to mouth thank you before he led her back into the house.

XXXXXX

"You were amazing today, Bells," Jacob said in admiration on the drive back to Forks.

Bella turned to give him a small smile. "I really feel for her, Jake. I'm just glad that Harry was okay. She told me he has a history of heart problems and was more panicky that something had happened to him then about herself."

"Yeah," Jacob slid across the bench seat and put a comforting arm over her shoulders. They sat in contemplative silence the rest of the way back as they pondered over what this meant not just for Leah but the pack too.

XXXXXX

Charlie was already back when they returned. He had picked up Billy on the way back from work and the two men were sitting in the living room enjoying a cold beer. Bella had completely forgotten that they were all having dinner together.

"Bells, do you think you could distract your dad for a sec while I talk to mine. I need to let him know about Leah," Jacob whispered.

"Of course," Bella agreed. She called out to Charlie. "Dad can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Charlie looked over at her in surprise. "Okay kiddo, I'm coming."

Billy looked at Bella and Jacob curiously. "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll keep you company while Bells talks to her dad," Jacob gave Billy a meaningful look. Billy's expression became serious as he realised it was a ruse so his son could tell him something important.

XXXXXX

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Bella had outdone herself with the cooking. As usual most of the freezer was packed with fish but she fancied making something different. When she called her dad into the kitchen she made the excuse that she needed some ingredients to make up a lasagne. He had huffed in annoyance telling her it was only Jake and Billy, that she didn't need to go over the top with the food, but she had been insistent. She had shooed him out of the house down to the local store to get what she needed, giving Jake and Billy time to talk.

While they were eating Billy kept up a stream of jokes about Charlie in his younger days. Bella was surprised to learn that her dad had been a bit of a rebel when he was a teenager, constantly getting into trouble at school. Charlie had not been amused at his friend for revealing all these little titbits but Jacob and Bella enjoyed hearing Billy's tales and seeing his daughter laughing happily made Charlie get over his irritation at Billy.

Jacob and Bella did the washing up while the two men retreated to the living room and parked themselves in front of the flat screen to watch a Mariner's game. After all the earlier drama it had been a pleasant and relaxing evening for both of them just doing normal every day things. Jacob dried up the last dish and put it away in the cupboard.

"Do you feel like taking a walk honey?" He asked Bella.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll go get my coat while you tell our dads." Bella left the kitchen to get her coat.

"Dad, Charlie, Bells and I are going for a walk," Jacob told the two men.

"Don't wander off too far," Charlie tore his attention away from the game long enough to warn him.

"We'll stay local." Jacob promised.

XXXXXX

It was still light outside as they left the house. There was a brisk wind blowing, but with Jacob's arm around her and her thick coat on, Bella was toasty warm. They wandered off down the little high street and headed toward the diner. There were a few people about doing the same as them, taking advantage of the fact that for once it wasn't raining and getting some exercise.

"You did great today honey," Jacob said proudly.

Bella smiled up at him. "So did you. It must have been hard dealing with Sam. I know that he used to date Leah once."

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled, he didn't want to have to explain that story to Bella, that Sam had inadvertently imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily Young and as a consequence broke Leah's heart. In fact he wished he had never been told about imprinting at all; the fact that some random girl you had never met before could suddenly become the centre of your world sickened him. All your choices taken away because of some ancient werewolf magic.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Bella saw that he was frowning.

"I'm fine," he pulled himself out of his funk and leaned down to kiss her. "Just thinking about poor Leah."

Bella sighed. "Yeah. I hope that she's okay."

"She will be, Bells. It's always hard at first but we'll all support her."

"It's going to be hard for her and Sam though. I mean because they dated before. I wonder why they broke up," Bella mused.

Jacob shrugged, pretending that he didn't know. "Not sure. Hey do you mind if we pop into the diner? I'm feeling a bit hungry."He said to distract her.

"Again? Jake you've just eaten," Bella stared at his taut stomach.

"It takes a lot of fuel to keep this body in tip top shape," he banged his chest like a caveman.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez, come on then. You're paying." She tugged on his arm and led the way forward.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to distract her from the Sam and Leah issue for now. The last thing he wanted was for Bella to find out and worry that it would happen to him. He knew it never would, he was sure that they belonged together; but he knew Bella, if she found out she would worry and that was the last thing he wanted. They were both happy and that was all that mattered.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you, thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews on this story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Nikki :) :) :) :) **_

**Part Thirteen**

Jacob ordered a cheeseburger and some large fries. Bella wasn't hungry so just settled for a diet coke. The diner was crowded, as it was a Friday night a lot of the local teenagers were hanging around, either eating or just milling about outside talking. Bella recognised a few people from school. Jessica was sitting in a crowded booth with Eric, the boy she had supposedly hooked up with but denied being interested in. A sly smile crossed Bella's face as she decided to have some fun at Jessica's expense.

"Hey Jake, let's sit over there. That's Jessica she's in my year." Bella began to tug him toward the private booth.

"Are you sure about this, Bells? They look like they're on a date," Jacob whispered.

"Exactly," Bella told him making Jacob feel confused. He followed her over to the table; the smell of the cheeseburger and fries making his mouth water. There were no other places to sit anyway.

Bella greeted Jessica cheerfully, she slid in beside her and Jacob made Eric shove over so that he could fold his long body into the small space. Jessica's face went beet red and by the angry glint in her eye Jacob guessed that they had indeed interrupted a private moment.

"Why are you here?" Jessica hissed at Bella.

"The same as you I expect," Bella replied cheerfully sipping on her coke. "Jake's treating me to some dinner."

Jessica stared at Jacob's full plate. "I can see his, where's yours?" She snapped.

"Oh I wasn't hungry after all. Hey Eric how are you?" Bella smiled at Eric, who was sitting silently, looking completely bewildered.

"Hello Bella," he gave her a small smile."I'm fine thank you. How about you?"

"Great, this is my boyfriend, Jake." She introduced Jacob who was too busy eating to answer. He just held up his hand and gave a little wave.

"So what have you two been up to?" Bella asked Jessica.

"We're out on a date," Eric answered for her. "We went to the movies and watched that new romantic comedy that's just come out and then we came here."

Bella's smile grew wider. "So you two are dating?" She aimed the question directly at Jessica.

"No," Jessica snapped.

"Yes," Eric said at the same time.

A tense silence filled the crowded booth. Jacob even noticed; he put down his burger and glanced uneasily over at Bella as Jessica and Eric stared at each other.

"What do you mean by no?" Eric was the first to break the silence.

Jessica tried to back track. "I mean yes this is a get together, we've only been on like a few outings." She hedged.

Eric's face betrayed his hurt. "A few outings, huh? Do you sleep with everyone you have a few outings with? You're ashamed of being seen with me, aren't you?"

"No," Jessica sounded panicked. "Eric I didn't mean..."

"Forget it. I know exactly what you meant," he stood up and threw his napkin on the table. "Do you mind? I need to get out of here." He muttered angrily to Jacob who was in his way. Jacob slid out of the booth and let Eric through.

Jessica turned her tear filled eyes onto Bella. "Why did you do that? You're no better then Lauren. Get out of my way."

Bella moved so that Jessica could get past her. "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean anything, I just thought..."

"Go to hell, Bella." Jessica fumed. She left the diner chasing after Eric.

Jacob sat back down opposite Bella and raised his eyebrows. "What was all that about?"

Bella sank back in her seat and closed her eyes. "That was me being a total ass and upsetting poor Eric. Jess is right I am no better then Lauren."

Jacob resumed eating his burger. He thought they were all overreacting. "It's your friend's own fault. She did it to herself. I think you did that poor guy a favour."

Bella sighed. "It's just lucky that I won't be at school next week. I seem to have upset everyone. First Lauren then Mike and now Jess."

Jacob finished eating and gave her a sunny grin. "I still love ya," he teased.

Bella opened her eyes and gave him a resigned smile. "Are you full now? We better get back."

He patted his flat stomach with satisfaction. "Nearly, there's just one last thing I need."

"What's that?"

"This," Jacob leaned across the table and gave Bella a passionate kiss on the mouth; leaving her breathless when he pulled away. "Now I'm done."

A few whistles made Bella blush. She peered around at the other diners and found that everyone was looking their way, smirking. Jacob laughed at her reaction as he slid out of his seat and helped her up. She hid behind him as they made their way out of the diner.

XXXXXX

Billy was waiting for Jacob so that they could head back to the reservation. Charlie was taking them back in the Cruiser. With both men's eyes on them, they shared a quick goodbye kiss before Jacob leaned down and whispered to Bella that Jared was nearby and to stay inside. "I'll be back later tonight." He promised.

Bella followed them out and waved sadly as the cruiser reversed out of the driveway and headed off toward La Push. She waited until it was out of sight then reluctantly went back inside the empty house. She went upstairs to her room and lay back on her bed, she was thinking about Jessica and feeling extremely guilty. There was not a lot she could do about it now anyway. Jess would have to sort out her own mess. It had been a long day, first with the shock of Leah phasing and then the confrontation with Jessica. Bella yawned and stretched her limbs as tiredness crept up on her. She rolled off the bed and changed into a tank top and some sweatpants before crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep...

She was riding the motorbike, the wind pulling her hair back off of her face as she leaned low over the handlebars. She urged it to go faster, wobbling slightly as she glanced back behind her at her assailant. Running was futile, she had taken the bike thinking it would give her a slight chance but she should have known better. A familiar figure suddenly appeared in front of her like a red blur. Bella swerved and the bike shifted off to one side, throwing her over the handlebars. She hit the dirt with a thud, the impact stealing the breath from her body. She rolled over a few times before she landed in front of a pair of dirty feet. Her eyes darted upwards to be met by the glowing red orbs of Victoria. Her feline features made her appear more surreal then normal.

"I warned you that I would come for you. Where are your protectors now?" Victoria licked her blood red lips running her tongue over her gleaming white teeth.

Bella curled up into a ball and screamed as she felt the first hint of fire run through her veins as Victoria went in for the kill...

"Bells, wake up. Bella..." She sat up abruptly; her chest heaving with every breath she took. It was a moment before she realised she was still in her own bed. Charlie was sitting beside her, a worried frown on his face.

"What's wrong, kiddo? What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

Bella wiped her face with her hands, she felt the perspiration beading along her skin. "I can't really remember," she mumbled.

Charlie sighed. "I was hoping that the nightmares had stopped, you haven't had them in a while."

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'm fine dad, really," Bella forced a smile onto her face.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep. Night Bells." Charlie patted her hand and stood up.

"Night dad," Bella replied. "And thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." Charlie slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him and Bella was left alone again.

XXXXXX

It was three in the morning before Jacob finally crawled through Bella's window. It had been an exhausting patrol shift. Leah had joined him and Sam for the first time and had done her best to make life uncomfortable for his Alpha. She kept up a constant stream of criticisms, baiting Sam at every opportunity. Jacob waited for Sam to reprimand her but he bore it all stoically. He was still filled with guilt over the way their relationship had ended and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Leah further.

So Jacob had to bear witness to their bickering and watching in his head a replay of their break up. He was forced to share Leah's pain; linked as they were through the pack mind. The worse part was that Jacob sensed that Sam still had deep feelings for his ex, but he was supernaturally bound to Emily. Harry had told his daughter about imprinting, preferring her to hear it from him rather than Sam having to explain. Instead of making her more understanding about Sam's position, it made her the opposite. She was bitter that he had never tried to fight it, instead caving in to Emily's wishes.

Having the imprinting issue shoved into the forefront of his thoughts, Jacob became uneasy about keeping Bella in the dark. If she became more friendly with Leah it wouldn't be long before she learned about it. He mulled over whether to just tell her and get it over with then he would change his mind, Bella was under enough pressure with the red head bent on revenge, she didn't need this added into the mix. He was still undecided when he reached her house and when he finally made it into her room he found her curled up into a ball, weeping silently. She'd had another nightmare. This decided the issue for him, he wouldn't tell her. Even though he knew that imprinting would not affect him he knew Bella would fret over it. She didn't need the extra anxiety. He would just have to speak to Leah and explain how things were. He was certain that she would understand his position and not tell Bella anything.

Jacob lay down next to Bella and held her securely in his arms. Feeling his warmth surround her she soon fell asleep; her ear pressed to his heart. It took Jacob a lot longer, he held Bella tightly as she slept, gazing at her tenderly. He loved her so much, she was his whole world. He longed for the day that Victoria was killed and they could just get on with their lives with nothing hanging over their heads. They both deserved happiness and Jacob was determined that they would get it. With this thought in mind he finally fell asleep.

XXXXXX

The alarm went off waking Bella up from a deep sleep. She untangled herself from Jacob's arms and reached across to turn it off. She was soon pulled back against his chest as he reached out for her and wrapped her back in his warm embrace. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, pressing his lips into her hair.

Bella settled back down and let him have his extra five minutes. She listened contentedly to the thrumming of his heart in his chest as he breathed in and out. To her it was the most comforting sound in the world. His supernatural warmth made her sleepy and she dozed off again, forgetting to set the alarm.

The next time she woke it was to a loud knocking on the door. "Bells, are you up yet?" Her dad's voice floated through the door.

Bella's head shot up and she accidentally hit Jacob with her arm as she struggled to sit up. "Ow," he said loudly as he woke up.

"Shhh..." Bella put her finger to her lips as she tried to quieten him.

"Bells, what was that?" Charlie began to fumble with the door handle.

"No dad don't come in. I'm...I'm..." Bella felt her brain freeze as she tried to think of an excuse. Her eyes darted around the room and fell onto her discarded clothes from the night before. "I'm naked." She blurted.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her as she glared back at him. She heard her dad clear his throat noisily in embarrassment. "Right I see...well...err...you better get ready...err...see you downstairs, kiddo."The sound of his retreating footsteps down the stairs made Bella sigh with relief.

Jacob was trying not to laugh. He had a huge smirk on his face which irritated Bella immensely. She slid out of bed and began to gather her clothes together in a huff. "Aww come on Bells that was funny. I'm surprised poor Charlie never had a heart attack." He teased her playfully.

"Ha ha, you and your five more minutes. You're lucky he didn't just barge in here. You would be out there right now picking buck shot out of your butt." A mental image of her dad chasing after Jacob with his shotgun brought a smile to her face.

Jacob knew exactly what she was picturing in her head. He leapt out of the bed landing silently on the balls of his feet. He stalked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up against his chest and kissing the back of her neck. She wriggled against him as he anchored her to his body with one arm and used his other hand to tickle her.

"Jake," she tried to get her breath as his wandering fingers sent her over the edge.

"I know what you were thinking, Bells." Jacob stopped tickling her and spun her around in his arms so that they were eye to eye.

Bella was out of breath, she gazed back at him a goofy smile on her face, he knew her so well. She conceded defeat. "Alright I was picturing my dad coming after you with his shotgun," she admitted.

Jacob laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "He'd never catch me."

Bella joined in his laughter. She slipped her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist. The feel of her body pressed tight against his own made Jacob groan. She felt so good. Bella could feel his erection pressed between her legs and she gave him a flirty wink before letting go and sliding down his body to the floor.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"To get breakfast, I can't keep my dad waiting," Bella laughed again at his pained expression as she slipped out of the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks once again to my awesome readers who left such kind reviews. You really are keeping me motivated to finish this story! **_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

Leah opened the door to find Jacob standing on her front porch. She scowled at him; he had woken her up from a deep sleep. "What do you want?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was never easy dealing with Leah at the best of times and what he was about to ask her to do was probably going to set her off big time. "Can I come in for a minute? I need to ask you something."

Leah leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. "No you can't. Whatever it is you can ask me here."

"Do you have to be so difficult all the damn time?" Jacob retorted, getting increasingly irate.

"Just ask me so I can go back to bed," Leah yawned widely and began to examine her nails as if she was bored.

"Fine," Jacob gritted his teeth. "I need you to not mention imprinting to Bella."

This got Leah's attention. She stopped faking being bored and glared at him. "You haven't told her about it? Why the hell not?"

"Because she's going through enough as it is. Anyway it doesn't affect her." Jacob said dismissively.

"Are you mad? Of course it affects her. She's in a relationship with you. What if you meet your own 'Emily'? What happens to her then?" Leah spat her cousin's name out as if it burned her throat.

Jacob's hands clenched into fists. "I love Bella. I know that it is not going to happen to me."

"You're a fool if you think that. Look at Sam, I always thought he loved me, see how that turned out," Leah's voice was full of bitterness.

"It's different for me, Leah. I know it is. I've always loved Bella, even when we were kids. Please she has been through so much, she can't handle the unnecessary stress of worrying about something that won't happen." Jacob begged her.

Leah could see the desperation written all over Jacob's face. She wasn't angry at him it was the thought of another going through what she had that was upsetting her. Bella needed to have all the facts if she was planning on a future with Jacob, at this point she was going in blind and that was hardly fair. Leah could understand Jacob's point but she also knew that he was scared that if he told Bella that she might leave him.

"All I can promise is if she doesn't ask me I won't tell her...but if she does then I'm going to be honest. I hated being kept in the dark over why Sam suddenly ditched me, finding out now has only made the pain worse because I now know that my dad was aware of everything." Leah admitted. "I can understand that you're scared you might lose her Jake but that's a risk you have to take."

"Please Lee, don't. I can't lose her, please..." Jacob tried one last time.

"I'm sorry Jacob but If she asks I am going to tell her. Look I have to go..." Leah closed the door on him before he could see the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

XXXXXX

Bella spent the morning cleaning the house. Jacob had rushed off after she had brought him up some breakfast, he mumbled something about errands to run. Her dad had left to spend a few hours at work, catching up on some paperwork. She started downstairs and slowly made her way up to the bedrooms. Charlie's room was always neat and tidy; his uniforms arranged neatly on hangers. Bella did some dusting and then left to do her own room. She picked up a few stray clothes and stripped her bed down, throwing the sheets into the laundry basket.

One of the pillowcase's fell on the floor and she leaned down to pick it up. As she bent down she saw that a nail was sticking up from one of the floorboards, the wood was at a slight angle. You had to have very keen sight to even notice it. Knowing how clumsy she could be, Bella decided she couldn't leave it like that. She would probably end up tripping over it and breaking a leg.

She knelt down and tugged at the loose floorboard and was surprised that the nail just popped out and it came away easily in her hand. It seemed that there was a little hole underneath. Bella moved the wood to one side and peered inside. What she saw made her eyes widen and her heart stutter painfully in her chest. Lying on top of a pile of papers was a photograph of Edward with his arm around her shoulders. He was smiling and looking down at her; she was gazing adoringly up at him. Bella recognised the dress she wore to her fateful eighteenth birthday party, this was where the picture had been taken. For some bizarre reason, Edward must have hidden it under the floorboard.

Bella reached in and pulled out the photograph and the papers underneath. She quickly scanned through them. One was a set of plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme had bought for her so that she and Edward could go and visit her mother Renee, they were still in date. The others were random letters that Edward had written to her; seeing his fine script and reading through his flowery phrases brought a lump to her throat. The last item in the pile was a CD that Edward had burned for her, it was him playing the lullaby he had composed for her.

She stood up and went over to her long neglected CD player. With trembling fingers she put the CD in and pressed play. At once the familiar music spilled from the speakers sending her back to the day he had first played it for her. Bella sat on her bed and picked up the photo of the two of them together and studied it carefully. She had always thought that she had a good recollection of what Edward looked like but her memories hadn't done him justice. He was so different in looks from Jacob with his stark white skin, golden eyes and immaculately gelled hair. She tried to fathom what he must have been thinking when the picture was taken, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. As always there was a stiffness about his expression as if he was holding something back, which in a way he was. He had always been extra careful to keep distance between them, every touch and kiss had to be carefully planned and thought out. He had a hard time controlling his blood lust around her and he always said her blood called to him.

The lullaby came to an end and the silence pulled Bella back from the past. She stood up and took the CD out of the player and placed it back into it's case. Retrieving the photograph and Edward's letters she gathered them up and took them down the stairs into the kitchen. She hunted around the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. It was cold outside when Bella opened the back door, the chill reminded her of Edward's cold touch. She smiled to herself grimly, how appropriate!

The outdoor barbecue was covered in tarpaulin, she pulled it off and removed the grill. With the wind blowing her hair and the cold sending goose pimples up her arms, Bella dumped the CD, letters and photograph onto the barbecue. She quickly used the lighter to set fire to the paper and stepped back quickly as the wind fanned the small flames making it erupt into sparks. She stood to one side and watched the edges of the paper turn brown and flake away as her last connection to Edward Cullen went up in smoke.

XXXXXX

Jacob watched as Embry bid him goodbye and headed home. He had reported no sign of any vampire activity. Bella had been inside the house for most of the day; she had only emerged to dump something on the barbecue and burn it. Embry had smelt the smoke as it drifted his way on the wind.

With a heavy heart Jacob trudged up the back steps and rapped on the back door of the house three times to let her know it was him. She took a while to answer and when she opened the door Jacob could see by her red rimmed eyes that she had been crying. Panic made his heart beat faster, had Leah already called Bella and told her about imprinting after all? Bella stepped back and waited for him to enter. He felt uneasy when she didn't speak but just shut the door after him and headed to the living room. He followed after her silently.

Bella curled up on the couch and gazed at him sorrowfully. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew and he felt sick to his stomach that he was on the verge of losing her. "Don't Bells, please..." the words left his lips before he was even aware he had spoken.

"You know?" Bella's forehead creased as she stared at him.

Jacob quickly knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I love you, Bells. Nothing will change that I promise. I know it was a shock but you have to have faith in me." He pressed her hands over his wildly beating heart.

"I didn't expect it, Jake. I really didn't. I wish I could understand the reason's why," Bella pulled her hands away from him and slumped back in her seat.

"What can I do to fix this? I'll do anything you want, anything..." he pleaded with her.

Bella sighed and turned her sad eyes onto his desperate ones. "Some things you just can't fix, Jake. It was hard but I made the decision and to be honest it was freeing in a way. Everything became so much clearer now it's all over."

"Over?" Jacob whispered the word, not really being able to believe that she had spoken it aloud. Everything he had fought for crumbled around him and he felt his heart break in his chest.

Bella's eyes were far away as she recalled the heavy feeling, which had been lodged in her chest, disappear along with the remnants of Edward's letters. She thought Jacob was so adorable asking her if he could fix things, but she had taken the first step to do that herself by burning everything that Edward had left behind; it was sad but cathartic.

Jacob could see the emotions playing across Bella's beautiful face, fresh tears were welling out of her eyes and he wanted nothing more then to kiss them all away. If he had just been honest with her about imprinting before Leah got to her than maybe he would have stood a chance, but right now she couldn't even look at him. All the fight that had propelled Jacob throughout his life deserted him. He had stayed strong when he had lost his mother, when his sister's left a few years later he had kept it all together, caring for his dad and looking after the house. But now his one reason for living had told him it was over. Jacob Black had only cried once in his life; the day they buried his mother. His strong shoulders shook as he put his head in his hands and began to sob silently, no longer able to hold back the tears.

XXXXXX

Bella was alarmed to see Jacob crying. His whole body was shaking with the force of his tears. She slipped off of the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "What is it, Jake? What's wrong?"

Jacob clutched at her like a man drowning. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her so tight to his body that she could barely breathe. "You can't leave me, Bells. You can't..."

"Oh, Jake...I'm so sorry. I've been rambling on making no sense whatsoever. I just meant it was freeing burning them all. Edward's hold on me was finally over." She held his head between the palms of her hands and gazed at him imploringly.

"I don't understand..." he took deep breaths to calm himself. She wasn't leaving him? He felt so confused.

Bella stroked his cheeks with her thumbs before leaning forward to kiss him softly. "The letters, Jake. I thought you knew..." she frowned as she studied him closely.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't know anything about any letters. Cullen has been writing to you?"

"No, jeez we really have got things messed up. It's my fault. I found some letters, a CD and an old photo of Edward under one of my floorboards. I have no idea why he put them there. I was quite upset when I found them but after a while I just wanted rid of them. So I went outside and I burned the whole lot. It made me feel a lot better..." Bella explained.

Jacob kissed her, he pressed his mouth hard onto hers and wound his hand in the back of her long hair, anchoring her to him. Bella was still at first, completely taken aback by the sudden intensity of the kiss. But gradually she relaxed as he continued to move his mouth on hers. She began to reciprocate, parting her lips so that he could slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their breaths mingled together as passion and a deep need to feel each other overtook them.

They began to undress quickly, Bella pulled her shirt over her head while Jacob began to unbutton her jeans. There was a desperation in their movements, as if this was the last chance they would ever get to be together. Bella's hands wandered over Jacob's bare skin, feeling every groove and ridge of his muscles, trailing her nails lightly across his back in the way she knew he liked. She heard him moan her name as he picked her up and ran up the stairs to her room. They fell on her bed in a tangle of limbs, hands clutching at each other, fingers digging into skin as their need to be joined overwhelmed them.

Jacob slipped inside her easily, they both moaned at the contact and Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, wanting to feel him close. Their lovemaking was fast and vigorous, both of them needing the quick release.

Afterwards they lay sated in each other's arms, Bella rested her head on his chest and placed her hand over his heart. She had never said the words to him before. She glanced up at his handsome face and with a soft sigh told him what he so badly needed to hear. "I love you, Jake. I love you so much."

Jacob gathered her up into his arms and peppered loving kisses all over her face. "I love you too, Bells. So much."

Bella copied him and kissed him all over, laughing at his delighted expression as he asked her to say it again. "I love you Jacob Ephraim Black," she declared loudly. "I love you."

He rolled them over so he was hovering above her, he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. He had thought he had lost her today and the very thought had nearly broken him. Bella was his everything and he didn't want anything to spoil their happiness. He would just have to make sure that Bella was never left alone with Leah. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered how much he loved her again. Bella smiled into the kiss and her fingers massaged the skin along the back of his neck as she murmured. "I love you too."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks once again for all the kind reviews. I really do appreciate it; as always it keeps me motivated. Hugs,**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

Monday rolled around quicker than Bella expected. She opened her eyes as her alarm went off and sighed when she saw that Jacob had already gone. She rolled over to his side and felt the warmth that he had left behind. He couldn't have been gone that long. Bella pulled the covers that had been abandoned at the end of the bed and snuggled under them. She decided to have another ten minutes. She woke to Charlie knocking on her door. She cursed in her head, she had drifted off to sleep again without even realising it.

"Breakfast is on the table, Bells. I'll see you downstairs," Bella heard her dad walking down the stairs in his heavy work boots.

Today was the day that she had to put her plan into action. She couldn't go into school because of the Victoria situation, she needed to fake being ill so that she could avoid going in for the short term. Bella looked in the wardrobe mirror and stared at her reflection. Her pale skin was slightly flushed and her hair a messy tangle. She pinched her cheeks to make them appear even redder and practised her sad face. She groaned in annoyance; she wasn't sure she could pull this off. Her only hope was that her dad wasn't in cop mode otherwise he would see right through her.

"Kiddo, time is getting on," Charlie called up the stairs.

"Coming," Bella called back. She gave her reflection one last dissatisfied glance and then left the room.

XXXXXX

"You alright, kiddo? Something wrong with your breakfast?" Charlie put his paper down and looked at his daughter in concern. She was just staring at her bowl of porridge ad stirring it with her spoon.

Bella glanced up at him sadly. "I don't feel very well, dad. I think I've got a temperature."

Charlie examined her more closely. "You do look a bit flushed." He conceded.

"Do you mind if I take the day off?" Bella gave him the full force of her big brown eyes but Charlie wasn't that easily swayed.

"I'll take your temperature," he rose from his seat and rummaged through one of the kitchen draws.

Bella stared at him in alarm. "You've got a thermometer? I didn't know that."

Charlie found what he was looking for and held it up. "There you go. Come here, kiddo." He walked over and shoved the end of the thermometer in her ear and waited. After a tense few seconds he pulled it out and looked at the reading. "Well your temp's normal. That's good isn't it."

Bella nodded weakly. Now what was she supposed to do? She composed her face into what she hoped was a sickly expression and gazed at up her father. "I still feel a bit off colour though. I think I should stay at home today." She suggested.

Charlie rolled his eyes at her. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that, Bells? I know why you want to stay at home and I won't have it."

"Huh?" Bella felt confused.

"You want to stay here so that Jake can come over while I'm safely at work. Sorry kiddo been there and done that old excuse when I was a lot younger then you. Go and get ready so I can drive you to school." He eyed her candidly, waiting for her to move.

"But dad, really I'm sick..." Bella protested.

"Move now or I might have to ground you," Charlie threatened.

Bella shoved her chair back and glared at him. "If I puke all over the teacher you're the one who will have to explain why." She yelled at him as she stomped from the room.

Charlie just shook his head in amusement. For once his daughter was acting like a teenager and he liked it.

XXXXXX

Bella picked up her cell and dialled Jacob's home number. It seemed an age before anyone answered. "Hello," Billy's tired voice echoed down the line. The phone reception was bad in Forks.

"Billy, it's Bella, is Jake there?" She whispered.

"No. He had to go and meet up with Sam and the others." Billy sighed. "Harry called he's worried as Seth is showing signs of phasing."

Bella gasped at this surprising piece of news. "But he's only fourteen."

"I know. It's a shock to all of us." Billy replied sadly. "What did you need him for?"

Bella bit her lip in trepidation. It seemed the pack had enough to deal with; she didn't want to burden them with her current problem. She would just have to go into school and make sure that she was always surrounded by a group of people. "Nothing really, just wanted a quick chat. I'll speak to him later."

"Okay Bella. Take care," Billy was just about to put the phone down when Bella remembered that she didn't know who was currently watching the house.

"Oh before you go. Do you know who is on shift at my house today? I can't remember if Jacob said Embry or Jared." Bella asked quickly.

"Neither, they were the ones who came to get Jake. I think it's Paul. Are you sure everything's alright, Bella?" Billy checked again.

"Yeah, it's fine. Bye."

"Bye Bella." Billy ended the call.

Bella slumped back on her bed and sighed. Why did it have to be Paul who was the one watching the house for the day? She contemplated what to do, her dad was insistent that he was going to drive her to school, there was no way she could get out of it. She was trapped!

"Bells, get a move on," Charlie called up the stairs again.

"Alright," Bella yelled back at him resentfully; tears welling in her eyes. She had let Jacob and the others down all because she was a bad liar. Frustration welled up in her as she quickly tied her hair back in a messy ponytail and collected her books. Resigned to the fact that there was nothing more she could do she went to join her father.

XXXXXX

They cornered Seth against a rocky outcrop, he was shivering uncontrollably and his thoughts were chaotic. His wolf form was a lot smaller and rangier than his brothers and his sandy coloured fur was standing on end as he pressed his haunches against the cold rock behind him.

"_What's happening to me,"_ he cried out through the pack mind link.

A sleek grey wolf appeared in front of him. He was not immediately aware that it was his sister Leah. She was followed by a large russet toned wolf and a black wolf. Seth could see others hanging in the background but his eyes were riveted on the grey wolf.

"_Sethy, it's me,"_ his sister's soothing voice echoed in his mind.

"_Lee Lee?"_ His ears perked forward as his shaking stopped. _"Is that really you?"_

"_It's me,"_ the grey wolf stepped forward until she was right in front of him. _"There is nothing to be afraid of Sethy. Just listen and I'll tell you everything."_

Seth butted his wolf's head into the grey wolf's side and a small whimper escaped his strong jaws. He stood patiently as his sister gently explained exactly what he was.

XXXXXX

Charlie dropped Bella off at school in the police cruiser. She got out of the car awkwardly and slammed the door shut. He wound his window down. "No need to be like that, kiddo." He joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why did you have to bring me? Everyone's looking because you brought me in the Cruiser," she complained.

"Look I know you're angry right now, but school is important and..."

"Whatever. I'll see you later, dad." She snapped. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head as she stalked away.

Charlie sighed as he watched her walk away. Maybe he had been a bit hasty thinking he was glad she was acting like a teenager for once. Right now he wanted his sweet natured little girl back.

XXXXXX

Before she even got near the entrance to the school, an arm shot out and yanked her away from the crowd. Bella let out a surprised yell before she was spun round and faced with an angry looking Paul. "You were supposed to stay at home." He hissed at her.

Bella glanced around, everyone was looking their way. She pushed past Paul and headed toward the bike sheds; they would at least be away from prying eyes there. He followed after her; smirking at the girls as they eyed him up as he passed. When he joined Bella he leaned against the wooden wall of the shed and glared at her. "Well what's your excuse?"

"I didn't have a choice. My dad saw right through my attempt at lying." Bella admitted. "I've always been rubbish at deceiving people."

Paul snorted. "Except for Jake it seems."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella snapped, as always she had only been in Paul's company for five minutes and he was already getting under her skin.

"We all know that if your leech came back you would dump Black's ass. You're just using him except he's too lovesick to see it." Paul sneered.

Bella was taken aback by his vitriol. "No. I love Jake. I would never hurt him. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" She asked him.

"Hate? I wouldn't waste that emotion on you." He retorted. "I just can't understand why I have to have my life put on hold to protect a pathetic girl who can't even be bothered to protect herself."

Bella felt deflated. She knew that she had messed up and she felt guilt every time any member of the pack put their lives on the line to protect hers, but Paul seemed like the only one who really resented her for it. "Look I don't know what you expect me to say. I'm sorry you feel that way but I can't change the way things are. Feel free to go, I am not asking you to look out for me okay." She said flatly. She began to walk away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul caught hold of her arm and yanked her back.

"Into school," Bella pulled her arm back.

"No way," Paul replied irritably. "You're coming back to La Push with me. It's not safe for you in there. The last thing I want is Sam on my case. Let's go."

"How are we going to get there?" Bella asked, in no mood to argue.

Paul looked her up and down. "You've got legs haven't you. We'll walk." He didn't bother to wait for her as he began to stride across the parking lot.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Leah accompanied Seth on his first patrol around the borders of La Push. After his sister explained to him exactly what had made him phase he became quite excited. Whether because of his sunny personality or just his age, Seth seemed to accept what he was unquestioningly, he was eager to test his new body and senses to the limit. He chattered happily through the pack mind link as they travelled, asking endless questions. Jacob tried to answer him but Leah got impatient with her younger brother and snapped at him to be quiet. Seth was used to Leah's temperament so he did what he would have done in his human form, he tried to cheer her up.

He began to chase her, howling playfully and butting her in the side. Leah was not amused at first, she growled at him and ordered him to grow up. Seth continued on with his pranks until she became so riled up that she went after him. Jacob watched as Seth took off like lightening; his sister snapping at his heels until they disappeared into the distance. He didn't bother to catch them up, his mind was on Bella. He was worried about her and wished that he could have been the one watching over her for the day.

Shaking his russet fur Jacob decided to run off his worries. Perhaps he could show Seth how fast a real wolf ran. He stretched his long legs and took after the other two at high speed. He soon bypassed them and heard Seth's excitable babble in his head as he eagerly tried to copy him. Leah was not impressed in the slightest. She let her brother head off after Jacob and followed after them at her own pace.

XXXXXX

"How much further?" Bella whined as she rubbed at her aching calves. She was finding it hard keeping up with Paul.

"Do you always complain this much?" He grouched.

Bella shot him a dark look. "I don't have supernatural strength like you." She snapped.

"No but you certainly have a gift for whining," Paul retorted. He increased his pace deliberately, forcing Bella to jog beside him, her heavy back pack bouncing painfully on her back. Her breaths came in short pants.

They carried on this way as they finally reached the long road that led straight to La Push. Bella had to stop. She collapsed on the road side, her head resting on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. "I just...need to...rest..." she gasped.

Paul didn't answer, he was standing still, his nose sniffing the air. Bella raised her head and stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Vampire," he spat. "I can smell them. Shit, get up."

Bella scrambled to her feet, eyes wide with fear. Paul quickly scooped her up in his arms and headed for the trees to get out of sight of the main road.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. They really made me smile. Here is the next chapter..**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen**

Paul made Bella kneel down behind some thick shrubbery. "Stay there and don't move. I'm going to scout around a bit."

Bella nodded. She immersed herself amongst the foliage and curled up into a ball. She wished she could quieten down the loud beats of her heart. Everything seemed so quiet, eerily so. Even the normal sounds of the wildlife sounded muted, as if they too were holding their breath. Time seemed to pass slowly. As each second passed Bella began to feel increasing panic. Why was Paul taking so long? She wondered whether to risk moving so she could have a better view of her surroundings, then she decided against it. She had caused enough trouble for one day.

The sound of a twig cracking underfoot made her head shoot up and her heart beat even more erratically. Bella strained her ears as she tried to hear for any more signs of movement. More tense moments went by achingly slowly; she felt like she was being driven insane. Then the sound that she had been dreading reached her ears and Bella knew she was doomed.

"She's nearby. I can smell her," Victoria's high pitched child like tones made Bella's blood run cold.

"It's hard to tell with the dog smell overlapping everything," a male voice answered her. Bella assumed it must be Riley. "Why are you so hell bent on getting her, Vicki? There are easier victims."

"I told you, she was responsible for the death of a dear friend of mine," Victoria retorted.

"Are you sure he was just a friend? By the way you act he sounds like he was a lot more than that," Riley whined. "What about me?"

Bella heard some rustling and to her horror she saw Victoria's bare dirty feet inches away from where she was hiding. Riley was in front of her, he was actually wearing boots. She heard Victoria's voice change tone as she tried to placate a jealous Riley. "You know I care for you. I fell in love with you, that's why I spared you and changed you so we could be together."

"Please let that be true, Vicki," Riley answered, his voice sounded sad. "I love you but sometimes I feel like you are just using me."

"Never, come here," there were sounds of kissing which made Bella's stomach lurch. Victoria really did have Riley under her thumb.

"Are you convinced now?" Victoria purred. Riley chuckled and there were more sounds of kissing. "Come we cannot waste any more time. I can smell her scent mixed in with the dog's, she is close."

Bella's breathing kicked up a notch as she tried to keep very still. Where the hell was Paul? She saw Victoria walk away from where she was hiding; Riley following after her. There were sounds of sniffing and branches breaking. It seemed to be going away from her hiding place. Slowly Bella relaxed as everything went quiet again. She hadn't been detected, or so she thought...

Without warning a hand shot through the foliage and grabbed her by the hair. Bella screamed in pain as she was forcefully yanked out of her hiding place and dropped on the ground. She crumpled at Victoria's feet. "You really thought your pathetic little hiding place would conceal you. I was hoping for some more fun; you are making this too easy." She cackled.

Bella rolled onto her back and stared up at her attacker. Victoria smiled back at her, licking her lips as she began to circle around her. "Where are your protectors now, girl. First your beloved vampire leaves you all alone and now even the dogs have got sick of you. I cannot believe my beloved James died because of you." She spat angrily.

"James?" Riley suddenly appeared in Bella's line of vision. "Beloved? You said he was just a friend."

Victoria sighed irritably. "You are spoiling my fun with your pathetic jealousy. Either help or stay out of it." She snarled.

"You were using me weren't you," Riley began to stalk Victoria, his lips pulled back in anger.

Victoria was becoming impatient. She was becoming sick of Riley's constant whining. "Yes if you must know. You were useful for a while but now you are beginning to get on my nerves. You are nothing like my James, nothing." She screeched.

Bella saw Riley's face change, a mad light shone in his red eyes as he suddenly launched himself at Victoria and knocked her flying. They rolled out of sight into the undergrowth, although Bella could still hear their screams and curses as they fought. She shuddered for a second before she managed to pull herself together and begin crawling toward some cover. Her whole body hurt from where she had been chucked to the ground. Pain tore through one wrist as she tried to use it; she wasn't sure if it was broken.

She finally managed to reach another set of bushes, she crawled through; the spiky thorns clawing at her hair and scalp. "Oh help me, someone help me..." she mumbled over and over. She collapsed again onto the muddy ground, her energy finally spent. Cradling her injured wrist in her hand she closed her eyes and waited to die.

XXXXXX

Minutes or hours later, Bella didn't know which, her eyes flew open as she heard the sound of snarls and growling. She heard Victoria cursing and a loud snapping sound. More scuffling reached her ears and then a loud howl rent the air, followed by another and another. Suddenly everything erupted around her. Bella curled into a ball as the sounds of fighting increased.

Victoria's screams rent the air as she fought her assailants with everything that she had in her; but it wasn't enough. With the loss of Riley to back her up she was unable to fight the overwhelming numbers. A large russet toned wolf jumped on her back as the silver grey and the black wolves bit down on her arms. With one hard pull the russet wolf pulled her head from her shoulders and tossed it aside. It rolled along the forest floor, the eyes and mouth still moving in shock as if Victoria still couldn't believe that she had been beaten. Quickly the wolves began to dismember the rest of her and within minutes three of them had changed back into their human forms so they could build a small fire and set what was left her alight. They threw her head on last and had to cover their ears as her dying screeches echoed around the forest.

XXXXXX

"Bella, Bells honey. It's me. I'm here," Jacob crawled through the dense foliage not caring that the thorns ripped at his skin. He found Bella curled up in a foetal position, hands covering her ears as she shook. He quickly pulled her into his arms and wrapped his whole body around her as she began to cry hysterically; all the fear and panic leaking out of her as she clung to her saviour.

They stayed like that for a while until Bella's sobs lessened. Jacob looked at her face and began to kiss her soft skin gently. "It's okay now, Bells. She's gone, it's all over. You're safe now."

"Gone? What happ...happened to P..Paul?" She asked him shakily.

Jacob's expression darkened. "Let's not talk about him right now."

Bella swallowed and winced because her throat hurt. "Jake, is he hurt?"

"Not yet he isn't," he said evenly.

"It wasn't his fault. I messed up Jake. My dad didn't believe that I was really ill," Bella babbled. "It's all my doing."

Jacob stroked her sweat stained hair off of her face. "Stop that, it's not your fault. Lahote messed up, he knows he did. He let his distrust of you get in the way of his duty."

"How did you find me?" Bella asked instead. She lay back against him and closed her eyes.

"Paul was following their trail, but the wrong one. They had deliberately set a trap; they must have been stalking you both all the way from Forks. It gave them plenty of time to double back on themselves. When he realised he had been duped he called out for us. Luckily we were all close by..."He told her.

"Seth phased didn't he?" Bella asked him.

"How do you know about that?" Jacob continued to stroke Bella's hair, the action seemed to be keeping her calm.

"I rang your house this morning. I spoke to Billy," Bella began to cry again as the adrenaline leaked out of her body and she became weak.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Carefully shielding her with his body, Jacob carried her slowly out of the bushes into the open. She whimpered when he lifted her up into his arms properly to carry her back to La Push.

"Have you hurt yourself?"

Bella cradled her wrist in her good hand. "I think I might have broken it." She mumbled.

The other members of the pack encircled them both. Sam was in front and he gave Bella a kind smile. "I'm relieved...well we all are that you're okay."

"Thank you," Bella gave him a weak smile.

"I need to get her to a hospital, Sam. She's hurt her wrist and has other scratches that need to be checked out." Jacob cradled her close to his chest as he spoke.

"Go, we'll finish things off here," Sam began to step back when Paul strode forward.

Jacob growled at him and began shaking. "Get the fuck away Lahote. You've caused enough trouble."

Sam put a warning hand on Paul's shoulder. "Do as he says."

"I just need to say I'm sorry," Paul looked directly at Bella as he spoke. "I never thought this would happen, I.."

"Get him away Sam," Jacob was on the verge of losing it.

Sam waved Embry and Jared over. They immediately caught hold of Paul and hauled him out of sight. Jacob calmed down when he was gone. He bid Sam and the others goodbye and left to take Bella to the hospital.

XXXXXX

Charlie marched into the emergency room at Forks hospital. A nurse pointed out to him where his daughter was located. He pulled the curtain aside that was wrapped around the cubicle for privacy and glared at Jacob, who was sitting by Bella's bed, holding her good hand. Her other hand was wrapped in a cast all the way up to her wrist.

"What the hell happened, Bells?" He demanded. "The last time I saw you I had dropped you off at school. Why are you here and with him?"

"Dad, please," Bella's voice was weak. Everything that had happened earlier had exhausted her and she couldn't cope with her dad's anger.

"Charlie I know that this doesn't look good." Jacob interjected quickly.

"Damn right it doesn't." Charlie snapped. "I knew she was going to meet you today after that act she tried to put on this morning about being sick. So she still skipped school anyway."

Jacob didn't dispute him. If Charlie wanted to think that; then let him. Jacob had no other excuses to give him anyway. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Sorry," Charlie blustered. "How did my little girl end up in hospital with a broken wrist? What were you both doing? I had enough of this when she was seeing that Cullen boy. I at least thought you would take care of her."

Jacob felt his resentment rising at being compared to Edward. "Do not ever compare me to him. I love Bells and always take care of her."

Charlie glared back at him, but before he could issue a retort a nurse accompanied by a doctor pulled back the curtain. They glanced uneasily at the tall muscular man and the chief of police as they stared each other down.

"Everything all right here?" The doctor asked nervously.

"Fine," Charlie muttered. "Can I take my daughter home now?"

"Well not just yet. We need to speak to her privately for a moment," the Doctor replied nervously.

"What about?" Charlie questioned.

"Dad, please," Bella begged him again. She turned her attention to the Doctor. "It's okay you can speak in front of them."

The nurse exchanged a glance with the Doctor. "I think it best if we talk to you alone first." She hedged.

Bella was becoming stressed. If they wanted to speak to her alone, it could only be bad news. She clutched onto Jacob's hand tightly. She needed him to stay. "I want them here, please." She begged.

"I'm staying," Jacob said adamantly as he hugged Bella reassuringly.

"Well if that's what you want," the Doctor finally gave in. "I have the results of your earlier blood work that we took as a precaution. We always cover every possibility when a person has been injured to make sure there is no sign of infection."

"Is there?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"No," the Doctor said quickly.

"Well what then?" Charlie was getting impatient with the man's cryptic answers.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Your daughter is pregnant, Chief Swan." He finally revealed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Being There**

Disclaimer:all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-wow thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. It really made my day! **_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen**

Bella felt like she was underwater; she saw the Doctors mouth moving as he hurriedly explained something to her dad. Jacob's arms tightened around her and she was partially aware of the nurse looking at her with sympathy. Instead of looking at Jacob, her eyes were focused on Charlie; she noticed the vein along his jaw standing out as he clenched his teeth, his hand was resting on his hip near his gun belt. A popping sound in her ears made her feel dizzy. Had the doctor really just told her dad that she was pregnant? The blood rushed to her head and Bella fainted.

"Bella, Bella...can you hear me? It's Dr Stainton," Bella's eyes flickered open and she peered blearily up at the same doctor who had been speaking to her father earlier.

"What happened?" She asked; her tongue felt thick in her mouth.

"You fainted. I think hearing the news just overwhelmed your system. You'll be fine now, don't worry. Would you like to sit up?" Bella nodded and the doctor gently helped her into a sitting position.

"Thank you," Bella looked around. "Where's Jake and my dad?" She became anxious when she couldn't see them.

"It's okay. I just asked them to step outside for a moment so I could treat you. I must say that young man of yours had to be forced to leave your side. I thought your father was going to arrest him." The doctors joke fell flat as Bella looked at him in alarm.

The nurse tutted at the doctors stupidity. "Don't worry my dear," she interjected. "I'm sure everything is fine. Now I need to check you over. Make sure that you and baby are doing well."

"Baby?" Bella still couldn't take it in. However she allowed the nurse to take her blood pressure and check her vital signs. She stared straight ahead while all this was going on, her mind far away.

XXXXXX

Charlie strode in front of Jacob, his face grim. He headed out of the hospital doors and around to the private gardens at the back. Jacob followed him slowly, his head still spinning. Charlie had to force him to leave when Bella had fainted. The doctor and nurse had pleaded with him to let Bella go so that they could check her over. Their words had fallen on deaf ears at first, Jacob had clutched Bella to him begging her to wake up. It had been Charlie's harsh words that had pierced his panic and made him realise he was not helping. With many a backward glance he had left Bella and followed after her father.

They now stood opposite each other; Jacob towering above the man who had sired Bella. Despite their differences in height and build it was Charlie who exuded the most authority. The anger and bitter disappointment radiating from his eyes made Jacob feel every inch the sixteen year old boy he truly was underneath all the muscle mass.

"I trusted you, Jake. Out of everyone I trusted you to do right by my little girl," Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair. "You know what she has been through in the past year. When you came back into her life she was getting better, more like the girl she used to be. I thought that you had more respect for her then to...then to..." he ran out of words.

Jacob raised his head and glared back at Charlie. He resented the older man's implication that he hadn't done right by Bella. It was all bullshit. Here he was Charlie Swan; Chief of Police of Forks and he had no idea exactly what his own daughter had been through or suffered or how much Jacob loved and protected her on a daily basis. His anger stepped up a notch as his yearning to be back with Bella to support and comfort her overrode any desire to be polite.

"I love Bells. You have no idea how much; not even she does. I have done right by her in every way possible. Don't you dare accuse me of not having respect for her." He retorted.

Charlie's jaw clenched again as he matched Jacob's glare. "You are a sixteen year old boy who has no life experience at all."

"No life experience," Jacob yelled back at him. "I have had nothing but life experience. I lost my mom when I was ten. I have been taking care of my dad for years when he couldn't be bothered to monitor his own health after mom died. My sister's up and left at the first opportunity and left me alone to deal with the lot. You know me Charlie. You know what my life has been like. I'm sorry if you're all disappointed in me, but you know what? I don't care. All I'm worried about is Bella and our baby and before you stand there and tell me I'm not responsible to take care of them you're wrong...just so wrong."

Charlie was taken aback by Jacob's impassioned speech. Every word that he had said hit home and he regretted throwing his age and life experience at him. Jacob was right he had been through more than most people in a lifetime. Charlie's shoulders slumped and he felt his anger slip away. He had been throwing all the blame onto the boy because he was an easy target when really Bella was just as culpable. "Why did you not take precautions, Jake?" He asked in the end.

"I'm sorry. I know we should have done and we did after the first time," he didn't reveal that there had been another occasion when they had let their passion get the better of them, but Charlie didn't need to know that. "I love Bells, Charlie. She loves me. I know I'm only sixteen but we were already planning a future. I can and will take care of her and our baby."

Charlie sighed. "I know that you're intentions are good, Jake. I don't doubt your sincerity but bringing up a child is expensive. What about college? Both of you have no proper jobs. I know better than anyone what can happen to a relationship when a baby comes along. I don't want to see you and Bells having to go through what I did. Renee couldn't stand living in a small town and Bella is..."

"What are you saying, Charlie?" Jacob said bitterly.

"I'm just saying that living on the reservation may not be what Bella needs in the long term and you are tied to La Push, Jake. I know this hurts to hear but all this needs to be thought through." Charlie stated, pulling no punches.

Jacob felt like his heart was breaking in his chest. He swallowed his sarcastic retort down. He needed to see Bells. Her father's words had scared him. "I think we should head back."

"Yeah, we'll talk more later," Charlie said tiredly. He followed behind Jacob as he strode quickly back to the hospital.

XXXXXX

Bella was relieved to see Jacob return. She held out her arms to him and he immediately engulfed her in a hug. Charlie hovered in the background awkwardly.

"Well I've checked Bella over and she seems to be in good health apart from her fractured wrist."The doctor informed them. "I have given her some vitamin pills to take. She needs rest for a few days but other than that she can carry on as normal. I have referred her to the maternity clinic who will take over her care from here."

"Thanks doctor," Charlie said quietly. "Can we take her home now?"

"Of course, follow me Chief Swan and we can get you to sign the release forms." The doctor led the way out of the cubicle, Charlie following behind. Jacob and Bella were finally alone.

"You gave me quite a scare, Bells," Jacob said huskily as he kissed the top of her head.

Bella rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I've ruined everything." She mumbled tearfully.

"No you haven't," Jacob protested. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin so that she had to look at him. "We're having a baby, Bells. A baby, we're gonna be a family. You are happy right?"

Bella stared at him, her lower lip quivering. "Are you?" She checked.

A sunny grin lit up Jacob's face as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Yes. I love you, honey. It may be earlier than we planned but I'm happy."

Bella felt the lead weight that had been constricting her chest ease. He wasn't going to leave her after all. "I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes in relief as she lay her head back on his chest.

XXXXXX

Charlie drove them both back to Forks in the police cruiser. He had said no more about his worries to either of them, he felt they had all been through the ringer enough for one day. He parked up and left to open up the house while Jacob lifted Bella out of the car and carried her inside. He placed her gently on the couch and then sat next to her, holding her close in his arms. She curled up gratefully against his warmth and finally found sleep after a stressful day.

Jacob sat watching her sleep; he loved the feel of her in his arms and he couldn't help placing a hand protectively over her flat stomach. Their baby was inside there, a link to them both, a sign of their love for each other. As much as he tried Jacob couldn't push Charlie's words from his mind. He couldn't bear the thought that Bella would get tired of life on the reservation and leave to escape to the wider world like her mom had. She was his whole world and it would break him if he ever lost her. "Stay with me, Bells. I love you. Just stay with me." He whispered brokenly.

Charlie was just about to enter the room when he heard Jacob whisper those words. Hearing the boy sound so forlorn and devastated reminded him of when Renee had left and taken Bella with her. He regretted ever saying those words to Jake, just seeing him with Bella convinced him just how much he loved his daughter. It was written in his every look and action. It reminded him of how he had been, begging Renee to reconsider and stay. Charlie retreated to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge; old memories plunging him back into the past.

XXXXXX

Bella eventually woke up, the sleep had done her a lot of good. She felt much more rested and at peace now that the threat of Victoria was gone. She glanced up at Jacob, he had fallen asleep, one of his hands resting protectively over her stomach. Bella placed her hand over his and stroked the warm skin along the back of his hand. As she touched him he jerked awake, a panicked look on his face.

"Jake, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Jacob blinked a couple of times before he gave her a gentle smile. "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

Bella studied him carefully. She could tell that something was off with him. His smile didn't reach his eyes. A sinking feeling hit her. "Maybe I should be asking you that?"

"Huh?"

Bella sat up straighter and took his hand away from her stomach. He stared at her in bewilderment. "Jake, tell me the truth. I know that you're hiding something."

"I'm not," he protested.

"I know you. I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me," Bella demanded getting irate.

"You need to keep calm, honey. The baby," he tried to deflect her questions but she wasn't having it.

"Jake, the one thing I always hated when I was with Edward was that he lied to me. Don't you do that. Be honest with me, please. Don't I deserve that?" She begged him, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

"Oh Bells. I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly to him. "I'm just scared that's all. I'm scared that one day you'll get fed up of being tied to living on the res with me and leave."

Bella stared at him in shock. "Jake, what put that idea in your head? We have a lot to sort out and discuss but I'd never just up and leave."

Jacob hung his head. "Just something your dad said." He mumbled.

"What did he say?" Bella demanded.

Jacob sighed. "He was talking about Renee not wanting to be tied to Forks. He thought that you would come to feel the same being stuck on the res with me."

Bella was outraged. How dare her dad insinuate she was like Renee in any way? And how dare Jake for believing it? "I can't understand how you could even think that? I thought you knew me." She snapped.

"Bells I'm sorry. I was just feeling insecure." Jacob tried to hug her but she pushed his hands away.

She got up from the couch and stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Jacob quickly followed her. They both drew to a halt when they caught sight of Charlie. His head was resting on the table, surrounded by several empty cans. A soft snore escaped his lips. To one side was an abandoned photo album containing old pictures of Renee, Bella and Charlie just after she was born. Jacob picked the album up and showed Bella. She took it from him and glanced through the photo's; she could see the proud smile etched on her dad's lips as he posed with his new wife and baby daughter but when she looked at Renee, she could see a distance in her expression. Her smile looked forced.

Bella left the kitchen and went back into the living room. She sat down on her dad's recliner and looked at Jacob as he knelt in front of her. "It must have been hell for him when she just upped and left. I never thought any of that through before. I can see why he mentioned it to you. Jake I am nothing like Renee. All I've ever wanted is a family, a man who loved me for myself and a home. My mom is restless, always seeking some new adventure. She thinks she wants something then changes her mind when she gets it. She has never truly been happy, even with Phil. I can see she is waiting for the day he leaves her. Getting pregnant is a shock but I love you and you love me, that's more than most couples can say, whatever their age. The rest can take care of itself."

Jacob smiled up her and she could see it was a genuine one this time; it lit up his beautiful brown eyes. She held his face between her hands and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Feel better now?" She asked playfully.

"Much better," Jacob declared happily. He captured her lips again with his and they kissed passionately as if sealing a promise.

_**A/N-Up next we will get to see Billy and the pack's reaction to the news. What did you think of Charlie's reaction? Let me know! Nikki **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you, thank you. Your awesome reviews really touched me. I am so relieved you liked the way I portrayed Charlie's reaction to Bella's pregnancy. Here is the next chapter...**_

**Part Eighteen**

Jacob and Bella stayed cuddled up on the couch for quite a while as they talked in low voices about what they would do now. One important factor needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later; Billy and the pack needed to be told.

"I wish I could come with you, Jake. But I don't want to leave my dad right now. I really need to have a heart to heart with him. At least this way you can do the same with Billy without worrying about me." Bella kissed him softly before getting up from the couch.

"I suppose so," Jacob said reluctantly. He followed her out toward the front door and pulled her in for another goodbye kiss. "I'll see you later, honey." He dropped to his knees and kissed her flat stomach too. "Goodbye baby."

Bella giggled at his antics. "You're too cute. See you later."

Jacob smiled happily before he finally left the house. Bella went back toward the kitchen. Her dad was still asleep at the table. As quietly as she could she collected up the beer cans and disposed of them. Leaving Charlie to finish his impromptu nap she headed upstairs to have a shower and wash away all traces of the day.

XXXXXX

The strong wind ruffled Jacob's russet fur as he plunged through the dense undergrowth. He pushed his strong legs harder; revelling in the freedom of running through the forest. For once there was no one else in his head. None of the pack were phased, with the threat of Victoria now over, Sam had decided to give everyone a short break from patrolling. While he ran, Jacob mulled over in his mind exactly how he was going to tell his father about the baby. They were struggling financially as it was and to find out there would soon be another mouth to feed would not sit well with his father.

He imagined different scenarios in his head about how to break the news to Billy. Each one didn't end well. It wasn't that he thought his dad wouldn't support him; they just had a lot to deal with already. Being chief of the tribe came with a lot of responsibility, his father had married a local girl from a good family. Bella would be considered an outsider, even though Charlie had spent half his life on the reservation and was well respected among the Quiluete tribe. They were still young and Jacob knew their relationship would be scrutinised down to the last detail by the elders. There was something he hadn't yet told Bella, that one day he would be taking his father's place as head of the tribe and also Alpha of the pack.

Jacob's pace slowed down as he reached the outskirts of home. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, it was about what Bella had told him about Edward..._'the one thing that I always hated when I was with Edward was that he lied to me'..._he hadn't taken in everything that she had told him as he had been fretting about losing her. But now that he recalled what she had said he felt sick. He had been keeping things from her too; just like the leech. The imprinting issue loomed large in his mind and he began to worry about what to do. He should have just been upfront with her from the start, now he had made things worse by lying, even though he had been thinking of her feelings. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached home and phased back into his human form. Jacob's heart weighed heavy in his chest as he walked slowly toward his house.

XXXXXX

"Pregnant?" Billy stared at his son in shock. When Jacob had asked to speak to him this was the last thing he had expected to hear. "How could you have been so stupid?"

Jacob bristled at his dad's words. "Is that all you have to say? I tell you that you are to be a grandfather and that's it."

Billy's face was grim as he glared at Jacob. "That is not the point. If you had told me in four, five years time I would be happy for you. But you are sixteen and Bella only a couple of years older. We are barely surviving as it is, Jacob. Now there will be a baby to feed."

"I'll get work," Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Where?" Billy snapped. "Between your pack duties, school work and other things. How will you fit in a job? There is no work around here."

"I'm good at fixing cars. There is always odd jobs that people want doing. I'll make it work," Jacob stated adamantly.

"What does Charlie say about this? Have you even told him yet?" Billy rolled his chair forward so he was right in front of his son.

"He knows," Jacob admitted."He was at the hospital when we found out."

Billy sighed. "You really like to do things the hard way, don't you? I'm surprised he isn't here ranting at me and you."

Jacob rubbed the aching muscles along the back of his neck. "He did at first but unlike you I actually think he is beginning to accept things."

"Charlie hasn't got the responsibilities that I and soon you have." Billy reminded him."It's not that simple and you know it."

"I don't care. I love Bells and she loves me, we are going to have a baby. Everyone and everything else can go to hell." Jacob stood up and began to pace, his anger getting the better of him. He was tired of Billy's negative reaction.

"Stop being childish, Jake. You have to care. The elders will have to be told, poor Bella will be expected to attend a meeting where they can asses her suitability to be a partner for the future chief. She too will have a lot of expectations placed on her. Not to mention the one thing you refuse to talk about...imprinting." Billy's voice rose as he spoke.

Jacob blanched. "I will not imprint."

Billy studied his son carefully. He could see the distress hidden under Jacob's anger. "I don't think you will either." He confessed.

Jacob stopped pacing. "You never said that before."

"Well, I wasn't sure how your relationship with Bella would pan out. I know that you love her but I wasn't totally sure that she returned your love like you wanted her to. However I've seen the change in her and well...now she's pregnant that does change things. She is carrying the next generation of wolves and the rightful Alpha's at that. If you were meant to imprint on another I doubt she would have become pregnant." Billy surmised.

A hopeful light shone in Jacob's eyes. If he could tell Bella that then she would have no fears about him imprinting, ever. Although he knew that she was always the one for him. "Then that must sway things with the council in my favour, surely."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, son. Bella will still be considered an outsider and you haven't actually imprinted on her. You will still have a fight on your hands." Billy warned him.

Jacob knelt down in front of his dad and looked him in the eye. "Do we have your support?" He asked.

Billy stared back at him and eventually put his hands on Jacob's shoulders. "Of course. Always."

XXXXXX

Charlie woke up with a slight hangover. He rubbed his temples and stretched his aching muscles. Getting up from his chair he noticed that the empty beer cans had been tidied away. He felt embarrassed that Bella and Jacob would have seen him in this state. He hadn't meant to drink so much, but after confronting his past, he had been in real need of a release. He wondered where his daughter and Jacob were, the house seemed so quiet.

"Bells?" He called out.

"In here, dad," Bella called out from the living room.

Charlie went to join her. He found her sitting at the small dining table flipping through some old photo's. "Good sleep?" She teased him as he sat opposite her.

A smile twitched at his lips. "Not bad. Where's Jake?"

"He left to go and tell Billy the news." Bella told him.

"I see..." Charlie picked up some of the abandoned photos. "What made you look through these?"

"Nostalgia," Bella admitted. "Now that I'm going to be a mom I just wanted to see what I looked like as a kid. Did I ever smile?" She picked up one of her as a three year old; she looked sad, her large brown eyes wary.

"I think you found it hard being moved around so much. You know, Renee, she could never settle. I tried to fight for custody, kiddo, but the courts always favour the mother." He said regretfully.

"It's okay, dad," Bella patted his hand. She sifted through some more photo's. "Oh look I'm smiling here."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah that was because you and Jake sneakily threw water over me and Billy when we took you fishing."

Bella laughed. She gazed at her five year old self. She could see Jacob and his dad in the background, her father must have taken the photo. "See Jake made me happy even back then."

"Yeah, you two were always close as youngsters. Every time you came down to visit in the holidays the first thing you wanted to do was see your best friend. Billy and I thought you would grow distant from each other but no...it was like the months apart never happened when you were in each other's company again." Charlie said as he smiled at his daughter fondly.

"Until I stopped coming when I was twelve," Bella bit her lip. "I'm sorry dad, that was mom. She wanted me to be like her. I was always so upset when I came back home, so she stopped me coming after that."

Charlie stared at her in shock. "Renee did that? Why didn't you ever tell me, Bells? How dare she?" His anger at his ex-wife kicked up a notch.

"I was weak and she made me feel guilty..." she sighed. "So much time has been wasted."

"I didn't know, kiddo. I thought you just got bored of coming to visit. That's why I always went to you after that." Charlie lamented. "I'm going to be having words with your mother."

Bella smiled. "Feel free. I'm not looking forward to telling her about the baby. I can hear the lecture already."

"No let me have that pleasure. It's time that woman stopped acting like a selfish brat and thought about other's for a change."

"Dad?" Bella said hesitantly. "I know it's a shock but you are alright about the baby, aren't you?"

Charlie reached out and took her hands in his own. "You're my little girl, Bells. It was a shock to hear that you were pregnant, but it's happened and despite my blustering I will support you in any way you need. So don't worry."

Tears of relief leaked out of Bella's eyes. "Thank you," she said simply.

Charlie smiled, there was no more to say.

XXXXXX

Jacob waited outside for Sam. When he caught sight of his Alpha emerging from the trees, he was shocked at how tired and strained he looked. "Hey," he greeted him as Sam approached.

"How's Bella?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bottom step.

"She's okay, actually she's great," a grin lit up Jacob's face as he spoke.

Sam stared at him. "What does that mean? Am I missing something here?"

Jacob sat down next to him. "I called you here because I wanted to tell you first. When we were in the hospital having Bella checked out we were told that she's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad."

"You what?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Jacob said again happily.

"Fuck, Black you don't mess about," Sam shook his head. "What did your dad say?"

"The usual, but in the end he supports me. I hope that you do too," Jacob asked him his tone serious.

"Of course," Sam slapped him on the back. "Can't wait to see the other's faces when you tell them."

Jacob shrugged; not worried now that Sam seemed accepting. He saw his Alpha frown, he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He assumed now that Victoria had been vanquished that Sam would be more light hearted. "Are you okay?" He asked eventually.

His question brought Sam out of his reverie. "Not really." He confessed.

"What's going on? Is it Paul?" Jacob's expression darkened as he thought about Lahote. He wasn't finished with his pack brother yet. Paul better watch his back when he caught up with him.

"No, it's Leah," Sam said unexpectedly.

"Leah? What has she done?" Jacob asked in confusion.

Sam stood up and began to pace. He glanced at Jacob warily. "It wasn't what she did. It was me."

"Stop being cryptic, Sam," Jacob said impatiently.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He stopped pacing and looked Jacob in the eye. "I kissed her."

_**A/N-dun dun dun...I promise the pack's reaction will be next, couldn't fit it all in this chapter, sorry! **_

_**Nikki :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks once again for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate all the support! :)**_

_**Be warned this chapter is going to be a very emotional read...**_

**Part Nineteen**

"You kissed Leah?" Jacob felt lost for words. "But how is that possible? What did she do?"

Sam pointed to his left eye, now that Jacob looked closely he could see the fading bruise of what was once a black eye. Sam's quick healing ability had hidden the evidence as soon as it happened. "She gave you a black eye."

"Yes," Sam sat back down on the bottom step.

"Why did you kiss her, Sam?" Jacob asked him again.

"You know how she has been since she phased, constantly baiting me and bringing up the past. After Victoria was killed we all headed for home. Leah followed me; she wanted proper answers from me. She kept asking why I gave in to the imprint and did I ever truly love her. I tried to keep my cool but she kept on and on. It all built up inside me and she was there right in front of me, all the feelings that I have been suppressing for her came to the surface and I just couldn't help it. I kissed her, she responded before she pulled away and punched me in the eye." Once Sam started talking the words just poured out of him. Jacob was not used to his Alpha being so talkative; he was usually taciturn and hid his feelings.

"Do you love Emily Sam or is it the imprint that keeps you with her?" Jacob cut to the chase.

"Yes, no,maybe...I don't know. It's all so messed up. I don't know what's real or not anymore." He hung his head, hiding his expression. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this but you're the only other one who is in a serious relationship that has nothing to do with imprinting."

Jacob wasn't offended by Sam's words. They had never really mixed before; normally it would have been Jared that Sam confided in but he had recently imprinted on a girl called Kim. She was one of his classmates, in fact they had sat next to each other day after day for a year, and Jared had shown no interest. After he phased he had accidentally looked into Kim's eyes and she was suddenly the centre of his world. She was all he thought about. But unlike Sam he had not been in a prior relationship so there was no conflict in that respect and apparently Kim had always had a crush on Jared anyway.

"I don't mean to pry but how are things with Emily? I thought the two of you were happy..." Jacob's voice tailed off as he saw Sam's whole frame shudder.

"I hurt Emily Jake, badly. The scars she carries are what keeps me by her side. I don't think our imprint is the same as Jared and Kim's. Lee thinks I just gave up on her as soon as I saw Emily but it wasn't like that. I tried to resist, underneath the pull I was still me. I still loved Leah, but when Emily was right in front of me she was all I could see. The whole thing was tearing me to pieces and in the end I had to cut Lee off for her own sake. I couldn't drag her down with me." Sam confessed. "The night I phased and accidentally hurt Emily was the worst of my life, if she was truly meant for me why would that have happened?"

Jacob put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. He had no idea how much he had been suffering. He had been the first one to phase, the first to have his life turned upside down by imprinting and had been forced into a position of leadership he was not born for. All through this he had kept up a stoic, impassive exterior, shielding his brothers from knowing just how chaotic his private life was. They all looked to him to guide them and offer his strength as their chosen leader, but it now seemed that with Leah phasing; the barrier he had placed around his soul was crumbling.

"I can't answer that Sam. I don't understand imprinting at all. It seems to be more like a curse than a benefit to the pack. Maybe it was needed in the past to bring people together, our tribe was scattered over a large area, but now things are different." Jacob sighed, thinking about Bella and their baby. He really needed to sit her down and tell her the truth. Sam's situation had brought it home to him that keeping secrets like that could be disastrous.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He stood up. "I need to go and tell Emily what happened." He said tiredly.

"Are you sure that's wise right now?" Jacob asked.

"I can't lie to her, the imprint bond won't allow it. Once she asks me what's wrong I will have to tell her anyway. It's best it's all out in the open. I'm so tired of being torn in two."

Jacob stood up too. He held out his hand and Sam shook it. "Good luck and if the worst happens and Emily chucks you out. There's a couch you can crash on here." He offered wryly.

Sam nodded. "Tell Bella congratulations. We'll talk again soon."

Jacob watched Sam stride slowly toward the tree cover until he disappeared. He needed to get back to Bella; they had to talk.

XXXXXX

Bella opened the front door expecting to see Jacob but instead found Leah. She was shocked to see the other girl had been crying, the tears were still running down her cheeks. Bella quickly ushered her inside and closed the door. Charlie came out to see who it was but when he saw the state Leah was in he made an excuse and left the two girls alone to talk.

"I'll make a drink," Bella suggested leading the way into the kitchen.

"A drink isn't going to fix my problems," Leah snapped angrily.

Bella didn't respond. She had learned by now that it was just Leah's way. "Well I need one. Sit," she pointed to one of the kitchen chairs.

Leah reluctantly pulled out a chair and slumped into it. "I wouldn't have come here but I have no one else to talk to..." she muttered.

"What about your mom?" Bella poured water into the kettle and switched it on.

"Not about this," Leah snorted sarcastically. "She's too involved because it has something to do with my dear cousin Emily."

"Right," the kettle boiled the water and Bella made up two mugs of coffee. She placed one in front of Leah, who despite refusing it, drank it down greedily; not seeming bothered that the water was still hot.

"Have you had a fight with Emily?" Bella asked tentatively after a moment's silence.

"No, Sam," Leah's voice was quiet when she spoke. The tears were still running down her beautiful face but she hardly seemed aware that she was crying.

"Sam?" Bella was surprised. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Leah regarded her thoughtfully for a moment as if she was mulling something over. Bella looked back at her innocently having no idea that her world was just about to crash around her for the second time. "I didn't want to bring this up, Bella, but after thinking things over and especially what happened to me today, I can't keep it from you even though Jake wanted me to."

A nauseous feeling crept into Bella's stomach. "Jake wanted you to?" She echoed.

Leah reached across the table and took Bella's shaking hands in her own. "We have to stick together, Bella. Those boys can't keep messing with our heads. You need to be aware of all the facts. I don't want you to go through what happened to me without being forewarned."

The sick feeling landed in Bella's throat, her mind was conjuring up all sorts of scenarios. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and her hand landed there as if trying to reassure the little baby inside that none of this was really happening. "Maybe I would rather not know." She mumbled brokenly.

Leah's grip on her hand tightened. "It's for the best, but I promise you Bella. I will be there for you, okay."

Bella nodded dumbly. Leah was going to tell her whether she wanted her to or not. She closed her eyes and hung her head, bracing herself for the worst.

"You need to listen to me carefully, Bella because it's not going to make a whole lot of sense at first. It's a wolf thing. I am going to start from the beginning about why Sam and I really broke up and the reason behind it..." Leah began.

Bella kept her eyes closed as Leah continued her long winded explanation about imprinting. The longer the other girl spoke the sicker Bella felt. Her stomach roiled as she learned why Sam had abruptly ended his relationship with Leah and taken up with her own cousin, Emily. A gasp left her lips as she found out that it not only affected Sam but every wolf in the pack was susceptible to the same phenomena. One day Jacob was going to look into another girl's eyes and imprint and she would be tossed aside like Leah and abandoned for the second time.

"Are you certain this will happen?" She asked Leah dully.

"I'm sorry to sound harsh but yes one day it will." Leah stated bluntly.

Bella pulled her hand away from Leah's and stood; she automatically began clearing up the empty mugs. Leah stood too and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Like I said we need to stick together."

"I'd like you to leave now," Bella kept her back to Leah, her voice dead.

"Bella let me support you. I..." Leah pleaded.

"Leave..." Bella cried out desperately.

Leah didn't argue this time. She gave Bella one last sad glance and hurriedly left the house, more tears leaking out of her eyes.

Bella watched her go, one of the mugs clutched tightly in her hand. The sick feeling was making her dizzy and her skin was hot. She didn't feel well at all. She tried to move but a sharp pain in her belly made her bend over double, the mug fell to the floor with a crash as she slumped against the kitchen cupboards.

Charlie ran into the room and was shocked to see Bella in such a state. "What's happening, Bells?" He put his arms around her and helped her back to her seat.

Bella looked at him, devastation written all over her face. "The baby..." she gasped.

Charlie didn't waste any time. He picked his daughter up and quickly strode out of the house, snatching the keys to the cruiser as he passed. He gently placed her in the front seat before running around to the driver's side. With blue lights flashing he tore out of the driveway and straight back to the hospital.

XXXXXX

Jacob arrived at the house to find it empty. He went all around to investigate and banged on the door several times. No one was at home; the cruiser was gone from the driveway but Bella's truck was still parked there. He frowned; he could smell Leah's scent strongly at the front of the house. A panicky feeling made his skin crawl. Why would Leah have been at the house? He quickly phased back and headed for La Push. He had hoped Leah would be phased so he could pick through her mind and see why she had been at the Swan house. He hoped it wasn't for the reason he was thinking. Turning swiftly he headed straight for the Clearwater's.

He found her sitting on the front porch of her house. It was obvious she had been crying from her red rimmed eyes. As he strode toward her she stood up and glared at him defiantly. "There's no point in coming here to have a go at me, Jake. She deserved to know."

Her words stopped Jacob in his tracks, his heart beat loudly in his chest as he realised the import of what Leah had done. "You told her about imprinting? Why?" He yelled at her.

"Because it fucked up my life and I didn't want her to go through the same," she spat back at him. "I'm sick of the mind games."

Jacob clenched his fists as fear mixed with anger tore through him. "Do you realise what you've done? You had no right. I was on my way there to tell her myself about it. I know what happened between you and Sam. How could you dump all your crap on her when she's pregnant?" He roared at her.

Leah's body became still. "Bella's carrying a baby?" Her voice shook as she spoke. "I didn't...she didn't...oh my god." Her hand clamped to her mouth as she staggered back onto the porch steps.

"Yes, Bella's carrying my baby. My dad thinks that it confirms that I will never imprint, although I knew that already. I was going to let her know that she had nothing to fret over and now you've dumped this on her." Jacob began to pace back and forth agitatedly. "And now I have no idea where she is, so I can't even explain."

"She's not at home?" Leah asked worriedly.

"No. I've just come from there," he snapped.

"We've got to find her," Leah said desperately. "I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"You've done enough. Stay out of it," Jacob said coldly. He didn't bother listening to her pleas. He phased quickly and headed home. He would call Charlie and see if he could track them down.

XXXXXX

Billy was waiting for him as soon as he arrived home. Jacob knew it wasn't good news by the look on his dad's face. "Tell me?" He begged.

Billy rolled his chair forward and took his son's shaking hand. "Charlie called looking for you. He had to take Bella back to the hospital. We don't know anything for certain, they're still running tests..."

"Please not the baby," Jacob pleaded, devastation written all over his face.

"Come on," Billy said grimly. "We need to get down there."

XXXXXX

Dr Stainton checked Bella's blood pressure and and smiled. "All in good order, Bella. You and the baby are fine. It's normal to have episodes like these. You did the right thing coming in."

"That's good news isn't it, kiddo?" Charlie said in a relieved tone.

Bella nodded weakly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Just remember, get plenty of rest," Dr Stainton patted her hand and left the cubicle, closing the curtain behind him.

Charlie sat down on the bed next to his daughter and took her hand. "Are you sure you're alright, kiddo?" He asked in concern. "Don't worry, Billy called he and Jake are on their way."

A panicked look crossed Bella's face. She wasn't ready to face Jacob, she needed time to think. "Dad, I can't see him. Please just tell him I'm asleep or something." She begged.

Charlie frowned. "Why? What's going on, Bells?"

"Dad. I can't explain. I just need some peace. You heard what the doctor said." She played her trump card.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know what is going here, Bells but you can't stop Jake from seeing you. He's the baby's father and he loves you."

Bella nodded tiredly. "I know dad. There are some things I need to think over. I will talk to him soon, just not right now."

Charlie sighed. "Alright Bells. I'll go and talk to him when he arrives. You try and have some sleep."

Bella nodded, even though she knew sleep wouldn't come. She had to face facts, Jacob had done the one thing that she hated the most; he had lied to her and about a very serious issue that could threaten the future of their relationship. She was finding it hard to take in; her Jacob, her sun could one day leave her because of some supernatural mumbo jumbo called _'imprinting.'_A tear rolled down her face as she contemplated what to do.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Billy saw Charlie waiting for them at the entrance to the ER. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he looked thoughtful. Jacob pushed his dad quickly toward Bella's father and begged him for some news.

"It's okay, Jake. Bells and the baby are fine. It seems the stress has been getting to her." Charlie told him.

Jacob winced, he knew exactly what had caused Bella's distress. He cursed Leah in his head, although he knew it was really his own fault. "Can I see her now?"

Charlie coughed awkwardly. "Err sorry son. I don't know what's going on but she asked me to tell you that she's feeling tired right now and she'll talk to you soon."

Jacob froze. "No. I have to see her now. Please Charlie..."

"Jake," Billy reprimanded him. "Calm down. Chief would Bella allow me to see her."

"I hardly think so Billy," Charlie shook his head.

"I'll be blunt with you, old man," Billy said firmly. "Bella learned something today that upset her. I cannot say what because it is between my son and her. But what she was told was not the complete truth. I understand that she doesn't want to see Jake right now, but maybe I'll be able to put things into perspective for her."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "What things? What has he done?"

"Nothing bad. We've been friends for a lifetime, Charlie. Please let me speak to Bella," Billy asked him earnestly

Charlie looked at Billy speculatively for a moment before caving in. "You have five minutes, Billy. If Bells gets distressed then you leave."

"Agreed," Billy promised. He then turned to Jacob. "Wait here."

Jacob nodded. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he watched his dad follow Charlie toward Bella. He just hoped and prayed that his dad could get through to her and make her understand.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Sorry I still couldn't fit in the pack's reaction. This had to be dealt with first! Let me know what you think, thanks...Nikki **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks once again for the lovely reviews on this story. Your support keeps me motivated.**_

**Part Twenty**

Bella was surprised when her dad pulled the curtain back and saw Billy beside him. She tried to muster up a smile although she was feeling annoyed at her dad for letting Jacob's father see her. "Hello, Billy," she greeted him politely.

"Good to see you, Bella," Billy replied cheerfully. He manoeuvred his chair into the small space by her bed. "I hope you don't mind if I visit with you for a moment."

"No, of course not," she said faintly. Charlie gave her a sheepish smile before leaving them alone to talk.

Bella sat up in her bed, adjusting the covers around her. "I suppose Jake asked you to see me."

"No, it was my idea. I can completely understand why you don't want to see my son right now. He's been an ass," Billy said bluntly.

Bella stared at him in shock. "Has he told you about what Leah said to me?" She couldn't bear to say the word _imprinting._

Billy nodded. "He should have been upfront with you, Bella. All I can say in his defence was he was just worried about how you would react. He didn't want you fretting over something that he is adamant won't happen."

"Fretting? Won't happen?" Bella raised her voice unintentionally. "How can he even know? Look what happened to Leah. I'm sorry, Billy I don't think I can live with the uncertainty, let alone that he lied to me. He knows how I feel about that."

"Bella, I do understand that you feel hurt but I believe Jake when he says it won't happen to him. I've seen the way he is with you, he has loved you since he first laid eyes on you, did you know that? He has never looked at another girl in that way, ever, even when he thought you were never going to come back to Forks. When you did it was like all his birthdays had come at once. I've never seen Jake so happy. Now you're carrying his baby and I believe that fate didn't need to show Jake who his soul mate was, he already knew." Billy watched Bella's reaction carefully as he spoke.

"You think it won't happen because I got pregnant?" Bella bit her lip in trepidation. "Why would that make a difference."

Billy smiled at her kindly and patted her hand. "Imprinting was designed to make sure the pack mated with strong women in order to pass on the wolf gene through the generations. When the last pack was formed the tribe was somewhat scattered; they didn't have the luxury to date and get to know one another. Maybe imprinting occurred because it was a necessary tool to bring two people together who otherwise would not have been able to spend enough time in one place to form an attachment through the natural order of things. Life was hard back then."

"And today..." Bella prompted.

"Today life is still hard but the tribe is in close proximity to each other." Billy gave her a small smile.

"This still doesn't explain Leah and Sam or Jared and Kim for that matter," Bella's hope vanished as she recalled Leah's devastated face.

"In a way it does. No one knew that Leah Clearwater was going to phase. A female wolf has never been heard of before in the entire tribe's history. Whether she will ever be able to carry a child remains to be seen. Because Sam couldn't imprint on Leah fate presented him with an alternative mate from the same gene pool."

"Emily," Bella said flatly.

"Yes," Billy sighed. "What happened has been very unfortunate. I do believe that Sam has been unwittingly trying to fight the imprint pull this whole time and that is why he accidentally phased that day while Emily was near."

Bella felt sadness wash over her for Sam, Leah and even Emily. They had all been victims to the curse of imprinting. Her anger at Jacob began to fade away, she could see why he never wanted to talk to her about it. He must have been in agony debating whether to tell her the truth. "I don't know what to think." She admitted to Billy softly.

"It's okay, you have had one hell of a day, Bella. I am surprised you are still standing. That shows just how strong you are as a person." Billy said proudly.

"I'm not strong," Bella replied.

"Of course you are," Billy said dismissively. "You have faced death by vampire and found out that you are going to be a mother all within a few hours. Most people would have crumpled under that pressure but you have taken it all in your stride. Have faith in yourself, Bella."

"I couldn't have coped without, Jake." Bella confessed.

"And he couldn't have coped without you. Don't you see that's what love is all about? My son will never imprint because I believe he already did the first time he saw you when he was three years old. That boy was enchanted with you from the start," Billy chuckled. "But don't tell him I told you that."

Bella returned his smile; his words had eased her fears. "I won't." She promised.

"Good girl. I'll leave you to rest," Billy began to leave.

"Billy can you send Jake in please," Bella called out to him.

"Of course," Billy gave her a sly wink and left to get his son.

XXXXXX

Jacob approached the cubicle hesitantly. He pulled back the curtain and peered in. "Bells," he said softly. "My dad said you wanted to see me."

Bella gave him a mock glare. "Don't you ever lie to me again, Jacob Ephraim Black."

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's face as he ran to her side and engulfed her in a bear hug. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her wildly all over her face.

Bella dropped her act and giggled. "I need to breathe, Jake."

"Sorry," he apologised. He loosened his hold and sat on the bed next to her. Bella gratefully sank into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"I was so scared, Bells when I found out you were back in the hospital. Are you really okay?" Jacob checked her over looking for any sign of distress.

"I'm fine. It was just stress that's all. The doctor says I just need to rest." Bella snuggled against his warmth and sighed contentedly. "Stop worrying. For the first time we can relax. Victoria is gone and now I know about the imprinting, there are no more secrets."

Jacob winced. He held her close in his arms, stroking her hair back off of her face. He needed to tell her everything. "It's not quite that simple, honey."

Bella raised her head and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed and proceeded to tell her about the tribal council's expectations and the fact that one day he would take over as Alpha of the pack because it was his birthright.

XXXXXX

Leah was waiting for them on the steps of the Swan house when they returned from the hospital. As soon as she saw Bella emerge from the cruiser she ran over to her and began to apologise. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know..."

"Lee give her some room," Jacob snapped. "She doesn't need you in her face."

Bella could feel Jacob's arm shaking as she leaned heavily on him. He was still riled up about Leah's part in revealing the truth about imprinting before he could himself. "Hush, Jake. It's fine..."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Leah said again, a forlorn look on her face. "I wish I could take it all back."

"I know, Leah. I'm fine really. Why don't you come in for a while?" She gave Leah a welcoming smile.

Leah's lips trembled as she returned it. "Thank you."

Jacob was not too happy, but if Bella was okay with it he wouldn't interfere. He helped her into the house with Charlie and Leah following behind. Billy had returned home as he was going to call a meeting with the elders to inform them about Bella's pregnancy. He wanted to tell the tribal council without the two youngsters being present. He didn't want Old Quil or any of the other old men upsetting Jacob or Bella with their old fashioned ideals. Billy wanted to smooth things over a bit before his son and Bella had to face them.

"Why don't I call for some pizza?" Charlie suggested as he looked around at them all.

"That would be awesome dad, thank you." Bella gave him a fond smile. He had been amazing since he had found out that she was pregnant.

Jacob nodded his agreement. "No pineapple on mine."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "What about you, Leah?"

Leah was perched on the edge of the couch in the living room. "Don't worry about me." She mumbled.

"Don't be silly. Pepperoni okay for you?" Charlie offered.

"Thanks," Leah gave him a small smile.

Charlie left the room to phone for the pizza. They were now all left alone. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Leah finally spoke. "I want to say that I didn't mean to take my issues about imprinting out on you. Our circumstances are different. In a way I was just lashing out. I'm so sorry."

"You should have thought of that before you upset, Bells," Jacob said mulishly, still not in a forgiving mood.

Bella shook her head at him. "Maybe if you had told me yourself none of this would have happened. We've all made mistakes, Jake. I think we should let it drop and move on, don't you?" She eyed him speculatively until he shrugged.

"If that's what you want," he replied grudgingly.

"Good," Bella smiled at them both. "We all need to stick together. Right Leah?"

This time when Leah smiled it was genuine. "Right," she agreed.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Leah ploughed their way through the pizza's. Charlie watched them in fascination as they ate a large pizza each on their own. Jacob even finished Bella's off for her as she wasn't feeling very hungry. "How does Billy keep your stomach full?" He grouched as he cleared up the plates.

Bella laughed at her dad's grumblings. Leah looked a bit embarrassed but Bella quickly reached across and squeezed her hand and she relaxed. They all retired to the living room, except for Charlie who left to pop into the station for an hour to catch up on some paperwork. Jacob led Bella to the couch and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Bella snuggled into his embrace and relaxed for the first time that day.

Leah sat in Charlie's recliner, a thoughtful look on her face. "How many other's know that Bella is pregnant?"

"Only Sam," Jacob replied; he saw Leah grimace at the mention of his name. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe instead of just telling the rest of them individually we could have a get together on the beach. The weather is meant to be fairly warm, well for Washington anyway, over the next few days. It could be like a double celebration; we finally got rid of the red head and you and Bella are creating a new life. It's like a new beginning." Leah suggested.

Jacob and Bella glanced at each other. Leah was the last person they would have expected to make such a suggestion, but receiving Bella's forgiveness seemed to have made her open up a bit more. The bitterness she wore as a mask was missing when she was around them now.

"I think that's a lovely idea," Bella said enthusiastically. "I need some fun."

Jacob grinned at her happy expression. She was right; they all needed a chance to relax and what better way to announce the pregnancy then at a beach party. "You're on."

_**A/N-sorry the chapter is so short but I am feeling very tired today. The pack's reaction will definitely be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. **_

_**Nikki :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. Your continued support of this little tale has been amazing. Here is the next chapter which is pretty long by my standards, LOL ;)**_

**Part Twenty One**

Bella did not return to school for the rest of the week, the doctor had told her she needed rest to reduce her stress levels so she stayed at home. Charlie insisted on taking the rest of the week off too and with Leah,Jake and Billy all insisting on helping, Bella was never alone for a moment. Even though it was nice at first being waited on hand and foot, Bella began to get restless. She was tired of being inside all the time. She couldn't wait for the beach party; the pack had already began to build a big bonfire which was going to be the centrepiece of the celebrations. All they had been told was that it was a chance to relax and celebrate the fact that Victoria was dead.

"I need to make a list of food," Bella said one day as she began to scribble down some ideas in her spiral note pad.

Jacob snatched it out of her hand. "No, Bells you need to rest remember. Emily is taking care of that."

Bella scowled. "Emily? I forgot she was going to be there. It's going to be hard on Lee having her cousin shoved in her face all night."

"Emily is just as much a victim as anybody," Jacob reminded her.

"She could have just let Sam be a friend to her. Leah told me that the wolf is whatever the imprint needs them to be, whether that's a lover, friend or brother." Bella snapped.

Jacob sighed. He was tired of Leah sounding off to Bella about imprinting; all it did was rile her up and she would become as snappy as Leah when Emily was mentioned. "It's not as simple as that," he tried to explain. "Emily felt the pull toward Sam too."

"She's Lee's cousin. She should have fought harder,"Bella would not be convinced. "So I take it she forgave Sam when he told her about kissing Leah."

"Not exactly. Sam says that things are pretty tense between them. I half think that is why she is insisting on cooking for the celebration just so she can put her stamp on it. Leah is a terrible cook." Jacob mused.

Bella crossed her arms. "I see, she wants to score points. It's not fair, Jake."

"I know but it's not our place to interfere. That is up to the three of them to work out." Jacob put his arms around her trying to console her, but Bella was not in a good mood; being cooped up for so long had made her irritable.

"I think Sam should at least talk to Lee again. She's been waiting for him to, even though she won't admit it." Bella admitted.

"Sam thinks it best if he gives Leah some space. His head is not in a good place right now." Jacob massaged Bella's tense shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

"They need to talk," Bella insisted.

Jacob turned her to face him. "It's up to them, Bells. Promise you won't interfere."

Bella frowned. "I'm not promising anything. And I will make up some food for the party, don't you dare try and stop me." She pushed his hands away and stomped off to the kitchen.

Charlie came into the room as Jacob stared after her. "You better get used to that son."

"Used to it?" Jacob questioned.

"Bella's hormones are all over the place. Ask your dad what your mom was like. Renee was either extremely hyper or angry." Charlie chuckled. "Just don't take her mood swings personally."

Jacob felt embarrassed getting advice from Charlie Swan of all people. "I'll just go and check on her," he mumbled. He found Bella in the kitchen chopping up some salad. The knife was going up and down at high speed and he couldn't help himself from snatching it from her before she unintentionally injured herself.

"Why'd you do that?" She looked at him in bewilderment. All her snappiness from before seemed to have vanished.

"I just thought I would help," Jacob said lamely, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

Bella smiled at him. "Okay, you finish chopping that up and I'll start on the main course." She gave him a quick hug before heading off to rifle through the freezer. Jacob gaped at her, maybe there was something in what Charlie said after all.

XXXXXX

The day of the beach party dawned nice and bright. There was still a chill in the air but at least the sky was clear of clouds and the forecast was for a dry day and night. Bella woke up early and poked Jacob in the back. He still routinely sneaked into her room of a night after Charlie had gone to bed. Neither of them could sleep with out the other beside them. He rolled over onto his back and groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's still early, Bells," he grouched, glancing at the bedside clock.

"Come on sleepyhead there is still a lot to prepare. I've covered up most of the food and..."

"Which you didn't have to make," Jacob reminded her.

Bella glared at him. "I won't be outshone by Emily of all people."

Jacob flung an arm across his face. "Not that again. Let it go, honey."

"No, Leah said..."

"Ugh, damn Leah! She has got to stop harking on about the past."

"Well you would say that? Men always stick together," Bella threw the covers back and stomped out of the room. A moment later Jacob heard the sound of the shower running. He was finding it hard to negotiate Bella's moods, one moment she was laughing and joking without a care in the world; the next she would snap at him for something minor. He had asked his dad about it and Billy had launched into a long monologue about Sarah's hormonal rages when she was carrying the twins. At least Bella wasn't throwing plates at his head...yet.

As usual he had to leave via the window when they heard Charlie beginning to stir. Bella gave him a passionate kiss goodbye, wrapping her body around him and making it incredibly hard for him to leave. He nearly dragged her back to the bed to finish what they had started until Charlie's morning throat clearing had him jumping out of the window before he was discovered. He looked up at the window to see Bella waving goodbye before she disappeared. He was due to meet up with the guys at the beach so with one last reluctant glance he headed for the nearby trees and phased.

XXXXXX

Embry and Jared were still piling the branches on the bonfire when he arrived. It was now huge and towered high above them. Jacob craned his neck to see right to the top. "I think that's enough guys."

"Come on man, this could be like the world's tallest bonfire. We could get in the record books." Jared quipped as he added more wood.

"You just want to dance around it beating on your chest to impress Kimmy." Embry teased him.

"Do not call her Kimmy, she hates it." Jared stated pompously.

Jacob and Embry cracked up laughing at his tone. "You really are under the thumb now, Thail." Embry said jokingly.

"You're just jealous." Jared snapped. He stalked off in a temper.

"Didn't he used to be able to take a joke?" Jacob asked as he watched his pack brother disappear out of sight.

"Yeah before he imprinted on '_Miss I will control your every move.'_" Embry said irritably.

"Don't you like Kim? I thought she was all quiet and shy." Jacob replied.

Embry snorted. "That's what she likes you to think. She won't let Jared do anything or have any fun at all. You'll see what I mean at the party tonight."

Jacob frowned, he thought that Jared at least was happy with his imprint, but once again there seemed to be a negative aspect to imprinting. It may not be as complicated as the love triangle between Sam, Emily and Leah but the very fact that Jared was being forced to change into someone he wasn't because of the whim of his imprint was disturbing. He resolved to speak to him when he had some free time to check how things really were between him and Kim.

"Bells has cooked up a feast," He said changing the subject. "I had to pry the saucepans out of her hands otherwise she would still be at it."

Embry laughed again. "Sounds like Emily is going to have some competition then."

"Yeah, that's partly why Bells is going overboard."

"That's girls for you." Embry agreed. "Well I suppose we had better get the tables set up for all this food."

"Definitely. I'll race ya..." Jacob tore off down the beach with Embry following swiftly on his heels.

XXXXXX

Bella rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. She wanted to try something different while she still had her figure. Her bed was covered in her standard uniform of jeans and t-shirts and not much else. "I must have something a bit dressy." She muttered to herself.

"Knock, knock..." Leah announced her arrival as she barged into the room. She was carrying a plastic bag.

"What's in there?" Bella asked curiously.

"Our outfits," Leah turned the bag upside down and tipped the clothes onto Bella's bed.

Bella sauntered over and her eyes widened as she took in the skimpy tops that Leah had brought with her. "I can't wear something like that."

Leah laughed at her reaction. "Yes you can. You've got a great figure, just show it off a little."

"I'll freeze," Bella retorted.

"Bella you'll be surrounded by the pack. We all run at 108 degrees, you'll be fine. Now try the top on, pair it with those dark skinny jeans of yours." She suggested.

Bella picked up the tiny top. "I'll try it but it doesn't mean I'll wear it." She pulled her t-shirt over her head and replaced it with the top.

Leah looked her up and down in approval. "Jake won't be able to take his eyes off of your chest when you wear that. Girlfriend you look hot."

"I never said I would wear it, Lee." Bella backtracked, feeling overly exposed.

A sly grin crossed Leah's face. "Oh you will. I'll make sure of it."

XXXXXX

Jacob waited impatiently for Bella to arrive. She had called to say that Leah was giving her a lift to the beach. He paced up and down nearly knocking Seth off of his feet as he passed him. He looked up at Leah's brother and nearly fell over again with laughter. Seth was wearing the biggest pair of earphones he had ever seen. Under his arm he was carrying a collection of old LP's. He glared at Jacob as he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. What on earth have you got on your head and please don't tell me you borrowed your dad's old records." Jacob gasped out.

"They're classics. I'm the DJ for the night. Lee promised me." He pulled the earphones off of his head and slung them around his neck.

"No, please Seth anything but Harry's stuff. I know you're his son but you know what bad taste in music he has."

"I happen to like my dad's music. None of you has any taste. Tonight I plan to educate you all." He boasted.

"Or send us running into the ocean," Jacob quipped.

"You'll see." Seth wasn't the least bit bothered by Jacob's teasing. He gave him a smug smile and continued on his way, singing under his breath as he strolled along.

Finally the sound of Bella's ancient Chevy marked her arrival. Jacob sprinted toward the truck and yanked the passenger door open. Leah rolled her eyes as he pulled Bella out of her seat and into a tight bear hug. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

It was only when he loosened his hold and really looked at her that he realised what she was wearing. He blatantly ogled her chest as he drank her in. "Wow honey, you look beautiful. Where did you get that top?"

"Are you talking to me or my boobs, Jake. Eyes up here." Bella lifted his chin so he was forced to look into her eyes.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "You can't stop a man admiring the view honey."

A smirk crossed Bella's face as Seth walked past, his earphones back on his head. She waved at him and he gave her a sweet smile just as his eyes travelled to her chest. He swallowed nervously as he tried to tear his eyes away from her. Bella heard Leah laugh behind her as Jacob growled at Seth irritably. Seth quickly jerked his eyes away and hurried off.

"I think you should put a jacket on Bells. It's going to be cold. "Jacob suggested.

"I have a gorgeous 108 degree werewolf to keep me warm." Bella teased him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, completely covering her top half with his body. Bella and Leah glanced at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Bella leaned up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him passionately.

"Ugh do you two ever quit?" Leah grouched. "I'm off to prise my dad's LP's off Sethy otherwise we'll be listening to the Birdie Song all night." She stalked off after her brother, yelling out to him. As soon as he heard his sisters voice, Seth increased his speed,knowing exactly what she planned to do.

Jacob and Bella laughed as they watched the siblings banter back and forth. "Leah is lucky to have a brother like, Seth." Bella mused.

Jacob kissed the back of Bella's neck, his hands wandered under her skimpy top as he caressed her stomach gently. "Yeah, he's a good kid. Like I said Leah has a lot of good things in her life if only she would let go of the past."

"Don't start that again." Bella warned him. "It's not that simple. She really loves, Sam."

"Hush, Bells. Sam and Emily are approaching." Jacob slid his arm around her shoulders and felt the tension in them. He just hoped that she would be able to remain civil to Emily.

"Hey Jake, Bella," Sam greeted them as they neared.

"Hello Sam. How are you Emily?" Jacob asked politely.

Emily smoothed her long black hair over the scarred side of her face. She gave Jacob a sweet smile, but it slipped from her face as she glanced at Bella. "Fine thank you. I hear you cooked too, Bella." There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Bella plastered a fake smile on her face. "I sure did, it's the least I could do for these guys after putting themselves on the line for me."

"Yes, you were lucky that they were prepared to risk their lives for someone like you." Emily said in gentle tones.

"What do you mean _someone like me?_" Bella snapped.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Emily. "Yeah what do you mean by that?"

Sam stepped in front of Emily. "She meant nothing, didn't you?" He gave Emily a warning glance.

Emily stared at him for a second before smoothing her hair again, a habit she had formed. "Of course. You misunderstood me, Bella." She kept her tone sickly sweet.

Sam put his hands on Emily shoulders and gently moved her forward. "We better check on the food. We'll see you guys later."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

Bella forced herself to say goodbye to Emily but once they were out of sight she vented her anger. "What did she mean, Jake?"

"Emily is jealous of you, Bells. Can't you see that? She gets like that when she feels threatened. You have to understand before you came into the pack's inner circle she was like the den mother, now the pack congregates at either mine or yours. Her greatest skill is her cooking and you're matching her in that area too. Just cut her some slack tonight, okay. We're meant to be having some fun." Jacob chided her.

"Fine," Bella said grudgingly.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her gently. "That's my girl. Come on and let me show you the bonfire, you won't believe the size of it."

XXXXXX

Bella was certainly impressed by the sheer size of the bonfire. She made Jacob carry her on his shoulders so she could see right to the top. "Wow, who's gonna light this thing?"

"You are, Bella." Embry appeared by their side and he held up a burning branch to her. Bella smiled happily and took it from him.

"Do I need to make a speech?" She asked.

Laughter greeted these words. "Go for it, Bella." Paul's voice made her turn her head. She felt Jacob tense up, she knew that he was finding it hard to hold back from going after Lahote, but he had promised her that it would not be tonight.

Bella turned back to look at the bonfire and held the burning branch high up in the air. "I declare this beach party well and truly open." She announced chucking the branch onto the mass of wood. It caught ablaze immediately and the glow from the flames illuminated everyone's faces as they smiled happily at each other.

The music started up and everyone groaned as Seth played one of his dad's LP's. Harry Clearwater used to be in a band and they had actually raised enough money to cut one album. Harry was the lead singer and to say that he wasn't the most in tune was an understatement. He had played this album every Sunday morning for as along as his children could remember; while Seth seemed to think it was the best music he had ever heard, Leah hated it.

"Turn that racket off," Leah yelled at her brother.

"No way." Seth yelled back at her.

"Do as she says." Sam called out, laughing along with everyone else at Seth's obstinate expression. "Before I Alpha order you to..."

"No, Sam. Let him play the music." Emily interjected with a beautific smile on her face. "I want to hear it."

Sam frowned and looked as if he was trying to disagree with her but something stopped him saying the words aloud. "Maybe just the one time then, Seth." He backtracked.

Leah glared at her cousin who gave her a sickly sweet smile in return. Emily had done that deliberately to bait her. Seth saw right through his cousins ploy however and quickly changed the LP for something more mainstream. Emily's smile slipped from her face as Leah grinned at her brother. They may bicker but he always had her back.

XXXXXX

The night wore on as everyone relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Jacob asked Bella to dance, which she refused to do. He wasn't backing down though, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bonfire where the others were and placed her on her feet. She glared up at him and crossed her arms, refusing to give in.

"I can't dance, Jake. I'm too uncoordinated." She complained.

"Bells look at Kim," he whispered. "If it wasn't for Jared holding her up she would be flat on her ass by now. Come on it's just for fun. See Sethy is enjoying himself." He pointed over to the youngest member of the pack.

Bella glanced over at Seth and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. He was doing all sorts of crazy dance moves, flipping over, spinning on his back and generally goofing off. Leah was shaking her head at her brother's antics but she was smiling.

"Alright I'm convinced." Bella allowed Jacob to take her in his arms and they spun around in an awkward circle.

"Jake, you're just as bad as me." Bella said in surprise as he tripped over his own feet.

"Told ya," he laughed as he spun her round making her dizzy. "I may be graceful as a wolf but put me on a dance floor and I am as clumsy as you."

"Ha ha," Bella sank back into his arms and they continued to sway awkwardly.

The biggest surprise was when Embry asked Leah to dance. She snapped at him at first before Bella shot her a meaningful look. Leah reluctantly caved in and grabbed Embry by the hand and yanked him into the centre of the dancers, accidentally on purpose knocking into Emily as she passed. Sam shot his pack brother a dark look as he took Leah in his arms and began to dance with her; he was a good mover, so was she. In the end the others all moved off to one side as Leah and Embry took centre stage re-enacting the dance moves from the film 'Dirty Dancing.'

Paul wolf whistled at them and the others began to cheer them on. Only Sam held back, he stood stiffly by Emily's side, his dark eyes riveted on Leah as she gave Embry a playful wink as he spun her around. For once her usual scowl was missing and she let go of her bitterness and enjoyed the moment.

Emily glanced up at Sam and frowned. She didn't like the way he was looking at her cousin. She tugged on his arm. "I want to check on the food." She demanded.

Sam tore his eyes away from Leah. "What?"

"The food. I want to check it." She snapped at him.

"Alright," he said reluctantly as he followed behind her, glancing back at Leah and Embry as he did so.

XXXXXX

After all the high energy dancing everyone was now hungry and thirsty. They all headed to the tables that had been set up and were literally groaning with food. Bella's offerings were on one side and Emily's on the other. Jacob began heaping his plate high with the food Bella had prepared and everyone else naturally followed him. Emily became upset that they were sampling Bella's food first and Sam had to usher some of them over to hers in order to placate her. Kim put her arms around Emily and the to girls walked off, giving Bella a dirty look as they passed.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob asked as he saw her watching Kim and Emily walk off in a huddle.

"I think I have made an enemy of Emily and Kim too." She mused.

Jacob put his arm across her shoulders. "I told you, Em is just jealous. Don't worry about it. Here I got you some food." He handed her a heaped up plate.

"I think you might need to help me eat all this." She said in amusement.

Jacob snatched a piece of chocolate cake off of her plate. "Your wish is my command." He retorted playfully.

XXXXXX

The food was eaten and the bonfire was beginning to burn itself out at last. Everyone sat around the dying embers of the bonfire and talked in low voices. Jacob and Bella sat off to one side, wrapped in each other's arms. It had been a fun and relaxing night for both of them and they didn't want it to end.

"I think now would be a good time to make our announcement." Jacob whispered to her.

Bella smiled up at him lovingly as he caressed her stomach with his warm fingers. "Yeah, let's do it."

Jacob stood up and helped her to rise. Standing behind her and embracing her from behind, he called for everyone's attention. "Hey guys, Bella and I have something to share with you all."

All eyes turned onto them and Bella flushed red with embarrassment. Jacob kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "We threw this party not only to celebrate the fact that the cold one that was causing so much trouble is dead but also to announce that Bella and I are having a baby."

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before Embry jumped to his feet and ran over to them. "You certainly don't waste any time,dude." He laughed. "Congratulations." He gave Bella a quick squeeze and jabbed Jacob in the shoulder.

"Thanks man," Jacob said.

Embry was soon replaced by Seth. He shyly gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, making sure not to look at her chest and then shook Jacob's hand. "Wow that's wonderful news. Maybe I could play my dad's album for the baby, they say music soothes the..."

Leah cuffed her brother on the back of head. "No way, Sethy." She shoved him to one side and hugged Bella tightly. "Congrats." She whispered.

Bella hugged her back. "Thank you." She replied softly.

One by one the other's did the same. Emily was the only one to hold back, she had a weird expression on her face as she stared over at Bella and Jacob. Jared brought Kim over to Bella and she stiffly gave her congratulations. As Jared was about to hug her she ordered him away and he reluctantly complied. Jacob frowned when he saw this and vowed again to have words with Jared.

Paul was the last to come over. He stood awkwardly in front of Bella. "Congrats," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "That's great news."

"Thanks," Bella replied weakly.

Paul held out his hand to Jacob who refused to take it. Paul dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "Look man I know that you're pissed at me for what happened but I..."

"Don't say anymore right now." Jacob said coldly. "You put not only Bella's life at risk that day by your actions but our baby's too. Just get out of my face Lahote."

Paul stared at him in shock. Before he could say anything in response another familiar voice made them all turn around.

"I see the cult is having a meeting is it?" Quil's angry voice floated out of the darkness.

"Quil," Jacob breathed. He placed Bella behind him and confronted his friend. "It's not what it seems."

"Really," Qulil sneered as his gaze swept the beach. "Just tell me exactly what it is then, Jacob." His arms were shaking as he spoke.

The others surrounded Jacob and Bella protectively as they all waited for Quil to make his next move.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. I really appreciate every single one. **_

_**Onto the next chapter...**_

**Part Twenty Two**

Quil glared at Jacob, his arms still shaking badly. "Well is anyone gonna answer me?" He snapped glaring around at them all.

Jacob turned to Seth who was standing nearby. "Get Bells out of here. Leah can go with you."

Seth nodded. Bella glanced back at Jacob nervously as Seth led her away, Leah joining them. Sam came to stand by Jacob's side as Emily and Kim left too, Jared taking them home. It was a delicate situation; Quil was on the verge of phasing, they could see the sweat beading his forehead. He wiped at it unthinkingly.

"The girls are gone now guys." Embry came up to join them.

Hearing that Bella and the others were out of harms way made Jacob relax. He strode over to Quil and faced him down. "I know you're feeling angry and confused right now, Quil but you just need to let us explain." He said coaxingly.

"Yeah dude. It's not what it seems." Embry interjected.

"That's funny coming from my so called best friends who have ignored me completely for the last few weeks." He seethed. His shaking increased. They knew he was just about to burst out of his skin as his rage boiled over just enough to trigger the change.

"Quil, listen to what your friends are telling you." Sam said sternly.

Quil didn't listen. He strode forward,pushing past Embry and Jacob so that he could confront Sam directly. "This is all your fault, Uley." He poked his finger in his chest as he spoke causing Sam to bat his hand away. This small action set Quil off and right before their eyes his form shimmered and he cried out as his spirit wolf broke free. In his place stood a chocolate brown wolf, his face a lighter shade of brown. He let out a confused howl and bolted off across the sand.

Jacob glanced at Embry and Sam. "Looks like it's gonna be a long night." He sighed.

The others nodded their agreement. They phased one by one and tore off after Quil, calling out to him through the pack mind and trying to calm his panic.

XXXXXX

Bella looked nervously at her dad as he dropped her off at school. "Want me to come in with you, kiddo?" He asked.

"Err no..." Bella said quickly getting out of the police cruiser. The car was already drawing too much attention as it was. Charlie had insisted on driving her to school, he was still fussing over her even though she was now feeling perfectly well. Jacob couldn't come with her as he was still dealing with the fall out of Quil phasing. Leah had called her to give her an update on the situation. Apparently he was struggling with having his life turned upside down and was having difficulty phasing back into his human form. Leah told her Jacob would see her after school instead.

"I'll pick you up after school, Bells." Charlie finally realised that she was feeling a bit embarrassed as he saw the other high school kids pointing over at them.

"Thanks dad," Bella replied distractedly as she shut the door. She waved to him as he headed off.

It began to rain lightly as she walked slowly toward the double doors that led into the school building. Bella pulled her hood over her head to stop her hair getting wet. She was soon surrounded by other teenagers and was swept inside along with them. She managed to break free from the throng and head toward her locker. She shrugged off her rain mac and stuffed it inside her locker, along with some of her text books.

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton's voice made her drop some of the books onto the floor.

"Damn," she muttered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised quickly as he bent down to help her retrieve them.

"What do you want, Mike?" She asked him irritably as he handed her the books and she shoved them in the locker; slamming it shut afterwards.

He shuffled in front of her awkwardly for a moment. "Well I just want to apologise for what happened between us. I've had time to think things over and I realise now I overstepped the mark. I was just wondering if you could maybe forgive me and we could start again...as friends."

Bella stared at him, he sounded sincere. She didn't have many friends left at school. The only other person she got on with was Angela. Jessica was still pissed at her for the whole Eric thing. She gave him a weak smile. "Okay, that would be great."

Mike smiled at her happily. "That's awesome. I have another thing to ask you."

"What?" Bella frowned.

"There's an opening at my parents store now that Jordan has left. I remember you asked me once about a part time job. If you're still interested it's yours." He told her.

Bella smiled genuinely at him this time. This was exactly what she needed, a part time job that she could fit around school. She would be able to start saving some money. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem," he replied. "Would you mind if I walked you to class."

Bella laughed. "There's no need to be so formal." She joked.

"Just keeping on your good side." Mike laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she led the way toward the science labs.

XXXXXX

The day passed slowly for Bella, she felt her mind drifting off during her calculus class and she was sent to the office for not paying attention. As she had a recent suspension under her belt the principal expressed his disappointment and handed her a week's lunchtime detention. She couldn't believe it. She stormed out of his office almost ready to ditch school altogether; that was until she got her first bout of morning sickness.

Bella ran to the school toilets and threw up several times, she lay back against the tiled wall feeling absolutely drained. While she was resting in the cubicle she heard the rest room door open and Jessica Stanley's voice talking to someone. Bella frowned, what was she doing out of lessons? She couldn't hear anyone answering Jessica so she had to presume she was on her cell phone.

"It's getting too much." Jessica sounded very upset. There was a moment's silence before she spoke again. "I need to get away. My mom's new boyfriend is freaking me out. I really don't like him at all."

There was the sound of sobbing as Jessica began to cry. "I have nowhere to go. I have no real friends and I'm pregnant with Eric's baby and he doesn't want to know."

Bella's eyes shot open when she heard this piece of news. She couldn't remain hidden any longer. Pulling herself up she opened the cubicle door to see an astonished looking Jessica clutching her cell phone in her hand. "What the hell? Have you been eavesdropping?" She said accusingly.

Bella shook her head. "Not intentionally. I was feeling ill and have just been sick, then you came in."

"You heard?" Jessica sounded horror struck.

"Yes," Bella admitted softly.

"Nana I have to go." Jessica ended the call. She sagged against the wall and began to cry. Bella immediately went over to her and embraced her. "I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright, Jess. I'm here for you, in fact we actually have something in common."

"What's that?" Jessica sniffed.

"I'm pregnant too." Bella admitted aloud for the first time to someone other than the pack.

Jessica's head shot up and she stared at Bella. "By who? That hot guy you've been seeing."

"Yes, Jacob Black." Bella gave her a hesitant smile.

"Did he ditch you too?" Jessica's expression darkened.

"No, he's been great actually. I'm sorry you've had so much trouble with Eric. I thought he was one of the good guys." Bella replied.

"I did too. When I told him he accused me of sleeping around, he said it could be anybody's." She confessed bitterly. "I eventually confessed to my mom but she went mental. I'm not sure I've even got a home to go back to. That's why I rang my nana, she offered me a place to stay but she lives out of state and is getting on a bit. She doesn't need this kind of hassle."

Bella was stunned. When she thought of how much support and love she had received when she had told everyone it showed just how lucky she was. "You can come stay with me until you get something else sorted out. Maybe your mom just needs time for it all to sink in."

"Can I? Really?" Jessica checked hopefully.

"Yes." Bella gave her another hug. "It's all going to work out, Jess you'll see."

Jessica nodded into her shoulder, her burden lightening for the first time in days.

XXXXXX

Charlie was surprised to see Bella waiting for him with Jessica Stanley by her side. He thought the two girls didn't get on, but here they were chatting away easily to each other. His eyes landed on the hastily packed holdall by Jessica's feet.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, his suspicions already aroused.

Bella asked Jessica to stay where she was while she pulled her dad aside. "I'm going to be honest and I know it's a huge favour I'm asking but Jess is desperate and needs a place to stay."

"Why?" Charlie demanded.

"She's pregnant too, Dad. I found out today. Her mom has more or less chucked her out and she has nowhere else to go. Can she please stay with us until she sorts things out with her mom?" Bella pleaded.

Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair. He glanced over at a tearful looking Jessica and sighed, how could he say no. He knew the girl's mother; she had a new boyfriend, a right waste of space. "It'll be cramped but yes she can stay for a while."

Bella flung her arms around him. "I love you, dad." She cried out.

Charlie patted her on the back awkwardly. "Alright, kiddo. Let's get your friend's stuff loaded into the car."

Jessica approached cautiously. "Thank you Chief Swan." She said gratefully.

"No problem." He took her bag and wondered how he was going to cope with two hormonal teenagers in the house.

XXXXXX

Bella was just settling Jessica in when Jacob arrived with Quil in tow. It seemed his friend had finally managed to phase back. She immediately went over to Jacob and clung to him as he kissed her; neither of them caring that they had an audience. "Missed you." He breathed.

"Me too." Bella finally pulled back and introduced Jessica. "Hey Jess is going to be staying with me for a while."

"Oh," Jacob felt a bit irritated, it meant that there would be no late night visits while she had her friend with her. He grudgingly said hi.

"Nice to meet you at last. Bella is always talking about you." Jessica gave him a big smile.

"This is Jake's friend, Quil Ateara." Bella pointed him out.

Quil stood there gaping at Jessica as if he had never seen a girl before. His lips were slightly parted as if he wanted to speak but no sounds were coming out. Bella glanced at Jacob. "What's wrong with him?"

Jacob studied his friend closely. His eyes were huge, the pupils slightly dilated. He had the most daft smile on his face as he kept staring at Bella's friend. Jessica was getting uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Dude." Jacob cuffed Quil on the back of his head. "What's up with you?"

This action brought Quil out of his stupor. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Sorry," he mumbled. His eyes drifted to Jessica again and the same worshipful light filled his eyes as he gazed at her. He shoved past Jacob as he strode over to her. "My name is Quil Ateara, but you can call me Quil." He took her limp hand in his own and kissed the back of it.

Jessica snatched it back. Was this guy for real? She looked at Bella for help, but she too seemed puzzled by this strange boys actions. He may be hot looking but he was making her feel very strange indeed as he kept staring at her like she was a goddess or something. "It's great to meet you, Bill."

"Quil," he corrected her.

"Right, Quil..."Jessica felt flummoxed. "I'll just take my bag up to your room, Bella."

"No allow me." Quil said quickly as he took Jessica's bag and waited for her to take the lead.

"Err...thanks Bill." Jessica said uncertainly as she began to head up the stairs.

"Quil. My name is Quil." He reminded her again.

"Yeah,Quil..." Jessica replied distractedly as she climbed the stairs.

Bella pulled Jacob to one side and whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

Jacob sighed in frustration. This was the last thing any of them needed. Quil had only just phased! "I think Quil has just imprinted on your friend." He confessed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you everyone for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Three**

Bella made a simple dinner for everyone. Once Jessica had unpacked her bags and made herself at home she offered to pay for some pizza to be delivered, but Bella had refused and instead Jacob helped her prepare the food while Quil kept Jessica entertained. It gave Jacob and Bella time alone to talk about the latest development.

"I can't believe that he imprinted on Jess of all people," Bella whispered as she chopped up some vegetables.

Jacob sighed. "Me neither, especially as you've just told me she's pregnant."

"Will that bother him?" Bella asked.

"What do you think?" Jacob pointed over to Quil who was regaling a bemused looking Jessica about his prowess on the sports field.

"But he doesn't know that she's carrying someone else's child. I thought this whole imprint thing was meant to carry on the gene for the next generation." Bella mused.

"I think the imprinting rules are not so clear cut anymore. Things are changing, look at Sam and Leah. He's fighting it, Bells. Every day he seems more able to go against Emily's wishes."

"What about Jared?"

"I still need to talk to him. He seems to have lost his edge. Out of all of us Jared was the practical joker. Now he just seems quiet and reserved, much like Sam used to be when he first imprinted on Emily." Jacob helped Bella pile the vegetables into the strainer so she could rinse them.

Bella glanced into the living room at Quil and Jessica. They seemed such an odd match. Quil certainly was showing no signs of being swayed by anything Jess was saying. Her friend had already tried to change the subject several times and talk about something other than sports, but Quil just talked over her until she gave up and just listened. "If he has imprinted then he certainly isn't conceding to what Jess wants." She pointed out.

Jacob laughed. "That's Quil for ya. Loves the sound of his own voice."

"Was he really that good at sports? I never heard you mention that before." Bella asked.

"Nah, Quil is rubbish. It's his way of impressing a girl he likes. He talks at them until they agree to go out with him." Jacob said in amusement.

"Is that what he's doing now?"

"Yeah," Jacob leaned back against the kitchen cupboards and crossed his arms. "I don't know how this is going to work out though when he finds out she's pregnant..."

"Or that Jess won't accept the imprint," Bella warned him.

"It's not going to go down too well with the elders either." Jacob muttered bitterly.

Bella's mood plummeted as soon as he mentioned the tribal council. "Do I really have to be scrutinised by them?"

Jacob reached out and stroked her hair back off of her face. "I'm sorry honey. It's just something we have to go through. My dad is still trying to smooth the way but some of them are being a bit stubborn."

"Great," Bella finished putting the rest of the food in the oven and setting the timer. "I'm really looking forward to that."

XXXXXX

Quil held court over dinner. He squeezed himself next to Jessica and regaled her with more tales about himself and his extensive family. Jessica remained quiet much to Bella's surprise, she was used to her friend saying what she thought if someone was over embellishing their accomplishments. Her expression was thoughtful and Bella wondered if she was even aware of what Quil was saying.

Charlie excused himself from the table and took his dinner into the living room so he could watch the sports channel. He felt outnumbered by all the teenagers and wanted some peace from Quil's constant chatter. Quil was even grating on Jacob's nerves as he bumped up his efforts to get Jessica to engage with him.

"Give it a rest, Quil." He snapped in the end.

Quil stopped talking and stared at him. "What's your problem man?"

"You and your runaway mouth. Stop chewing poor Jessica's ear off and eat. She's pregnant and needs rest." Jacob retorted.

There was deathly silence at the table as Jessica turned red and stared at her plate. Bella gave Jacob a dirty look before she got up and embraced her friend. "Nice one, Jake."

"Sorry..." Jacob felt awful, the words had just slipped out.

Quil looked flabbergasted. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you say?"

Jessica raised her head and gave him a puzzled glance. "I don't know you. Why would I tell you something like that."

"I don't...I mean," Quil stumbled over his words. "I would have helped." He said in such a sincere tone that Jessica stared at him in surprise.

"Help? But why? You don't even know me." She said in confusion.

Quil smiled at her. "But I want to. If you just agree to spend some time with me you'll see that I'm not such a bad guy."

Jessica couldn't help but smile back at him, his persistence was certainly paying off. "Maybe." She replied. "We'll see."

"Cool." He gave her a big grin.

Bella and Jacob glanced at each other in surprise. Somehow in his own clumsy way, Quil had managed to get Jessica's attention and take her mind off of her worries about her mom and Eric. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

XXXXXX

The other members of the pack were shocked to hear about Quil. They each expressed their concern over the fact that his imprint was carrying another man's child. Billy was stunned and wondered how the tribal council would take this new turn of events. He had been bickering with them for the past few days trying to make them understand his son's relationship with an _outsider_ as they termed Bella. This constant reference to the fact that she was not a member of the tribe riled Billy up. He exchanged harsh words with Old Quil about it on several occasions; a part of him was looking forward to seeing the old man's face when he was confronted with the news about his grandson.

As for Quil he was not in the least bothered that Jessica was already in the family way. He kept to his word and over the next few days he made sure that he was available to give her any help she needed, whether it was giving her a lift to her mother's so that they could talk or holding her hand when she cried after being rejected by her only parent for the second time. In a short amount of time he got under Jessica's skin and she began to look forward to seeing him and missed him when he had to leave.

Bella was still trying to wrap her head around this turn of events. She had planned on being a support to Jessica but Quil took over completely. Seeing them together gave her an insight into an imprinted relationship that was not all one sided like Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim's were. Jessica had not been told anything just yet, Quil wanted her to get to know him better and when the time was right he would let her in on the secret. The decision on what happened after that would rest solely with her

The rest of the week drifted by as Jessica and Bella attended school during the day and then went back to the Swan house to spend the evening with Jacob and Quil. Bella was suffering with severe morning sickness and was often tired and irritable. Jess on the other hand was glowing. She would breeze in, smile plastered to her face as soon as she saw Quil waiting for her. The two of them would then go off together leaving Jacob to deal with Bella.

"I'm so tired of this," Bella grouched as Jacob held her hair back after she was sick again.

"I know, honey." Jacob said soothingly. "Hopefully it will ease off soon."

Bella sank back against the tiled wall of the bathroom and closed her eyes. "I hope so. Everyone is looking at me oddly at school now that I keep dashing off to the toilets."

Jacob sat down next to her and put his arm across her shoulders. "I wish I could do more to help."

Bella gave him a wan smile. "You're here that's more than enough."

"Love you." Jacob kissed the top of her hair.

"Love you too." Bella leaned against him and drank in his warmth. She hoped she would be able to keep her food down later as she was due for her first shift at Newtons.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you're up for this, Bells?" Jacob said as he dropped her off outside the store.

"I'll be fine. It was good of Mike to offer me the job."

"He hasn't been bothering you again though, has he?" Jacob checked.

"No." Bella laughed. "He's been great actually. He knows I'm with you."

"Yeah well," Jacob muttered. "Still don't trust him. If he steps out of line..."

"I'll be sure to tell you." Bella leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth before pulling away to get out of the car.

"I'll be back to pick you up at eight." Jacob told her.

"Okay, see you then. Bye Jake."

"Bye, Bells." Jacob watched Bella until she was safely inside the store then he turned the car around and headed for home.

XXXXXX

Billy was at home when Jacob returned, he had just come back from another meeting with the elders and as usual it had erupted into another argument. Harry had lost his temper with Jeremiah after he made some comments about his daughter, Leah. Billy had to intervene before his friend lost it completely. Old Quil had been unusually silent; the news about his grandson's bizarre imprint had rendered him speechless, all his old beliefs and long held ideals had been quashed. He approached Billy after the meeting and asked to speak to him privately. Billy had agreed although it had to be arranged for a later date. His son was due home and he needed to speak to him.

"Are you alright, dad?" Jacob asked him in concern as he found his father sitting at the kitchen table going through some insurance documents.

Billy glanced up at him, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. "Sit down, Jake. I want to talk to you."

Jacob did as he was asked and looked at his dad curiously. Billy took his glasses off and smiled at him. "Don't look so worried it's good news."

"It is?" Jacob felt the the weight lifting off of his shoulders.

"Yes and you have your amazing mother to thank for that." Billy picked up some papers and passed them to him.

"What are these?" Jacob studied them briefly.

"Sarah took out a small policy on each of you when you were born. It was meant to pay for your schooling when you graduated. It's not a huge amount but enough to help toward the cost for things that'll you'll need for the baby." Billy laughed at his son's stunned expression.

"And you've been paying into these policies since mom died. How have you been able to afford it?"

Billy sighed sadly. "I budgeted carefully. This was the last thing that Sarah did for you and the girls. I didn't want to let her down by not continuing them."

Jacob felt his eyes becoming moist as he thought about his mom. He pictured her pretty face, her long black hair swaying from side to side as she carried him. She would often tell him made up stories and would make each day an adventure, even if they did no more than stay inside all day; she would make the experience magical. She had a vivid imagination and she would often tell Jacob that she planned to be a writer one day so the world could share her stories.

"Are you okay, Jake?" Billy saw the thoughtful look on his son's face.

"Yeah, just thinking about the stories mom used to tell. It's a shame she never got to put them all down in a book like she planned." Jacob wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I have an idea about that, but I will need Bella's help." Billy said.

"Huh?"

"Bella's quite the academic. I know that she loves her books and writing. Maybe if we dictate the stories to her she can turn them into a novel. We could send them off to a publisher and see what happens. It would be in honour of your mom's memory. What do you think?" Billy asked him.

Jacob reached out and took his dad's hand in his own. "I think it's a lovely idea. Bells will definitely help."

Billy smiled happily at his son as the two of them became lost in the memories of the woman who had brought happiness and laughter into their lives.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. Poor Bella has to face the elders in the next chapter...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I love reading your thoughts on how the story is progressing. Thanks for the support, Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Four**

Jacob waited for Bella to come out of work, he had arrived a bit early, eager to see her again and tell her about his dad's idea. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as the time slowly ticked past eight o'clock. She was late; trust Newton to keep her past her time. Eventually just as he was considering getting out of the car to go and fetch her, she emerged from the front of the store. To his surprise he saw that she was accompanied by not just Mike but Jessica's erstwhile ex, the infamous Eric.

He was out of the car and running over to her within seconds. "What the hell is that creep doing here?" He yelled.

Bella frowned at him. "Calm down, Jake." She warned him as he flung a protective arm across her shoulders.

Mike immediately backed way, already having been on the receiving end of one of Jake's little chats. He rubbed his shoulder unconsciously in the exact spot Jacob had gripped it. "Well see you at school, Bella. Bye Eric." He quickly scooted away toward his Suburban which was parked a few feet away.

"Bye Mike." Bella gave him a small wave as he climbed in and quickly drove away.

Jacob was glaring at Eric who had the sense to retreat a few steps. "I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

Bella put a hand on Jacob's chest, worried that he would hit Eric. "He came to talk to me about, Jess. He regrets the way he acted when she first told him. He's tried to speak to her but she just ignores him."

"I don't blame her. Just stay away from her." Jacob said threateningly. "She doesn't need idiots like you sniffing around again. She has all the support she needs. The same goes for Bells, do not approach her again to do your dirty work."

Eric was taken aback by Jacob's fierce verbal attack. He glanced at Bella for help. "I only want to speak to her. It's my baby I deserve..."

Bella was about to reply when Jacob shoved Eric in the shoulder, making him stagger backwards. "I told you to stay away. Now get lost." He kept his arm around Bella and pulled her toward the car.

She climbed in silently, not saying anything. Jacob got in the driver's side and started the engine. He floored the accelerator, the wheels spinning as he drove out of the car park. Neither of them spoke on the way back to the Swan house. Bella stared straight ahead, her expression grim as she tried to keep her anger in check. Jacob had acted like a caveman and she was irritated that he had not even allowed her to speak. As for Jacob he was still seething about Eric's blatant audacity to approach Bella and try and get her to act as a go between. He was certain that Quil would be pissed too when he heard this piece of news.

He pulled into the driveway and switched off the engine. The resulting silence was ominous. "Talk to me, Bells. I know you're mad." Jacob gripped the steering wheel as he spoke.

"Why did you do that, Jake?" Bella didn't sound angry, more disappointed which made Jacob feel awful.

"I had to. Don't you see? He shouldn't have got you involved, the guy's a creep." Jacob gave her an imploring look, begging her with his eyes to understand.

Bella didn't look at him; she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "That guy only just recently found out that he was going to be a dad. Not everyone reacts like you, Jake. At least he wants to try and make amends. What has really upset me is you. I can't believe you talked over me like that. That would be something Edward would have done."

The verbal slap stung. Jacob slumped in his seat and stared out the windscreen. "I'm nothing like him." He muttered.

Bella sighed. "No, not normally. But what you just did was out of order, can't you see that?"

"I was trying to protect you and your friend. That's what I do." He said stubbornly.

"There's a difference between being protective and overbearing." Bella snapped. "If you can't see that then...ugh." She got out of the car, too angry to continue.

Jacob didn't follow her, still too riled up to apologise. He was sure that he had been in the right. Bella was just being hormonal again.

The door opened a moment later and Quil appeared. He leapt easily down the steps and jogged over to the Rabbit. He tapped on the window to get Jacob's attention. "Are you gonna sit in there sulking all night, dude?"

Jacob rolled down the window. "What has it got to do with you?" He snapped.

"Bella just told me and Jess about Eric. It sounds like you acted like a total ass." Quil said bluntly.

"Me? The guy is a creep. I was looking out for you and Jess." Jacob said in confusion.

"He may have acted like a douche when Jess first told him but it seems he is at least trying to do something about it." Quil shrugged. "Jess has to talk to him sometime, he is the baby's father."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It's the way things are. Jess is a strong girl and she knows I'll be there for her, that's the most important thing, right?" Quil said nonchalantly.

"Where is Quil and what have you done with him?" Jacob shook his head in disbelief as Quil burst out laughing. "I guess I've been an idiot. Any tips on how to get Bells to forgive me?"

"Just flash those brown eyes and she'll cave." Quil suggested.

Jacob finally got out of the car and followed Quil inside. He found Bella in the kitchen banging the kitchen cupboards as she searched for something to eat. He swallowed nervously; so she was still pissed at him then? He approached her cautiously. "I'm sorry, honey. I acted like an ass." He took Quil's advice and gazed at her sadly with his big brown eyes.

"Don't you dare, Jacob Black." Bella tried to keep the smile off of her face as he continued to look at her with his gorgeous eyes.

Jacob held out his arms. "Do you think you could forgive me?" He batted his eyelashes and Bella couldn't contain her laughter. She ran into his arms and hugged him around the waist.

"You're such a doofus sometimes." She leaned against his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. She hated fighting with him.

"I know, but you love me anyway." He checked.

"Yeah, I love you anyway." Bella lifted her head so that Jacob could place a loving kiss on her willing lips.

XXXXXX

Billy let Old Quil in; one of his numerous relatives had dropped him off at the house. The old man leaned heavily on his stick as he shuffled into the living room. Billy followed slowly behind him wondering what he wanted. They had been clashing almost daily at the tribal meetings.

"What can I do for you, Quil?" Billy asked when the elder had made himself comfortable.

"I need to talk to you about my grandson and the unusual circumstances he has now found himself in." Old Quil stated bluntly.

"You mean the fact that he has imprinted on an _outsider _who also happens to be carrying another man's child." Billy couldn't help but rub it in a little.

Old Quil coughed nervously as he sat forward in his chair. "Yes. I now find myself in somewhat of a dilemma, Billy." He began. "The other council members have begun to question my families right to head the council as we have done for generations. It was to be my namesake who would one day take my place but due to the...the..."

"Unusual imprinting." Billy prompted.

"Yes." Old Quil coughed again. "Jeremiah especially is being very confrontational. You know he has always been snapping at my heels. He sees this as an ideal opportunity to try and oust me from my position of authority."

Billy sat back in his chair and looked at Old Quil speculatively. "What exactly do you want from me, Quil?"

"It has been requested that your son and his...his..."

"Bella, her name is Bella." Billy said irritably.

"Yes...err Bella. The council want them both to attend a meeting so we can get to know her better." Old Quil stumbled over his words.

"You mean grill her." Billy was getting tired of the old man's cryptic replies. "Get to the point, Quil."

"Alright," Old Quil leaned forward in his chair, leaning heavily on his stick. "I will make sure that the meeting runs smoothly if you back me up when my grandson is faced with the same interrogation."

Billy met the old man's rheumy gaze. "So this is a case of if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours..."

A sly smile crossed Old Quil's face. "Yes, if you like." He held out his hand.

"Done." Billy took his hand and shook it.

XXXXXX

Jessica had gone out for a walk with Quil giving Bella and Jacob some much needed time alone. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched some old films. Her morning sickness had kicked in again and she was feeling very weak. "I don't know why they call it morning sickness." She grouched.

Jacob kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her aching tummy. "My poor Bells."

Bella gave him a half smile as the warmth from his body made her feel sleepy. "I've missed you sleeping over, Jake." She admitted.

"Me too honey." Jacob agreed. "How much longer will Jess be staying here?"

Bella sighed. "Her mom is still being difficult. Jess spoke to her nana again. She told her that she is coming down to visit and talk some sense into her daughter."

"Jessica's grandmother sounds like a wise woman." Jacob kissed her gently on the mouth.

The phone rang interrupting their intimate moment. Bella groaned. "I suppose that's my dad. He said he would call."

"I'll get it. You stay there." Jacob untangled himself from Bella and went out into the hall to answer the call. "Hello."

"Jake."

"Dad? Everything okay?" Jacob asked in concern.

"I've just been speaking to Old Quil, the council have called a meeting for tomorrow, they want to see Bella." Billy advised.

"No, we are not at their beck and call, dad. I will decide when Bella is well enough to attend." Jacob replied irritably.

"Pull your head in, son. I have just struck a bargain with Old Quil. Having his grandson imprint on Jessica has thrown him sideways. Jeremiah sees it as an ideal opportunity to oust Old Quil. The last thing any of us wants is that fool and his cohorts getting control of the council." Billy admonished him.

Jacob pressed the phone harder to his ear. "What bargain?"

"Old Quil will make sure that Bella's inter...meeting goes much smoother."

"What does Old Quil want in return?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"The same. He wants our full support when it's Quil's turn."

"But dad he hasn't even told Jessica anything yet." Jacob frowned. "They'll have to hold off until he thinks she's in a good place to deal with all this. It will be a much bigger shock to her then it ever was to Bells. At least she had some idea of the supernatural before we got together."

"I know." Billy sighed. "Don't worry son, it will work out. So you will attend?"

"Yes, but if I get one inkling that Bella is under any stress I'll..."

Billy chuckled. "I'll be right with you. Talk to you later."

"Bye dad." Jacob hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room to see that Bella had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her gently into his arms. She mumbled his name as she made herself comfortable; her eyes remained close. Jacob let her sleep; she could use all the rest that she could get.

XXXXXX

The next day arrived sooner than Bella anticipated. As the hours passed she became more and more nervous. Jacob had told her about the bargain Old Quil had made with Billy but she still dreaded being under the scrutiny of the old men. It took her ages to find something to wear, her wardrobe consisted of mainly jeans and shirts, she hardly wore dresses or anything formal. She narrowed her choices down to a plain white shirt and black skirt or a three quarter sleeve blue dress that ended just above her knees.

Bella tried the white shirt teamed with the black skirt first. "Ugh, I look like I'm attending a job interview." She quickly undressed again and opted for the blue dress. She still wasn't happy but at least it was less formal. She tied her long hair up into a sleek ponytail and declared herself ready.

Jacob was waiting downstairs for her, he whistled when he watched her descend the stairs. Bella never wore anything that showed her legs. "You look beautiful, honey."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You have to say that." She grouched. Her nerves were really kicking in; she just wanted to get it over with.

Jacob took her face between his hands and gazed down at her lovingly. "It's going to be okay, Bells. Just be yourself and they can't help but be won over."

"I hope so." Bella said worriedly. "I don't want to let you down."

"That could never happen." Jacob assured her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his waist as they sought solace from each other. After a moment he reluctantly pulled away. "Ready to go?"

Bella nodded as he took hold of her hand; outwardly she appeared calm but inside she was falling apart.

_**A/N-it's too hot! I can't write anymore! Thanks for reading...Nikki :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Nikki **_

**Part Twenty Five**

The meeting was to be held in an informal setting. Instead of the big council hall, Bella and Jacob were led to a small room at the back. Billy and Harry were waiting outside for them. "Hey Bella, are you okay?" Billy asked her.

Bella glanced up at Jacob who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "A bit nervous." She admitted.

"That's to be expected. It's going to be fine." Harry gave her a reassuring wink. "After all you have the best on your side."

Bella smiled at Harry in relief. She loved Leah's dad's jovial nature. He reminded her so much of Seth. "I know, thank you."

"You'll have me with you." Jacob assured her.

Billy shook his head. "No, Jake. Bella will go in alone."

"You are joking, right?" Jacob glared at his dad as he put a protective arm around her shoulders. "I won't have Bells put under any stress, especially by those old men in there."

Bella could feel his body beginning to shake. She had noticed that ever since she had become pregnant he had become more overprotective; she began to wonder whether this was a wolf thing and would explain his unusual outburst at Eric and Mike the other day. She put a calming hand on his arm. "I'll be fine."

Jacob gazed at her worriedly, her touch soothed him and he stopped shaking. "But Bells, you've been so unwell recently with morning sickness. I worry."

"I know you do but if I am to show the council that I'm worthy of you then I need to show them I can be strong." She tried to sound confident although she was feeling far from it.

"I'll be in there too, Jake." Harry told him. "I'll make sure they mind themselves."

Jacob still wasn't happy about it but he finally backed down. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I love you." He said earnestly.

"I love you too. See you soon." Bella stepped back from him and went to join Harry.

"Ready?" Leah's father asked as he opened the heavy door for her.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. She slipped past Harry and entered the room, the door closing with a bang behind them.

"I should be in there." Jacob stared at the closed door.

"She'll get through this, Jake. Bella is a strong girl. I don't think even she knows how strong. I think she is going to surprise herself today." Billy said confidently.

Jacob didn't answer as he kept his eyes on the heavy door waiting for Bella to return.

XXXXXX

Harry pulled out a seat for Bella and she sank into it gratefully. She felt so shaky that her legs were trembling. She panicked that she would topple over if she had to stand in front of these intimidating men. Harry left and took his place in the only other empty chair. The elders sat behind a long wooden table. The only other elder Bella recognised, apart from Harry, was Old Quil. He was in the centre of the group and he looked as fierce as the rest of them. Billy had assured her he was now on their side, she just hoped he hadn't been misleading Jacob's father.

"Welcome...Ms Swan." Old Quil greeted her in his gravelly voice.

"Nice to meet you." Bella hated that her voice sounded so timid. She sat up straighter in her chair.

"You know Harry of course." Old Quil glanced at Leah's father; he gave her a wink. The others glared at him disapprovingly.

"This is a serious situation, Harry Clearwater." Bella turned her eyes onto the old man sitting on Old Quil's right. His patrician profile and long greying hair tied back loosely at the nape of his neck marked him out as someone in authority. Harry didn't seem intimidated, he just stared the other man down, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes it is serious, Jeremiah when we have to force a young, pregnant girl to stand trial in front of a bunch of old fools just because she fell in love with one of our own. This whole meeting is preposterous." Harry snapped.

Jeremiah looked outraged. "I should have known that you would flout authority like you always do Harry Clearwater. Your father would be ashamed at the way you carry on."

Harry's normally jovial expression darkened. "My father would have agreed with me. It's time we all pulled our heads out of the sand and opened our eyes to the modern world. Times change and so do the way we deal with things. The old traditions have to move forward too."

"Yes, we all know why you push for change. Look at your own daughter running wild within the pack. She has caused nothing but division; the Alpha is now unstable. His relationship with his imprint has become unsettled all because of your daughter." Jeremiah snarled.

Harry's chair fell back with a crash as he stood up, his black eyes flashing fire. "I warned you the last time not to mention my daughter's name again. She is out there risking her life to keep imbeciles like you safe. I will not hesitate to fight you old man, no matter what your age."

Old Quil banged his gavel down on the table to restore order. "Sit down both of you. This is no way to behave in front of an outsider. Show some decorum."

Bella flinched at being referred to as an outsider. Her eyes flicked to Harry as he picked up his chair and sat back down, his eyes still showing his anger. Jeremiah gave him a smug smile before turning to scrutinise her. The other council members looked uncomfortable.

"You are from Jacksonville I hear." Jeremiah stated.

"Yes, well I wasn't born there but I lived there before coming to stay with my dad." She said quickly.

"And you are Chief Swan's only daughter?" Jeremiah raised one eyebrow questioningly. So far he had kept his tone neutral.

Bella frowned. Where was he going with this? They knew perfectly well who she was. "Yes."

Jeremiah snorted derisively. "Your father is a good man. It must have destroyed him to have such a wayward daughter."

Harry stood up again. "How dare you even dare to come out with such rubbish."

Old Quil banged the table again. "Harry is right, Jeremiah. What are you trying to accomplish with this diatribe?"

"That she is not good enough to be a future chief's wife let alone a mother to the future Alpha's children. She has run with our mortal enemy. Are we supposed to forget that?" Jeremiah roared.

There were angry mutterings amongst the other elders. Bella could see that at least half of them agreed with Jeremiah's assessment of her. She saw Harry clench his fists. Leah's father was on the verge of losing his temper. She needed to do something and quickly. She shoved her chair back and stood up, her legs shaking.

"You have no right to judge me, any of you." She called out, thankful that her voice sounded calm.

"We have every right young lady. The stability and the well being of our protectors depends solely on the partner they choose and..." Jeremiah began.

"Partner they choose?" Bella said incredulously. "None of them chose. Their choice was taken away, destroying lives in the process."

"You know nothing at all. See I told you. She is an outsider who has no loyalty to the tribe or the well being of the pack in mind." Jeremiah pointed a quivering finger at her.

Old Quil banged his gavel down dangerously close to Jeremiah's hand. He looked at the leader of the council in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up, Jeremiah before you say things you cannot undo. The young lady...Bella is right. Times have changed and we need to change with them. The pack in their own way are trying to move forward, our constant interference has done nothing but piled more stress on them. They are our protectors and seek our guidance when they need to. We have no right to tell them how to run their lives...or who they choose to love." Old Quil said firmly.

"You would say that. Look at your successor imprinting on an outsider who carries another man's child. I think that it shows your family is no longer fit to head this council." Jeremiah stood up and hit his fist on the table looking at the others for support.

Bella didn't know where it came from and afterwards she would never have imagined that she would have the courage to speak out, maybe it was the intensity of the situation but she found herself crawling onto her chair and standing up so that she was towering above the rowing men.

"You're wrong, Jeremiah." She yelled out, fists clenched. "Quil imprinting on Jessica Stanley is the best thing that has happened to him. I have never seen him so grounded and focused. At the moment they are just good friends and who knows maybe that is all they will ever be. But what it has done is change Quil for the better, made him grow up and drop his childish side. I have seen first hand how good he is for my friend. One day he will make an excellent member of this council."

She took a deep breath as she studied the shocked faces of the council members. Harry was sitting back in his chair. He gave her an encouraging smile. Even Old Quil's lips were twitching. As for Jeremiah he looked stunned as he stared up at her. "You talk about Leah destabilising the pack but in fact it is the total opposite. Sam Uley was forced to lead because there was no one else and he has done an excellent job in difficult circumstances. The threat that we have all been under has passed and now he is back to feeling torn in two. He loves Lee and she loves him, he stays with Emily out of guilt of what happened between them. I believe he fought the imprint with her from the beginning and still fights to this day. He wanted the choice to love but his so called 'imprint' took it away from him. He is unhappy and that is what is destabilising the pack. Human choice against what the spirit wolf thinks it needs. Is that fair or right for the human part of each pack member to be forced to be with someone they do not love? Haven't they lost enough already?"

There was a moment of silence before the old men began to talk. The man sitting next to Jeremiah gave her an encouraging smile. "We haven't been introduced, my name is Noah and what you just said so passionately shows me just how much strength and heart you have young lady. Not just that but you have the pack's welfare and interests as your top priority. I have no further need to seek answers about why you would make a good partner for our future chief, your actions have said it all. Who agrees with me?"

The other members nodded one by one and Harry clapped loudly making Bella smile in relief. Old Quil banged his gavel down again and declared the meeting closed. Jeremiah was the only one who had nothing to say.

XXXXXX

"You should have seen her." Harry told Billy and Jacob afterwards. "She was sensational, standing up on that chair and berating the old fools. Excellent work Bella."

Bella hid her face in Jacob's chest. The meeting had sapped her energy but inside she felt proud of what she had achieved. "I'm proud of you, honey." Jacob whispered to her.

"Can we just go home now, Jake. I'm tired." Bella yawned as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her out to the car.

"I'm having dinner with Harry's family tonight so it will give you two a chance to be alone." Billy told his son as he watched Bella's eyes close.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said gratefully. He helped Billy into Harry's truck and watched them drive away before he climbed into the Rabbit and headed for his house.

XXXXXX

Jacob lifted Bella from the car and into the house. He placed her easily on the battered old sofa while he went around and switched on all the lights. Bella smiled at him tiredly as he sat down next to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you." She said jokingly.

"I've missed sleeping with you, Bells." Jacob admitted. "It's been horrible sleeping in my own bed again."

"Me too." She admitted. "I can't seem to sleep properly without you now."

He stroked her hair back from her face as she yawned again. "Come here I'll do your hair." He offered.

Bella slipped onto the floor and made herself comfortable between his legs. Jacob began to brush her hair getting out all the tangles and snarls until it shone. As he did once before he parted the silky strands into sections and plaited it expertly and tied the end off with an elastic band. Bella sighed in contentment. Her body felt totally relaxed as he brushed her hair.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Come on honey. You need to rest. Let's go to bed and lie down for a while. At least I'll get to hold you." Jacob held out his hand and helped her to rise.

Bella followed him to his room and undressed quickly. She flung the dress on the floor and borrowed one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Jacob slipped off his shorts and climbed onto the bed opening his arms in invitation. She quickly climbed in beside him and snuggled into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I wasn't so tired." She grumbled as her eyes began to close.

"There's always the weekend. I was thinking we could spend the day at the beach and you could sleep over here. My dad said that he's gonna ask Charlie and Harry if they want to go fishing." Jacob suggested.

Bella opened one eye and smiled. "That sounds lovely. I can't wait."

"Me either. Love you honey." Jacob kissed her on the lips as she closed her eye again.

"Love you too." She murmured before falling into an exhausted sleep.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Six**

The weekend finally arrived much to Bella's relief. She was beginning to get some strange looks as she kept rushing out of the classroom at odd times to visit the toilets. Morning sickness continued to plague her and she was jealous that Jessica seemed to glow while she felt so rough. Jessica's grandmother had finally arrived and she had asked her granddaughter to come back home so that they could all sit down with Jessica's mother to talk about her returning home. Jessica was feeling very nervous about seeing her mother again and it was only Quil's patient support that kept her from falling apart.

Jacob picked Bella up after school, he had her bag that she had already pre-packed in the back seat of the Rabbit. Charlie was coming over later after his shift, Billy had persuaded Charlie to join him and Harry on an overnight fishing trip. He worried about Bella being alone overnight until Billy told him she could stay over with Jacob. He had been about to protest when he realised how pointless it was; she was already pregnant.

"How was school?" Jacob asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Awful," Bella grouched. "I felt sick during Biology and had to run out while Mr Varner was in the middle of issuing a lecture. I didn't have time to ask to go to the bathroom. I ran out of there and tripped, right at Lauren's feet as well. Believe me she hasn't let me forget it either. At lunch she kept going on about it and mimicking me. Everyone was laughing."

Jacob took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry honey. Hopefully the sickness will wear off soon."

"It better. I am not having this weekend ruined. I've been reading up on it and I've packed ginger biscuits, fruit, especially bananas and apples and pickled onions." Bella's smile brightened when she thought about the onions.

"Onions? I thought they would have been the worst thing to eat." Jacob felt puzzled. He hated onions.

"I love them. I seem to have a craving at the moment. I made dad go out the other night to get me some. Actually I fancy some now." Bella began to reach behind her for her bag.

"Perhaps you should wait until after dinner, Bells." Jacob said hurriedly.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Bella sighed.

Jacob gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he started the engine. He was going to make sure that the pickled onions went missing.

XXXXXX

Harry with Billy helping was loading up his truck with fishing gear. He packed a tent and some sleeping bags as well as Billy's overnight bag containing his essential medication. He waved as Jacob parked the car outside the house. Jacob quickly got out and opened Bella's door for her so he could help her out.

"Wow, when did you turn into such a gentleman?" She teased him playfully.

"What do you mean? I've always been like this." He gave her a smug grin and she batted his chest lightly.

Harry and Billy came over to them. "How are you, Bella?" Billy asked. "You look well."

"Thanks." Bella leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Although I've been suffering a bit with morning sickness."

"That's a shame." Billy mused. "Sarah had that when she was carrying the twins. She was alright with Jacob though. Funny that."

Bella froze as Jacob gave his dad a warning look. "Twins? You think I might be carrying twins?"

Billy coughed nervously as Harry chuckled at his discomfiture. "Not necessarily, Bella. It was just that Sarah..."

"You've said enough, dad." Jacob pulled Bella's bag out of the back of the car and put it across his shoulder. He took Bella's hand and began to lead her into the house.

"Billy did Sarah crave anything when she was carrying the twins?" Bella called over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Pickled onions." Billy hollered back at her.

Bella turned paler than normal as Jacob shook his head at his dad and shut the door firmly behind them.

XXXXXX

"Twins, Jake. What if it's twins?" Bella questioned him, a desperate tone to her voice. "It runs in families you know. How will we cope with twins?"

Jacob took her face in his hands. "Honey, calm down. It may not be twins and if it is, we'll cope. Stop stressing."

"Stressing. Jake how..." Her breath was stolen from her as Jacob pressed his lips to hers. She immediately relaxed against him as he slid his tongue in her mouth and intensified the kiss taking her mind off of her worries.

"You're trying to distract me." She said breathlessly when he pulled away.

Jacob gave her a lazy smile. "Yes. Is it working?"

"Uh huh." Bella slipped her hand behind his neck and tugged his head closer to hers. She kissed him deeply, savouring the taste of him. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her bodily against him as their passion began to ignite.

"Put her down, Jake." Billy tutted as he burst through the front door, followed not just by Harry but Charlie as well.

Charlie's face turned red as he witnessed their passionate display. "I might have to rethink this staying over idea." He muttered.

"Come on chief, even you were young once." Billy teased him.

Bella hid her face in Jacob's chest, she felt so mortified. He placed her carefully back on her feet as he glared at his dad. This was the second time he had embarrassed her in a matter of minutes. "I didn't hear you arrive Charlie."

"Obviously not." Charlie said irritably. "My deputy dropped me off."

Bella finally plucked up the courage to look at her dad. "Hey dad, looking forward to the trip." She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yes, as long as this old fool eases up on the jibes." He pointed at Billy who had a big grin on his face.

"You love it old man." Billy laughed.

Harry clamped his hands on both of their shoulders. "Right men, valuable fishing time is being wasted on this pointless banter. My lovely wife has made us enough food to last a week. If we leave now we can be sitting by Coopers Lake within the hour, sipping cold beer and eating my Sue's delicious picnic."

Charlie and Billy exchanged a smile. "Right off we go then." Billy swivelled his chair around and disappeared out the door.

"Bye then dad." Jacob called after him sarcastically.

Charlie came over to Bella and gave her a hug. "Rest up kiddo and don't overdo it, okay. If you need me call me on my cell."

"Thanks dad. Enjoy yourself." Bella said as she returned his hug.

"Will do." Charlie then glared at Jacob. "You look after my little girl."

"You don't need to even ask." Jacob put his arm protectively across Bella's shoulders.

"Good. I'll see you both tomorrow evening. Come on then Harry." Charlie followed Harry out of the house. Bella and Jacob were finally alone.

XXXXXX

"At last." Jacob murmured as he picked Bella up in his arms. "I thought they were never going to leave."

Bella laughed as she kissed him. Her arms wound around his neck as he carried her into his room. He quickly shoved his clothes off of his bed and lay Bella down. He gazed at her for a moment, she looked so beautiful with her flushed face and happy smile. Her long, shiny hair fanned around her as she looked up at him from her large brown eyes. "What?" She asked him.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He joined her on the bed and gently embraced her, one hand settling on her stomach. It was slightly protruding now that she was a few weeks along, not enough for anyone to notice unless they were really looking.

Bella put her hand over his and laced their fingers together. "I've really missed you. I'm hoping that Jess will be able to go home after her talk with her mom and grandmother. Then you can sleep over again."

"I hope so." Jacob leaned down and kissed her gently. "It's hard sleeping alone."

"Yeah." Bella returned his kisses, one hand slid into his hair and played with the silky strands. He had been growing it out again lately and the ends were now resting on his neck.

They slowly undressed each other, enjoying the fact that they were alone so could take time to explore each other's bodies without fear of interruption. Jacob kissed his way down Bella's body, exploring and worshipping her soft skin with his lips and tongue. She lay supine on his bed as he massaged her with his skilful fingers, his hands stopping to caress her breasts and travelling down to her most intimate area. She moaned loudly, making Jacob grin as he hovered over her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"You're amazing, did I ever tell you that?" Bella said breathlessly.

"Yep, but you can say it again." Jacob kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear making her squeal.

They made love slowly, savouring the rare time alone. They eventually fell into a sated sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

XXXXXX

Bella was the first to wake, she had a craving for pickled onions. She managed to slip out of Jacob's arms and tiptoed out of the room. She glanced back at him, a fond smile on her face. He looked so peaceful lying there, his head resting on his arm. Bella closed the door quietly and made her way into the living room. Her bag had been left near the couch. Opening it up she rummaged through the contents and was alarmed to find that she had forgotten to pack the jar of onions.

"Damn," she mumbled. She pulled out a ginger biscuit instead and munched on it as she walked into the kitchen so she could get a glass of water. She sat down at the kitchen table and finished her biscuit and drink.

Her eyes wandered around the room as she considered turning on the television, but she really didn't feel in the mood to watch anything. It was then that she noticed the pile of tapes that Billy had been recording for her, they were filled with the stories that Jacob's mom used to tell him as a child. A smile lit up her face as she went over and retrieved them. Now would be a good time as any to make a start on the book they wanted her to write. Bella placed the earphones that were attached to the recorder over her ears and pressed play, immediately her ears were filled with the husky tones of Billy Black as he told the story of a young boy and his adventures.

Jacob woke up to find the bed empty. He stretched and yawned before getting up. He slipped out of the bed and made his way down the hall; glancing in the bathroom to see if Bella was in there. She wasn't, that meant she was in the main part of the house. He increased his pace and soon saw that she was sitting at the kitchen table writing furiously, a pair of earphones on her head.

"Hey Bells," he said as he sat opposite her. She glanced up at him and smiled, taking the earphones off of her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing up some of those stories your dad has recorded. Your mom had an amazing imagination, Jake. They're so captivating and obviously based on you." She said eagerly.

"Me?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the little boy she called Joshua who has all these amazing adventures sounds just like you." Bella told him. "Have you listened to the tapes?"

"Not yet." He admitted.

Bella passed him the earphones. "You should. I'll go make us something to eat while you listen."

Jacob smiled at her as she headed toward the kitchen. He put the earphones on and pressed play. His dad's voice filled his ears. "The little boy was called Joshua, now he had a very curious nature and loved exploring. He was loved by everyone for his sunny demeanour and happy grin. These character traits certainly got him out of a few scrapes; he would flash his big brown eyes and batter his long black lashes and he would instantly be forgiven. His best friend was a little girl called Belinda..."

Bella watched Jacob's reaction covertly as he listened to the first story on the tape about the little boy called Joshua and his best friend Belinda. It was called the _'Mud Pie Adventure.'_ She knew that Sarah had based the story around them when they were very young. In fact a lot of the stories featured things they had said or done. Bella saw Jacob wipe at his eyes as he became lost in memories of their childhood, just like she had done. With a wistful smile Bella began to make them both something to eat.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for all the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Seven**

Bella served up the dinner; she had managed to find enough ingredients to make a lasagne. Jacob helped her with the cutlery and plates and made her laugh when he exaggeratedly pulled her chair out so that she could sit. "You're taking this gentlemanly thing a bit too far now."

Jacob grinned at her as he shoved some lasagne in his mouth and chewed with his mouth open. Bella rolled her eyes at him as she placed a napkin on her lap and daintily took a bite of her food. "Now who's putting on airs and graces." Jacob joked.

"You know I will be maintaining high standards when we get our own place." Bella said in a mock posh accent. "Shoes to be taken off at the door, no elbows on the table, no chewing with your mouth open; stuff like that."

Jacob grinned at her before his expression turned serious. "We haven't really talked about that, Bells. Where we're going to live."

Bella sighed as she stabbed at her lasagne with her fork. "I know. But really our choices are limited. Dad has been talking about redecorating my room and sectioning off one end and turning it into a small nursery for the baby."

Jacob frowned. "He wants you to stay at home?"

"Yes. For a while anyway and to be honest Jake, what other options are there at the moment. I only have a part time job, you're still looking for work and when will you even have the time to do any with the constant patrolling. There's school to think about too." Bella's happy mood dissipated as she went through the long list of obstacles.

"I will get work, Bells. I promise. Sam and I have been talking he has agreed to let me take some time off to search for work and then we'll work my shifts around it. The money my mom left us will help too." He said earnestly.

Bella reached across the table and took his hand. "I know, Jake. We will work it out somehow."

"You could move in here." Jacob suggested as he laced his fingers with hers. "I know it's small but maybe we can extend out the back or something."

Bella looked around at the small house. There wasn't much space; she tried to envision it full of her and the baby's things and failed. The other problem was Jacob's sisters. Rebecca was married but Rachel would be coming home at some point after she finished college. With her added into the mix the house was just too cramped. "I don't think it would work, Jake. To be honest I want a place of our own to make it ours. This is your dad's house and I would feel uncomfortable changing anything."

Jacob felt disheartened. The thought of Bella moving in with him permanently was something he was looking forward to. "Don't you want to live with me?"

"Come on Jake." She said irritably. "Of course I do. I'm just trying to be practical."

Jacob shrugged off his melancholy. He knew she was right it was just getting frustrating that there was no way they could build their own place. His dad had plenty of land just lying empty. He would always have to be close by so he could be there to check on Billy's welfare daily. If only there was a way to make some serious money so that they could buy the materials they needed to make a start.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Bella asked him as she saw the intense light in his eyes.

"Just how it all comes down to a lack of funds. If we could raise some money we could build our own place nearby." He told her.

Bella's eyes brightened. "Build our own place? I would love that. It could be close by so you can watch over Billy and I won't be too far from dad. That would be a dream come true."

Jacob smiled at her enthusiasm, it gave him more motivation to make it happen. It may take a while but with the pack's help he was sure he could pull it off as long as he raised the money. They discussed what sort of house they would like to build all through dinner and dessert and retired to bed in a happy and positive mood; making love to celebrate their decision.

XXXXXX

The next morning Jacob was the first to wake. He spent a moment just watching Bella sleep, her head was resting on his chest, her legs tangled with his. He saw the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, a small smile on her lips as she dreamed. He wondered what it was about, she would occasionally mumble but he couldn't make out the words. After a while she stretched her arms and her eyes opened. When she saw he was already awake she gave him a lazy smile.

"Good morning handsome. Have you been watching me?"

Jacob laughed as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Uh huh. I love hearing you talk in your sleep, it's the best time to hear you spill your secrets." He teased.

Bella's eyes widened. "What did I say?"

Jacob grinned at her. "Oh the usual, what a lovely, thoughtful boyfriend you have and how you can't wait to make him a cooked breakfast this morning."

"You ass." Bella hit him lightly on the chest as he kissed her again, making her gasp for breath when it was over.

Jacob climbed out of bed and held out his hand to her. "Shower?"

Bella ignored him. "I thought you wanted me chained to the kitchen making you a cooked breakfast."

"Hell yeah, but after a shower." Jacob lifted her up without warning making her squeal. He laughed at her reaction as he carried her to the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Jacob had braided Bella's hair while it was still wet from their shared shower. She hoped that when it dried off and she untied it she would be left with smooth waves. She rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen humming to herself. Spending time together alone had been just what they both needed and it made her yearn to be able to spend every day like this. All night Bella had been dreaming about the sort of house she would like to live in and now that Jacob had put the idea in her head she was determined to make it happen. Her eyes rested on the book she had started containing Sarah's stories, that was their best chance of making some serious money and fast. She needed to get to work on it if she wanted to make things happen.

While they were eating breakfast Bella's cell phone rang, she assumed it was either her dad or Jessica. She was still waiting to hear how her friend's meeting with her mom had gone. She answered it without thinking.

"Hello."

"Baby girl." Renee's cheerful voice made her nearly drop the phone.

"Mom?"

"Of course it's your mom, sweetheart. How are you?"

Bella swallowed nervously. Renee was still in the dark about the pregnancy, she had been touring with her husband Phil and had been hard to reach. Charlie wanted to tell her when there was a more convenient moment. "I'm fine mom. How are you?"

"Well here's the thing, Bella. I'm here." Renee told her.

Bella exchanged a horrified look with Jacob. He could hear everything that Renee was saying. "What do you mean by here?" She questioned her.

Renee let out a tinkling laugh. "I mean I am outside Charlie's house right now, bags and everything. Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm in La Push." Bella replied faintly.

"On the reservation. Let me guess Charlie is off on a fishing trip and you are hanging out with the twins." Renee tutted.

"No. Rach and Beck don't live here anymore, that was a long time ago mom." Bella reminded her.

"Oh. Well are you up there alone then?" Renee sounded puzzled.

"No. I'm with my boyfriend." Bella reached out and took hold of Jacob's hand. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You mean that Edwin boy came back?"

"No, mom." Bella began to get impatient. "Didn't you read the last e-mail I sent you? I am seeing Billy Black's son, Jake."

"Little Jake." Renee cried out.

"Not so little anymore." Bella replied sarcastically.

"No need to be like that, sweetie. I have been on the road and haven't had time to check my e-mails." Renee said in a hurt tone.

Bella sighed. "Is Phil with you?"

Renee was hesitant for a few seconds. "No. Phil and I are taking some time apart."

So that was why she was here. Bella felt Jacob put his arm around her comfortingly, she leaned into his warmth gratefully. "You broke up."

"It wasn't my fault, Bella. He was just not paying me enough attention. It was all about the game." Renee whined. "Will you be coming home soon? It's getting cold out here."

"Yes. I'll come home now." Bella tried to keep her voice calm. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks sweetie." Renee ended the call.

Bella threw her cell phone on the table and put her head in her hands. "She hasn't changed, she's still the same selfish woman she always was. I should have guessed she had an ulterior motive for just turning up; it couldn't be that she actually wanted to see me." She said bitterly.

Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry honey." He made sure he didn't say anything about Renee, he was angry on Bella's behalf, the woman was utterly self absorbed.

"I suppose I better go and see her." Bella reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I'll drive you. We'll face this together." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks Jake. I love you."

Jacob took her hand and began to lead her out of the house. "I love you too."

XXXXXX

Renee squealed loudly when Jacob parked the Rabbit in the Swan's driveway. She ran down the porch steps and over to the passenger door. As soon as Bella opened the door Renee engulfed her in a tight hug. "There's my baby girl."

Bella returned the hug quickly before pulling away. "Hi mom."

Jacob climbed out of the driver's side and Renee's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw him. "This is little Jake?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told you he had grown." Bella glanced at him and smiled.

"Grown." Renee gasped. "He is gorgeous sweetie. No wonder you wanted to keep him under wraps. You don't want any of the other girls snatching him away do you." She nudged Bella in the side. "You really should make more effort with your clothes baby girl."

Bella scowled at her mom and Jacob frowned. "I love Bella just the way she is."

Renee didn't seem to realise she had upset anyone. She continued to study Jacob. "How old are you? I thought you were like sixteen but I must have got that wrong."

Jacob went over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "I am, just had a growth spurt."

"And work out." Renee whistled approvingly. "Do you have any friends that might be interested in escorting a slightly older lady out for the night?" She joked.

Bella turned red with embarrassment. "Haven't you already done the cougar thing?" She snapped.

Renee giggled. "Well you take after me, sweetie. You are two years older then the stud here." She winked at Jacob playfully.

Bella turned redder. "Let's get in shall we." She muttered.

"I'll get the bags." Jacob offered as Renee took Bella's arm and walked back up the stairs with her. Bella glanced behind at Jacob, she looked desperate. He followed after them, vowing that if Renee said one thing to upset Bella he wouldn't hold back on telling her what he thought.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate the support. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Eight**

Renee wandered around the small kitchen running her fingers along the paintwork. "I see Charlie has not changed anything since I left." She mused. "How is he?"

Bella was surprised that Renee would even bother to ask. "He's fine, great actually."

"Really?" Renee shrugged. "I always picture him living a lonely existence. All work and no play. Is there a woman in his life at the moment?"

Bella tried to keep her voice calm. "No, but he has a great social life and lots of friends. His job is important to him."

Renee finally seemed to realise she had upset her daughter. She gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry baby girl. I was just curious. Nothing seems to have changed in here. I just assumed..."

"That the world revolves around you." Bella finished for her.

Jacob chose that moment to interrupt, he strode into the kitchen and put a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders. "I've put your bags upstairs."

"Thank you." Renee said politely as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "It will be fun sharing a room won't it sweetie." She gave Bella a small smile.

"You can't stay here mom. There's no room. I have a friend staying at the moment. You'll have to go to a motel or something." Bella informed her. She watched Renee's face fall.

"But sweetie. I have no money. Phil has all my credit cards and everything. I have nowhere else to go." Renee pleaded.

Bella exchanged a look with Jacob. "Why would Phil have your credit cards? Mom what have you done?"

Renee looked sheepish. "You know me baby girl, I've never been good with money. How was I to know I maxed out all my cards. Phil could have been a bit more understanding but instead he yelled at me, said he had enough." Easy tears began to well out of her eyes as she spoke.

Jacob could see that Bella was getting anxious. The last thing he wanted was for her to have to take on her old role of supporting her mother. It might upset Renee but she needed to be told. "You can't keep dumping your problems on Bells. She has enough to deal with and doesn't need the extra stress." He stated bluntly.

"Jake..." Bella said warningly. "No."

Renee looked shocked to be addressed by him in that way. The tears stopped and she stared at him. "Excuse me but what right do you have to speak to me like that?"

Jacob stared her down. "I have every right. I'm Bells boyfriend and she is carrying our child so as I said she doesn't need the added stress of sorting out your mess."

Bella hung her head as Renee turned her piercing stare onto her. "You're pregnant?" She demanded.

"Yes." Bella half hid behind Jacob.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

Jacob pulled Bella into his side. "Yes, Charlie knows and after he got over the initial shock he has been nothing but supportive."

Renee ignored Jacob and kept her eyes on Bella. She shook her head in disbelief. "You stupid girl. Have you learned nothing from my mistake?" She snapped.

Bella raised her head and stared back at her mother. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Mistake? Is that what I was, a mistake?" She cried out.

Jacob wrapped both arms around Bella as she began to cry. "I think you should leave." He said coldly.

Renee stood up, she swallowed nervously. "Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I didn't want you to end up trapped here like I was."

"Bells won't be trapped here." Jacob was finding it hard to keep his cool. " She is not you, she wants to live here."

"Really?" Renee snapped back at him. "Or is this you talking? You sound just like Charlie all those years ago. He trapped me here, wouldn't listen when I said I couldn't breathe, he thought I was just being silly. I begged him to move but no, his life was cemented here in the middle of nowhere. I won't let you do the same to my daughter. She will not spend lonely days staring at the walls. She may tell you now that she's fine with how things are and wants to make a life here, but I know Bella, she needs to be free. You can't chain her here. It's not fair."

Jacob's arms tightened around Bella as if she was going to disappear in a puff of smoke. His arms began to shake as Renee's harsh words got under his skin. Bella knew that he was struggling and needed to get out and phase. She pulled away from him and took his hands. "Go." She urged him.

"No, you need me here." He said firmly, even though his arms were still trembling.

"Run it off and come back. I need to sort things out with her. I'll be fine, now go." She pushed him gently away from her.

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded. "I won't be long." He gave Bella one last desperate glance before he left the house.

Renee watched him go, a confused expression on her face. "Why did he leave?"

Bella sat down and glared at her mother. The same feeling that had coursed through her as she faced the elders flooded through her now. "Sit down mom and just shut up. You're going to stay quiet and listen to me for once, no interruptions. Do I make myself clear?"

Renee sat down in stunned silence. Bella had taken the wind out of her sails. For the first time she really looked at her daughter and it finally hit home how much she had changed. She was no longer the shy, dutiful daughter with low self esteem. She had blossomed into a determined young woman. It had been so long since Renee had seen Bella in the flesh and she felt a hint of shame for the way she had reacted. Despite everything Renee did love her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Bella said tiredly. "You always are, mom. You need to understand that I can't do it anymore. I can't be the one to prop you up when you mess up. I had years of it. When you married Phil and he took on my old role it was a relief. For the first time I had time to think about what I wanted. I came here to live with dad so I could sort my head out but you know what I fell right into another trap. I started a relationship with another controlling individual who took over my life just like you did and it nearly consumed me."

"I was controlling?" Renee said weakly.

"Yes." Bella didn't hold back. "Everything was about what you wanted. I had no choice but to follow. I was a child and had no say, so whatever new venture you got into your head to try I was forced to go along with and then I was the one who had to pick up the pieces whenever it fell apart. Like I said I fell into the same trap when I dated Edward."

"But you always used to sound so happy in your e-mails and when we talked on the phone. You told me how much in love you were." Renee replied.

"I thought I was but it was only when he left and I started a normal healthy relationship with Jake that I realised just how bad my relationship with Edward was. He never let me be myself, he hid things from me and lied. I lost touch with the friends I made because he wanted me all to himself. I saw no one but his family. It nearly ruined my relationship with dad." She confessed.

Renee looked abashed. She wrung her hands in her lap and tears began to well out of her eyes. "I'm not controlling, baby girl. I just get stuck in a rut sometimes and the only way I know how to make things better is to move on."

Bella sighed. "But it never works though does it, mom. Look at you now, penniless with another failed marriage behind you. Did you even really love Phil? Did you love dad when you got married or was he just an easy option because of the circumstances you found yourself in?"

"How can you ask me that?" Renee sobbed. "Of course I loved Charlie. It was living here that I couldn't handle. I was young and needed people around me. I was lonely. He had his job and all I had was these four walls."

"Why didn't you try and make friends? What about Sarah and Sue Clearwater?" Bella asked in a more gentler tone. It was the first time Renee had opened up to her about the past.

"I didn't fit in. They never thought I was good enough for Charlie, they were very protective of him." She said bitterly.

"Are you sure you weren't reading them the wrong way?"

Renee began to bite her nails, a nervous habit she had when stressed. "They were always interfering. I couldn't do anything right."

"They were probably just trying to help you out, mom. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't know. It was all such a long time ago. All I remember is feeling trapped and needing to escape. I did it for us, sweetie. You and me, we're a team." Renee gave her a tentative smile. "We were like best friends."

"No." Bella shook her head. "You were like a child and expected me to be the sensible one."

"I tried my best." Renee began to cry again. "I did the best I could."

Bella was feeling drained. She heard the door open and then shut and she turned, expecting to see Jacob, but it wasn't him, it was Charlie.

XXXXXX

Bella sat on the steps outside as she waited for Jacob to return. The shock on her father's face as he saw his ex-wife sitting at his kitchen table was still fresh in her mind. Renee had shrank back as soon as she locked eyes with him. Charlie had asked Bella if she wouldn't mind leaving them alone so they could talk. She gladly did so, relishing the opportunity to escape and let her dad handle it.

It was another five minutes before Jacob returned. As soon as he saw her he ran up the steps and engulfed her in a hug. "Are you okay honey?"

She snuggled against him gratefully. "I am now you're back. I spoke to mom and told her a few home truths. I think my dad is giving her more. He asked me to leave them alone so they could talk."

"I'm sorry I had to go. What she said upset me, I shouldn't have let it get to me." He admitted shamefully.

Bella gave him a wry smile. "Don't worry she has been getting under my skin for years. It's just the way she is."

Jacob held her for quite a while, rubbing her back and letting his comforting presence soothe her frazzled nerves. Eventually the door opened and Charlie came out. "Do you want to come back in, kiddo. Your mom has something she would like to say to you."

Bella nodded, Jacob helped her up and they went inside to find a much chastened Renee. She looked sadly at her daughter and tentatively held out her arms. "I am so sorry, baby girl. Please forgive me."

Tears began to roll down Bella's face as she launched herself into her mother's arms. Even though she hadn't openly admitted it to herself Bella needed her mom's support. She loved Renee and had yearned for the comfort and advice that only a mother could give. Renee cried too as she did what she should have done in the first place; she promised her daughter that she would be there for her and held on tight as Bella wept.

XXXXXX

It had been an emotional roller coaster of a day. Charlie had left to take Renee to a nearby motel which he was paying for. He did not reveal what he had said to his ex-wife to make her have such a change of heart, but whatever it was Jacob was grateful. Bella was a lot calmer now she had her emotional release and he wondered just how long she had been bottling up her fears about her mom's reaction to the news of the pregnancy.

"How long do you think Renee will stick around?" He asked Bella.

"She's promised to stay until the baby comes. She is going to find a job and somewhere cheap to rent." Bella lay her head on his chest as his fingers played with a strand of her hair.

"Do you believe her?" Jacob probed gently.

"I don't know. From past experience no, but only time will tell." She replied, a sad look in her eyes.

"She might surprise us." Jacob said hopefully.

Bella smiled weakly. "My Jacob,always the optimist." She teased.

Jacob grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. "Always. Love you, honey."

"Love you more." She closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all of the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Please be warned this one is very sad and angsty. I actually shed a tear when I was writing it. :(**_

**Part Twenty Nine**

Jacob left Bella to sleep and went to answer the door; Jessica and Quil had arrived back from the meeting with her mother. Quil looked concerned, Jessica wasn't herself at all, the usual glow that she had been wearing due to her pregnancy was missing. She looked tired and wan. "What happened?"

Quil helped Jessica into the house. "You tell him, Quil. I'm just going to lie down for a while." She hung her head and headed slowly up the stairs.

"Come into the kitchen. Bells is asleep in the other room I don't want to wake her up. We've had a nightmare of a day, Renee turned up." He told his friend.

Quil sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I hope it went better then Jessica's did. Her mother is awful, her grandmother tried to plead her case but she wouldn't listen. I tell ya her mother's boyfriend is a bastard. He's the reason behind her mom throwing her out."

"Jeez," Jacob felt sympathy for Bella's friend. "I thought dealing with Renee was hard but she came around in the end. What's going to happen now?"

Quil lowered his voice. "That wasn't the end of it."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Eric and his family turned up too. It seems that Jessica's mom decided to gather everyone together. It all kicked off when Eric's dad decided to announce just what he thought of Jess trapping his son, more or less called her a hussy. I couldn't have that, Jake." Quil's eyes blazed with anger at the memory. Jacob's eyes dropped to Quil's hands which were clenched into fists, he saw residual traces of redness along the knuckles even though they were fading fast due to his enhanced healing ability.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

Quil scowled. "I hit him, I think his nose is broken. It all kicked off then. I got hold of Jess and we left."

Jacob stared at him, he hadn't expected any of this. "I would have done the same but this Eric's dad could cause trouble for you Quil." He warned him.

A worried frown crossed Quil's face. "I know. But I would do it again for her."

"You really love her don't you?" Jacob surmised. "It's not just the imprint is it?"

Quil looked him square in the eyes. "Yes, I love her. I really do." He admitted as his eyes travelled toward the stairs where Jessica had disappeared only moments ago.

Jacob gazed at his friend with concern, wondering just how this was all going to pan out. He just hoped that Jessica would return Quil's affection, otherwise he didn't want to think how his friend was going to cope with the rejection.

XXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes groggily, she glanced up at her alarm clock to see it was two in the morning. She yawned and sat up in bed, automatically looking at Jessica who slept on the camp bed beside her. It was empty. A frown creased her forehead, Jessica was usually a heavy sleeper. She had been worried about her friend ever since Jacob had told her what had transpired at the meeting with Jessica's mother. She had been horrified to learn about the harsh words that Eric's father had said to her. She had tried to get Jess to open up about it, but she had remained mute, barely uttering a word all evening.

Bella climbed out of bed and padded silently out of her room. She checked the bathroom first but Jess wasn't in there. She then carefully ascended the stairs, as she reached the bottom step, Bella heard crying coming from the living room. She quickly turned on the hall light and ran into the room. Jessica was sprawled on the couch, her hands cradling her belly as she wept.

"Jess," Bella knelt by her side and cradled her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. That's when she saw the blood.

XXXXXX

Jacob, followed closely by a distraught Quil, burst through the hospital doors. Memories of the previous time that he had been here when he thought Bella had lost their baby flooded through Jacob's mind. Quil was asking the night receptionist where Jessica was.

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Quil lied desperately. "Please where is she?"

"You're the father?" There was a hint of sympathy in the woman's eyes. Quil did not bother to correct her. "Follow the corridor right to the end, Miss Stanley is in the last but one cubicle."

"Thanks." He said quickly. With Jacob right by his side they dashed down the corridor until they reached the cubicle. The curtains were drawn around it, but they could hear talking. Quil carefully pulled the curtain to one side, his eyes went straight to Jessica, she looked so tiny and pale lying in the hospital bed. A drip was attached to her arm and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. Bella was sitting beside her holding her hand.

"Jess?" Quil said uncertainly, his usual brashness missing.

Jessica stared at him sadly. "The baby's gone. I lost him." She began to cry again. Bella began to put her arms around her friend, but Quil beat her to it. He sat by Jessica and gathered her in his arms, stroking the hair back from her head.

"Bells," Jacob called out to her. She raised her head and gazed at him, a tortured look on her face. "Come honey, let's give them some space." He held out his hand to her and she slid off of the bed and took it. With one last glance at her friend she followed Jacob out of the cubicle, making sure to draw the curtain after her as she left.

XXXXXX

They headed outside and walked slowly around the back of the hospital into the gardens. There was a chill in the air but with Jacob's arm around her she felt warm. They strolled in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The moon was out overhead and for once there was minimal cloud cover.

"Did you call Charlie?" Jacob asked after a while.

"He was out on a call. I left a message with his deputy." Bella snuggled closer to him; her dad was at work covering the night shift.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this alone, Bells. I wish I had been there." Jacob said guiltily.

"How were you to know, Jake? You needed to check in on your dad and then you had another patrol shift. I never expected this to happen. Jess was glowing, she had no morning sickness, nothing. It's just not fair." Bella felt overwhelmed with sadness. Her hand went to her protruding stomach and she caressed it gently.

"What did the doctor say?" Jacob kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk.

"He said it was just one of those things. It's not uncommon for a first pregnancy to end in miscarriage." Bella told him sadly. "But I blame her mom and Eric's dad. She was fine until they ganged up on her. What sort of people are they?"

"Have you called her mom?"

"Jess didn't want me to. She just wanted Quil."

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob stopped walking and turned her around in his arms so that he could see her expression.

Tears sprang out of Bella's eyes as she looked up at him. "Not really." She confessed. "Can you just hold me?"

"Come here honey." Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella and held her tight. He felt her tremble as she began to cry; releasing the pent up emotions she had to hide because she needed to be strong for her friend.

XXXXXX

Quil and Jacob sat on one of the benches situated near the hospital entrance. It was now eight o'clock in the morning. Charlie had turned up once he returned to the station and got the news. He was now inside the hospital with Bella and Jess. The latter had no health insurance and he was trying to negotiate with the admin staff. He had called Jessica's mom and been shocked by her blasé attitude. She had more or less told him it was for the best. Needless to say the conversation hadn't gone well. Jessica's grandmother was on her way down.

"You were amazing Quil." Jacob took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Quil leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he stared sightlessly in front of him. "No I wasn't. This is my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Jacob demanded.

"If I hadn't kicked off at the meeting and hit that Eric dude's dad then maybe she wouldn't have been so stressed." He confessed.

"Quil you were just looking out for her. Bells told me the first person she asked for was you. That says everything. You have been nothing but supportive. There is no way you are to blame for anything so get that idea out of your head." Jacob said firmly.

Quil sighed as he ran a hand through his thick, black hair. "Maybe. I don't know."

A taxi drew up not too far from them, an old lady with pure white hair and leaning heavily on a stick struggled out of the back of the cab. "That's Jess' grandmother." Quil quickly got up and went over to assist her.

"Ah Quil, I'm so glad you're here. Where is she?" The old lady asked him.

"Inside. Come on I'll show you." Jessica's grandmother leaned gratefully on his arm as Quil escorted her inside. Jacob watched them go, at least Jess had one member of her family who was concerned about her.

XXXXXX

The doctors wanted to keep Jessica in overnight for observation. Quil and her grandmother stayed with her while Charlie, Jacob and Bella returned home. Bella was exhausted and went to bed immediately. She bid her dad and Jacob goodnight before retiring to her room. Charlie went into the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge; popped open the can and took a long drink. Jacob had to make do with water.

"I need to talk to you about Quil, Jake." Charlie gestured for Jacob to take a seat.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he sat down.

"I didn't want to say anything at the hospital but Eric Yorkie's father made a complaint against Quil. He wants to press charges." Charlie said tiredly.

"Shit...sorry." Jacob quickly apologised.

"No son, shit is the right word." Charlie agreed. "I am going to have to interview him and Jess. I need to speak to his parents too."

"I can't believe this is happening. Is there nothing you can do?" Jacob begged him.

"My hands are tied as far as the law is concerned but I will try my best to persuade him to drop the charges. The poor girl has lost the baby, there must be a human heart in that man's body somewhere. Although after dealing with Jessica's mother..." Charlie shook his head in despair, having no words to describe the woman.

They sat in silence for a while as they both brooded over what had happened. The air was heavy with sadness. Eventually Charlie stood up. "I'm shattered son. I might head off to bed now."

Jacob fiddled with his glass as he worked up the courage to ask Charlie if he could stay, but he was surprised by the older man's intuitiveness. "Go and be with her, Jake. I know that Bells needs you right now." He nodded toward the stairs.

"Thank you." Jacob said gratefully. Charlie just sighed and left the room, his eyelids already drooping.

Jacob followed him up the stairs a few moments later and immediately went into Bella's room. She was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. He lay down carefully beside her and she instinctively nestled back into his warmth. He was saddened to see the wet patches on her pillow where she had obviously been crying. "I love you, Bells." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he put an arm across her protectively as he vainly sought sleep.

_**A/N-sighs. Thanks for reading! **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews on this story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty**

Sam psyched himself up before knocking on the Clearwater's front door. His keen hearing heard the light footsteps belonging to Leah. He would have known it was her anyway; he was attuned to everything about her. She opened the door and tried to shut it again as soon as she saw it was him on the doorstep. He put his hand out and caught the door before it closed.

"What do you want, Sam?" She seethed, her dark eyes blazing.

"You." He said bluntly staring back at her intently.

Leah opened the door wider and stepped outside, closing it behind her. Had she really heard him right? "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sam stepped close to her so that there were only mere inches between them, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Her eyes travelled up his muscular chest which was heaving with each breath that he took. There was fire flashing from his dark eyes and something else. Her heart tightened in her chest as she saw the look he used to give her when they were together; it was the look of love.

"Sam..." her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

He smiled at her slowly putting his strong hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, pulling away to assess her reaction. She continued to stare at him in wonder. "How?"

"I woke up this morning and felt different. I felt free." Sam's smile grew wider as he leaned in and kissed her again. "My old feelings for you have been becoming stronger ever since you phased, Lee. Each day that has passed since, Emily's hold on me has weakened and today I looked at her and felt nothing."

Moisture welled up in Leah's eyes. "What does this mean? Are you going to leave Emily? Is this for real?" She begged him. "Don't play with me, Sam. I can't bear it."

"Look at me, Lee. You get me, you always have done. Really look into my eyes. I'm back now. I'm me." He took his hands off of her shoulders and cupped her beloved face instead.

Leah studied him carefully, he didn't shy away when she stared into his eyes. The same intense look of love was still there, all the barriers he had put up to protect himself had crumbled. He wasn't hiding anymore. "You really are back."

"I am." He whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "I'm never going to leave you again."

Leah's tears spilled over and she allowed him to pull her against his chest and wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart as her old bitterness and anger slipped away leaving her emotionally exposed, but happy.

XXXXXX

Quil stood outside his house staring out at the surrounding forest. He had just come back from the police station after being interviewed by Charlie. Jessica was due out of the hospital later on that day and was supposed to return home to the Swan house but Quil had other ideas. He wanted her to stay on the reservation with him and his family. It was peaceful here and that it was she needed more than anything. He was psyching himself up to speak to his grandfather. If he could get Old Quil on side his parents would follow the old man's lead, they always did.

He thought back to the interview with Charlie. Bella's father was a good man, he had tried to make it as painless as possible but he still had to follow procedure. The questions were tough but Quil had answered them honestly and had hidden nothing. It helped that Jessica's grandmother had backed up his version of events, telling Charlie in her witness statement that he had been provoked. He hated the fact that Jess would have to be interviewed too, she had been under enough strain. His parents had been useless, his dad falling apart as always. He was a weak man and his mother wasn't much stronger. That was the reason why his grandfather had such a tight hold on the family, without his guidance his parents would not have a roof over their head or the lifestyle they came to expect. Even at his advanced age Old Quil still did the books and managed the families finances.

It was now a waiting game as Charlie had to launch an official investigation and interview all those concerned, it could take a while. He had cautioned Quil to keep his head down and stay away from the Yorkie family. Quil had no problem with this, his main focus now was Jess. He saw Jacob and Bella walking slowly toward his house, he pulled himself back into the moment and waved. Maybe they had news about Jess.

"Hey, what's up?" He called out.

"Hello, Quil." Bella gave him a small smile, she looked extra pale and he wondered if she was still suffering from morning sickness.

"Hey, Quil. We came over to see how it went today." Jacob asked him.

Quil shrugged. "Much as I expected. Your dad was cool, Bella. Thank him for me."

Bella's smile reached her eyes this time. "Will do."

"What happens now?" Jacob put his arm around Bella and she sank against him gratefully.

"It's a waiting game. Charlie has to interview the others and then proceed from there." Quil replied. "Actually I'm glad you're both here, I want to run something past you."

Jacob and Bella gazed at him curiously. "Go ahead."

"I want Jess to come and stay here for a while, just until she gets back on her feet. Do you think she would go for it?" Quil looked at them expectantly.

Bella bit her lip as she glanced up at Jacob. "I'm not sure, Quil. I mean what would your parents say for a start?"

Quil's expression hardened. "It's not up to them."

"Jessica is going to be feeling very fragile, Quil. I think staying with Bells will be the best idea." Jacob said gently.

"Really?" Quil looked directly at Bella as he said this. "She's lost her baby and you're still pregnant Bella. I just think it will be too hard on her right now to be around you."

Bella clutched her belly instinctively. "I never gave that a thought. Has Jess said something to you?"

"Not in so many words." Quil gave her a sympathetic glance. "But how would you feel?"

"The same." Bella admitted sadly. "When I thought I was going to lose my baby I was devastated." Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes at the memory.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, honey."

"I'm sorry." Quil apologised. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Bella pulled away from Jacob so she could look at Quil. "You haven't upset me. I just think Jess is lucky to have you on her side." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Quil returned it tentatively. "Thanks. I better go and face my grandfather. Will you wait here and we can all go to the hospital together."

"Of course." Jacob promised.

Quil nodded at them both before taking a deep breath and entering the house.

XXXXXX

Jessica was still very pale and weak when they collected her. Her grandmother was at the hospital with her. She took Quil aside and thanked him. "I really appreciate this. Are you sure your family are okay about this?"

Quil gave her a wry smile as he pictured his grandfathers face when he had first suggested it. Old Quil had taken a lot of persuading, but he wasn't heartless. He could empathise with Jessica's situation. He eventually agreed and promised to speak to his parents. "Yeah my family are fine with it." He said eventually.

Jessica's grandmother patted him on the arm. "Thank you. I will be staying in the area for the next few days. I plan on having a long talk with my daughter." Her lips pursed disapprovingly as she spoke.

Quil didn't say anything, he already knew the old woman's mission was a lost cause. He had never met anyone as cold hearted as Jessica's mother. He glanced over at Jessica as Bella and Jacob helped her along. She seemed to have lost her vitality, losing the baby had really hit her hard. He planned on being there every step of the way until she felt better.

"Ready to go?" Quil asked Jessica's grandmother as he held out his arm for her to take.

She took it and gave him a shrewd smile. "You're a good boy, Quil Ateara. My granddaughter will see that when she feels more herself." She patted his arm again as he led her out of the hospital after the others.

XXXXXX

Bella helped Jessica pack up her things. They carefully folded all her clothes and put them in the suitcase. Jessica had hardly spoken since leaving the hospital, she had clammed up completely. Bella was finding it hard to start a conversation but she couldn't let her friend leave without saying something.

"Jess, if you ever need to talk..." She said lamely.

Jessica raised her head and looked at her with such sadness in her eyes that it took Bella's breath away. "Thank you, but there is nothing to say."

"Are you sure about staying at Quil's?. You're welcome here as long as you want." Bella offered desperately.

Jessica's eyes dropped briefly to Bella's stomach before glancing back up at her. "I can't, Bella. I'm sorry. It's just too hard. I need space...to think."

Quil had been right. Bella felt guilt wash over her. She approached Jessica cautiously and embraced her friend. "I understand. I meant what I said though, if you need me. I'm here."

"I know." Jessica returned her hug quickly before pulling away. "We should go."

Bella sighed as she watched Jessica leave the room; sometimes there was just nothing left to say.

XXXXXX

When Bella and Jacob returned to his house they found Sam and Leah waiting for them. "Is something wrong?" Jacob asked quickly.

Leah quickly left Sam's side and took Bella's hand. "We need to talk." She tugged a reluctant Bella after her into the house leaving Sam and Jacob alone outside.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked again, getting increasingly frustrated. He was tired and just wanted to spend some quiet time with Bella after all the recent drama.

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "How's Quil and Jessica?"

"Not great. She's going to be staying with him for a while." Jacob replied.

Sam nodded. "That's good. He'll take good care of her."

"Stop putting it off Sam, something has obviously happened between you and Leah. What is it?" Jacob demanded.

"I'm going to leave Emily. I decided something last night that I think is the reason behind why I was able to get up this morning and tell Lee exactly how I feel about her. The imprint bond with Emily didn't stop me." Sam's eyes were alight as he spoke.

Jacob felt confused. Sam's ramblings were not making any sense. "You've completely lost me. What did you decide that made everything suddenly so different?"

Sam looked uncomfortable for a moment and he couldn't quite look Jacob in the eye. "It affects you Jake, but I want my life back."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "In what way does it affect me?"

"I want to step down as Alpha of the pack. It's time you took on the role you were born to do, Jake. I can't do it anymore. Once I made the decision I felt lighter and something inside me changed. If I'm honest it began the day you phased and increased when Lee joined the pack. My bond with Emily started to wane and I think it is all down to the fact that I was forced to take on the role that wasn't meant to be mine." He finally raised his eyes and looked straight at Jake. "So I'm asking you Jake, take over and set me free permanently. I'm begging you."

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate the support. **_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty One**

Leah waited out Bella's reaction as she watched her absorb the surprising news. She had hoped that Bella would share her happiness but she was frowning. "Well? Aren't you pleased for me?" Leah demanded eventually.

Bella sighed. "This has happened rather suddenly."

"Not really. This has been building up for a while. It just took time for Sam to sort his head and heart out. He told me he feels free, Bella, free of the imprint." Leah took her hand and grasped it tightly. "Tell me you think this is for real. I need to hear it."

"I want to, Lee. Nothing would make me happier than for you and Sam to reconnect. But what about Emily? He hasn't even told her yet." Bella cautioned her.

"Look I haven't told you everything yet." Leah suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I was waiting for Sam to finish his talk with Jake, but they seem to be taking forever so I'll just come right out with it. Sam thinks that if Jake takes his place as Alpha the imprint will be broken permanently between him and Emily. The Alpha needs a mate but when Sam made the decision to step down he said that was when the final bond between him and Emily snapped. He was never meant to be Alpha, Jake was."

A cold chill ran down Bella's spine as her old fears about imprinting resurfaced. She snatched her hand back from Leah. "So what you're saying is that you want Jake to take over to free Sam to be with you, but it could mean that Jake will imprint himself as he will now be the Alpha."

Leah's happiness faded. The thought had not occurred to her; she had been so happy to be reunited with Sam that nothing else mattered. "I can't believe that would happen to Jake. He's different, he has loved you forever."

Bella sank back in her seat and cradled her belly. "Since when has love stopped imprinting? Look at Jared for example, he sat next to Kim for a whole year in school and never gave her a second glance. Then bam he looks at her after he phases and that's it." She said bitterly.

"I still believe that it would not happen to Jake. His head is always filled with you; it's like he has imprinted but never acknowledged the fact because he was so deeply in love already." Leah said gently.

"You can't be certain though, can you Lee?" Bella questioned her. "I could give birth to his child and then one day some random girl could look his way and my life is ruined."

"You knew these risks, Bella. Why are you freaking out more now?"

"Because of you and Sam and what you just told me about the Alpha needing a strong mate. If it happened to Sam it could happen to Jake. For all I know Emily could suddenly become his imprint if she is destined to be the Alpha's mate." Bella was becoming hysterical the more she thought about it.

"Bella you're blowing this way out of proportion." Leah warned her. "You need to calm down."

"You would say that now you've got what you wanted." Bella yelled at her. "Well good for you."

"That's not it at all." Leah began to get angry at Bella's accusations. "You're being irrational."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I'M BEING IRRATIONAL." Angry tears began to pour down Bella's face as the last few stressful days caught up with her.

The front door burst open and Jacob ran into the house followed closely by Sam. He immediately wrapped a quivering Bella in his arms and glared at Leah. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing. She is blowing things out of proportion." Leah looked at him imploringly.

"Just leave us alone for a while. I need time to think." Jacob said dismissively.

Leah opened her mouth to protest but Sam stopped her. "We understand. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm sorry to dump this on you now. Come on Lee." He tugged on her arm and she reluctantly followed him out of the house, glancing back at Bella as she did so.

XXXXXX

Bella lay back on Jacob's bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't said much since Leah and Sam's departure. He lay next to her and gazed at her worriedly. "Talk to me, Bells. What is on your mind?"

"Nothing." Bella wouldn't even look at him. She felt overwhelmed and most of all scared.

Jacob took her hand and held it over his heart. "We can talk about anything. Jake and Bells remember?" He pleaded.

"Not all the time. You kept things from me before." Bella said sadly, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

Jacob frowned. He rolled onto his side and leaned up on his elbow so he could peer down at her. Bella couldn't bear the hurt look on his face so she closed her eyes. "Bells, the only thing I kept from you was about imprinting, nothing else. I don't understand."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jake. I just want to sleep. I'm tired." Bella turned her head away from him and kept her eyes tightly closed.

Jacob didn't know what to do; a part of him wanted to let her rest but the other wanted to force her to speak to him about her fears. She was lapsing into her old trick of shutting down, he could see it. The look on her face said it all. He cursed Sam and Leah for dumping more stress on them both. She was pregnant so he didn't want to push her, instead he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bells."

She didn't respond. She kept her eyes shut and pulled the duvet up to her chin. Jacob winced and got up from the bed. "I'll let you rest and then we'll talk."

Bella still didn't answer. He gazed at her sadly before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

XXXXXX

Billy came home from his latest tribal meeting to find Jacob sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. His shoulders were slumped and he looked utterly heart broken. Billy wheeled his chair over to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Jake, what is it?"

Jacob raised his head and Billy was shocked to see the wetness adorning his cheeks. He hadn't seen his son cry like this since Sarah's passing. "Jake." He said again. "Talk to me."

"I can't cope anymore, dad. I'm trying to be strong but it's just one crisis after another." He wiped the back of his hands across his eyes.

Billy placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "What has happened? Is Bella okay?"

Jacob shrugged. "She won't talk. It's like she's shutting down again. Sam came to see me today after we dropped Quil and Jess off at his house. Sam wants me to take the Alpha role, he and Leah are supposedly back together. He thinks he was able to break free of his bond with Emily after he made the decision to step down."

"And you don't feel ready to take on the mantle." Billy finished for him.

"No." Jacob admitted. "I've got so much to deal with already. I still have to find work, I've got assignments that need completing. I have no idea when me and Bella can even begin to work on building somewhere to live. Quil's in trouble and now Bells is shutting me out. With the patrolling added on top of everything I haven't got room to breathe."

Billy squeezed his son's shoulder in sympathy. "I wish I could make this easier for you but I can't. You were born to be the Alpha and nothing can change that, but that doesn't mean that you should have to bear that burden alone. You have the pack and although Sam wants to step down I am sure you can appoint him as your second, like a beta. It means he will not be in charge but he still has the experiance to do so when you are otherwise occupied. I am certain he will have no objections to that."

Jacob sat up straighter in his chair. "You think he will go for that."

"I am sure he will agree. It is the title that he wants to abdicate from. I doubt he wants to shirk the responsibility. As for Bella I think this whole triangle with Sam, Leah and Emily has thrown the issue of imprinting back in her face and she is scared." Billy cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"But we sorted that out." Jacob replied in confusion.

"She may have put it to the back of her mind but it must still trouble her. To be honest son we are all feeling our way through this time. The last pack's issues with imprinting were straightforward, but things seem to have changed. I have no knowledge of this ever happening before, but we are living in a different time and it seems that love and freedom of choice is beginning to break the power of the imprint." Billy said thoughtfully. "Where once the spirit wolf controlled the search for its mate, it seems that you all have greater control over yourselves than the last pack ever had and are able to fight against the pull of the imprint."

"Love conquers all." Jacob gave his dad a wry smile.

"Always." Billy patted Jacob's shoulder. "Go and wake Bella. I think it's time we thrashed this issue out once and for all."

Jacob nodded. "Thanks dad."

Billy smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

XXXXXX

Bella was not happy about being disturbed. She snapped at Jacob when he asked her to come and talk, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Bella got up reluctantly and followed him into the kitchen. When she saw Billy was there she became angry. "I will not speak about my personal issues in front of your dad."

Billy expected her to be annoyed. He gave her an understanding smile. "That's right Bella and normally I wouldn't dare to interfere but I know about Leah and Sam and I expect it has brought the worry over imprinting back into the spotlight. It never does anyone any good bottling things up. Talk about your fears Bella and we may be able to calm them."

Bella sat down in one of the empty chairs and gazed at Billy sadly. "Now that Sam is asking Jake to take on the role of Alpha, he could imprint. Sam imprinted on Emily when he was the Alpha, isn't it logical that Jake could do the same?"

Jacob knelt down in front of Bella and looked at her beseechingly. "I told you Bells it won't happen. I love you. I only ever see you. I have never looked at another girl in that way ever and that is the truth. Ask any of the pack, they can see inside my head, you are all I think about. I love you."

Bella sighed and gently touched his cheek. "I know that you love me, Jake. That is not in question. But you can't be sure that..."

"I think he can." Billy interjected.

They both turned to look at him. "What makes you so certain?" Bella asked.

"Did you hear what he said, Bella?" Billy sat back in his chair and smiled.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Bella said feeling completely bewildered. Even Jacob looked confused.

Billy gave a mock sigh. "You kids are so dramatic. Jake said he 'only sees you' and that 'you are all he thinks about' and 'he never looked at another girl like that ever.' My son has been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you. Charlie and I used to joke about it when you were younger, how close you both were and how devoted my son was to you. Jake was always devastated when you had to go home to Renee. When you came here to live he was ecstatic. Sounds like a classic case of soul mates if I ever heard one. Have you both ever considered the fact that Jake has been in love with you for so long that he wouldn't know the difference if he had imprinted?"

Bella's mouth dropped open as she glanced sideways at Jacob who was grinning at his dad. "You really think that he has imprinted on me and didn't realise?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't think Bella, I know. Look at him, the boy is lovesick and a pain in the ass when you're upset with him." Billy laughed as Jacob rolled his eyes at him. "Now I think I deserve a beer after all this emotional upheaval. I'm going to ring the Chief and see if he wants to come over and watch the game tonight. I'll leave you two soul mates to make up or whatever." He gave them a smirk before heading over to the phone to call Charlie.

Jacob took Bella's hands in his own and smiled at her. "He's right you know. I have loved you forever. I wouldn't have known if I had imprinted. It was different for Sam and Jared. They never had any feelings for Emily or Kim."

Bella laced her fingers with his as the fear in her heart eased. "I've been an idiot. I'm sorry the thought of losing you freaked me out. I love you so much."

"Come here." Jacob pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. They held each other tightly as if they would never let go.

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate all the support. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Two**

The next morning Jacob left Bella sleeping in while he went to see Sam. Charlie had also stayed the night and had been up to the early hours of the morning reminiscing with Billy about their youth. Some of their stories had been cringe worthy to listen to but it had made Bella laugh and that was all that mattered to Jacob. After his dad's revelation she had been a lot happier and seemed to have shrugged off her fear of imprinting at last. Jacob didn't bother to phase, he just took a slow walk over to the Clearwater's. He wasn't sure where Sam would have spent the night and he didn't want to risk going to Emily's.

The sun was out and he revelled in the rare warmth as he strolled slowly along, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. With his enhanced hearing he could hear the sounds of the wildlife getting ready for the day and he gazed around watching the birds nesting in the trees or flying high above him. It didn't take him long to reach Leah's house, Harry's truck was missing, it looked like he had already left for work. Jacob could hear sounds of movement inside the house. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

It took a moment before the door was answered by Sue Clearwater. She peered tiredly at him, there were dark circles underscoring her eyes as if she hadn't slept much. "Jake? What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to speak to Leah or Sam if he's around." Jacob said politely.

Sue's eyes narrowed. "So you know all about my daughter's so called reunion with her ex then." She snapped.

Jacob backed away slightly. It was well known who Leah got her temper from. "Yeah, they both came to see me yesterday." He admitted.

"And you're okay with this?" Sue put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "That boy broke my girl's heart and I'm expected to be happy about the fact that suddenly he's seen the light. I don't think so."

Jacob hadn't expected this at all. He didn't need to get in the middle of a Clearwater family battle. He now understood why Harry had fled the house so early, when Sue was in a temper no one was safe. "Look I understand your fears but this is really not my business. I just need to speak to Sam. Do you know where he or Leah is?"

"Probably spent the night on the beach after I chucked him out of my house. Of course my daft daughter had to follow him. When you track her down tell her I am looking for her, she can't avoid me forever." She wagged her finger at Jacob before closing the door on him.

"There goes my peaceful morning." Jacob muttered under his breath. This time he decided to phase, it would be much easier to track them down that way. He jogged over to the surrounding trees and undressed quickly, tying his shorts to the leather strap wound around his leg. Within seconds his form shimmered and morphed into his spirit wolf. He took off at high speed heading for the beach.

XXXXXX

Jared and Paul were phased doing the early morning patrol. They had not seen or heard from Leah or Sam so had no idea about the current state of affairs. Jacob could sense that Jared was in a bad mood; when he enquired politely after Kim his pack brother just said she was fine and refused to say anymore. He felt guilty about not enquiring further into Jared's imprint with Kim, he had been so caught up with Bella and the baby that it had overridden everything else. Jacob vowed to get Jared alone and talk to him, he would make it his first duty when he formally announced he was taking over from Sam. His first priority was finding his errant leader.

Even though Jacob had become adept at hiding his thoughts when phased, sometimes they slipped out through the shared mind link. Paul caught the tail end of his musings about Sam.

"_He's back with Leah?"_ Paul said in astonishment.

Jacob berated himself internally for letting that out. _"Nothing is for certain."_

Jared suddenly tuned in. _"How is that possible? What about Emily? She is his imprint, there is no way that Sam could break that bond."_

"_Look guys. I know this seems like a big thing but until I speak to Sam. I can't say anymore."_ Jacob said quickly. _"I'm at the beach now. I promise we'll have a meeting soon to discuss everything."_

Just as he prepared himself to phase back he caught Paul's last thought. _"Who died and made him Alpha?"_

A wry smile crossed Jacob's face when he changed back. He pulled on his shorts and headed toward the beach. Dealing with Paul and putting him in his place would be the best part of delivering the news that he was about to take up his birthright.

XXXXXX

He found Leah and Sam frolicking about in the sea. He could hear their laughter before he saw them. From a distance he watched as Sam chased Leah, threw her over his shoulder and then ran into the ocean. Leah's cries echoed through the air as she burst up through the water and then yanked Sam down with her until they were both soaked through. Sam then caught her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. Jacob sighed, he felt like he was intruding but what other choice did he have. Sam and Leah needed to come out of their little love bubble and face up to reality. Emily needed to be dealt with as well as the elders. Jacob winced when he thought about the old men that made up the tribal council.

He trudged down the beach slowly, giving Sam and Leah time to compose themselves, they would hear him coming. They were sitting on the sand waiting when he finally reached them, both had serious expressions on their faces as they watched him make himself comfortable in front of them. Jacob crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I'll do it." He said simply.

Leah broke out into a relieved smile. She scrambled over to Jacob and gave him a strong hug. Sam grinned and punched Jacob on the shoulder. "Thanks man, you don't know what this means to us." He said happily.

Jacob waited until they had calmed down before he carried on speaking. "It's not as easy as that." He warned them. "There are certain conditions."

Leah's happy expression darkened. "Conditions? What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. Jacob thought how much she looked like Sue when she scowled.

"Lee, calm down." Sam warned her. She glowered at him for a moment before settling down and glaring at Jacob.

"I have a lot of responsibilities Sam. I'm going to be a dad soon, I want to build a house for me and Bells. I still have to study and find work as well as patrol. I'm going to need help, lots of it. I want you to become my second in command." Jacob told him.

Sam's expression softened as did Leah's. They had been expecting something much worse. "That goes without saying, Jake. We will help in any way we can,I promise. I will still take charge when necessary whenever you need me to. It is the role of Alpha I wanted to step down from but I am still here to support you as your brother."

"Me too." Leah agreed. "I will be by Bella's side every step of the way."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair making it stand in spikes. "Thank you she will need all the support she can get. Now that Jess has miscarried, she feels kinda alone."

"I'll go and see her." Leah stood up gracefully, brushing the sand from her shapely legs.

"You need to see your mom first. Sue is very angry right now." Jacob advised her.

Leah scowled again. "There's no point, she'll just yell again. My dad tried to reason with her but she shouted at him as well. Poor Sethy had to hold her back from me when I stood my ground."

Sam stood up too and put a comforting arm around her. "Jake's right Lee, go and make your peace with her. I need to go and talk to Emily."

"Without me?" She asked him anxiously.

"It's for the best Lee. It will make it harder if you're there." Sam replied cupping her face in the palm of his hand.

"But what if..." Her words were cut off as Sam kissed her.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He said earnestly.

"I'll go with him." Jacob offered. "He can talk to her alone but I'll be around."

Leah looked at him gratefully. "Thanks. You've already done so much."

Jacob just nodded. He wanted to get it all over with so he could get back home to Bella. "Are you ready Sam?" He asked.

Sam sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'll see you soon, Lee." He leaned down to kiss her again before turning swiftly and walking away. Jacob gave her a small smile before following after him. Leah watched them go, a single tear glistening on her cheek.

XXXXXX

Emily was busy cooking when Sam entered the small wooden house he had shared with her for the past few months. There were already two plates piled high with freshly made muffins and it looked like she was baking even more. It was what she did when she was stressed, the house had been cleaned from top to bottom. She must have known that something was very wrong when he didn't come home last night. Jacob was waiting for him outside.

"Em," Sam said gently.

Emily opened the oven and pulled a tray of blueberry muffins out of the oven. "I'm glad you're home. I've been baking since early this morning. I thought we could invite your brothers over for dinner? What do you think? We haven't all been together in a while."

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat. Even though he didn't love Emily he did care about her. "Emily please, we need to talk."

"I'm so busy, Sam. Maybe later." She continued to fuss over the muffins.

"No, Emily it has to be now. Something has happened." Sam pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down.

Emily's back stiffened. She put the tray down on the side to cool and finally marched over to the table and sat down. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him worriedly from under her long black eyelashes. The scar that adorned half her face was hidden behind her long shiny hair.

Sam sat down opposite her and gazed at her sadly. "There is no easy way to say this but I'm leaving you Emily. I'm sorry but I can't carry on like this anymore. I know that you've felt it too."

A panicked look crossed her face as she clutched the edge of the table, digging her nails into the thick wood. "Leaving me? We're imprinted, it is impossible for you to leave. I won't let you."

Sam sat back in his chair and regarded her thoughtfully. "You can't dictate my life for me anymore. I am my own person."

"You need me. I'm your mate, the spirits chose me to share your life. You're beholden to me, Sam." Emily kept her voice steady as she spoke, there was no pleading just certainty that he would acquiesce.

"No. I am no longer the Alpha of the pack. Today Jake took over his birthright thus freeing me from the responsibility of leadership and the burden that goes with it." He told her bluntly.

Emily stared at him, as if not quite believing what he was saying. "That's not true. Has Leah got something to do with this?"

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't want to lie to you, Em. Yes it has to do with Leah. I still love her and you know this, you have always known this."

An angry glint shone from Emily's dark eyes. "You love me. You chose to be with me."

Sam shook his head, no longer beholden to her whims. "No, you chose me. You chose to take me away from your cousin Emily. You knew very well what you were doing and that I wouldn't have the strength to fight you on that decision. The imprint pull was too powerful. Do not dress it up as some kind of love story. You could have just had me in your life as a friend or brother but you wanted more than that."

"You won't be able to cope without me, Sam. Leah can't give you what you really need. She was never meant for you. I was. I love you, you cannot abandon me." Emily rose from her seat and tried to take Sam's hand but he pulled away from her.

"Don't make this harder then it already is. I'm sorry Emily but it's over. I'm just going to get my things and then go." Sam stood up quickly and left the room, heading for their shared bedroom.

Emily stood in the middle of her kitchen, her hands were shaking and she felt bereft. The life she had built for herself was crumbling around her. This couldn't be happening. Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to think of ways to get Sam to stay. Jacob taking over as Alpha must have had something to do with the imprint bond between her and Sam fading. She had felt it unravelling but had refused to acknowledge it.

Anger began to build up in her small body making her tremble. If she couldn't have Sam and be happy then she would go after the one person who had started all this. An image of Bella entered her head; it was her appearance into all their lives that had turned everything upside down. Well now she would get a taste of what it felt like to lose everything you loved. A mad light entered her eyes as she grabbed the keys to Sam's truck and left by the back entrance of the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. PLEASE BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AN EASY READ...**_

**Part Thirty Three**

Bella opened the door to find Renee standing on the Black's porch, a bright smile on her face. "Hey baby girl I've come to take you shopping. I went to Charlie's house first but when no one answered I figured you would be here."

"Mom?" Bella was still half asleep, she had only just woken up after having a lie in. Jacob had left her a note to tell her he had gone to talk to Sam. Charlie and Billy were still sleeping off the effects of their hangovers. "I'm not ready."

Renee laughed. "Come on sweetie. Jump in the shower, it won't take long. Are you going to let me in?"

Bella opened the door wider and her mother slipped past her into the house. "Mom, you haven't got any money." She said as it finally sank in what Renee wanted to do.

"Charlie loaned me some." Renee told her. "Now, now baby girl don't pull that face. I will pay him back once I get a job."

"And when will that be, mom?" Bella raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Soon sweetie, soon. Now come on we are allowed to enjoy ourselves. You are going to need some maternity clothes and who better to advise you then me." Renee gave her the bright smile again. It made her look childish.

Bella knew there was no stopping her mother when she was in this mood and in her own way, Renee was right. She did need to start buying some new clothes. Her jeans were getting a little tight around the waist now. "Okay mom." She said giving in. "Let me take a quick shower and we'll go into Port Angeles."

Renee clapped her hands in delight. "There's my girl. Off you go then." She shooed Bella toward the bathroom and then sat down in the living room, kicking off her high heels and making herself at home.

XXXXXX

Emily drove Sam's truck erratically, her mind was filled with images of Bella then Leah and Sam. How had her life reached this low point? When Sam had imprinted on her it had made her feel important and special; all her dreams of living a fairytale had come true. She had spent her whole life living in Leah's shadow, having to stand on the sidelines while her more confidant, vivacious cousin attracted all the attention. Boys flocked to Leah, they ignored quiet and dour Emily, Leah had lots of friends, Emily was just someone who tagged along.

Her irrational jealousy drove her anger. She remembered when her little house had been filled with the pack; she would cook for them and play the big sister offering them advice. Then Bella Swan had usurped her position. As soon as she started a relationship with Jacob the others had abandoned Emily and flocked around her; even Bella's biggest critic Paul had become a fan. Bella took over the cooking and now the pack hardly visited her. Around the same time Sam had become distant and started spending more and more time away from the house. As each day passed Emily had become more lonely and bitter. Now her future had been torn from her. Tears leaked down her smooth skin as she headed toward the Black's house; her foot slipped off of the gas and the truck shunted to one side before she recovered herself.

"I'm going to make you pay." Emily muttered as she gripped the steering wheel and forced her mind to concentrate.

XXXXXX

Renee studied Bella carefully, hands on hips. "Really baby girl, jeans again? Don't you get bored with the same type of clothes?"

Bella tried her best to keep her temper in check, she had forgotten how frustrating being in her mother's company could be. "This is Washington State, not the fashion houses of Paris and New York. Jeans are fine. Shall we go?"

Renee threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Okay sweetie, no need to fuss. I've hired a car wait until you see it."

"Mom I'll drive if you don't mind." Bella interjected quickly. "We'll take Jake's car."

"Don't you trust me?" Renee pouted. "I'm a better driver then I used to be."

"I drive or we don't go." Bella warned her. She shuddered as she recalled the last time she was in a car with her mother. Renee had rear ended the car in front at a stop sign.

"Okay." Renee gave in and began to walk out of the house, her tight skirt impeding her movement.

Bella followed slowly behind, snatching the keys to Jake's VW Rabbit as she did so. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXX

Emily had reached the outskirts of the Black's property, she pulled over to the side of the dirt track and took deep breaths. Her whole body was trembling. She forced her fingers to unclench from the steering wheel and stared at them as they shook. What was happening to her? Her mind felt fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate. It felt like she was having a nervous breakdown. She glanced up at the rear view mirror and gasped as she took in her flushed, sweaty face and wide eyes. The scars which ran along one half of her face were on show and she quickly smoothed her sweat soaked hair over it. Seeing them again made the red mist descend over her eyes and she grabbed the steering wheel again and floored the gas as she pulled back onto the dirt track and continued on her way.

XXXXXX

Bella opened the doors to the garage and went inside. The Rabbit was parked off to one side, just next to the bikes. She smiled as she saw the red bike which belonged to her. She touched it with her hand, the cool metal sending goose pimples up her arm. She glanced behind her and sighed, how she wished she could get on her bike and just take off. It sounded much more appealing than a day spent shopping with Renee. Too late now. She reluctantly opened the driver's door to the Rabbit and slipped inside. Jacob had polished the small car to perfection, it gleamed in the dim light filtering through the doors. Bella patted the steering wheel before switching on the engine. She smiled as the engine purred to life.

Renee was waiting impatiently outside, she tapped her foot as she watched Bella drive the little red car out of the garage. Her daughter pulled over and parked beside her. "Well, what do you think?" Bella asked as she climbed out of the car and patted the gleaming bodywork with her hand. "Jake restored this all himself."

"It's very small." Renee glanced at it briefly. "Although it has a certain charm I guess."

Bella smiled to herself. That was about as much praise as her mother was likely to give. A thought suddenly occurred to her; she had forgotten to leave her dad and Jake a note to tell them where she was headed. "Mom, I just need to go back inside and pen a quick note to Jake. I won't be a second."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Only you baby girl. Hurry up."

Bella walked carefully toward the house, it was quite muddy outside as it had been raining overnight and parts of the drive were slippery. She glanced back at her mothers high heeled shoes and saw Renee studying them in irritation as she tried to scrape the mud off with a paper towel. Well maybe that would teach her to wear something more suitable. It was then that the noise of another vehicle approaching made Bella turn her head. She stopped in her tracks as a large gleaming truck headed straight for her; her limbs froze as she stared at it. Her mind was taken back as she remembered the last time this had happened to her when Tyler's van had skidded on some ice and nearly crushed her. It was only Edward's intervention that had saved her life that day.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella saw Emily behind the wheel; a manic light shining in her dark eyes as she carried on driving at high speed in her direction. The two girls eyes locked and something in Emily seemed to change as she realised just what she was about to do. Bella saw the other girl shake her head and then spin the wheel turning the truck in a different direction. But it was not soon enough. The tires spun on the muddy ground as Emily braked hard, the back end of Sam's truck spinning around, the shiny black metal shining in Bella's eyes and obscuring her vision. There was no time to move, it was too late. She closed her eyes and flung her arm across her face as she waited for the impact.

XXXXXX

"BELLA." Renee screamed her daughter's name as she realised what was just about to happen. At first she had just been as frozen as Bella, her limbs refusing to move as she watched in morbid fascination as the metal monster of a truck headed toward her only child. She saw the driver suddenly spin the wheel and begin to turn the vehicle in another direction, but it was too little too late. Bella was still in its path.

Renee's limbs suddenly unlocked as adrenaline pumped through her. She kicked off her stupid heels and ran toward her daughter, arms outstretched. She had one thought in mind and that was to save her little girl. As the rear end of the truck slid Bella's way Renee finally reached her, using all her strength to push Bella out of its path. Bella tumbled to the ground, the breath torn from her body as her eyes flew open just in time to see Renee get hit by the truck and disappear underneath.

XXXXXX

Charlie sat in the waiting room of the hospital; head in hands and tears pouring down his face. Billy was beside him, one hand on his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort him. He had run out of words about an hour ago. There was nothing that could ever be said that would be any use under these circumstances. Billy had been ringing around everyone trying to get a hold of his son. Finally Seth had answered at the Clearwater's and as soon as Billy told him about what had happened, the young boy had promised he would hunt Jacob down for him.

Now it was a waiting game. Time passed slowly and Billy became fixated on the clock on the wall. He watched the hands turn slowly and he counted each second. He was back in the past when he had been sitting in the same room of the hospital, waiting to hear about his wife's fate.

The door eventually opened and a nurse appeared. Charlie stood up straight away and looked at her expectantly. "My daughter?" He whispered.

The nurse gave him a relieved smile. "She is fine Chief Swan, a little bruised and winded but otherwise physically she and the baby are okay." The smile left her lips as her expression turned serious. "She is asking about her mother though."

Charlie exchanged a look with Billy. He ran a hand through his greying hair. "I'll tell her. Can I see her now?"

"Of course." The nurse said gently. "Follow me."

"I'll wait here for Jake." Billy told him.

"Okay," Charlie muttered distractedly as he followed the nurse out of the room. Billy watched his friend leave. It was only when the door shut behind them that the tears began to fall down his weathered cheeks.

XXXXXX

Charlie sat by Bella's bed and held her hand. Her face was pale and there was a big bruise adorning one cheek. She looked at her dad pleadingly. "Mom? Is mom okay?"

Charlie gripped her hand tighter as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm not going to lie to you. It's serious."

"She isn't going to die is she?" Bella begged him. "She saved my life, dad. Please tell me she is going to be okay."

"I don't know." Charlie admitted. "She is in surgery now. Both her legs were broken and she hit her head very hard. The last update I had was she has severe internal bleeding. They're trying, Bells. We have to just hope."

Bella lay back on her pillows and began to sob quietly. All she could see in front of her eyes was Renee disappearing under the truck. Charlie continued to hold her hand while she cried. "What about Emily?" She asked after a while, finally remembering who was driving the truck. "She was driving like a maniac."

Charlie sighed, regretting that she had asked. There was no easy way to tell her. "Emily died, kiddo. She wasn't wearing a seat belt. She went right through the windscreen, she never stood a chance."

Bella stared at him not quite believing what he was saying. "Died?" She lay back on the pillows and stared up at the bright strip lights on the ceiling. This time her eyes were dry.

XXXXXX

For the second time in as many days Jacob ran into the hospital. He searched around wildly for someone to ask. Sam and Seth Clearwater were right behind him. Leah's brother had finally tracked him down outside Emily's waiting for Sam to finish packing up his stuff. Billy heard the commotion and rolled his chair out into the main reception area.

"Dad." Jacob cried out. "What the hell happened? Where's Bells, is she okay? And the baby?"

Billy held up his hands. "Bella is fine son. A few bruises but she and the baby are okay."

"Where is she?" Jacob asked in relief.

"Just down the corridor. Jake before you go there is something I need to tell you." Billy advised him.

"Not now dad, later." Jacob ran off in the direction his dad had indicated, desperate to see Bella.

Sam looked relieved. "Alls well that ends well." He said having no idea of what exactly had happened.

Billy's expression darkened as he looked at Sam. Seth dropped his head and backed away. He could feel that bad news was coming. "Nothing has ended well. I nearly lost my grandchild today." He snapped. "Bella nearly lost her life all because of Emily's actions."

"Emily?" Sam said faintly. "What did she do?"

"She was driving your truck like a maniac, she nearly mowed Bella down. It was only Renee's quick thinking that saved her. As it is, Renee herself is in surgery right now fighting for her life." Billy yelled at him.

Sam staggered back like he had been punched in the gut. "I thought she had gone to give me space while I packed up my stuff. I didn't know she went to see Bella. I don't understand. Where is she now?"

"Emily wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She died." Billy said bluntly.

Seth gasped and Sam stared uncomprehendingly at Billy. "I don't...I can't believe it."

Billy looked at him coldly. "Believe it. You got what you wanted Samuel Uley. It is a pity members of my family have had to pay the price for your so called happiness." Billy said no more. He swung his chair around and followed after his son leaving Seth and Sam standing in the middle of the hospital's reception.

_**A/N-I know this was a very upsetting chapter. I really would like to hear your thoughts. Thanks...Nikki**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Your insightful feed back really was appreciated. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Four**

Jacob held Bella tightly in his arms as she woke up screaming. She fought his hold on her as she called out Renee's name, her legs thrashing about as if she was trying to run and save her mother in her nightmares. "Hush honey, it's alright. I'm here." He kept his voice calm as she opened her eyes and stared at him blankly.

"Jake?" She mumbled as she finally recognised where she was. "What happened?"

He stroked the damp hair from her forehead and gazed at her in concern. "You had another nightmare, honey."

Bella slumped in his arms. "What did I say this time?" She asked dully.

"You were calling out for your mom." Jacob kissed her gently on the lips.

She hid her face against his chest as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Too much stress could harm the baby. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that. I'm glad that I was here. Charlie has been great letting me and dad stay here while the house gets fixed." Sam's truck had careered into the side of the house, knocking through into the living room. After Emily had accidentally run down Renee, the truck had continued to skid toward the house; Emily had been unable to control it. She had paid the price of her recklessness with her life.

Bella rolled onto her back and stared up at the darkened ceiling of her bedroom. "How long until it's repaired?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sam has promised he will make sure it is done as soon as possible. He's still reeling from what my dad said to him." Jacob told her. "It's his way of trying to make amends."

"Is Billy still refusing to let it go?" Bella was tired of the animosity. It wasn't Sam or Leah's fault, they had no idea that Emily would go to such extremes. Her expression darkened as she thought about the dead girl. Outwardly she pretended to have forgiven her but inside she thought Emily had brought it all on herself. However she kept her feelings hidden, she didn't want to upset the dead girls family.

"He's very angry, Bells and wants someone to blame. He was as scared as I was when I found out what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there honey. I..."

Bella put her finger over his lips to stop him talking. "No more, Jake. I'm tired of everyone feeling guilty. How were you to know what Emily planned to do? You can't always be there to save me."

Jacob cradled her face in his hands and looked at her intently. "It's what I do, Bells. I feel like I failed you and our baby." He confessed. "And your mom paid the price."

Tears leaked out of Bella's eyes at the mention of Renee. The surgery to stem the internal bleeding had been successful. Her broken legs had been fixed together with steel pins and metal plates. It was the injury to her head which was causing the most concern to the surgeons. They had induced a temporary coma in order for the swelling in her brain to decrease; it was now a waiting game. The doctors were talking about transferring her to a hospital in Seattle where they had a more specialist team.

"She saved my life, Jake. Now all I see when I close my eyes is the truck hitting her and I can't stop it happening." She leaned into him as she wept again. All Jacob could do was hold her tight as she let out her grief.

XXXXXX

Bella woke up early the next morning; sleep was eluding her and she eventually gave up trying to find any. She slipped out of Jacob's arms and wrapped her dressing gown around her and tied the sash tightly. As she was up she decided to make everybody breakfast. Cooking always soothed Bella's nerves. She descended the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. She glanced into the living room as she passed. Charlie had made up a temporary camp bed for Billy to sleep on, but as Bella looked in the room she saw that he was already up and sitting in his wheel chair, there was a far away look in his eyes.

She tentatively knocked on the living room door so that he would be aware that she was there. He jerked and turned his head to look at her. "Morning, Bella. Can't sleep either?" He greeted her with a tired smile.

She shook her head as she sat down on her dad's recliner. "No."

"Nightmares?" Billy asked her gently.

"You heard?" She said wryly.

"Yes." He gave her an understanding smile. "I suffered with a lot of those after Sarah passed."

"How did you get through it, Billy? To be alone with three young children, how did you cope?" Bella asked him.

"What you really mean is how did I make my way through the guilt that I let my wife, who was exhausted after running around after the kids, drive to get the shopping that day just so I could go fishing?" A shamed expression crossed his face.

Bella flinched, she hadn't meant to upset him. She reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry."

Billy patted the back of her hand. "It's okay, Bella. In answer to your question I had to take each day as it came. Some days were very tough, others bearable. I admit the guilt never entirely leaves you but time puts what happened in perspective; you cannot change what has happened but you can control how you deal with it."

"My mom wouldn't be in a coma if it wasn't for me." Bella hung her head.

"Bella, despite Renee's faults she loved you with all her heart. She did what any mother would have done and, if she could tell you herself right now, she would say that she would do it again and again as long as it meant you were safe." Billy stated adamantly. "You are not at fault in any way. Others are more culpable."

Bella wiped her face with the back of her hand to get rid of a stray tear. "You mean Sam and Leah."

Billy's mouth turned down. "Yes."

"He didn't expect Emily to have such an extreme reaction, Billy. No one could have foretold that. You tell me that I have to forgive myself but then you hold a grudge against Sam when he was just a victim of circumstance like we all are." Bella shocked herself with her explanation.

Billy studied her carefully. "You sound so much like my Sarah. That was something she would have said."

Bella smiled at what she considered high praise. "Then listen to her, Billy. Let go of your animosity toward Sam and let us all move forward."

"I'll try." Billy promised. "For you and her I'll try."

XXXXXX

Bella made a cooked breakfast for everyone. She made sure to make extra for Jacob, piling his plate high, after all he didn't need to watch his weight. They all sat around the table and made idle chit chat, no one mentioning the traumatic events of the past few days. Jacob helped Bella clear up and then he had to leave to meet up with Sam and the others. He needed to oversee the restoration of the house.

"I'll see you later, honey. Are you sure you're alright with me leaving? I can stay if you want me to." Jacob asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Jake. Dad and I are going to the hospital to sit with mom for a while." Bella mustered up a smile.

"Okay." He kissed her softly on the mouth. "Call me if you need me and I'll come straight back."

Bella kissed him back and forced a smile on her face. "I love you."

"Love you more." Jacob reluctantly left her with Charlie and headed back to La Push.

XXXXXX

There was a knock on the front door. "Can you answer that, kiddo?" Charlie called from up the stairs. "I'm just getting some stuff together for your mom."

"Okay." Bella yelled back at him. She walked into the hall and opened the door.

"Bella. Quil told me. I'm so sorry." Jessica engulfed her in a hug. Bella returned it gratefully.

"Come in." She said.

"What happens now?" Jessica asked as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. "I'm sorry I didn't come before. I went away for a couple of days with my nana."

"That's okay. Well mom is in hospital in an induced coma. The doctors want to transfer her to Seattle so she can be assessed by a specialist team." Bella told her.

"What about her husband?" Jessica probed curiously. "Have you heard from him?"

An angry glint shone in Bella's eyes. "My dad has left loads of messages for Phil, he hasn't bothered to reply to any of them."

"What a bastard." Jessica said in disgust.

"Exactly." Bella took a sip of her coffee. As she was about to continue speaking there was another knock on the door. "Wow we are popular today." She gave Jessica a wry smile and went to answer the door.

Leah stood on the doorstep, a worried frown on her face. She had only seen Bella briefly since the incident. Jacob had kept everyone away to give Bella some space. "Hey. I wondered whether you were up for some company while you visit your mom in the hospital."

Bella gave her a small smile. "Thanks, that would be great. Jess is here too so there will be quite a group. My mom would be over the moon to know that she has so many visitors." She tried to sound cheerful.

Leah tentatively opened her arms to give Bella a hug. "Can I?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah. I can never have too many hugs." Bella let Leah embrace her and with this one simple gesture Leah knew that she was forgiven.

XXXXXX

Jacob looked around his house, the front was like a building site. At least Sam's truck had been removed, he didn't need to see that reminder. Piles of wood and scaffolding were strewn haphazardly about. Harry Clearwater was there, along with Sam and the other pack members. They were discussing the best way to start the restoration.

"Hey guys." Jacob greeted them all.

"Hey, Jake." Embry was the first to answer. He jogged over to him. "How are you?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay."

"And Bella?" Embry prompted.

"So so."

"I'm sorry man." Embry said sympathetically.

"We'll get through this. Thanks for all your help with the house." Jacob changed the subject.

"It's the least we can do." Embry punched him on the shoulder. "Come on it's your chance to show us your Alpha skills and order us about. Lahote's here, so kicking his ass if he gets out of line should be fun."

"I heard that." Paul complained as the others laughed at Embry's comment.

Jacob couldn't help but grin, it felt good to smile.

XXXXXX

While the others set to work Sam pulled Jacob to one side. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I just want to say again how sorry I am. I never expected Em to do what she did." He apologised.

"Sam we've been through this. It's not your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Bells." Jacob assured him again.

"But I blame me and your dad...I could, no I should have handled things better." Sam's voice was laced with guilt.

Jacob sighed and put his hand on his pack brother's shoulder. "Sam listen to me, there is nothing you could have done any different. Emily did this all herself. Since you phased you have carried one burden after another, who could blame you for seeking happiness with Leah. Please don't torture yourself anymore. Life is too short to wallow in unnecessary guilt. As for my dad he is coming around, give it time."

A solitary tear slid down Sam's face as he gazed steadily at Jacob. "Thank you. You have truly come into your own, Jacob Black."

Jacob slapped Sam on the back. "Come on let's get back to the others. I feel an urge to kick Lahote's ass."

"I heard that." Paul yelled out as the others burst into laughter. Jacob grinned as he walked back with Sam to start work on the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate the support! You all rock!**_

**Part Thirty Five**

_**Six months later...**_

Jacob slammed the hood of the car down and stretched his aching muscles; another job completed. He gazed around his newly re-vamped garage with satisfaction. When they were fixing up the house after Emily had crashed Sam's truck into it, Paul had come up with the idea of extending Jacob's garage and modernising it. Everyone had been surprised that it had been Lahote who had come up with the suggestion, but Jacob could see the sense in it. Paul was eager to be the one to oversee the project and he had a good reason behind it. He wanted to partner Jacob and turn what was an initial idea of having somewhere spacious to fix up a few cars for cash in hand to actually beginning a small but viable business.

Jacob had been very reluctant at first, he and Paul were not exactly best friends but he did not have room to argue. They needed a heavy injection of cash to get themselves started, Jacob had the insurance money his mom had started for him and his sisters. Paul didn't have much capitol but he did have a strong work ethic and that more than made up for his lack of funds. The hours and hard work he had put in getting the garage up to spec had paid off in spades. Charlie and Billy had jointly taken out a small business loan to inject some money into the fledgling business. It was still early days but the work was beginning to trickle in. Their only real rival was Jim Dowling in Forks and he had a reputation for overcharging and poor work. Word of mouth about the new set up in La Push began to spread and now Jacob and Paul were able to start earning some proper money.

Bella was now eight months pregnant and very close to giving birth. She was no longer in school after having been expelled after a fight with Lauren. She had been four months gone when she finally informed the school of her pregnancy. Almost straight away the bitchy comments had started, mainly fuelled by Lauren. Every day that Bella went into Forks High she was subjected to gossip and stares. Jessica had been a huge support but she couldn't be with Bella twenty four seven while in school. In the end it had come to a head in the canteen when Bella could take no more of Lauren and her gangs nasty comments.

She was sitting alone grimacing at the rancid stew that the school deemed fit enough to serve it's pupils when Lauren's nasally tones floated across the cafeteria in her direction. It was the same old story; that she was carrying Edward Cullen's baby and that was the reason why he had fled Forks. Her hangers on laughed at each comment she threw Bella's way. In the end Bella just saw red. She picked up her bowl of stew and stalked over to Lauren and with a smirk on her face she dumped the whole lot over the other girls head. Lauren had been outraged, she began to spew more insults at Bella as the others laughed at her predicament. Bella knew that her time at school was up and decided to go out with a bang. She punched Lauren in the face for a second time and with the cheers of the other pupils ringing in her ears she just walked out before the principal had the pleasure of expelling her anyway.

Charlie had been both shocked and admiring as Bella spilled out what she had done. She refused to attend another school and announced she was going to work on the book about Sarah's stories. She wanted to do the same on-line programme that Jacob and all the other school age members of the pack were now doing. Charlie had caved in straight away and gave her a hug. He said no more on the matter. Bella worked hard on the book and had already sent several drafts off to different publishers, hoping to hear back from them.

Another development was the relationship between Jessica and Quil. It had taken her a few months to recover from the loss of her baby. Through all that time Quil had been supportive and a shoulder to lean on. The charges against him had been dropped. Jessica had taken it upon herself to go and see Eric; they had a heart to heart about what had happened between them and as a result he had promised to get his dad to drop the charges. When he received the news Quil was ecstatic and the first thing he did was ask Jess out on a date. She had readily agreed, her feelings for him had been growing steadily over the past weeks and as they were practically living in the same house with Quil's family they were hardly apart. The date had been a success and Quil was now ready to tell Jessica the truth about his heritage when the timing was right.

As for Leah and Sam it had been a rough road for them. Sam took longer than expected to recover from his guilt over Emily's death. At first he pushed Leah away and hid away in the small house he used to share with her cousin. He only emerged to go to work and carry out his patrol shifts. Leah was in despair; all that she had fought for was crumbling. In the end it took a few well placed blows on the jaw from Jacob and forgiveness from Billy to make Sam wake up to what he was doing. He still had bad days but with Leah's support he was finally moving forward. He sold the small house and he and Leah were now living in a small apartment on the res.

The pack as a whole had settled down well under Jacob's leadership. He had relaxed the timetable of late as there had been few sightings of nomadic vampires in recent months. News had spread in the vampire world about the pack and now the cold ones tended to avoid La Push entirely if they ever passed that way. It lifted a huge burden off of them all and they were slowly getting their lives back to some sort of normality.

Bella had moved into the Black's house in the end. While they were renovating it, Billy had agreed to extend Jacob's room. It was now three times its original size and had plenty of space for a king size bed and built in wardrobes. They were in the process of turning the twin's old room into a nursery. After a tense phone conversation between Billy and his daughter Rachel about when she was coming home, she had informed him that it was not going to happen. Billy had been upset by her attitude but he immediately consented for her old room to be used for the baby.

XXXXXX

Jacob strolled over to Paul who was lying underneath a car working on the exhaust. "Paul, I'm heading out to pick Bells up from work."

Paul pushed himself out from under the car and nodded. "Alright. I can't believe she actually managed to carry on working at Newton's for this long. At least its her last day. Maybe they gave her a bonus." He mused.

"I highly doubt it." Jacob replied. "Although she has practically taken over managing the whole store, she would be more than entitled to it."

"Well don't worry about coming back. I'll finish up here and lock up." Paul offered.

"Thanks." Jacob said gratefully. "Don't stay here too late. You should get out, it's a Friday night."

Paul shrugged. "Those days are gone my friend. I'm a hard working business owner now." He quipped.

"Yeah right." Jacob grinned at him. "See you later."

Paul gave him a quick wave before resuming work on the car. Who would have thought that Paul of all people would have been the one to change the most? Jacob thought to himself as he left.

XXXXXX

Bella was waiting for him outside the store. Mike Newton was standing with her, he had remained friends with Bella and, now he was no longer hitting on her, Jacob was able to tolerate him for short periods.

"Newton." Jacob nodded at Mike as he approached.

"Black." Mike responded. Bella rolled her eyes at them, they would never use each other's first names.

"Ready to go honey." Jacob asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Definitely." Bella was feeling extremely tired. She was still very thin which made her bump even more pronounced. The baby had been active all day, kicking and squirming about. The female customers had been touching her bump all day without her permission. Why did people feel it was their right to do so without asking? Bella was glad it was her last day.

"Keep in touch, Bella." Mike called out to her as Jacob helped her into the Rabbit.

"Will do and thanks for everything Mike." Bella yelled back to him. Mike held out his hand and waved as Jacob started the car and pulled away.

"How was your last day?" Jacob asked as he drove. He gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Long." Bella mumbled. "Oh by the way Mrs, Newton offered me the assistant managers job. She said I could start after the baby's born."

Jacob frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said I would think about it." Bella closed her eyes and was soon napping as Jacob drove her over to Charlie's. He parked the Rabbit behind the police cruiser and gently nudged Bella awake. Her eyes popped open. "Did I fall asleep again?"

Jacob smiled. "Yeah. You're entitled too honey. You're cooking our little boy in there." He patted her expanding belly with pride.

"It could be a girl." Bella reminded him. He seemed fixated on the fact that it was a boy.

"Nah, Old Quil says that the way you are carrying it is definitely a boy." Jacob said with certainty.

"What does that old fool know." She complained as she opened the passenger door and struggled to get out.

"He predicted all of his relatives births and was right every time." Jacob quickly got out and ran around to help Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "So he says."

Jacob smiled at her. She was so adorable when she was being moody. The count down to the birth was approaching fast and he knew that she was feeling a little apprehensive. Jessica had wanted to hold a baby shower but Bella had snapped that she didn't want any fuss. Instead Leah suggested holding another beach party, only a small gathering with the pack and family members. Bella seemed happier with that and it was to be held the next night on Second beach away from prying eyes.

"Have you got your key, Bells?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. She rummaged in her bag and handed it to him. Jacob opened the door and followed her inside. They found Charlie in the kitchen in the process of making some coffee. "Hey kiddo, how was your last day?" He asked.

Bella pulled a face. "Too long. Where's mom?"

"She's sitting out in the garden. I managed to persuade her to get some air. I just came in to make her a drink." Charlie told her.

"How has she been?" Bella asked cautiously.

"You know Renee. She's still not happy about going outside, she doesn't want people to see her using the wheelchair." He sighed. "Billy tried to talk to her but she shut him down. The Doctors have said it will take a while for her to adapt to her new situation."

Bella gave her dad a sympathetic smile. Renee had been transferred to Seattle and been assessed by a specialist team. They had decided to keep her in an induced coma for two weeks giving her time to heal. Each day saw a small improvement and finally they deemed her stable enough to bring her around. As pleased as she was to see that Bella and the baby were fine, Renee sank into a dark depression. The fact that the bones in her legs had been shattered and that she had months of rehabilitation ahead of her made her extremely moody. When she had recovered enough to leave the hospital she came back to live with Charlie. He'd had the house adapted for her needs; his medical insurance paying for the bulk of the work. Each day Renee was taken to Port Angeles to work on strengthening her body and working on her legs. She could walk short distances with the aid of crutches, but would always need the wheelchair. Hearing the news had been hard for her to take. Her spirit had further been crushed when Phil finally got in contact asking for a divorce.

"I'll take the coffee and go see her." Bella said, she took the mug from her dad's hands and headed out the back door. Jacob stayed inside with Charlie giving the two women some privacy.

"Hi, mom." Bella greeted Renee.

"Baby girl. Is that for me?" Renee forced a smile onto her face as she reached out to take the coffee. "How was your last day?"

Bella smiled wryly. "Not great. Everyone kept touching my belly without even asking."

Renee grimaced. "That happened to me too when I was carrying you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember telling one woman to take her dirty paws and put them somewhere else when she kept patting my belly." Renee smiled grimly at the memory.

"What did she say?" Bella asked with interest. It was rare for Renee to talk about her past.

"Charlie's mother didn't speak to me for a week for which I was grateful. She always was a snooty old bat." Renee took a sip of her coffee.

"You said that to Gran?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she deserved it. Always interfering and telling me I wasn't good enough for her son. I always felt sorry for Bob marrying a woman like her." Renee replied.

Bella had few memories of her grandmother; she was quite a distant woman and didn't like mess. She would often tell young Bella off for making crumbs when she was eating. As for her grandfather Bobby, he always seemed quiet and withdrawn. They had both passed away when Bella was very young.

"Is that why you found it so hard to settle here,mom?" Bella asked her tentatively.

Renee looked at her sadly. "Partly. I never really fit in. Not here, or anywhere. I always felt on the edge of things. Never good enough."

"Did you ever tell dad that, mom?" Bella twisted in her seat so she could see Renee properly. Her mother seemed in a reflective mood.

Renee looked at the empty mug in her hands, her fingers gripped it tightly. "I was young when I had you, Bella. I was not strong like you are. When I see you and Jacob together, how much he loves and supports you I'm envious. It was different with your dad and I. We cared for each other of course but we were never partners or friends who could talk. Charlie was always reserved like his own father." She glanced up and gave Bella a small smile as she heard her protest. "Oh he's different now. I can see it. He has changed, maybe getting older is the reason. But back then he found it hard to discuss his feelings and I...well I was constantly seeking reassurance. Add into the mix the mother in law from hell and bam, you have a recipe for disaster."

Bella reached out and took the mug from Renee's hands so she could hold them in her own. "I've never heard you admit any of this before."

"Well I was busy trying to justify myself, trying to re-live the youth I thought I had lost. I've been a selfish fool baby girl. I'm sorry." Tears began to leak out of Renee's eyes as she spoke. Bella began to cry too as she leaned closer and put her arms around her mother seeking comfort.

_**A/N-I hope you all didn't mind me moving the story forward a few months. I thought it was time. Please let me know what you think. Nikki :) **_


	36. Chapter 36

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. As always your support is really appreciated. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Six**

Bella sighed as she looked at herself in front of the mirror. What was she supposed to wear? Nothing fitted...well nothing decent anyway. Her rounded belly loomed large in her eyes and she stroked it gently. "Not too long now." She murmured.

A knock on the door disturbed her musings. "Can I come in, Bella?" Leah's voice floated through the door.

"Yes." Bella called out.

Leah opened the door and slipped in gracefully. Bella was still staring at her reflection irritably. "Need any help?"

"Unless you've got an amazing outfit that actually makes me look halfway human, then no, probably not." Bella whined.

Leah laughed at Bella's dramatics. "You look lovely in whatever you wear."

Bella snorted. "I look like a whale."

"Stop exaggerating." Leah came up behind her and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "What about that nice blue top that your mom bought for you? It really brings out your eyes. Wear that." She suggested.

"It's a bit low cut, Lee." Bella's eyes darted down to her enlarged breasts. The only plus to being pregnant was she actually had a cleavage.

"Good, it gives you a chance to show them off while you have them." Leah gave her a sly wink.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

"Come on, Bella. Be bold, be brave, be..."

"Overexposed, cold." Bella arched an eyebrow making Leah laugh again.

Leah turned her around so she was facing her. "Come on, Bella this is probably going to be your last night of fun before it's all dirty nappies and sleepless nights. Be daring."

"You really are pushy, Leah Clearwater." Bella complained.

"That's a compliment coming from you. Now come on let's get you ready." Leah stalked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the blue top and waved it in front of Bella.

"I suppose there is something in what you say." She conceded taking the top from the other girl.

Leah smiled. "You know it makes sense. Although I do have another suggestion." Her eyes lit up at the thought.

Bella looked at her dubiously. "What?"

A wicked grin crossed Leah's face. "Let's just say that Jake's eyes will pop out of his head when I'm finished with you, Bella Swan."

XXXXXX

Quil waited for Jessica to say something. She was standing with her mouth open staring at him. He had just rendered her speechless. She stayed like that for a good while before she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "You are joking, right?"

"No, everything I've just told you is the absolute truth." Quil said firmly. "You know me, Jess. I can't lie to you."

"And Bella knows all about this? Jake is one too?" Jessica queried, she wrapped her arms around her waist as she tried to get her head around what he was saying.

"Yes, there are eight of us all together, including one female."

"Whose the female?" A touch of jealousy coloured Jessica's voice.

"Leah." Quil told her.

"Leah Clearwater? The really tall, attractive girl..."

"Who is very much in love with Sam Uley and wouldn't give me a second glance." He said quickly. Quil knew Jessica so well.

"I am not jealous." Jessica said defensively.

Quil tried to hide his smile. "Of course not."

"I'm not." She snapped. "So you're a big bad wolf."

"Big, but not bad." Quil lost the fight and grinned at her. "Say something, Jess."

"I'm your imprint?"

"Yep."

"And you love me despite the imprint?"

"Yep."

"And according to the rules of this imprinting thing you have to do or be whatever I want."

"Yeah." Quil gave her a suggestive wink. He narrowed the gap between them so that they were barely inches apart. "What do you want, Jessica Stanley?"

Jessica gazed into his sexy dark eyes which were looking at her with such love and desire that she felt like she was on fire. "You could kiss me." She whispered.

Quil's grin grew wider. "I thought you were never going to ask." He said before pressing his lips onto hers.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Embry finished setting up the tables in preparation for the food. They had erected a small bonfire and placed some chairs around it in case Bella or any of the others felt like resting. Jacob looked at his friend as he straightened up one of tables; an intense look of concentration on his face. He hadn't had much time to spend with Embry lately and he wondered what was going on in his life, he never talked much about what he did outside of the pack.

"Hey Em, bringing anyone special with you tonight?"

Embry glanced up at him. "No." He replied distractedly.

Jacob tried again. "That's a shame. Isn't there anyone you're interested in?"

Embry stopped what he was doing and frowned. "Why all the questions?"

Jacob shrugged. "Just wanted to catch up. I'm sorry I haven't had much free time lately."

"I'm not worried, Jake. Bella is about to give birth, it's understandable." Embry resumed what he was doing, effectively closing down the conversation, therefore avoiding answering Jacob's probing questions.

Jacob sighed, Embry could be quiet at the best of times but lately he had been mute. He worried about his friend. Everyone was settling down in their own way but Embry seemed to be drifting. "Are you okay, Em? There's nothing bothering you, is there?"

Embry sighed irritably. "I'm fine. If there was something I'd say. Now is that all?"

Jacob looked around him. Everything had been set up now, it was only the food that needed to be laid out, Sue and Leah were in charge of that. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Great." Embry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm off, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Em." Jacob watched his friend take off. There was definitely something he was hiding and Jacob was determined to find out what.

XXXXXX

Jacob came home to find Billy getting ready to head down to the beach. Harry was picking him up in his truck. "Ah your back." He said by way of greeting. He rolled his chair over to Jacob and gestured for him to kneel down so he could whisper in his ear.

"What is it?" Jacob hunkered down so he was on his dad's level.

"Bella has been locked in your room with Leah for ages. All I could hear was giggling and whispering. I think they're up to something." Billy said in a low voice. "Just giving you a warning son."

Jacob tried not to laugh at his dad's warning. "Thanks for that." His old man was definitely losing it.

"No worries." The sound of a horn blaring outside signalled Harry's arrival. "Well see you down at the beach, Jake."

"See you, dad." Jacob watched as his dad manoeuvred his chair out of the house as he went to meet up with Harry.

His keen hearing caught the sound of laughter coming from the room he shared with Bella. What were the girls up to? He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to his room. There was more giggling then Leah opened the door slightly.

"What?" She asked, her eyes alight with mirth.

"Let me in Lee." Jacob began to push on the door. Leah pushed back.

"NO. Bella's not ready just yet. Go wait out in the living room. She wants to make an entrance." Leah declared.

Jacob glared at her. "What have you persuaded her to do now?" He asked suspiciously.

Leah just laughed and shut the door in his face. "We'll be out soon." She called through the closed door.

Jacob sighed, it looked like he had no choice but to do as she asked. He went back down the hall and headed into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich while he waited.

XXXXXX

Bella studied her reflection in the mirror. "Are you sure I look okay?" She asked Leah for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Bella, you look great. We're in matching outfits." Leah twirled around in hers.

"Yeah, but you look like a Quileute princess and I look like Cinderella's ugly stepsister." She complained.

"Bella you're pregnant. You should be proud to show off your bump. Really look at yourself, you are glowing girlfriend. Now stop whining and let's knock Jake's socks off." Leah put her hands on her slim hips and stared Bella down.

"Alright." Bella finally caved in. "I suppose it's now or never."

"Oh, it's definitely now." Leah smiled as she took Bella's hand and tugged her gently out of the room."

XXXXXX

Jacob was halfway through his third sandwich when Bella and Leah finally emerged from the bedroom. He nearly choked on the bread as he saw Bella for the first time. His eyes went wide and it took him a moment to take in what he was seeing. She looked absolutely stunning. When he didn't speak Bella's face flushed with embarrassment. She glared at Leah. "I told you I look stupid."

"No you don't. Look at his face, Bella. The boy is in shock." Leah snapped her fingers in front of Jacob's face and he flinched.

"Bells," he said huskily, putting the remains of his sandwich down. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Bella blushed again. She could see by the sincerity shining in his eyes that he meant every word. Leah laughed quietly to herself. "My job here is done. I will see you both at the party." She smiled to herself when neither of them answered, they were too caught up in each other. Leah left them alone.

"Do you really like it?" Bella asked Jacob tentatively as he took her hands in his own and drew her nearer.

"Honey, you look amazing. Where did Lee get those outfits?" He asked as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"They belonged to Sue's grandmother. They are traditional tribal regalia. We had to adjust my outfit a bit. Sue's grandmother was tall like Lee, and of course I had to make room for our baby." She glanced down at her bump wryly. "Lee did my hair and make up."

"Just perfect." Jacob reached out and touched Bella's hair. Leah had plaited it into one long braid, leaving wisps to frame Bella's heart shaped face. Woven throughout the braid were feathers and different coloured ribbons. The make up she had applied accentuated Bella's pale skin, making her beautiful brown eyes seem huge. Her lips were ruby red and inviting to be kissed. Jacob leaned down and did just that, his mouth lingering on hers, taking her breath away.

"Wow, all the effort was worth it." Bella laughed happily when he pulled away. She ran her hands over the soft deerskin hide of the dress. It reached her knees, the soft fringes swaying gently as she moved.

"Well honey are you ready to go?" Jacob held out his arm and Bella took it.

"Yes."

Jacob gave her one of his trademark grins as he proudly led his Quileute princess out into the late evening sunshine as they headed for the party

_**A/N-second part of this chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Being There**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sorry for the late posting of this chapter. Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews.**_

**Part Thirty Seven**

Bella and Jacob bumped into Kim and Jared as they headed for the beach. Kim raised her eyebrows as she studied Bella with a frown on her face. "Where did you get that outfit?" She asked, a hint of a sneer in her tone.

"It's on loan from Leah. Why do you ask?" Bella snapped, irritated by Kim's superior tone. After trying hard the past few months to get on with the girl, Bella had about given up being anything but civil to her.

"No reason." Kim gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Just surprised to see you all done up in tribal regalia. I mean you are not Quileute."

Jacob was just about to reprimand Kim for her attitude when Jared beat him to it. "Just shut up, Kim. Watch your mouth."

"Jared?" Kim looked at him aghast.

Jared just shook his head. "I need a drink." He walked away from her heading down to the beach. Kim's face reddened as she took off after him, calling out his name.

Bella exchanged a look with Jacob. "What just happened there?" She asked in confusion.

"It's fading." Jacob told her, lacing his fingers with hers as he led her toward the beach. "We've all noticed it the past few weeks. Jared is pulling away from Kim. She no longer holds as much sway over him as she used to."

"Has he talked about it?"

Jacob sighed. "No. I have tried on a number of occasions to get him to open up about his imprint bond with Kim, but Jared isn't like Sam. He just clammed up each time, refusing to admit how unhappy he was. Although we could all tell."

"You never said." Bella watched her steps carefully in case she tripped. Being heavily pregnant did nothing for her co-ordination problems.

"Well you've had a lot to deal with." He reached out and stroked her belly gently.

"You can still talk to me about stuff that goes on with the pack though, Jake. I want to help if I can."

"I know and I will. I just wanted you to remain stress free." He apologised.

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Jacob gave her one of his trademark grins. "Yes, but feel free to tell me again."

"I love you." Bella sang in an off key tone.

Jacob laughed and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. They stopped walking and continued exchanging loving kisses until they were interrupted by Embry. "Don't you two ever quit?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Nope." Jacob smiled down at Bella and kissed her hand as she giggled.

Embry ignored Jacob and gave Bella a shy smile. "You look lovely." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Bella returned his smile. "Brought anyone special along with you tonight?"

Embry shook his head. "Just myself." He quickly changed the subject. "You better get down there quick, Paul and Seth have already started on the food."

"Sounds about right." Jacob put his arm around Bella and continued down toward the beach. He glanced back once and saw Embry still standing where they had left him, a far away look in his eyes.

XXXXXX

Paul introduced his latest conquest. "This is Dana." He said with a grin as he stuffed in a muffin.

His blonde companion glared at him. "It's Dee." She reminded him, hands on hips.

"Right, Dee." Paul rolled his eyes behind her back as she piled some more food on her plate.

Jacob and Bella tried to hide their amusement. Paul had a different girl on his arm every week, none of them lasted. He seemed keen to sow his wild oats far and wide and showed no signs of settling down. Dee finished stacking up her plate with food and began to devour a sausage roll.

"Got enough there, Dee?" Bella quipped as she eyed the overfull plate.

Dee nodded, her cheeks swollen as she chewed. "This is lovely." Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she ate.

"Where did you pick up this one?" Jacob whispered to Paul.

"I fixed up her old man's car. I wasn't really that interested but I needed a date for tonight and well..." Paul just shrugged.

"She certainly likes her food." Jacob pointed over to Dee who had returned to the tables and was already filling up her plate with seconds. Bella was watching her in astonishment.

"We'll work off the calories later." Paul gave Jacob a sly wink as he called out for Dee to join him. "Come on Dana let's mingle."

"It's Dee." She mumbled through a mouthful of food as she walked over to his side. Paul took her arm and steered her over to Jared and Kim who seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"It would serve Lahote right if he imprinted on that girl." Jacob said with a smirk.

Bella shuddered. "No, don't say that. Can you imagine inviting them for dinner? It would cost us a fortune every time she came. I've never seen anyone, besides you lot of course, who can eat so much."

Jacob swept Bella into his arms and placed a kiss on her pouty lips. "Are you suggesting that I'm greedy?" He teased.

"Yes." Bella said simply, rubbing her nose against his playfully.

"Enough of the PDA please." Billy called out. Charlie was pushing his chair through the sand. He gave his daughter a sheepish smile.

"Enjoying yourself, kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's been great so far. Did mom come with you?" Bella gazed around looking for Renee.

"Surprisingly yes. She's over there with the Clearwater's. Sue has been keeping her company. I think she was growing tired of me and Billy talking about fishing." Charlie told her.

"Dad you didn't?" Jacob gave Billy a dark look. "Surely you and Charlie can talk about something other than fishing on a night like this. It's supposed to be a beach party."

"Alright then we'll bore the women to death with sport instead. What do you say old man? Fancy sending Sue and Renee to sleep as we discuss the Mariner's latest losing streak." Billy joked.

Charlie laughed. "You're on. I better get this old fool some beer before he carries out his threat. See you both a bit later." He continued to push Billy's chair toward the alcohol; placing a case of the stuff on Billy's lap before heading back to Harry, Sue and Renee.

"Well at least they're happy." Bella said wryly. "I'm just going to have a quick word with mom."

"Okay don't be long." Jacob let go of her reluctantly and watched as she headed over to Renee and the others. He was missing her already.

Jacob saw Sam, Leah, Quil and Jessica standing near the bonfire talking, he went over to join them. "Hey guys."

Leah looked around for Bella. "Where is she?"

"With her mom." He replied. "So Lee, I have you to thank for Bells looking so hot tonight."

Leah smiled. "Yep. She took some persuading but she finally caved."

Sam smiled at her enthusiasm, he put his arm around her and kissed her. "Have I told you how sexy you look?"

Leah laughed. "Frequently."

The others laughed as Sam kissed her again, leaving her breathless as he pulled away. "Bella looks happy and relaxed." Jessica interjected as she looked over in Bella's direction. She was chatting animatedly with Renee and the rest of the Clearwater's.

"Yeah, she does." Jacob followed her gaze and grinned. Bella looked beautiful, her skin was glowing , some of her hair had come undone from it's braid framing her face. She threw back her head and laughed at something Harry had said, her lips parted in a smile.

Quil put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm pleased for you, man. You both have come a long way."

"Thanks, Quil. How about you two?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Jessica's cheeks tinged red.

"We're doing great." Quil put his arm around Jessica's shoulders and she smiled up at him happily.

"Yes we are." She said softly.

Seth suddenly ploughed between them as he went over to Leah and hid behind her. "Save me." He begged her.

"What are you playing at Sethy?" She complained. "Watch the dress. Mom will kill you if it gets ripped."

"You have to save me from the oldies. Dad's threatening to sing it's so embarrassing Lee. Billy and Charlie are egging him on. You've got to stop him. Mom's tried but he's refusing to listen. Come on he's scared of you, he'll listen if you tell him not to." Seth begged her.

"What do you mean he's scared of me?" Leah snapped as the others began to laugh at her insulted expression.

"Everyone's scared of you." Seth said it as if it was fact. "Come on." He tugged on his sisters hand, practically dragging her after him.

Sam smiled with amusement. "I better follow them and try to keep the peace."

"Is his singing that bad?" Jessica asked innocently.

"Sweetheart believe me you don't want to hear Harry Clearwater singing thriller and trying to do the moonwalk." Quil made a disgusted face.

XXXXXX

The evening went by too quickly. Leah didn't manage to prevent her dad doing his version of thriller. Jessica made the mistake of saying she wouldn't mind seeing his moonwalk, much to Harry's delight. He had drunk quite a few cans of beer by this time and was feeling very mellow and relaxed. The problem was he was no longer twenty years old and, as soon as he started his moves, his back gave out and Sue had to help him to his seat. Everyone laughed as she gave him a lecture about reliving his youth.

Billy took centre stage then. Everyone gathered around in a circle as he re-told the legends of the tribe. It was the first time that Jessica and Renee had really heard the legends and the two of them were especially transfixed as Billy weaved his story telling magic. Paul was glaring at his so called date. Dee had eaten so much that she was feeling full. She fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, her mouth open as she snored.

"There's gonna be no fun for him tonight." Jacob whispered to Bella. She giggled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Jacob's eyes wandered around the group until they settled on Jared and Kim. They were sitting side by side, not touching. Kim looked downright miserable, while Jared just stared moodily into the bonfire as he listened to Billy speak. Jacob sighed, not everyone was happy it seemed. He then glanced at Embry. His friend had a far away look in his eyes as he drew circles in the sand with a stick. What was going on with him? He needed to find out.

"Ow." He heard Bella mutter as she fidgeted next to him.

"What is it, Bells?" Jacob asked in concern.

She glanced up at him, a worried frown on her face. Her expression contorted again as she clutched at her belly. "No...no...no, not now."

"Bells?" Jacob held her tightly as she groaned again. "What's happening?"

Everyone was looking their way now as Bella doubled over and cried out again. "The baby." She gasped. "Jake the baby is on it's way, my waters have broken."

_**A/N-baby Black is on his way...! Stay tuned!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter made me cry as I wrote it, sighs...**_

**Part Thirty Eight**

Bella was scared; petrified in fact as the labour pains increased with voracity, making her small frame shake with each one. She had expected pain but not on this scale. All the breathing and yoga exercises she had been practising over the past months flew out of her head as she fell forward onto her hands and knees. "Jacob." She cried out.

"I'm here, honey. I'm here." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, even though he was just as alarmed as she was. Bella wasn't due for another three weeks, the baby was early. He rubbed her lower back in soothing circles.

Sue Clearwater, who was a nurse, rushed over. She knelt down beside Bella and examined her as much as she could. "Sweetheart how long have you had the pains?"

Bella gave a low moan as her body trembled. "Since this morning on and off." She confessed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jacob asked.

"I thought they were fake ones. They eased off as we were heading for the party. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Sue gently touched Bella's flushed cheek. "It's okay. We need to get you back to the house. Do you feel up to Jake carrying you? I can do a more thorough examination there."

Bella nodded. With as much gentleness as he could Jacob lifted Bella up and cradled her in his arms and walked as fast as he could back to the house. The others watched them go, apprehensive looks on their faces.

XXXXXX

"Jake, I'm so scared." Bella wept, her tears running down his bare chest.

"It's going to be alright, Bells. I promise." Jacob hugged her closer to his body as she cried out with pain again.

Sue walked next to them, Charlie, Sam and Leah were following behind. Harry had promised to bring Billy and Renee up to the house. Everyone remained silent and the air was thick with tension. It seemed forever to Jacob and Bella before the house came into view. Jacob quickly carried Bella into their room and Sue set about examining her. She timed the contractions and ordered Leah and Sam to go to her house to get her medical supplies, especially the blood pressure monitor. She wrote down a quick list of what she needed and the two of them disappeared, glad to have something to do.

Jacob knelt by the side of the bed as Bella cried out again. "It hurts."

"I know." He stroked the tendrils of hair back from her sweat soaked face and tried to keep himself calm. The last thing Bella needed was to see how worried he was. He glanced to the side at Sue, his stomach plummeted when he saw the concerned look on her face. She was monitoring Bella's vital signs again and biting her lip.

Bella's body shuddered again and her nails dug into the palm of his hand as she screamed. "He's coming."

Sue looked at her in alarm. "No, Bella you must not push just yet. Please try and hold back."

"I can't. It hurts." She screamed again and took a deep breath as she struggled in vain not to give into her body's urges.

"Please, Bells. Try." Jacob begged her.

Bella turned her brown eyes onto his, they looked huge against her pale skin. The fear and pain were shining in them and Jacob wished he could take it all away. "I love you." She said tremulously before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped back on the bed.

"No, Bella." Jacob begged her. He looked toward Sue who stared back at him in horror.

"She haemorrhaged." She said brokenly. It was then that Jacob saw the blood soaking the white sheets.

"What do we do? What can we do?" Jacob pleaded, his hand still holding onto Bella's lifeless one.

"I...I..don't..." Sue's words were interrupted as there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get that. Maybe it's Sam and Leah with the supplies." She fled the room.

Jacob turned back to Bella, her usually pale skin was deathly white, all the colour had been leached away. He lay his head on her chest and heard the faint beat of her heart and he begged her to listen to him. "Stay with me, honey. Just keep your heart beating. I love you, please."

His head suddenly shot up as a smell invaded his nostrils that made his inner wolf growl. He stared toward the door as Sue Clearwater entered first, followed by a tall, blonde individual. His golden eyes gazed upon Bella with extreme sympathy.

Jacob was on his feet in an instant. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled, his spirit wolf was clawing to get out but he had to maintain control.

Carlisle Cullen turned his eyes onto Jacob and he held up one hand in a sign of peace. "I know I have broken the treaty Jacob Black but I assure you it was only because there was no time. I am here to help."

"Help?" Jacob's voice was full of despair. He glanced back at Bella. "How did you even know?"

"I will explain all afterwards but please Bella's time is short. You have to let me operate if you want both your child and Bella to live. Please allow me to help." Carlisle Cullen locked eyes with the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him nod his assent.

XXXXXX

The pack were all gathered outside. Some where pacing, others talked quietly amongst themselves. Billy, Charlie and Renee were inside the house waiting in the living room; their anxious faces giving away their fears. They could hear movement coming from Jacob and Bella's room where they were locked away with Carlisle and Sue Clearwater, who was acting as his nurse.

"I can't take much more of this." Charlie stood up and began to head toward the room. "I need to know what's happening."

Renee reached out and caught his hand before he walked too far. "You have to let the Doctor do his job, Charlie."

"That's our little girl in there." He yelled back at her. Renee did not flinch under the force of his anger.

"I know. I am just as desperate as you for some news, but barging in there will only make matters worse. Jake is with her, let them be." She said gently.

Charlie took a deep breath and wiped a hand across his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know." Renee patted his hand as Charlie knelt down beside her and gave her a hug.

Billy watched them with tear filled eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Only this morning everyone had been happy and looking forward to the future and now they were plunged back into darkness. He worried about Jacob and how he would cope if fate took Bella away from him.

Time continued to tick slowly by as they all waited. Forty minutes had passed before they heard the loud wail of a baby. Renee gripped Charlie's hand. "The baby."

He nodded and all eyes turned toward the hall as Sue emerged from the room, an exhausted expression on her face. She was carrying a small bundle in her arms. "It's a boy." She told them gently. "A strong, healthy baby boy."

"Bella?" Charlie asked as Sue approached Renee and carefully placed the wriggling bundle in her lap.

"She's still unconscious." Sue said sadly. "Carlisle performed an emergency caesarean. The baby was too big to be born naturally. Bella lost a lot of blood. He wants to transfer her to Fork's hospital. I've called an ambulance. We'll be leaving as soon as it arrives."

"I can't believe this is happening." Charlie clutched at his greying hair.

"We need to keep strong for our baby girl." Renee looked down at the small infant she held in her arms. He had a shock of black hair and skin the same colour as Jacob. But when he opened his eyes, they were the same shade as his mothers.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat in the waiting room of the hospital; his head in his hands. He refused to look at anyone or be comforted. Embry and Quil sat either side of him, giving him their silent support. Renee and Charlie were in the children's ward with the baby, getting him checked over and preparing him for his first feed. Billy and Harry sat near Jacob, talking in low voices. The other pack members were scattered about the waiting room.

An hour passed in this way before Carlisle Cullen finally reappeared. Jacob was on his feet in an instant. "How is she?"

"She is stable. I have managed to stem the internal bleeding and she is breathing on her own without a ventilator which is a good sign. For now I am afraid it's a waiting game." Carlisle informed him. "You can sit with her if you would like, but only you for the moment."

Jacob nodded. He stared at Carlisle for a moment before he strode off toward the room where Bella was being kept. Billy rolled his chair over to Carlisle and looked up at the man, no vampire, who had violated the treaty just so he could come and save his grandson and Bella. "Thank you for what you have done today. My son is still processing things but he would be saying the same."

"My pleasure. My family hold a special affection for Bella, she brought light into our lives for the short time we were allowed to share her life. We never totally abandoned her as she must have thought and to be honest, we were not happy at having to break all contact. But it was my son's wish, he had come to feel that out interference in her life, even from afar was detrimental to her safety." Carlisle responded in his gentle tones. "My daughter Alice has the gift of sight and she would sometimes still check on Bella's future. Very recently it has been extremely hazy, we could only put it down to the fact that she cannot see past the wolves."

"You knew they had phased?" Billy questioned him.

"Yes. Alice and Emmet did venture back this way three months ago to check on Bella from afar. They smelled the wolves and managed to catch sight of Bella and your son together from a distance when they were coming out of the Swan house. They were amazed and delighted to see that Bella was pregnant. Of course they left immediately after seeing she was happy and glowing with health. They made sure to cover their tracks in order not to cause any alarm to the pack." Carlisle informed him.

"So how did Alice know about all this if she is having trouble seeing past the pack?" Billy was intrigued. He could feel the pack surrounding Carlisle in a semi-circle as they listened to his story. The coven leader was not alarmed in the least.

"She pushed herself past her normal limits. She had a vague vision of something happening when Bella gave birth, but it wasn't quite clear. She forced her mind to concentrate hard and it became somewhat clearer, the only downside is she couldn't see the outcome of my intervention." Carlisle sounded frustrated as he said the last part.

"Did you travel back here alone?" Billy asked.

"No. Alice and Emmet came back with me."

"Why only those two?"

Carlisle gave him a wry smile. "They are the only ones who have complete control over themselves. Even my wife struggles on occasion. Although she asked me to give you her best wishes."

"And what about Ed...your son?" Billy couldn't say his name.

"Edward has no knowledge of this. We kept him out of it. He tends to overreact when Bella is in danger and we all felt it was better to keep him away. He is somewhere in Europe at the moment, travelling."

"You chose wisely." Billy admitted. "I don't think my son would have been able to control himself if he came here."

"My thought's exactly." Carlisle agreed. "I apologise once again for breaking the terms of the treaty and venturing onto your lands. It was a once in a lifetime occurrence, I assure you."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you." Billy said for the second time.

Carlisle nodded and disappeared back down the hospital corridor to check once again on Bella's progress.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat by Bella's bed and held her limp hand tightly in his own. She was hooked up to all kinds of monitors and they sounded loud to his ears. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He lay his head beside hers and closed his eyes. "Wake up, honey. Please just wake up." He whispered. "I can't do this without you."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate all of your support. Sorry for the cliffie on the last chapter...**_

**Part Thirty Nine**

"Paul's looking after the garage while I'm here with you." Jacob told Bella as he held her hand against his cheek. "He dumped that Dee chick but I'm sure it won't be long before he finds someone else. You know what Lahote's like. Lee will be along later, she told me to demand that you wake up, she's had enough of you playing the sleeping beauty."

Jacob stopped talking as he studied Bella closely. He was sure he had seen her lips twitch when he mentioned what Leah had said. He gently touched her cheek. "Bells." He whispered her name. "Wake up honey, please." There was nothing, not a flicker. His head dropped into his hands as despair kicked in again. She had been like this for two whole days.

There was a knock on the door and Billy opened it; he wheeled his chair easily into the room, a tray of food perched on his lap. "Hey son. I've brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry, dad." Jacob said irritably.

"You have to keep up your strength, when Bella wakes she will need all the help she can get with your son." Billy rolled his chair next to Jacob.

"How is he?" Jacob asked, he had only seen his newborn son on a handful of occasions. He had hardly left Bella's side since she had been admitted to hospital.

"Thriving. He's taken to the bottle quite well. Kept Charlie and Renee up half the night. He's got a good pair of lungs on him." Billy gave him a small smile.

"Bells wanted to breast feed him. That's not going to happen now. Just something else that's been taken away from her." Jacob said bitterly.

Billy put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can't think like that, Jake."

Jacob turned to look at his dad and Billy was shocked to see the utter defeat in his eyes. "I can't take it anymore, dad. Each hour that passes it just gets worse. What if she never wakes up? I can't live without her."

Billy was taken back to the time he had uttered the same words after he had lost Sarah. The thought that Jacob would have to suffer the same loneliness and loss tore at his heart. "If it comes to that you just have no choice, Jake. You have a son who needs at least one of his parents. It will be hard but you have a lot of support. Bella would want you to be strong and live your life, even if it means without her."

"I am not you. I mean it, I can't live without her. I don't want to." Jacob's eyes blazed as he spoke.

Billy became angry at his son's proclamation. "What do you intend to do? Kill yourself? Is that the boy that Bella fell in love with. She would be ashamed to hear you speak like that." He yelled.

"You don't know how it feels." Jacob retorted. "It hurts so fucking much. What use am I? Both times when she really needed me I failed to save her."

Billy gripped his son's shoulder tighter. "You never failed her, Jake. I do know how you feel, I was the same after I lost your mother."

"It hurts so bad, I feel like I can't breathe." Jacob hung his head and wiped his face as tears of frustration ran down his cheeks.

"I know son. I know." Billy said sadly.

XXXXXX

"Hey baby girl." Renee whispered as she pushed her wheelchair over to Bella's bed. Jacob had finally left to freshen up, giving Renee some alone time with her daughter.

There was no response just the incessant beeps of the machines which were continuously monitoring Bella's vital signs. Renee stroked Bella's hair back off of her forehead. "I need to tell you something, sweetie. Something I should have told you every day of your life. I love you, baby girl. I am and always will be proud of you. Can you hear me, Bella? Please tell me you can hear me?"

All that greeted Renee was silence, she stared sorrowfully at her only child and began to weep; regret about all the lost opportunities where she could have been there for Bella swam around in her head. "I'm sorry I was a selfish mother, baby girl. But I promise if you just wake up I will make it up to you a hundred times over." She vowed.

Renee held her daughter's hand and watched as Bella's chest rose and fell with each breath that she took. Leaning close she whispered in her ear. "I will look after your son, sweetie as if he were my own. I will help Jake in any way I can." She lay her head next to Bella's and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

Much later Jacob was woken up by the door to Bella's private room being opened once again. The last batch of visitors had left an hour ago and he wasn't expecting anybody else. He had fallen asleep as he sat in the uncomfortable chair by her bed.

"Hey Jake." Embry slipped into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He apologised when he saw Jacob's weary eyes.

"That's okay. I wasn't expecting anyone. Come in." Jacob gestured for his friend to pull up one of the other chairs.

Embry sat down and his eyes wandered over to Bella lying comatose in the huge hospital bed. "She looks like she's just sleeping."

"Yeah." Jacob sighed. "I keep telling her nap time is over and she needs to wake up now, but she refuses to listen."

"It's good that she has a private room." Embry looked around the cheerfully painted room, with it's large window with the view of the hospital gardens.

"Paid for by the Cullens." Jacob said bitterly.

"You can't think that way, Jake." Embry admonished him. "It's better for Bella that she has the best care no matter who pays for it."

"I know. I'm just really worn out, Em. Sorry." Jacob ran a hand over his face.

"Why don't you get out of here for a while?" Embry suggested.

"I can't leave her." Jacob glanced at Bella, his hand automatically reaching for hers.

"I'll sit with her. Just go out for a walk or something. Go on. I'll come and get you if she wakes."

"Are you sure?" Jacob kissed the back of Bella's hand. "I won't be long, honey."

"Go." Embry urged. Jacob finally got up and with many a backward glance left the room.

When he was sure his friend was gone, Embry switched chairs and took Bella's hand. He watched her for a few seconds as she breathed. She really did look like she had just laid down to take a nap. Bella's face looked serene, her long eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks. Her long hair had been undone and was lying in glossy waves around her. Embry thought she looked beautiful.

"I need to tell you something." He finally spoke. "I could never ever tell you while you were awake. I've been thinking about going away, Bella. It's become too hard being around you and Jake and trying to hide how I feel..."

Embry stopped speaking and tore his eyes away from her face. He focused on their joined hands instead. "You won't remember our first meeting, but I do. It was in the garage. You and Jake were working on the bikes and Quil and I came to visit. Quil tried to flirt with you and that really annoyed me. It pissed off Jake too. I could see it then in his eyes how much he had fallen for you. I never stood a chance."

The beep of the heart monitor skipped a beat and Embry gazed at it anxiously until it returned to it's normal rhythm. He gripped Bella's limp hand tighter and continued talking; needing to get his feelings out into the open, even though she couldn't hear him. "I never forgot that first meeting between us or you. I've managed to hide how I feel about you, no one knows and will never know. I'm glad that you and Jake are happy and have a son. But if this is my only chance to say it then..." he raised his eyes back to her face and his heart stuttered in his chest. Bella's eyes were open and looking straight back at him.

XXXXXX

"Bella?" Embry leaned close as she continued to stare at him. "Are you okay?"

"Jake," Bella's voice was hoarse and her eyes flicked to the jug of water by her bedside. Embry immediately poured a glass and helped her up so that she could take a sip.

"You want me to get, Jake?" He asked. Bella nodded before turning her head away from him.

Embry stood and walked over to the door. Before he left he turned back to look at her. "Bella, did you hear what I said?"

Bella sighed and moved her head to glance at him, her eyes wary. "I never heard a thing." Her voice was a throaty whisper; but her words full of meaning.

Embry held her gaze for a moment before nodding. "Right. I'll just go and get Jake."

Bella nodded and watched as he finally left the room. She stared up at the white hospital ceiling, the strip lights hurting her eyes. All she wanted was Jake and her baby. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that she didn't even know whether she had a boy or a girl.

XXXXXX

Three hours later and Bella was sitting up in her bed surrounded by her family. Jacob had nearly taken the door off of it's hinges when Embry told him she was awake. He cursed the fact that he had left her and missed the moment when she first opened her eyes. But as soon as he gathered her in his arms and she whispered his name, all was right with his world. He had so much to tell her, first being that she was now a mother to a healthy baby boy.

The second part was not so easy. Haltingly he told her about Carlisle and his role in saving her life. Bella had been stunned to hear this revelation and, after processing it for a moment, she dismissed it from her mind to be dealt with later. She had more important things to focus on, like seeing her son. While she was being assessed by the Doctor on duty, Jacob used the opportunity to call Charlie, Renee and then his dad. Embry seemed to have disappeared, but Jacob soon forgot about his missing friend as all his attention was focused on Bella.

It wasn't long before Charlie and Renee arrived at the hospital with the baby. They went straight to Bella's room and enjoyed an emotional reunion. Jacob placed his son in Bella's arms and she cuddled the infant to her, tears rolling down her face as she gazed upon his sweet face, so much like Jacob's. Billy had arrived soon after; Harry had brought him. Leah and Sam were with them too so Bella's room was crowded for quite a while before Jacob ushered some of them out to give her room to breathe.

Now it was just immediate family. Renee and Charlie were on one side of her bed, Billy was on the other. Jacob was sprawled out on the bed beside Bella, his arm around her as she held their sleeping son in her arms. "He needs a name." She said, her voice still hoarse from disuse.

"I waited for you." Jacob told her, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

"What was your first choice for a boy?" Renee asked. "You never wanted to say."

Bella smiled tiredly. "I wanted to go with a J theme but I've changed my mind."

"You mean he's not going to be Jacob Junior?" Jacob pretended to pout, making Bella elbow him in the ribs playfully.

"I don't know why, it was a name I never even considered before, but when I woke up it was the first word on my mind." Bella stroked the shock of black hair away from her son's face.

"Come on, kiddo." Charlie urged her. "Tell us, we're dying to know."

"Brandon." Bella murmured. "Brandon Charlie Billy Black."

Renee stared at her daughter. "That was my brother's name." She revealed, a tear in her eye. Everyone turned to look at her curiously, except Bella and Charlie, who exchanged a knowing glance.

"I never knew you had a brother." Billy said in confusion.

"He only lived for three hours." Renee said sadly. "It was a difficult birth and my mother was told she could never have any more children. She was never the same after he died."

Charlie took her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. I love the name. Thank you baby girl. It's a lovely choice." Renee wiped at a stray tear and smiled.

_**A/N-the meeting with Carlisle and the others will be up next. I just wanted Bella to be with her family in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

**Part Forty**

"Are you sure you're up for this, honey? I can tell them to stay away if you want." Jacob's face showed just how much he wished that the Cullen's would leave and never come back. He was just not comfortable around them, even though he was grateful for Carlisle's intervention.

Bella gave him a tired smile. "I'll be fine. I owe them my thanks."

"I can tell them on your behalf." Jacob suggested.

Bella laughed softly at his lack of enthusiasm. "Let them in, Jake. I want to see them."

"Okay."He said in resignation. "I'll stay outside, call if you need me."

Bella nodded. Jacob leaned down and kissed her, savouring the feel of her warm lips moving with his. He reluctantly pulled back and left to let Carlisle, Alice and Emmet into the room. "We won't take up too much of her time." Carlisle promised as he passed. Jacob gave him a curt nod before closing the door after him.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you." Alice skipped gracefully over to the bed and sat next to Bella, taking her hands in her cold ones.

"Hello, Alice. It's lovely to see you. I hear I have you to thank for Carlisle's timely intervention." She replied.

An uncharacteristic serious expression crossed Alice's face. "I have missed you, Bella. I am sorry that we never got to say goodbye."

"It's fine." Bella smiled at her reassuringly. "It all worked out for the best."

"Indeed." Carlisle joined in the conversation. "You are a mother now, Bella. Let me give you my heartiest congratulations."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything." Bella said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." He returned her smile brightly. He really was dazzling. Being away from them had dimmed Bella's memory of how good looking all of the Cullen's were.

Emmet beamed at them all. "So what did you call the little sprog?" He asked.

"Emmet." Alice chided him.

"Oh come on, Bella doesn't mind, do you?" Emmet laughed boisterously. His good humour made them all smile.

"Brandon." Bella revealed.

Alice gasped. "That was my human surname."

"Yes, I know. It was also the name given to my mom's baby brother who passed away at a young age. I thought it was an apt choice. You saved me Alice, in so many ways. I will never be able to repay you or Carlisle." Bella felt tears wet her cheeks.

Alice gave her a gentle hug. "You will always be my sister, Bella."

"And you mine." Bella returned the hug fiercely.

"Aww this is making me all emotional." Emmet quipped. "Where's my hug?"

Bella laughed as she pulled back from Alice. "Come here you big bear." Emmet burst into laughter again as he strode over to her and embraced her, making sure to be careful.

After this they all chatted for a while longer. Alice and Carlisle filled her in on what they had been up to during their time apart. They had relocated to Hampshire and Carlisle was working the night shift at a hospital. Alice had taken up art and was surprised that she had a natural aptitude for it. She pulled a sketch out of her pocket. It was a pencil drawing of Bella and Jacob holding Brandon.

"This is beautiful, Alice." Bella stared at the drawing in wonder. She had captured them all to perfection.

"Thank you." Alice was pleased.

Emmet revealed that Rosalie had been dabbling in interior design along with Esme. The two of them had set up an internet site and were doing very well. Bella was pleased that they all seemed to have found something to occupy their time. Hampshire was working out well for them. Jasper and Emmet were still finding their footing, but as long as Rosalie and Alice were settled, that was enough for them.

"We never wanted to go." Alice said toward the end. "Edward just thought..."

Bella flinched at the reference to Edward. "I would rather not talk about him, Alice."

Alice exchanged a glance with Emmet and Carlisle. "Yes, maybe it's for the best."

"Agreed." Carlisle leaned down and gave Bella a quick hug. "I think it's time for us to go. It was good seeing you again, Bella."

"You too." Bella replied softly. "Thank you again for saving me and my son."

Carlisle gave her a kind smile. He handed her a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled across it. "If you ever need my assistance in the future I can always be reached on this number."

Bella nodded. Alice and Emmet both embraced her again before bidding her goodbye. They slipped quietly from the room. Jacob came back after they had left. The leech stink was strong and he had to open the window wide to air the room. He sat on Bella's bed and took her hands in his own.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was good seeing them again. It gave me closure in a way. It was nice to know that they were still thinking of me even though they had to go." A tear slid out of Bella's eye as she spoke. Even though Jacob would never understand her attachment to them he knew how much they meant to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried quietly against his chest.

XXXXX

Leah combed Bella's hair and tied it back off of her face. She watched as her friend bottle fed Brandon. She had tried fruitlessly to get him to breast feed but unfortunately the attempts had been too stressful. Bella was still weak and just not producing enough for Brandon's already hearty appetite. It had been upsetting for her as she was looking forward to building that bond with her son, but it was not to be.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Leah asked her gently.

Bella nodded. She was refusing to speak because she knew as soon as she did, Leah would realise she was far from fine. Instead she concentrated on Brandon's face as he sucked on the bottle, his brown eyes half open in contentment as he filled his stomach. Leah wasn't fooled, she studied Bella carefully, there was obviously something on her mind.

"Talk to me, Bella." Leah pressed. "Maybe I can help. Is it Jake?"

Bella shook her head.

"Brandon."

Bella shook her head again, the hand holding Brandon's bottle trembled. Leah noticed and she put a steadying hand over hers. "Is it saying goodbye to the Cullen's?"

"No." Bella finally spoke and she glanced up at Leah, a wary look in her eyes, as if she was assessing whether to tell her or not.

"Whatever it is I promise it will stay between us if that's what you want." Leah promised.

"What about when you're phased? Won't the others be able to read your thoughts?" Bella asked.

"I have the most control in the pack. All my thoughts are under lock and key. No one gets into this baby." Leah tapped her head, causing Bella to give her a wry smile.

"Have you seen Embry?" Bella asked her.

"Em? No, actually I haven't. Has he done something?" Leah narrowed her eyes.

Bella bit her bottom lip nervously as she jiggled Brandon when he let go of the teat and began to whimper. She managed to put it back in his mouth and he setted down again. "When I was still unconscious Embry was sitting with me while Jake took some air..." Her voice tailed off as she gazed at Leah worriedly.

"Go on." Leah urged her. "It's okay. Between us only I promise."

"He didn't know I had come round, he was holding my hand and I heard him admit...he admitted that he cared for me and had done since he had first met me." Bella blurted the last few words in a rush.

Leah stared at her for a moment in confusion. "I don't want to sound disbelieving, but are you sure you heard him right? I mean you had only just come around."

"Before he left my room to get Jake he asked me if I had heard what he had told me. I'm worried, Lee. He said he was thinking of leaving because he was having trouble being around me and Jake because of his feelings. You said you haven't seen him. I asked Jake earlier and he said Embry just took off after getting him when I woke up. What if he has taken off already?" Bella said worriedly.

"I can't believe he managed to keep something as huge as that hidden from us all this time. Jake will go nuts if he finds out." Leah surmised.

"Jake can't find out, Lee. He and Embry have been friends for years. I'm sure that if he just made the effort to go out and meet another girl then his feelings for me may just fade away." Bella suggested hopefully.

Leah looked at her with sympathy. "It's been a long time for just a simple crush, Bella. If that is all it was, his feelings would have faded by now. But you're right Jake can't find out. I'll find him and talk to him."

Bella stared back at her in alarm. "Is that a good idea? He might get spooked that you know and take off anyway."

"Bella put this all from your mind. You have to concentrate on you, Jake and little Brandon. I will handle Em. I can be subtle you know." Leah said firmly.

Bella tried to stop the smile from pulling her lips upwards. "You, subtle?"

Leah pretended to look offended. "Yes, me. I have my moments you know."

"Okay, I believe you." Bella glanced down at Brandon to see that he had finished the last of the milk. She put the bottle down and proceeded to wind him; rubbing his back gently until he let out a loud burp.

"He sounds just like Sethy after a curry." Leah wrinkled her nose making Bella giggle.

"Eww that's too much information, Lee." Bella grimaced as she patted Brandon's back. "I'll never be able to watch Seth eat again without that image entering my head."

Leah burst out laughing as Brandon let out some more wind.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Charlie stood back to admire their handiwork. They had spent the afternoon finishing painting up Brandon's nursery. They had painted it a light shade of blue and were now waiting for it to dry so they could add the border. Bella was not due out of the hospital until the end of the week, so it gave them time to add the finishing touches to the room.

Charlie stretched and held his back. "I'm getting too old for this."

Jacob laughed at him. "That's your usual cue to order a beer." He said in amusement.

A smile lit up Charlie's face. "You're learning son. You're learning."

The two of them made their way into the kitchen and Jacob opened the fridge and chucked a beer over to Charlie. He pulled out a can of soda for himself and leaned against the kitchen cupboards. There was something he was building up to ask Bella's father, and despite the fact that they got on so well, he was still nervous about it. Charlie took a long sip of his beer and smacked his lips together. "That's hit the right spot. Now Jake just ask me?"

Jacob looked at him in surprise. "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

Charlie laughed. "It's written all over your face. I can see the cogs turning in your brain. You take after your dad in that way."

Jacob gave Charlie a wry smile. He was a lot more astute than anyone gave him credit for. Taking a deep breath he stood up straight and looked Charlie in the eye. "I want your permission to ask Bells to marry me."

Charlie choked on his beer, the foam coating his moustache. "Are you serious?"

Jacob nodded. "Well yeah."

"Okay then." Charlie smiled widely and slapped Jacob on the back. "About time you made an honest woman of my little girl. You have my permission."

Jacob grinned. "Thanks. I'm planning a special meal for when she comes out of the hospital. Do you think you and Renee would mind..."

"Babysitting?" Charlie chuckled. "No. We'd love to." He raised his can. "Here's to you and Bells."

Jacob clinked his soda can with Charlie's. "To me and Bells." He repeated.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty One**

Jacob thanked Leah for the food. "You owe me one, Jake." She gave him a sly wink. "I've left instructions how to heat it up. You can manage that, can't you?"

"Ha ha. See you later, Lee." He practically shoved her out of the door. Bella was in the bathroom getting ready and he didn't want her to know that he had got Leah to make the dinner. His utter hopelessness in the kitchen was renowned and he wanted to pull out all of the stops for the proposal dinner. He pictured Bella's face when he had first told her he was planning to cook a meal; he had never seen her so pale. She had replied quickly that she didn't mind making the meal, but he was adamant that she stay out of the kitchen.

To fool her he had turned the stove on and chopped up a few veggies to make it look like he was actually preparing something. He had ushered Bella off to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready while he finished setting the table and pouring some non-alcoholic wine. Jacob went into the bedroom he shared with Bella and quickly dressed in a white shirt, he rolled up the sleeves to the elbow. He put on a smart pair of black trousers and ran a hand through his short hair, making it look sexily messy just the way Bells liked it.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look, Black?" He said to his reflection in the mirror as he unbuttoned the shirt at the neck.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." Bella sailed into the room, a small towel wrapped around her middle and one on her head. "Especially if you have to compliment yourself."

Jacob laughed nervously. "I knew you were there." He said hastily.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No you didn't, you were too busy admiring yourself." She smiled at his embarrassment, tapping him on the butt as she passed him on her way to the wardrobe. "Although I have to admit you are perfectly right."

Jacob grinned at her teasing. Since she had come out of the hospital and settled into a routine with Brandon she had become more like her old self. He came up behind her as she tugged the towel off of her head, the long strands of her wet hair falling down her back. Jacob began to kiss the nape of her neck and tug on the towel that was wrapped around her body. "We could always skip dinner and go straight for dessert." He suggested hopefully.

"And waste that lovely dinner that Lee cooked for us. No way." Bella burst out laughing as she saw Jacob stare at her in astonishment.

"How did you know?" He complained.

"Lee phoned me earlier and told me to make sure to heat it up properly. She was worried about me getting food poisoning as I've only just come out of hospital." Bella told him, a smirk crossing her lips.

"I can heat up food." Jacob stood back and crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"Jake you know I love you, but seriously, you can't even boil water without letting it burn." Bella twisted around and pulled his head down for a loving kiss. "Now go so that I can get ready."

"Can't I watch?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Bella threw the towel so it landed on his head.

Jacob gave a mock sigh and pulled it off. "I suppose I better wait in the other room then."

"You do that." Bella called out as he shut the door after him. Jacob grinned happily as he strode down the hallway as he waited for Bella to get ready.

XXXXXX

Bella heated the dinner to make sure it was done thoroughly, although Jacob insisted on serving it up. He was having a lot of trouble concentrating as he was too preoccupied watching Bella. When she had first emerged from their room he had let out a low whistle; she was wearing a dark blue empire line dress that reached to just above her knees. The square neckline was lower than she usually wore and he could see the outline of her full breasts. She had put her hair up in a loose twist at the back of her head, letting some curls break free to frame her face. She looked stunning.

"Well what do you think?" Bella had asked him as she stood before him nervously. She smoothed down the front of the dress, the empire line hiding her slightly protruding stomach. It would take a while before she was as slim as before.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Jacob had told her simply, coming over to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Bella had broken out into a big smile at this praise.

"Let's eat." She declared.

They were now sitting opposite each other, a candle burning in the middle of table as they ate the lovely meal that Leah had painstakingly prepared for them. "This is nice." Bella said formerly as she took dainty bites.

"Yeah." Jacob shoved a huge forkful in his mouth. "Who knew that Lee could actually cook?"

"Lucky for us she can, huh?" Bella reminded him.

Jacob grinned. "Guess so."

While Bella was still on her first serving, Jacob was on his third. Leah knew that a wolf's stomach was hard to fill so she had made plenty. They both chatted animatedly through the meal, talking about their parents, friends and of course Brandon. "It's so quiet here without the little guy." Jacob mused as he waited for Bella to finish eating.

"Yeah. Billy says that he has a good pair of lungs on him, although not as loud as you were apparently." Bella placed her knife and fork neatly in the middle of her plate as she finished up.

"Me, loud?" Jacob said incredulously. "What does he mean by that?"

Bella gave him a crafty smile. "These were his words and I quote; _I always knew Jake had wolf in him he was always howling for his dinner."_

Jacob frowned. "You wait until I see him." He muttered. He stood up and began to clear the plates away. Bella got up to help him but he made her sit back down. "Stay there honey. I just have to get something."

Bella gazed at him in confusion as she did as he asked. "Okay." She watched him dump the plates in the kitchen and then disappear into their room. What was he up to?

A moment later he re-emerged, a slightly nervous smile on his face. As he came back to the table he dimmed the lights a bit further so that it created a rather more romantic ambience, pouring them both a generous glass of the non-alcoholic wine. He sat back down and took Bella's hand in his own. "Bells." He said formerly.

"That's my name." She smiled back at him, picking up on his nervous vibe.

"Yeah." He gave her a rueful smile in return. "I need to ask you something."

Bella's expression became serious. "Jake, whatever it is we can deal with it together. Just tell me." She replied worriedly.

"It's nothing bad honey." Jacob interjected quickly. "Well I hope not."

"Jake?" Bella whined.

Jacob began to pull the small ring box from his pocket when he realised he had forgotten to do something. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to kneel."

"Kneel?" Bella was completely bewildered now. "What for?"

"Bells, please. Just bear with me." Jacob knelt down before her and took her hand again.

Bella gasped when she saw Jacob take a small ring box out of his pocket and place it gently in the palm of the hand he was holding. Taking a deep breath he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and said the words he had been practising for days. "Bella Swan will you marry me?"

"Marry?" Bella's voice was a squeak.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, will you?"

"But you're not old enough." She protested as she gazed at the ring box, her hand trembling.

"I will be in six months. Come on, honey. Say yes." Jacob took the box back from her and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, simple gold ring with a small diamond. It sparkled in the candlelight.

Bella tentatively reached out and took the ring, turning it over and over in her hand. "It's lovely." She choked out, overcome with emotion. "Jake, was this Sarah's?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes. It was my mom's."

Bella held out her left hand and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. It was slightly loose but that didn't matter. She watched as the small diamond sparkled. "Yes, Jake, I will marry you." She said softly.

Jacob grinned happily as he stood back up and pulled Bella out of her chair, swinging her around suddenly, making her squeal with surprise. Jacob laughed in delight and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, stealing her breath away.

XXXXXX

They lay back in their bed sated after making love. Jacob had been especially gentle with Bella and she loved him even more for it. She couldn't imagine any other woman in the world could be as happy as she was right now. She had a gorgeous man who loved and adored her, a beautiful baby boy, she was surrounded by good friends and a loving family and now to top it all she was engaged to be married. Bella had to laugh at herself, getting married was something that had always been low on her list of priorities. She had changed so much these past few months, all the things she had thought she wanted when she was growing up had been turned on their head. She couldn't imagine her life any other way then it was right now, in this moment.

Jacob turned on his side and leaned up on his elbow so he could look into her eyes. "What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked her, touching her cheek gently with his fingers.

"Just how happy I am. It's been a struggle to get where we are right now but the journey has been worth it." Bella smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thanks for bringing the bikes to me that day, Bells." Jacob said after the kiss ended.

"That was the best decision I ever made." She replied. His expression had turned serious and Bella frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just love you so much. I can't believe I got so lucky." He felt quite emotional and had to hide his face in her neck.

"It's okay, Jake." Bella stroked his hair. "I know how you feel. Sometimes things can feel too good to be true, but the way I see it we have to take each moment and enjoy them. I'm happy and I love you and our family. I am not going anywhere I promise."

Jacob raised his head and kissed her again. "You and me forever."

"Forever." Bella echoed him as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

XXXXXX

Embry chucked his bag into the back of his mom's old wreck of a car. Kay stood in the doorway, a glass of vodka in her hand. She stared at him dully. "When are you coming back?" She slurred.

Embry gave her a look of disgust. "I don't know." He muttered. He climbed into the front seat of his car, before he pulled away he leaned out of the window and called out to his mother. "Remember to give that letter to Bella, right?"

Kay nodded, her head hurting with the effort. "Letter, Bella got it." She mumbled.

Embry sighed as he watched her stagger back into the house, his desperation to escape washing over him. With one final glance back at his childhood home, Embry Call took off for destination unknown.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	42. Chapter 42

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Two**

Kay wobbled in her high heels as she staggered into the Black's garage. Paul was bent over the hood of one of the cars as he was in the midst of changing the oil. "Hey you." She called out.

Paul stood up and glanced behind him, he grimaced when he saw Embry's mom heading his way. He could smell the alcohol reeking off of her. What was she doing here? He cleaned his hands on an oily old rag and waited for her. "What can I do for you, Kay?"

"I'm looking for that Bella chick." She muttered. "My Embry left because of her. He wants me to give her this." She shoved a crumpled envelope into Paul's hands.

"Why would Em leave because of Bella?" Paul asked in confusion. He held the envelope up and saw Bella's name scrawled across it. It was definitely Embry's handwriting.

Kay glared at him and jabbed him in the chest with one of her false nails. "She's a tease that's what she is, getting my Embry all worked up. Now he's gone." Tears began to slide down her face making Paul back away from her.

"Bella and Jake are not in. They are at the maternity unit for Brandon's weekly check up. I'll pass this on, don't worry." Paul said hastily. "I'll see you around, Kay."

Kay Call dug into her handbag and pulled out a small flask, she quickly took a sip and nodded. "You tell that Bella that I will be having words,later."

"Right." Paul shoved the letter into the back pocket of his overalls and watched Kay leave. The woman was crazy, spewing all that rubbish about Embry leaving and it being Bella's fault. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

XXXXXX

About half an hour later Jacob appeared. "Hey, sorry we took so long. Thanks for covering for me." He said to Paul as he pulled his overalls on.

Paul stood up and stretched his aching muscles. "No worries. How is the little man?"

Jacob grinned. "He's put on 2lb's and is doing great."

"Takes after you for his appetite, huh?" Paul began to laugh as if he had told the best joke in the world.

"Right, good one Paul." Jacob rolled his eyes. He turned and opened one of the filing cabinets so he could start going through the invoices. "Why don't you take an early lunch? I can take over now."

"Thanks dude. I have a date." Paul slapped Jacob on the back.

"With who?" Jacob asked, he couldn't keep up with Paul's ladies.

"This one is special man. She is tall, good looking and very feisty if you know what I mean. Just the way I like them." Paul smirked.

"What girl would be insane enough to take you on?" Jacob laughed.

Paul's smirk got wider. "It's Kirsty."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Kirsty Walker? Half the guys on the res have been after her for years and she chose you?" He said incredulously.

Paul rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "She was waiting for the best."

"You're a douche." Jacob smiled. "Have fun."

"Oh I intend to. See you later." Paul began to leave, then he remembered the letter. "Oh, Kay Call brought this for Bella. She was drunk as usual and spewing some crap about Bella making Em leave or something." He chucked the crumpled envelope over to Jacob who caught it easily.

"Thanks." Jacob stared at the envelope. The writing was definitely Embry's He had been worried about his friend, he had been acting oddly lately. He had tried to talk to him but Embry had shut him down. Why would he write to Bells? Jacob shut the filing cabinet and headed back to the house, the letter clutched tightly in his hand.

XXXXXX

Bella was singing a nursery rhyme to Brandon when he entered the house. He watched her for a moment as she cradled their son to her chest and kissed him on the head as she swayed from side to side. He smiled fondly at her. "Hey gorgeous." He greeted her.

"Hey, handsome." She smiled as she walked over with Brandon. "Back already?"

Jacob's face turned serious as he held out Embry's letter. "Kay delivered this today."

"What is it?" Bella took the envelope and stared at her name scrawled across it. "Who is this from?"

"Embry." Jacob watched as Bella's face paled. "Bells, why would he write to you?"

"I...I need to put Brandon down. I'll be back in a minute." Bella quickly left the room, her heart beating madly in her chest, there was no way she could hide this from Jacob now. Why hadn't Leah done as she had promised?

Jacob waited impatiently for Bella to return, all sorts of scenarios were running through his head. He thought that they always told each other everything, she knew how concerned he had been for his friend lately. Eventually she came back into the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and hung her head. "I'm so sorry, Jake." She whispered.

He stared at her as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. "What are you sorry for? You and Embry...I mean please tell me that nothing went on between you." His voice cracked as he spoke.

Bella's head shot up and she glared at him. "I can't believe you even suggested that. How dare you?"

Jacob shrugged. "What am I supposed to think? You're obviously hiding something. You know how worried I've been about Em and now he's sending you letters."

"When I came out of the coma in hospital Embry was sitting by my bed, I heard the tail end of a confession. He thought I was still asleep and was shocked when he found I was awake. He admitted that he had feelings for me, actually from the first time he met me in the garage when we were working on the bikes. He had kept it secret all this time because he knew how much you and I loved each other. He knew he never stood a chance. But lately it has been getting all too much for him and he was thinking of taking off." Bella threw the letter at Jacob. "I haven't opened it."

Jacob caught the letter and put it on the table. He opened up his arms, trying to embrace Bella but she backed away from him. "I'm sorry honey. I just panicked. I..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jake. After all that we've been through you really thought I could have cheated on you, with your best friend of all people." Bella said in disgust. "Read the letter and see what he has to say, maybe you'll have time to stop him leaving."

"No, it's addressed to you." Jacob picked it up and held it out to her.

"I don't want to know. I never asked for this. I have enough to deal with." Bella turned away and began to walk to Brandon's nursery.

"Bells, please I'm sorry." Jacob called out to her.

"I'm too angry right now. We'll talk later." Bella disappeared out of view.

Jacob pulled out a chair and sat down. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot. He trusted Bella implicitly, so why had he let petty jealousy get in the way of his good sense. He loved her more than life, she was everything to him. How could he blame anyone else for feeling the same? He reached out and picked up Embry's letter and opened it.

"_Hey, Bella,_

_let me say first that I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear all of that. It was a moment of weakness. I've been holding these feelings inside for so long, they just kinda spilled out. I am going to head off for a while, not permanently, just for a while. I need to get my head together and try to move forward and maybe meet someone new. The problem is you've set the standard pretty high so it may take me a while._

_I'm happy that you and Jake have got the family you deserve. I see the love between you both and it gives me hope that maybe someone will look at me the way you look at Jake. Thank you for being so understanding. _

_I love you, take care,_

_Embry X"_

Jacob put the letter down and put his head in his hands. He had been an idiot. Despite the fact that his best friend was in love with his fiancée he wasn't angry at him. He could see that he had never attempted to make a move on Bella. It would do him good to be away from La Push for a while. He had made it clear he would be back. Embry could take care of himself. No, it was Bells he needed to make amends to, he had hurt her badly showing his mistrust. He sighed, wondering what words to say to get him out of this mess.

XXXXXX

As soon as Leah opened the door Bella began to yell. "Jake knows about Embry. You promised you were going to speak to him."

"Come in." Leah said wryly as Bella barged past her and straight into the living room.

"Why Lee? Why didn't you speak to him?" Bella demanded.

Leah sat down on the small couch and crossed her arms. "I did."

"But he's taken off." Bella said in confusion. "You were meant to stop him."

"I was the one who told him he should go." Leah admitted. "How the hell did Jake find out?"

Bella sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Em wrote me a letter and gave it to Kay. She was drunk off her ass and gave it to Paul, of all people, then he passed it straight to Jake."

"Ouch." Leah winced. "How did he take it?"

"Badly." Bella said bitterly. "Practically accused me of carrying on with Embry behind his back. I am so pissed at him right now I had to get out of the house."

Leah's face darkened. "What an idiot. Want me to have words?"

"I think you've done enough. Why did you tell Embry to leave?" Bella glared at her friend.

"Because he was struggling, Bella. Between his unrequited feelings for you, Kay always acting out and seeing everyone moving forward he felt like his life was stagnating. You know what we're all like we stick together and don't mix much with others. He needs to get out there and meet some other girls. He wasn't going to do that with his ideal woman in his face every day." Leah said bluntly.

Bella blushed. "I am so far off ideal you wouldn't believe." She muttered. She could see sense in Leah's words. Maybe it would be good for Embry to clear his head.

Leah took her hand and squeezed it. "You don't give yourself enough credit, girlfriend. People love you because of your kindness and big heart. Of course you can be an absolute pain in the ass too but well, nobody's perfect."

Bella had to laugh at this statement. "Ditto." She said as she pulled Leah forward and gave her a big hug.

XXXXXX

Jacob was glad when Bella returned from Leah's, he had been so worried whether she was going to be able to forgive him that he hadn't been able to relax. He had spent the time she was away carrying Brandon around the house and practising his speech. It all sounded so lame when he said the words aloud and even Brandon seemed to agree as he began to cry. He fed Brandon his bottle and changed his diaper before putting him in his cradle to sleep. His relief was palpable as he heard the front door open and Bella come into the house.

"Please stay asleep, Brandon. Just until your stupid daddy apologises and grovels to your mommy." He whispered. Leaning down he kissed Brandon's head and left the nursery to confront Bella.

"Hey, Bells." He said as she took off her coat.

"Jacob." She replied formerly. "Where's Brandon?"

"Asleep in his room. I've fed and changed him." Jacob approached her cautiously. "How was your talk with Leah?"

"She said she's gonna be having words." Bella glared at him.

"No more then I deserve." Jacob agreed. "What about you? Are you ready to forgive your jealous ass of a fiancé?"

Bella's expression faltered. Jacob could clearly see the hurt, he felt even more guilty. "How could you think I would cheat?" She cried in despair.

"I didn't, not underneath. I just felt threatened. Stupid I know. I have no excuse Bells other than that I was scared." Jacob admitted. "When it comes to you I don't always act rationally."

"You can say that again." Bella complained. "If you weren't a six foot seven shape shifter I would kick your butt."

Jacob tried not to smile as that image entered his head. He turned around and pointed at his butt. "Feel free."

Bella had to laugh. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. "I really am sorry, honey." He said seriously.

"I know." Bella said softly. "I know."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. The story has moved on by a few months...**_

**Part Forty Three**

_Four months later;_

Jacob shook Mel Johnson's hand. "Thanks, I really appreciate you giving us the work."

Mel smiled at him. "Your reputation speaks for itself. You're charging half the price that old crook Jim Dowling is. I've asked around and you seem to have a lot of satisfied customers. That's all I need."

"Thanks. Just bring the cars over when you are ready and we'll begin to service them." Jacob told him.

"Done, see you later, Jake." Mel waved as he climbed into his cab and began to pull away.

Jacob waited until he was out of sight before he fist pumped the air and let out a loud whoop. Paul popped his head out of the garage and grinned. "I take it we got the job then?"

"Hell yeah. Things are on the up, Paul. With his fleet of cabs to service on a regular basis we'll have steady income. Hopefully he will put the word about to others too." Jacob replied happily.

"See I know the work has been coming in slowly but our patience is beginning to pay off." Paul wiped his oily hands on an old rag.

"That's true. I'm just going to head back to the house and tell, Bells." Jacob told him. "I won't be long. Are you going to ring Kirsty?"

At the mention of her name a big smile lit up Paul's face. "No, I'm taking her out tonight for our four month anniversary dinner. I'll tell her then."

Jacob laughed. "I can't believe that you are actually settling down, Lahote."

"It happens to us all, dude." Paul joined in his laughter. "I'll start on the Corvette."

"Okay, I won't be long." Jacob turned and headed back to the house.

XXXXXX

Bella was feeding Brandon when he entered the house. His son was now a lively five month old with a hearty appetite. He looked exactly like Jacob had done at the same age, apart from his big brown eyes, which were all Bella. "Hey, Jake, how did it go with Mel Johnson?" She asked as she spooned some food into Brandon's mouth.

"We got the contract, honey." Jacob put his arms around Bella's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"That's brilliant, Jake." Bella twisted around and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Did you hear that Brandon? Your clever daddy has got the contract."

Brandon gurgled and clapped his chubby hands, his mouth already open waiting for his next spoonful of food. Jacob smiled at his son and took the spoon from Bella and took over the feeding. Brandon grabbed at the spoon as Jacob tried to feed him and it flipped out of his hand and landed on the floor. He began to cry and Jacob lifted his son out of his high chair and jiggled him up and down.

"It's okay, Brandon, silly daddy dropped the spoon. Mommy will get another one." Jacob pulled a funny face and Brandon stopped crying and reached out and tapped his nose.

Bella laughed at their antics as she picked up the dropped spoon and replaced it with another one. "Come on daddy we need to get this boy's breakfast finished."

Jacob put Brandon back in his high chair and let Bella finish off feeding him. He was about to head back to the garage when there was a knock on the door. He exchanged a bemused look with Bella, they weren't expecting anyone. He opened the front door to find Jared on his doorstep. "Hey, what's up?" Jacob asked as he took in his pack brother's downcast face.

"Can I come in a moment? I need to talk to someone." Jared asked.

"Of course." Jacob stepped aside and let Jared in.

Bella picked Brandon up out of his high chair and swiftly left the room so that Jacob and Jared could have some privacy. It was rare for Jared to open up to anyone, ever since his imprint with Kim he had become morose and introverted. He would get snappy if anyone asked how things were between them; it was obvious to everyone that he was unhappy in the relationship, but Kim seemed to have a strong hold over him and was very territorial about who he spent time with. Her attitude had created a lot of tension within the pack.

Jacob gestured for Jared to sit down, he did so, perching right on the edge of one of the armchairs, his leg bouncing up and down restlessly. Jacob sat opposite him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving Kim." Jared blurted out. "No, I mean I've left Kim. I can't take it anymore she's driving me crazy."

Jacob hadn't expected that. He looked at Jared in surprise. "Wow, that's huge. How did she take it?"

Jared flinched and he stood up and began to pace restlessly back and forth. "Not well and that's the problem."

"I don't understand?" Jacob felt puzzled. "She must have had an inkling that you've been unhappy, we could all see it."

"It's not that simple. This is hard for me. I am still imprinted with Kim, I'm having a hard time even now being away from her. My human side is battling with what the wolf wants. When I finally managed to tell her how I really felt she wouldn't accept it. She demanded I stay and it took all of my limited willpower to just walk away." He said in despair. "My head feels like it's about to explode."

Jacob looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jared. I had no idea."

Jared sat down again and ran a hand through his thick hair, his leg continued to bounce up and down again as if he had no control over his body. "I need you to Alpha order me to stay away from her. I can't think of anything else that would override this pull. Your orders trump hers."

"I'll try if that's what you want but it's not a long term solution. Kim needs to realise she has to let you go." Jacob reached out and placed a hand on Jared's shoulder; the timbre of his voice changed as he forced Jared to look straight into his dark eyes. "I order you to stay away from Kim for now and I insist that you stay here with us."

Jared's leg stopped bouncing and the tension left his body. When he looked at Jacob his eyes were not so desperate. "Thank you." He said in relief.

"I only wish that I could make it easier for you, Jared but only you can persuade Kim to move on and release you from the imprint bond." Jacob advised.

Jared sighed. "I know, but in her own way she is as blinded as Emily was. She's had a crush on me for years and it was like all her birthday's came at once when I imprinted on her. I never even really noticed her before and I sat next to her in history class twice a week. I know it sounds awful but she's just not the one for me. It's been so frustrating not being able to choose who I want to be with. Seeing you, Sam and even Paul moving on and finding the perfect girl of your own choice just made me miserable and jealous. It has taken me all this time to fight against Kim's hold over me."

This was the most that Jacob had heard from Jared in a long time. Guilt weighed heavy on him that he had not tried harder to tackle his pack brothers problem before now. Real life issues had just got in the way. "I'm sorry, Jared."

"It's not your fault, Jake. I know that you've had a lot to deal with. I should have been more open about it instead of clamming up and pushing you all away." Jared admitted. "Are you sure it's okay for me to crash here for a while?"

"It's fine, although I can only offer you the couch."

"That'll do me. I'll just get my stuff." Jared stood up and left the house.

Jacob watched him go, his good mood from earlier vanishing. Every time he felt like they were all taking steps forward another problem would land on his lap. With Billy becoming increasingly frail due to ill health, he was being forced to take on more and more tribal duties. Most nights he would come home from work, eat dinner and then head out again to attend endless meetings about what he considered petty issues. On top of that he had the patrol schedules to sort out as well as patrolling himself. Bella was endlessly patient with his constant disappearing acts, but he missed spending time with her and his young son.

He glanced at the kitchen clock, it was already past ten, he really needed to get back to work. With the new contract he had to make sure that all the other work was done. He called out a goodbye to Bella and left the house, worry weighing heavy on his mind.

XXXXXX

Bella headed over to Leah's apartment with Brandon. She pushed him in his pushchair, making funny faces at him to make him laugh. She adored seeing his smile. He was Jacob to a tee. It was a warm day as the sun had decided to make a rare appearance and for once she didn't have to wear a heavy jacket. She passed Kay's house on the way and was shocked to see her car parked in the drive; Embry must be back. As if he knew that she was near, he opened the front door and gazed at her, giving her his shy smile.

"Hey, Bella."

"Em, when did you get back?" Bella pushed Brandon over to him and looked up at him. He seemed more relaxed. The distant look in his eyes was gone.

"I got back this morning." He knelt down in front of Brandon and tickled his chin. "Wow, he's grown. Hey little man."

Brandon smiled and clapped his hands as he wiggled in his seat restlessly. "He looks the spit of Jake." Embry stood up again and put his hands in his pockets. "How are you?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. I got your note."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you in person but it was just too hard." He gazed at her for a moment too long making Bella blush.

"Jake knows Embry. Kay gave the letter to Paul and he passed it to Jake. I had no choice I had to tell him." Bella confessed in a rush.

Embry paled under his tan skin. "I am so sorry, Bella. What did he say?"

"He was mad at first but he understands. He's your friend and has been worried about you." Bella confided. "Did it help going away?"

Embry stared at her for a moment as if he was drinking her in, then he dropped his eyes to the floor as he realised what he was doing. "I tried."

"Tried?" Bella sighed. "What does that mean?"

"It's hard, Bella. I met a few girls, went out on dates and stuff but there was just no connection you know." Embry admitted.

Bella felt awkward. She bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry it didn't help but I'm sure there is someone special out there for you, Embry."

He looked back up at her again and shook his head. "They're not you though."

"Don't say that." Bella begged him. "You need to try harder. Look I have to go. Jake would like to see you now that you're back."

Embry nodded as he kept his eyes on her. "I'll keep trying. I have been for years."

Bella began to back away, pulling Brandon's pushchair with her. "Go see Jake, Embry. I have to go."

"Okay I'll head over now. I'll see you soon, Bella." He replied softly.

Bella gave him a small wave as she continued on her way to Leah's apartment. Her good mood had plummeted now that she knew Embry hadn't moved on like she wanted. She just hoped that he was going to be able to hide his feelings from Jake when he went to see him; he had done a poor job of keeping it to himself in front of her. It seemed that now he had openly admitted how he felt it was hard for him to keep it contained. Bella pressed her hand to her head as she felt a headache beginning to form. It was just another problem she could do without.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short but I really struggled with this chapter and I'm not very happy with it but I have already done three re-writes and gave up in the end and decided to post, sighs :(**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews and all the support. It really motivates me to carry on writing. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Four**

Paul had headed out to lunch to meet Kirsty and tell her the good news, so Jacob was alone in the garage working when Embry turned up to see him. He slipped so silently through the large double doors that Jacob didn't hear him arrive, he was concentrating so hard on the job he was doing.

"Hey, Jake." Embry's voice startled him and he hit his head on the hood of the car he was working on.

"Some warning next time would be good, Em." Jacob muttered as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Sorry." Embry had his hands shoved in his pockets and he was rocking nervously on the balls of his feet.

Jacob nodded, the tension was already building up and there was awkwardness between them. He took a deep breath and forced his annoyance at Embry down. Even though he had promised Bella that he was not jealous of Embry's attraction to her, he wasn't being entirely honest. "Good to see you back. How was the trip away? Did it help?"

Embry ran a hand through his hair. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Jacob said more sharply then he intended.

Embry gazed at him for a moment, a wry smile crossing his lips. "Bella was wrong, you are mad at me, aren't you?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "When did you see, Bells?"

"Just before I headed down here." Embry shrugged his shoulders. "She passed my house with Brandon, she was on her way to Leah's."

"And you happened to just be outside as she passed." Jacob retorted sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that." Embry's own irritation was surfacing. He hadn't expected Jacob to be okay with the news about his feelings for Bella but he had hoped that he would be more understanding than this. He must have put on a real good act for Bella. "Cool down, man."

Jacob dropped the wrench he was holding and it clattered to the floor, both men didn't move as they eyed each other angrily. "Don't tell me to calm down. How would you feel if I was caught lusting after your girlfriend? You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am." Embry yelled at him. "I have kept these feelings hidden for years. You know I would never come between you and Bella, ever."

"Then why did you suddenly change your mind and tell her. Look what you've caused." Jacob's resentment poured out.

"I don't know. She was lying there in that hospital bed looking so fragile. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. You love her so you know how it feels to think you might lose her from your life, even if you were only ever a friend to her." Embry tried to explain his actions.

Jacob paused for a moment. He wanted to understand, he really did. Embry had been his best friend his whole life, but he couldn't get past his irrational jealousy to be understanding. He turned his back on Embry before speaking. "I want you to go. I can't deal with this shit right now and I want you to stay away from Bells too."

Embry stared at Jacob's back, shocked at what he had just proposed. "Come on man, don't be like this."

"I said go, Embry." Jacob used his Alpha voice to order him. Embry had no choice but to comply.

XXXXXX

Bella watched her son as he slept, his long dark eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks as he breathed in and out softly. Leah looked at Brandon too and reached out to touch his hair. Brandon stirred a little before becoming still again.

"You're so lucky, Bella. He's lovely." There was a hint of sadness in Leah's voice as she spoke.

Bella looked at her in concern. "You'll have your own children one day, Lee." She said encouragingly.

Leah shook her head and sat back down on the couch, a devastated expression crossing her beautiful face. "I can't have children."

"What? When did you find this out?" Bella came and sat next to Leah so she could put her arms around her.

"I've known for a while. My mom arranged for me to have some tests done privately at the hospital. I stopped menstruating when I phased. There's nothing that can be done." Leah's voice held such despair that Bella felt a tear trickle down her own cheek.

"Oh Lee, I'm so very sorry." Bella held onto her friend tighter. "Surely there must be something that can be done. Your body was functioning normally before you phased so it must stand to reason that with time it will do so again if you stopped."

Leah pulled back and stared at her. "Stopped phasing? That's impossible."

"Why?" Bella questioned. "I presume the last pack must have managed it, I don't recall any of the legends stating that they kept phasing indefinitely."

A hint of hope flashed in Leah's dark eyes. "Do you really think there's a chance?"

"Yes." Bella stated adamantly. "Although I doubt it will be a simple process, but I've come to believe if you want something badly enough it will happen."

"I'll need to talk to Jake and Sam." Leah got up and began to pace as excitement began to build up in her. "As from today I am no longer going to phase." She declared.

"Lee, you have to take things slowly." Bella warned her.

"I'm sick of taking things slow. I can do this." Leah was determined. "Will you talk to Jake for me?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded, she was worried for her friend, but if this was the only way for Leah to have the family that she craved then she could think of no one else who would have the determination and self control to do it.

XXXXXX

Embry was waiting on the steps to his house, he knew that Bella would have to pass that way on her journey home. He spent the time wondering what to say to her, his talk with Jacob had gone horribly wrong. He was still smarting over the fact that his so called best friend had Alpha ordered him to leave. At least he hadn't added the stipulation not to see Bella to that command. He had only said that verbally. Eventually his patience was rewarded as he saw Bella, pushing Brandon in front of her, heading his way. He jumped down from the steps and went to meet her.

"Hey," he called out.

Bella was surprised to see him again so soon. She greeted him cautiously. "I thought you were going to see Jake."

"I did." Embry rubbed the back of his neck as he walked beside her. "It didn't go so well."

"Why?" Bella's shoulders slumped, how long was this issue going to divide everyone? She felt responsible even though it was not her fault.

"He hasn't forgiven me, Bella. He came across as a bit of a jealous ass actually." Embry couldn't hide his resentment.

Bella shook her head. "No, Jake has been very understanding about it." She said firmly.

"To you maybe." Embry disagreed. "He ordered me to stay away from you both."

Bella stopped walking. Brandon began to grumble when the motion of the pushchair stopped. She picked him up and held him in her arms tightly, using him as a distraction. She didn't know what to think, Jacob had assured her on countless occasions that he understood how Embry must be feeling and that he harboured no jealousy toward him. Usually she could read him easily, but if he really did feel this way, he had certainly fooled her.

"Bella, I'm sorry to put you through this." Embry apologised. "I didn't think he would overreact to this extent."

"Overreact?" Bella whispered fiercely. She jiggled Brandon in her arms as he became restless. "I'm tired of this."

"What can I do?" Embry put his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

Bella shrugged off his hold. "Just give him time to calm down and perhaps you should do as he asked and keep your distance, from me anyway." She quickly put Brandon back in the pushchair.

"You really want me to do that? I thought we were friends." The hurt was clear in Embry's voice.

Bella hated hurting anyone, but her first loyalty was to Jake. "I'm going to be blunt, Embry because I think you need to hear it. I can see how you feel about me. You managed to hide it before but now I can see it written all over your face and the way you act around me. If I can see, Jake must have too. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't know the best way to handle this without hurting you or Jake. So until you get a better handle over yourself or meet someone else, then I think it best if we don't see each other alone like this unless others are there."

Embry felt like he had been punched in the gut. He stared at Bella sadly. "If that's what you want."

Bella bit her lip before nodding. "Yes. I have to go. Take care of yourself, Embry." She said quickly before walking away with Brandon.

XXXXXX

Jacob phased back into his human form and marched back to the house. He had taken a long run to burn off his anger at Embry. He was annoyed at himself too, he had overreacted and he knew it, but where Bella was concerned he couldn't help feeling territorial. Embry hadn't helped the situation by showing just how deep his feelings for Bella ran, it was in the way he acted and spoke about her.

As soon as Jacob entered the house he heard Brandon gurgling so he knew Bella was back from Leah's. He steeled himself to tell her what had happened. "Bells, I need to talk to you." He said as he went into their bedroom.

Bella was in the middle of changing Brandon's diaper. She glanced up at him. "I already know. I ran into Embry on the way back here."

Jacob's expression darkened. "It didn't take him long to go running to you again. I warned him to stay away."

"Oh yes I know you did." Bella replied sarcastically as she picked Brandon up and carried him over to his cot. She placed him down carefully and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. When she was sure he was soundly asleep she left the room, Jacob following behind.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I've been an idiot." Jacob said defensively.

"Jake you've been an idiot." Bella echoed him.

He threw his hands up in the air. "I know I have. Its just when he was there, talking about you. I could see it, Bells. For the first time I could see how much he cares for you and I just got jealous."

Bella gave him a wan smile. She came over and slipped her arms around his waist. "I know it's not easy, Jake. I understand, I do. I told him it's best if he keeps his distance from me. I'm hoping that his feelings will fade and he'll meet someone."

"You're an eternal optimist honey." Jacob wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up so that they were face to face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Promise me that you'll try and speak to him, properly this time. You have been friends for too long to let this come between you."

"I'll try." Jacob could never deny Bella anything. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I was really feeling."

"We're partners, Jake. I want you to be able to confide in me, even if it's something you think I don't want to hear." Bella kissed him again, pressing her mouth hard on his.

They were both panting when they pulled apart. "Brandon's asleep and my dad's out so..." Jacob left the rest unsaid as Bella laughed.

"That's just what I was thinking." She agreed. Jacob grinned at her as all the earlier tension drained away. He carried her bridal style toward their room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate the support. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Five**

Bella was sitting astride Jacob, she was half undressed and was teasing him by keeping out of his reach. He reached up to pull her down onto him but she batted his hand away. "No." She giggled at his disgruntled expression.

"Come here honey. I want to touch you." He pleaded with her.

Bella laughed again as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and tugged the band out of her hair. It cascaded around her shoulders in shiny waves. Jacob smiled up at her as he sat up suddenly so that she fell back onto the bed. He hovered above her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, stealing her breath away.

"Hey, you're cheating." She protested when she had recovered her breath.

"I couldn't wait anymore." Jacob began to kiss his way down the soft skin of her throat. "I'm an impatient man, especially when I want to get my hands on my soon to be wife."

Bella had lost control of her voice, his kisses and touches were driving her wild. She hooked her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Who's impatient now?" He murmured, a smile curving his lips upwards.

"Stop talking Jake and kiss me." Bella caught his lips with hers and kissed him hard. Both of them were getting desperate. It was rare for them to get any time alone now that Jared was staying on the couch and Brandon still not sleeping through the night. He was a very restless baby. So they had to take the opportunity when it was available. It certainly added spontaneity to their lovemaking.

Jacob pulled his shorts off and laughed as Bella made a needy noise and wound her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He kissed her again, tangling his hand in her lustrous hair as he lost himself in their passion. A pounding on the door made them freeze.

"Who the hell is that?" Bella demanded irritably. "They're going to wake Brandon."

As if on cue their son woke, his loud cries piercing the air. Jacob groaned in annoyance as he rolled off Bella and pulled his shorts back on. "Fuck, if it's Jared or Paul I'm gonna kick their asses."

Bella scrambled off their bed and pulled her shirt and jeans back on. Brandon's cries got louder as the pounding increased in tempo. "It won't just be you who kicks their asses." She grumbled as she headed off to deal with Brandon.

Jacob sprinted for the front door and yanked it open ready to yell at whoever it was. Without so much as a hello Kim marched past him into the house. He was so shocked at her appearance that he didn't say anything. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, her hair was greasy and lank and dark circles underscored her eyes. Jacob shut the door and followed her into the living room.

"Where is he?" Kim demanded. Her hands were curled into fists and her whole body shook as she spoke. She seemed on the verge of hysteria.

Jacob finally recovered his voice. "He's out on patrol."

"Then get him back here. I need to speak to him." Kim shrieked. "I have tried to get him to come home but he's resisting the imprint I can feel it. How is that possible?"

Bella emerged into the living room carrying a distressed Brandon in her arms. Kim's loud voice was upsetting him. "Please stop shouting, Kim." She asked her.

Kim glared at her wildly. "Oh look who it is? The Alpha's pretend imprint. This is all your doing. Emily died because of you. Well you'll get your comeuppance when Jacob imprints on another and dumps you and that spawn you're holding." She shouted.

Bella gasped as she clutched Brandon to her chest. Jacob caught hold of Kim's arm and practically dragged her out of the house and away from his family. She fought him all the way, cursing and yelling obscenities. When they were outside he released his hold on her so quickly that she fell back and landed in a patch of mud. Tears began to stream down her face as she hugged her arms around her chest.

"I just want him to come home." She sobbed. "Why won't he come back to me? We were destined to be together, the spirits said so."

Jacob looked at the pathetic figure in front of him and sighed. He was sick and tired of dealing with this problem. Jared needed to stop avoiding Kim and tell her that he was never coming back. He felt no sympathy for Kim at all, she had crossed a line today. No one upset his family and got away with it. "I want you to leave and never dare come back here." He said harshly.

Kim pushed her lank hair out of her face as she struggled to stand. "You have no right to tell me that. I am part of this pack, more so then that pretender in there." She waved her hand toward the house.

Jacob loomed over her, his anger increasing. She had become as deluded as Emily. It seemed when the imprintee didn't get what they wanted then it drove them to do insane things. "I have every right. I am the Alpha of this pack and I am the reason that Jared has managed to resist the imprint pull."

Kim gasped out loud at his words. "You ordered him to stay away from me."

"Yes." Jacob replied coldly. "You were messing with his head and he needed peace. From the display you have put on today it is very clear to me why he wants rid of you."

Kim began to sob again. "But I love him. He belongs to me."

"Go home and I will get him to come and see you one last time. After today I don't want to see your face around me or my family again." Jacob ignored Kim as she began to weep harder. He turned away to head back into the house.

XXXXXX

Bella had finally got Brandon settled. She had placed him back in his cot and was now sitting quietly on the couch, a subdued expression on her face. Jacob joined her immediately and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed sadly. "Why is it that they always come after me? First it was Emily and now Kim."

Jacob stroked her hair back from her face. "It's not you as a person, honey. It's the ideal that you represent. Both Kim and Emily were jealous of the fact that you and I loved each other. Neither Jared or Sam ever had natural feelings for their imprints. It was a forced union. Now that it has all unravelled, Kim is lashing out at the one person who seems to have it all."

Bella glanced up at him. "You are so wise. You sound more like your dad every day."

"Don't tell my old man that, Bells. His head will swell." Jacob smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am so glad that Quil and Jess overcame the imprint thing. It was a natural match between them despite the imprint pull." Bella mused as she thought about her friend.

"Yeah, it looks like they were the only couple that the spirits got right." Jacob cupped Bella's cheek and kissed her again. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I will be." Bella replied.

"I'm going to have to go and find Jared. He needs to face up to Kim and tell her that he is never coming back. I hope that once she hears it from him that she will accept it." Jacob said hopefully.

Bella frowned. "Emily didn't when Sam told her." She said quietly. Bad memories of the accident which had caused Renee to nearly lose her life and the death of Emily herself assaulted her.

This brought Jacob up short. He hadn't seen it that way. "Bells, I think I will go with him when he tells her. Just to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy like Emily did. I think we might need to have her family involved too to keep an eye on her."

"I think that's a good idea. She looked like she hadn't been looking after herself properly." Bella hugged him again. "Hurry back, Jake. Don't take too long."

He reluctantly let her go and stood up. "I love you."

Bella smiled weakly. "I love you too." She watched him leave sadly, hoping that they would really be able to fix this issue once and for all.

XXXXXX

"And he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down." Bella pretended to blow on something making Brandon gurgle with laughter. She jiggled him about and he waved his arms as if he was going to take off.

The sound of the post arriving made her pause. "I wonder who has written to us today." She said to Brandon, kissing him on the top of his head as she went to collect the post. She balanced him on her hip as she picked up the large creamy envelope. A smile lit up her face as she realised it was from one of the publishing houses that she had sent the manuscript to containing Sarah's stories. Bella carefully placed Brandon down on his playmat and knelt beside him as she eagerly opened the envelope. She scanned the contents and let out a loud squeal. Picking up Brandon again she swung him around making him laugh.

"Your mommy is going to be a published author." She said to him in delight, kissing his chubby cheeks. "I have got a book deal."

Brandon clapped his hands together and smiled at his mother's delighted expression. Bella kissed him again as she headed for her bedroom, she had decided to go and visit her parents, she wanted someone to celebrate with while Jacob was preoccupied with Jared and Kim.

XXXXXX

Kim's parents had finally arrived. Jacob was outside and was the first to greet them. Raised voices could be heard coming from inside the small rented house that Jared had shared with Kim.

"What is he doing to my daughter?" Kim's father demanded when he heard something smash.

"I think you'll find that Kim has just thrown something at Jared." Jacob retorted. "I am afraid Kim is refusing to accept it's over. That is why I called you here, she needs her parents."

"What are you implying?" Kim's father glared at him, it was obvious who Kim took after in temperament.

"Gerald, let's just go inside and talk to her." His wife said softly.

"Whatever." Gerald shook off his wife's hold and marched inside. His wife gave Jacob a shy smile as she followed her husband.

Moments later Jared emerged from the house, a weary look on his face. "Come on let's get out of here before I lose my temper with that old fool in there." He growled.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Jacob agreed. "Has she accepted it?"

Jared ran a hand through his short hair as he glanced back at the house. "No. I'm going to need your help man, the imprint pull is still there. Hopefully once she's back home and seeing things clearer it will fade."

"She is one stubborn girl." Jacob muttered irritably. The timbre of his voice changed as he issued an order on Jared. "I want you to stay away from Kim until I say otherwise."

The tension eased out of Jared's body. "Thanks." He said simply.

"Come on let's go." Jacob suggested when they heard Kim's voice yelling at her parents.

Jared nodded, he sprinted for the trees, Jacob hot on his heels.

XXXXXX

Bella pulled up outside her old home. She looked at it fondly, it was the first home that she had felt settled in when she had made the choice to come back and live with her father. She was glad that she had done so, it had led her back to Jacob. She got out of the car and went round to the other side to get Brandon, who was strapped into his car seat. Bella lifted the car seat out and carried her sleeping son toward the front door. She knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer. Five minutes passed and no one came. Usually it took Renee a while to open the door as she needed to use her wheel chair.

"Oh well it looks like Nanna and Gramps are not at home." Bella said to her son who was still fast asleep. "I'll check the gardens at the back just in case and if they're not there Bubba maybe we can go and see your Auntie Jess and Uncle Quil instead." Brandon gave a small yawn as his eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

Bella made her way to the back of the house, as she approached she could hear voices. So they were at home after all. She could hear Charlie saying something and Renee answering in a surprised tone. Bella wondered what was going on, she crept as quietly as she could until she reached the back gate; peering around the corner she saw her mom sitting on the swing seat with her dad kneeling in front of her. Bella strained her eyes, she could see that her dad was holding something out to her mom, it looked like...no, it couldn't be? Yes, it was a ring!

Bella's mouth fell open as she realised she was about to interrupt Charlie proposing to Renee for the second time.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	46. Chapter 46

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki**_

**Part Forty Six**

Bella winced when Brandon suddenly woke up and began to cry. She saw her parents turn to look her way. Charlie got back onto his feet and headed over to her. Bella sighed and went to meet him.

"I didn't know you were coming over, kiddo." Charlie's face was red as he spoke and Bella guessed he knew she had seen him propose.

"It was a last minute decision, dad. I had some good news I wanted to share. I am so sorry if I interrupted you." Bella apologised.

Charlie gave her a wry smile. "I take it you saw your old dad down on one knee."

Bella nodded, a smile playing about her lips. "Did mom say yes?"

Charlie grinned and Bella whooped for joy sending Brandon off into another crying fit. She quickly gave her dad a one armed hug before bending down to soothe her son. She picked him up out of the baby seat and followed Charlie into the back garden. Renee smiled when she saw her daughter and grandson. "I take it you know." She said in greeting.

Bella nodded. She handed Brandon to her dad while she knelt down in front of Renee and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Well it was certainly a surprise." Renee looked fondly up at Charlie, who was jiggling Brandon up and down, making him laugh.

Bella gave her mom another hug before sitting down on the bench seat beside her. "This is so amazing. I can't believe you are getting married again. Does this mean I get to be a bridesmaid?" She joked.

Renee laughed. "If you like."

Charlie passed Brandon to Renee while he sat down next to Bella. "What news did you have to share, kiddo?" He asked her curiously.

Bella beamed at him as she excitedly pulled out the letter she had received from the publishers. Charlie took it from her and scanned the contents. His face lit up as he passed the letter to Renee. "So my little girl is gong to be a famous author." He said proudly.

Renee squealed happily. "Oh baby girl I'm so happy for you. This really is a day to put down in our family history." Her eyes were bright as she spoke.

Bella felt tears come to her eyes as she reached over and hugged Renee again. Brandon clapped his hands together in delight as he saw all the happy faces surrounding him.

XXXXXX

Jacob arrived home to find Bella missing from the house. He sighed in irritation, he had been looking forward to spending some quality time with her and Brandon. He wondered where she had gone, she hadn't left a note or anything. While he waited for her to return he decided to have a quick shower and clean up. Jared had gone for a run, trying to burn off his excess anger at the situation with Kim.

He felt better when he had cleaned up, he put a fresh t-shirt on and a clean pair of jeans. Going into the kitchen he made himself up a quick sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it. He had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. He grimaced, hoping it wasn't anything to do with Kim or her parents again. He had enough of imprint drama for one day. Jacob reluctantly got up and opened the door. He frowned when he saw Embry standing there.

"What do you want?" Jacob folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Embry ran a hand through his hair making it stand up in spikes. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't been sleeping much. "I just want to talk that's all."

"I don't think there's much to say at this point." Jacob stated bluntly. "You need to get over your obsession with Bells."

"I'm not obsessed. Why the fuck are you coming out with this shit?" Embry retorted. "I came here to try and sort it out. It's not fair that you're making Bella feel bad for being friends with me."

Jacob's anger flared up, he'd had a long day and he didn't want to deal with any more drama. "You're talking rubbish, Embry. Just go, I'm not in the mood. Until you sort your crap out, stay away." He warned him.

Embry shook his head in disgust. "We've been friends all our lives and this is how you treat me."

Jacob's hands curled into fists. "Friends? True friends do not hit on the girl that their friend is in love with."

"I did not hit on Bella." Embry said in frustration. "I told you how it was."

"Actually no you haven't." Jacob glared at Embry.

"What more do you want me to say?" Embry said in disbelief. "I can't help how I feel. Bella is an amazing, beautiful girl, you know that. You can't blame another guy for developing feelings for her. The main fact is I never acted on my feelings."

"Never acted on them, that's bullshit. You have done nothing recently but get between me and Bells. She told me about the other day. I warned you to back off and I find you going straight to her with some sob story. I mean it Em, get your shit together otherwise you can stay away for good." Jacob slammed the door in his friend's face, anger making his arms shake. He hadn't felt so out of control for ages. Normally he had a tight hold over his emotions but now he was having trouble fighting the urge to phase. Jacob hit the wall with his fist, leaving a dent in the plaster.

XXXXXX

Bella drove the car back home, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was still buzzing from the good news about her parents and the letter from the publishers. She glanced to the side at her son. He was fast asleep in his baby seat, Charlie had played with him and worn him out while she chatted to Renee.

Her mother had described Charlie's first proposal, it had been a hasty one after she found out that she was carrying Bella. Both of them had been unprepared for the sudden responsibilities being thrust upon them and Renee admitted she had struggled. "I never appreciated Charlie for the man he was and is now." She had told Bella. "I always loved him you know, I never stopped. I had a lot of growing up to do."

"Are you glad you came back here, mom?" Bella had asked.

"Oh yes, a lot has happened baby girl but I would not have it any other way." Both women had looked over at Charlie and Brandon.

Bella had taken her mother's hand in her own and squeezed it. "We've had some hard times but we've come out the other side."

"We sure have baby girl, we sure have." Renee had replied.

As Bella neared La Push she saw Embry walking on the side of the road, he had his head down and a bottle in his hand. As she drove closer to him she realised he looked dishevelled, he hadn't shaved and his hair was messy. She debated whether to stop and give him a lift, after all she had told him to stay away until he had got himself together. But he looked so forlorn and she was worried that he might do something he might regret. With a sigh she pulled over and hailed him.

"Embry," she called out.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Bella?"

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Embry shrugged, he raised the bottle to his lips and drunk what was left. "I have no idea."

Bella studied him carefully, he seemed a bit drunk. The pack had a high tolerance for normal alcohol which meant he must be drinking some of the notorious res moonshine. What was he thinking? She glanced down at her sleeping son then back to Embry, who was swaying slightly on his feet as he looked back at her.

"Get in, Embry." Bella watched as he opened the back door of the car and got in. "I'll drive you home."

Embry wiped a hand across his face as he nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered brokenly.

"Just rest, Embry." Bella replied. She glanced in the wing mirror and saw that he had closed his eyes. She gave a resigned sigh as she drove to the house he shared with his mother.

XXXXXX

Bella parked outside Embry's house and got out of the car. She unstrapped Brandon from his car seat and held him tight to her chest. "Embry we're here, you need to wake up." She called out to him.

He opened his eyes and flinched when the light hit them. Bella opened the passenger door with her free hand as she held Brandon on her hip. "Come on Embry," she urged him again. "You need to get inside and sleep this off."

Embry scrambled out of the back of the car and staggered to his feet. He took slow steps toward the house, his head was beginning to pound, he couldn't remember how much he had to drink. After his confrontation with Jacob he had gone straight home and raided his mother's stash of drink. Bella watched him walk up the steps to his house, he stumbled and only managed to save himself from the fall by holding onto the wall.

"Oh Em, why have you done this?" Bella murmured. She couldn't leave him like this. Reluctantly she followed him up into the house.

XXXXXX

Bella sat opposite Embry and passed him a mug of black coffee. "Drink this."

Embry took it from her and sipped it, wincing as the hot liquid burned his throat. The pounding in his head lessened and he leaned back on the sofa, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry." He apologised again.

Bella took one of his hands in her own and squeezed it. "I don't like seeing you like this, Em. This isn't you. Normally you are so strong." She said sadly.

"I don't want to be like this." Embry confessed. "But my life is just so empty Bella. I look around and everyone is settling down and moving on with their lives. Me, I'm just stuck here in this damn house, with a mother who prefers spending time with a bottle then her son."

"And you thought drinking would make it all better?" Bella replied exasperatedly.

"No...I don't know. I was just trying to numb the pain I guess." He admitted.

"Oh Em, I wish I could take all your pain away but I can't. I just want you to be happy." Bella said in despair.

Embry gazed at her with his dark eyes, so much like Jacob's. "I love you so much, Bella. I wish I didn't but I do and I don't know how to stop."

Bella didn't know what to say, she gazed back at him guiltily. Even though none of this was her fault she felt responsible. She wondered what she had done unknowingly to encourage his feelings. They had always got on well, but he had never shown any signs in the past of feeling anything for her other then friendship. "What changed Embry?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in confusion.

"You managed to hide your feelings so well in the past. I had no idea. So why is it so much harder now?"

Embry dropped his eyes to his hands. "It was when you were in the hospital. The thought of losing you from my life was unbearable. Since then I've not been able to assert the control I once had. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"I wish I could give you the magic answer, Embry, but I can't." Bella glanced at her sleeping son. She really needed to get him home.

Embry noticed her biting her lip, a sure sign that she was fretting about something. "What is it?"

"I need to get Brandon home, he is due his dinner." Bella told him. "But I don't want to leave you alone like this either."

Embry sat forward in his chair and caught her hand in his own again. "You go. I'll be fine."

"Really?" Bella checked.

"Yeah." Embry gave her a sad smile.

Bella stood and picked Brandon up in her arms. "I'll call you." She said to Embry as she prepared to leave.

"Thanks, Bella." Embry said softly.

Bella gave him a small smile before leaving the house. She carefully placed her son back in his car seat and then got in the driver's side. As she switched on the engine Bella glanced back at Embry's house; guilt was weighing heavy on her heart. As soon as she got home she needed to speak to Jacob, this situation with Embry couldn't be allowed to go on, they had to come up with a plan to resolve the situation before Embry fell apart completely.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! I'm not too happy with this chapter but I couldn't re-write it anymore! Nikki **_


	47. Chapter 47

**Being There**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Seven**

Bella parked the car outside the house and got out. She ran around to the other side and unclipped her sleeping son from his car seat. Being careful not to wake Brandon, she carried him into the house. Once inside she found Jacob in the hallway patching up a hole in the wall. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her and frowned. "Where have you been?" He asked, his voice cold.

"I've been with mom and dad." Bella told him.

Jacob flicked his eyes to his son. "Put him in his cot, we need to talk." He stated bluntly before heading off into the kitchen.

Bella stared after him in shock, she had never heard Jacob speak to her that way before in all the time they had been together. She quickly walked into the nursery and placed Brandon gently in his cot. She watched him for a while as she tried to compose herself. Something told her that she was about to get into a fight with Jacob and she wanted to be prepared. After a moment she took a deep breath and kissed Brandon gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

Jacob was in the living room pacing back and forth when she returned. She sat down on the couch and looked at him. "What's going on?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice calm.

"What's going on is that you just lied to me, Bells." Jacob stopped pacing and glared at her.

"Lied to you?" Bella questioned in disbelief. "I told you where I had been."

Jacob tapped the side of his nose. "You forget, Bells," he said sarcastically. "I have enhanced senses. I can smell Embry on you. I know that you've been with him."

Bella gasped, her fingers dug into the couch cushions as she tried to keep a tight reign on her temper. "You are unbelievable. How dare you? I did not lie to you, I have been with my mom and dad. I saw Embry on the way back and gave him a lift home."

"Lift home? Why, he's a freaking wolf? Why would he need a lift? You were supposed to be staying away from him." Jacob seethed, his irrational jealousy was getting out of control.

"I have been." Bella retorted. "But I saw that he was drunk and I was worried about what he might do, so I decided it was best to see him home safely. He had been drinking the strong stuff. He is our friend, Jake. I can't believe you are acting like this. You disappoint me."

Her words made Jacob stop in his tracks, he took a couple of deep breaths and saw the raw honesty shining from her eyes. He had done it again, let his jealousy cloud his judgement. He could guess why Embry had been drinking after their earlier confrontation. Bella could see that Jacob was trying to get himself together, she gave him a moment to do so, leaving to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Bella was standing at the sink, an empty glass in her hand when she felt Jacob come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck softly. "I'm a jealous idiot. I'm sorry."

"You can't keep doing this to me, Jake. I hardly recognise you when you get like this. What sparked it off?

"Embry didn't tell you?" Jacob asked quietly.

"No. He was pretty much out of it. He's lonely Jake, he thinks his life is at a standstill while the rest of us are moving forward. What happened between you two?" Bella twisted around in his arms so she could see him.

Jacob put his hands around her waist and dropped his eyes away from hers. He was feeling incredibly guilty about lashing out at her. "I had a run in with Embry earlier." He confessed. "He came to see me to try and talk. I just lost it."

Bella put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "We've spoken about this before. Whether Embry has feelings for me or not should not make you act this way. He is no threat to us, or shouldn't be. What's really behind all this, Jake? Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." Jacob tried to pull her against his chest but she resisted.

"No you don't otherwise you wouldn't be acting like a jealous idiot." Bella said sadly. "I don't feel like I know you anymore."

"Bells, please..." Jacob tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"I need space, Jake. I'm going to stay at my dad's for a few days." Bella began to walk away.

"Bells no. I told you I'm sorry." Jacob began to panic. He couldn't believe everything was crumbling so quickly.

"Just leave it, Jake." Bella retreated to their shared bedroom. She began opening draws and piling clothes on the bed to take with her.

XXXXXX

Jacob put his hands in his hair as he tried to think of what to do. He did trust Bella, didn't he? Her words made him pause as he tried to sort through his turbulent emotions. It had been hard lately, work and the constant patrolling had impacted heavily on their lives. Some days they were barely together for more than an hour a day, if you didn't include the time they spent in bed sleeping. All of this had taken it's toll on both of them. Bella had been extremely patient with him; she knew what a heavy burden he carried, but the truth was he missed her so much when he was apart from her. Added to the fact that Embry had revealed his true feelings for Bella and it had pushed Jacob over the edge making him act territorial and irrational.

He quickly sped into their bedroom. Bella was sitting on the end of the bed, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Jacob knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms, this time she let him. "Honey, I'm so sorry. You were right when you talked about trust. It's not you that I don't trust, it's me." He admitted.

"I don't understand." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at him.

"I love you so much, Bells. The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me. With life being so pressurised at the moment I just haven't been handling it that well. Sometimes I don't trust that I'm good enough and that you could find someone so much better. That's partly why I lashed out at Em. I felt threatened and handled it badly." Jacob said honestly.

"Oh, Jake." Bella put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "That's all I wanted you to do was tell me the truth."

Jacob put his head on her shoulder, hiding the tears that were leaking out of his eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to leave me, Bells." He begged her.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the silky strands tickle her skin. "I'll never leave you, Jake, ever." She promised him. She felt him relax in her arms. They stayed there for a while, just holding each other for comfort.

XXXXXX

Embry sighed when there was a rapping on the front door. He hadn't moved from the couch since Bella had left, he just didn't have the energy. He ignored the knocking at first, hoping that whoever it was would just go away, but to no avail, the knocking became more persistent. He finally got up from the couch and opened the door, he was shocked to see Jacob standing there.

"Hey, Em."

"Jake." Embry watched his friend warily.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can we talk?"

"Talk? I tried that before and you weren't having any of it." Embry said tiredly. "What's different now?"

"The difference is I've finally realised what an ass I've been. We've been friends for years Em and you're right, I can't blame another guy for falling for her. She's beautiful, kind and loving...and for some bizarre reason she loves me." Jacob finished quietly.

"She does love you a lot, I see it every time she mentions your name." Embry admitted. "I envy you, Jake. You have it all."

"I know and sometimes, Em, I'm scared that I'm gong to lose it all." Jacob looked at his friend and held out his hand. "Can we start again?"

Embry gave him a wry smile as he took his hand and shook it. "You better come in then."

Jacob returned his smile and followed Embry into the house.

XXXXXX

Bella was just serving dinner when Jacob returned from seeing Embry, his dad and Jared were already tucking in when he joined them. He nodded at Bella as she glanced over at him, giving her a secret signal that he had settled things with Embry. She gave him a relieved smile as she placed his plate in front of him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the head.

"Hey, no PDA while I'm eating." Billy said with his mouth full. "I've had enough of it at Charlie's house. Ugh I tell you, Bella, your mom and dad are acting like love's young dream."

Jacob glanced up at Bella. "What have I missed?" He asked in confusion.

"My dad proposed to my mom today." Bella smiled at the memory. "She said yes."

Billy chuckled at his son's surprised expression. "They might actually beat you two to the alter."

"No way." A determined light shone in Jacob's eyes. "I think it's time we set a date honey." He said to Bella.

She smiled indulgently at him as she sat down with her own plate of food. "I think you're right."

Billy and Jared laughed at the two of them. "I can smell wedding rivalry in the air." Jared quipped.

"Oh yeah." Billy agreed as he winked at his son and Bella.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob lay side by side in bed, looking at each other. It had been quite a day, full of angst and upset, but as always they had worked through things in their own way. Jacob gently touched Bella's face, tracing his fingers along the curve of her cheek and the bridge of her nose.

"You're so beautiful." He said huskily. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." Bella moved forward and kissed him on the lips, cupping his cheek as she did so. "You've saved me in so many ways."

"That goes both ways honey, you saved me too." Jacob smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "My life would be empty without you and Brandon."

Bella smiled back at him, tenderly stroking his face. She loved him so much, she hadn't thought it would be possible to feel so much for one person. "I love you so much, Jake." She whispered, her voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, honey." Jacob gently wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close to his heated body.

Bella revelled in the warmth, she never needed to wear much to bed lying next to Jacob because he was so hot. She snuggled closer to him as he began to kiss down her neck, teasing the skin along her collarbone with his tongue. Jacob smiled as she moaned softly as he began lifting up her tank top, sliding down her body so he could kiss the sensitive skin along her stomach, then tracing a path up her body with his tongue until he reached her breasts. Bella's hand clutched at his hair as she moved, tugging him closer as he continued to caress her breasts with his lips and tongue.

"You're so good at that." She moaned.

Jacob grinned as he suddenly flipped them over so she was draped across him. "I love you." He said again.

"Make love to me, Jake." Bella asked him softly.

Jacob cupped the back of her head as he kissed her again. "I thought you would never ask." He said huskily as he pulled her down on top of him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
